Les Chroniques d'AR - Lorsque le Sang s'éveille
by Lord Berlioz
Summary: Tome II : Quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre et l'arrivée de la Grande Inquisitrice risque de compliquer le quotidien du château. Entre deux découvertes dans son passé encombrant, retrouvez Amalia Richards dans la suite de ses aventures à Poudlard et ses retrouvailles avec les Maraudeurs !
1. Prologue - De Traverse à Embrumes

**C** **hapitre 1 – De Traverse à Embrumes**

La vitrine poussiéreuse du marchand de baguettes avait au moins le mérite – à défaut d'être attrayante – de se distinguer facilement parmi toutes les enseignes au sud du Chemin de Traverse. La fraîcheur qui y régnait contrastait étonnamment avec la chaleur accablante de Londres depuis le début du mois de juillet. Une ombre s'engouffra dans le magasin en fin de journée, la clochette de l'entrée raisonna dans la boutique et la cliente attendit en observant les étagères. Des milliers de boîtes renfermant tout autant de baguettes magiques y étaient alignées, une vague odeur de papier et de tabac froid flottait dans l'air, un voile gris comme un nuage de fumée traînait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Une échelle étroite contre un rayonnage permettait d'attraper les paquets les plus hauts.

L'écho du carillon attira derrière le comptoir un homme d'âge avancé aux yeux pâles et brillants. Ils s'illuminèrent en découvrant l'identité de sa cliente. Malgré la température extérieure, elle portait une cape de voyage noire et la capuche cachait presque tout son visage. L'artisan l'accueillit avec attention, la visiteuse ne pouvait être là par hasard.

\- Miss Richards ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années ! Votre première visite il y a vingt ans avait été une telle déception pour moi, vous aviez préféré le travail d'un de mes confrères…

\- Mr. Ollivander, ne soyez pas rancunier. J'ai simplement eu la chance que la baguette de ma grand-mère me choisisse.

Amalia répondit d'une voix douce, sortant de son corsage l'objet en question. Elle le déposa sur le comptoir.

\- Je suppose que votre intérêt professionnel est touché, laissez-moi vous la montrer.

La sorcière fit glisser la baguette sur la banque qui les séparait et l'artisan la saisit avec délicatesse, le regard pétillant de gourmandise. Impatient, il l'amena vers une table éclairée d'une lampe à huile et roula l'objet en merbau entre ses doigts. Le faisceau de lumière jaune faisait briller la surface lisse du bois, la perle de labradorite à l'intérieur de la baguette, ballottait à chaque mouvement dans un bruit mat et régulier. Ollivander murmura pour lui-même :

\- 24,6 centimètres, en merbau, cœur en nageoire de sirène, perle de labradorite. Son grain est moyen et son veinage discret, c'est un matériau résistant, très stable qui ne bouge pas dans le temps… Pourtant…

Il passa le bout de l'index au-dessus de l'alcôve qui abritait la bille en pierre. Amalia reprit la parole.

\- Je suis venue pour cet accroc. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider puisque vous n'avez pas fabriqué cette baguette.

\- Fabriquée non, vendue oui ! A l'époque je n'en produisais que très peu mais elle est d'une rare beauté, un très bel objet. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle vous ait choisie si jeune. Il se retourna. Parlez-moi plutôt des sorts qui ont provoqué ces fissures.

\- En réalité il n'y en a eut qu'un seul, c'était un sortilège de Désarmement.

\- Il doit y avoir plus… A quelle occasion a-t-il été lancé ?

\- Pendant un duel, répondit Amalia les sourcils froncés.

Le vieux fabricant ôta ses lunettes d'une main tremblante avant de détourner le regard vers la vitrine de sa devanture.

\- Miss Richards, je vais être franc avec vous. Si vous me cachez des informations, je ne pourrai pas vous être d'une grande utilité.

Son attitude bienveillante était sincère pourtant la jeune femme demeura évasive.

\- Mr. Ollivander, c'est au cours d'un duel que cette fissure est apparue. Je veux juste savoir si vous pouvez réparer ce qui a été altéré. C'est une possession de ma famille à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ? Sinon j'irai voir un autre fabricant de baguettes.

Elle reprit son bien en parlant et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de son corset avant de faire mine de partir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher la poignée, la voix du vieil homme s'éleva dans la boutique vide.

\- Attendez ! Je vais vous dire ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé. A vous de me confirmer mon hypothèse. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Amalia prit le temps de la réflexion, son regard balaya la pièce avant de revenir vers le marchand et sans ajouter un mot, elle lui tendit à nouveau son instrument.

\- Bien… reprit-il. Un très bel ouvrage, une baguette de chez Gregorovitch, environ soixante ans d'âge, en excellent état à part ces micro-craquelures. Je suppose qu'elle doit encore répondre aux ordres malgré tout…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- C'est certainement le premier élément que vous m'auriez signalé. Autrement, vous seriez venue pour acheter une nouvelle baguette.

\- Pour l'instant, vous avez tout juste.

\- Le bois n'a pas été abîmé… Le marchand murmurait en manipulant amoureusement l'objet. La perle est une spécialité de Gregorovitch, savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Amalia d'une voix posée.

\- Il y avait autrefois à l'Est beaucoup de mages noirs avec de hautes ambitions. Leurs pouvoirs étaient souvent difficiles à canaliser donc le père de l'actuel Gregorovitch a eu l'idée d'intégrer à ses créations une sorte de soupape. La perle est en pierre qui en fonction de son origine, correspond le mieux à son propriétaire, tout comme son cœur. C'est pour cette raison que l'on dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître.

\- Très intéressant, cependant je ne suis pas venue pour étudier cette facette - certes passionnante - de l'Histoire de la Magie…

\- Cet objet correspond assez bien à votre caractère volontaire, Miss Richards… souffla le fabriquant avec un sourire entendu.

Sa cliente ne se vexa pas, le vieil homme était une source incroyable d'informations sur les magiciens et leurs pratiques, elle avait été impolie de le presser de la sorte.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Où souhaitiez-vous en venir au sujet de cette perle ?

\- J'allais vous expliquer son fonctionnement pour le moins inhabituel !

Il approcha la lampe de la baguette d'Amalia, à la lueur de la flamme les stries blanches dans la labradorite ressortaient.

\- La pierre réagit à son propriétaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est une sécurité pour aider les sorciers puissants à canaliser leur énergie, le but étant de l'utiliser d'une manière uniforme. La force arrive brute dans la baguette et la perle l'emmagasine pour la restituer dans un flux homogène.

\- J'aurais donc en quelque sorte enclenché cette soupape ? Amalia le questionna avec intérêt.

\- Je crois que oui. Enfin, d'après ce que j'en déduis, je pense que c'est un excès qui l'a endommagée.

\- Un excès ?

\- Oui… de magie.

Face à l'air étonné de la sorcière, Ollivander se sentit obligé d'éclaircir sa pensée.

\- Cet instrument sert à canaliser votre énergie magique, sans lui il est difficile de se concentrer assez pour lancer un sortilège. C'est pour cette raison que les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire de magie sans baguette. Amalia acquiesça, le front plissé de concentration. Il arrive parfois que l'énergie de son propriétaire soit trop importante et l'objet cède sous la tension, la plupart des baguettes se seraient cassées.

\- Mais pas celle-ci car elle possède une perle, c'est bien cela ? Ollivander hocha la tête. D'accord. Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment cela peut se produire, les sorciers n'apprennent pas à doser la magie qu'ils emploient.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Je pense que pendant ce duel, vous avez dû laisser vos émotions vous submerger et vous échapper sous la forme d'un trop plein d'énergie magique.

De surprise, elle le dévisagea, l'artisan arbora un sourire satisfait.

\- Vous avez vu juste sauf sur un point. Je ne tenais pas la baguette quand c'est arrivé, on venait de me désarmer.

\- Le lien qui vous unit à votre baguette ne s'arrête pas au contrat physique, elle est le prolongement de votre pouvoir.

Les yeux du vieil homme brillaient intensément, la passion de son métier l'emportait.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je dois canaliser mes émotions sinon à force la perle sera irrémédiablement endommagée et la baguette cédera.

\- Tout à fait. Ou éventuellement, vous pouvez faire sortir la tension avant car la perle sert aussi de réserve. S'il y en a trop, vous verrez sa couleur changer, c'est sa façon de vous avertir…

La sorcière resta quelques secondes à contempler la pierre, les pâles reflets verts étaient marqués par deux craquelures blanches.

\- Pouvez-vous la réparer ?

\- Malheureusement, rien ne peut restaurer ce qui a été brisé par de la magie… des Ténèbres.

Amalia lui prit des mains sa baguette, la rangea précipitamment et allait tourner les talons quand le vendeur prononça d'une voix forte.

\- J'ai rarement vu une baguette plier sans se rompre, vous avez de la chance Miss Richards, elle vous laisse l'occasion de changer. Mais si vous veniez à la briser, pensez à moi pour sa remplaçante.

Le fabricant avait l'art de sonder les gens pour déterminer quelle baguette leur conviendrait, c'était aussi un homme bienveillant et chaleureux derrière son visage rongé par les années. Elle le remercia d'un geste de la tête et tira la porte de la boutique, une impression ne la quitta pas pour autant. Amalia avait la sensation qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'avait pas osé.

oOo

En sortant, le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi avait laissé place à une ambiance tiède. Une à une, les échoppes de la rue abaissaient leurs rideaux, le Chemin de Traverse serait bientôt désert. A l'angle d'une ruelle étroite, un homme aux épaules voûtées surgit et coupa la route d'Amalia.

\- Ah ! Quelle agréable surprise ! s'exclama l'étrange personnage.

Il avait les doigts sales et les ongles noirs, ses vêtements rapiécés avaient été à une autre époque splendides mais ils étaient à présents usés et miteux.

\- Mr. Barjow, répondit-elle froidement.

\- J'ai été si content que vous nous passiez commande l'an dernier. Peut-être puis-je vous inviter dans notre humble boutique pour vous présenter nos nouveautés ?

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Si vous permettez, j'ai encore à faire…

\- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie… Il s'inclina respectueusement. Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, pour acheter ou pour vendre en particulier s'il s'agit des acquisitions de votre père !

La jeune femme se retourna et d'un pas rapide, fondit sur le vendeur pour lui saisir le col de son manteau.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Livius Richards était un de nos clients les plus fidèles, vous êtes peut-être embarrassée par certaines pièces. Nous serions ravis de vous… aider !

\- Mr. Barjow, vous vous doutez que le Ministère a vérifié l'intégralité de notre demeure pour s'assurer qu'aucun objet prohibé ne me soit transmis.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la loi sur le décret des Confiscations Légitimes qui peut arrêter ce genre de choses…

Il avait une voix doucereuse et ses longs doigts crasseux se refermèrent sur les mains d'Amalia qui le tenait toujours fermement.

\- Le Ministère a fait le nécessaire. Si une rumeur circule au sujet d'objets qui leur auraient échappé, je saurai vers qui me tourner. Ai-je été claire ?

Elle relâcha sa prise et recula doucement en fixant l'homme, il hocha la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Elle ne se décontracta qu'en le voyant disparaître au bout de la rue. La nuit était maintenant tombée dans l'allée des Embrumes et les échoppes s'illuminaient à leur tour.

oOo

A son retour chez elle, Amalia se laissa choir sur le vieux canapé du salon, il était envahit de caisses en bois et les lettres imprimées dessus indiquaient qu'elles provenaient de France. Un étrange cadre caché par un drap attendait d'être fixé au-dessus de la cheminée vide. Elle le regarda longuement avant de se relever dans un soupir. Amalia saisit un marteau et des pointes pour s'atteler à sa tâche, une fois les vis enfoncées solidement dans la tapisserie vert émeraude, elle déposa le cadre et tira sur le tissu pour dévoiler le tableau. C'était son propre portrait qui s'animait, le personnage souriait et faisait des signes de la main avant de revenir tranquillement à sa place et se figer. La plaque en métal doré sous la toile indiquait « _Propriétaire du manoir Richards_ ». La sorcière souffla avant de plier en quatre le drap et de le poser sur les marches de l'escalier pour les travaux qui l'attendaient dès le lendemain. Elle ferait ses adieux au canapé défraîchit, étagères branlantes et autres meubles de son enfance ayant fait leur temps.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 12, square Grimmaurd

 **Note** : Alors, prêts pour la suite ? ;) N'oubliez pas la page insta pour les illustrations ! (et de laisser des comm' aussi ! Ca rend ma journée lumineuse et me pousse à écrire le tome 4 !)


	2. Chapitre 2 - 12, square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 2 – 12, square Grimmaurd**

A Londres, le square Grimmaurd baignait dans la lumière dorée de l'été et les cours s'étaient achevés depuis quelques semaines. Des oiseaux se posèrent sur les branches du plus grand arbre du parc, Amalia les regarda à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Ils semblaient l'observer d'un œil curieux pendant qu'elle repeignait sa chambre. Toute la demeure avait besoin d'un sérieux rafraîchissement et elle avait donné la priorité à la pièce où elle passerait le plus de temps à lire, allongée sur son lit. Après une semaine de tri et de ménage, la jeune femme avait réussi à loger tous les objets relatifs à la magie noire de l'étage, dans la bibliothèque vitrée aux joints de plomb du salon (non sans quelques incidents dont le tapis persan se souviendrait éternellement). La dernière couche de lasure séchait lorsqu'elle descendit pour se servir à boire, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit au moment où elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche.

\- J'arrive !

Amalia ouvrit la porte, un homme grand et maigre se tenait sur le perron, les cheveux en vrac mais un large sourire au visage.

\- Lunard ! Tu es arrivé quand ? Elle lui bondit dans les bras sans qu'il ait pu répondre.

\- Hé doucement ! Je ne suis plus tout jeune ! En plus tu es recouverte de peinture !

La sorcière était en effet habillée d'un t-shirt trop large qui découvrait ses épaules nues, un vieux jogging gris presque entièrement constellé de gouttelettes blanches. Sa coiffure en bataille était relevée en un chignon désordonné sur le sommet de son crâne, les boucles en tombaient négligemment de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Entre ! Je vais te faire visiter !

Elle entraîna Remus dans toutes les pièces et montrait du doigt les travaux qu'elle avait déjà réalisé, en ouvrant fenêtres et portes de l'étage.

\- Quelle différence avec la maison d'en face ! répondit-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, je vais bientôt y faire un tour. Je voulais au moins que ma chambre et la cuisine soient habitables.

\- Tu auras l'occasion de voir l'étendu du chantier en attente là-bas. Molly Weasley m'a envoyé pour te demander si tu pouvais venir manger avec nous ce soir, avant la première réunion.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Amalia avait reçu par le courrier moldu une longue enveloppe contenant une lettre de Dumbledore. Il lui annonçait la recomposition de l'Ordre du Phénix suite aux révélations que Harry leur avait faites sur le retour de Voldemort. La lettre indiquait également que Sirius se cachait dans l'ancienne demeure de sa famille, à quelques mètres de là mais qu'il aurait été imprudent de s'y rendre pour le moment. En effet, les sortilèges de protection n'étaient pas encore tous jetés et il fallut quelques jours à Dumbledore pour tout mettre au point.

\- Volontiers ! répondit la jeune femme, ravie de l'agréable compagnie que promettait cette soirée.

\- Alors viens pour 19h30.

Remus l'embrassa sur le front et lui tendit un papier.

\- C'est Dumbledore le gardien du secret. Lis bien sa lettre avant de venir. Je dois y retourner pour essayer de décrocher le tableau de l'entrée…

\- Celui de la mère de Sirius ? Bon courage !

Amalia le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Sous le soleil Lupin semblait reprendre un peu de couleur, son teint était pâle et ses traits tirés. Elle ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se préparer du thé sous le regard bienveillant des sorciers en photo qui flottaient d'un cadre à l'autre.

oOo

Peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, la jeune femme descendit les marches de sa maison vêtue d'une robe patineuse bordeaux, ses cheveux encore un peu humides à la sortie de la douche. Elle enfila des ballerines et claqua la porte de chez elle sans se retourner, les serpents d'argent sur l'épaisse poignée de la porte se lovèrent autour de la serrure pour la fermer. L'air doux de cette fin de journée ensoleillée envahissait la ruelle autour du square, Amalia traversa le petit parc et huma avec bonheur toutes les odeurs de l'été qui avaient autrefois bercé son enfance. En quelques pas, elle était déjà entre le n°10 et le n°13. La sorcière se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'ancienne bâtisse devant laquelle elle passait pour aller à l'école primaire, avec ses grandes fenêtres drapées de noir et la lourde porte d'entrée à la poignée argentée. Elle prit l'enveloppe de Dumbledore et lu ses instructions, soudain les murs du 10 et du 13 s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître la maison des Black. Gravissant les marches délabrées du perron, Amalia arrangea sa robe et frappa trois fois à la porte, après quelques instants celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et découvrit un couloir sombre et vide. La jeune femme entra quand même avec précaution, la porte claqua dans son dos et un petit être à la mine triste vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller marmonnait dans l'obscurité de l'entrée.

\- Bonjour Kreattur ! lança la visiteuse en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une vision cauchemardesque de son enfance qui se matérialisait.

\- La sang souillée s'adresse à Kreattur ! Si ma maîtresse voyez la jeune Amalia, ce qu'elle est devenue, ah ! Elle serait horrifiée !

\- Hum, toujours aussi adorable à ce que je vois… Sirius ?

\- Oui, on est en bas ! Viens ! hurla une voix d'homme.

La maison était dans une bien triste condition, comme si les murs exprimaient l'état de la famille qui y avait vécu. Des lais entiers de tapisseries tombaient du plafond, la peinture s'écaillait de toute part, les marches de l'escalier en bois étaient si lisses et usées que l'on voyait le passage des pieds et le parquet inégal rejetait des clous par endroit. Les meubles étaient tous abîmés et la faible lueur des lampes au gaz donnait une aura fantomatique au couloir, accentuée par le verre grisâtre qui entourait la buse. En passant devant le portrait de Mrs. Black recouvert par un rideau de velours marron, un vent violent et glacial suivit d'un hurlement frappa Amalia au visage.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir Mrs. Black !

Elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine, la pièce était beaucoup plus grande et chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. La jeune femme fut accueillie par une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti, des bras la saisirent et elle se retrouva coincée entre Sirius et Remus.

\- Ah ! Notre chère _petite_ Amalia !

\- Ça suffit ! Vous m'écrasez !

Elle se débattait pendant que des mains lui chatouillaient les côtes et que deux bras la soulevaient à quelques centimètres du sol avant de la reposer dans un éclat de rire.

\- Bienvenue dans l'illustre et honorable demeure des Black ! déclama Sirius en ouvrant ses bras dans un geste théâtral. Je te présente Molly Weasley, tu connais déjà ses enfan…

\- RON ! GINNY ! FRED ! GEORGE ! VENEZ DIRE BONJOUR AU PROFESSEUR RICHARDS ! ET LAVEZ VOUS LES MAINS, ON PASSE A TABLE ! s'époumona la dame rousse qui s'affairait en cuisine, Sirius ne semblait pas content de s'être fait couper la parole ainsi.

\- Bonjour ! osa Amalia en se dirigeant vers Mrs. Weasley, elle lui souriait tout en remuant une louche dans une marmite de pommes de têtes sautées et ne la lâcha que pour lui serrer la main.

\- Molly m'aide dans la maison en échange d'un pied à terre sur Londres pour les vacances, reprit le maître des lieux.

\- Nous nous sommes croisées fin juin, dans l'infirmerie de l'école, sans avoir pu faire connaissance.

Un bruit de pas déboula dans les marches et un _poc !_ raisonna dans la pièce. Les jumeaux venaient de transplaner derrière leur mère, elle sursauta et pesta contre ses fils, Amalia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Félicitations, je vois que vous avez réussi votre permis !

\- Oui Miss Richards et nous sommes officiellement majeurs ! répondit George.

\- Et même si notre mère déteste ça, nous transplanons ! répliqua Fred en évitant de peu un torchon envoyé par Mrs. Weasley.

\- Il n'y a pas que maman qui ne supporte pas ça !

Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine à leur tour et saluèrent timidement le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Aller, viens t'asseoir près de moi ! Sirius lui prit le bras et la conduisit à l'autre bout de la table. Il s'était un peu remplumé et ses cheveux quoiqu'un peu longs, faisaient ressortir harmonieusement son visage. Tu m'as tellement manqué, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant ?

\- Je suis désolée Patmol, j'ai été obligée de rentrer en France avant la fin de l'année scolaire pour régler quelques problèmes encombrants dans ma famille. Je me suis lancée dans le nettoyage et la rénovation de ma maison car je risque de devoir y passer mes vacances.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la peinture sur les murs tombait en débris, les tasseaux des fenêtres dégueulaient leurs vis, les rideaux parsemés de trous n'apportaient même pas le cachet élégant d'antan.

\- Tu dois comprendre ça.

Mrs. Weasley leur apporta une assiette pleine de pommes de terre et d'un beau morceau de poulet. Tout le monde se mit à table avec entrain, son mari arriva en cours de dîner et s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce après avoir salué tout le monde d'un geste vague. Il rentrait tard du travail au ministère et maugréait des paroles incompréhensibles sur les objets moldus ensorcelés, il ne releva le nez vers Amalia qu'en se servant à boire. Mr. Weasley resta interdit, les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme attendit qu'il parle.

\- Vous… vous êtes… Amalia Richards ?

\- Euh, aux dernières nouvelles c'est bien moi. Elle était un peu intimidée et étonnée par la question.

\- Je veux dire, se reprit l'homme. Vous êtes le professeur d'Histoire de Poudlard qui a aussi enseigné chez les Moldus ?

\- Oui, c'est aussi tout à fait juste.

Les jumeaux riaient en voyant leur père en transe devant leur enseignante.

\- Amalia, Arthur est passionné par les techniques moldues. Entre autre, il adore tout ce qui attrait à l'électricité. Lupin tentait d'expliquer sans sourire la passion originale de Mr. Weasley qui avait à présent reposé sa fourchette et s'apprêtait à bombarder la jeune femme de questions.

\- Est-ce vrai qu'ils paient l'énergie qui fait fonctionner les appareils ? Il avait un bout de pomme de terre sur le coin de la bouche.

\- Arthur, voyons ! N'embête pas le Professeur Richards avec tes bêtises !

\- Ce n'est rien Mrs. Weasley et appelez-moi par mon prénom s'il vous plaît.

\- Ah tu vois Molly ! s'exclama Mr. Weasley en se retournant vers sa femme. Si vous venez manger à la maison, je vous montrerai ma collection ! J'en suis très fier !

\- La dernière fois qu'un garçon a voulu te montrer sa « _collection personnelle_ », ton père s'est mis en colère ! ricana Sirius.

Des rires bruyants s'élevèrent dans la cuisine, Arthur Weasley rougissait de la plaisanterie dont il était malgré lui la victime. Remus mit des coups de coude à sa voisine et les enfants gloussaient de bon cœur en découvrant une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de leur professeur d'histoire.

oOo

Le dessert était une délicieuse tarte à la pomme tiède accompagnée d'une boule de glace vanille, les plus vieux eurent même le droit à un petit verre de digestif. Mrs. Weasley rangea les restes du repas tout en poussant les enfants vers l'étage pour laisser les adultes entre eux, avant l'arrivée des autres invités.

\- Mais maman ! gémit Ginny dans une dernière tentative pour convaincre sa mère.

\- Ça suffit ! Ce soir, c'est la première réunion de l'Ordre ! On a énormément à faire et ça va durer tard. Alors dans vos chambres !

\- Maman, nous sommes majeurs ! clama George en se retenant à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Montez immédiatement ou je vous colle assez de devoirs pour vous occuper toutes les vacances, dit calmement Amalia.

Un vacarme assourdissant réveilla Mrs. Black dans l'entrée, les pas rapides des enfants courant vers leurs chambres lui indiquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas candidats pour des travaux supplémentaires.

\- Merci beaucoup, gratifia Mrs. Weasley, reconnaissante de ce coup de main inattendu.

\- Mais de rien ! Au fait, comment va Charlie ?

\- Il est bien rentré après le tournoi, il n'aura pas beaucoup de congés cette année encore et j'espère que nous le verrons pour Noël.

Amalia écouta tout en se dirigeant vers l'évier et commença la vaisselle sous le regard incrédule des sorciers présents.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, intervint gênée Mrs. Weasley en montrant sa baguette.

\- Oh ! Je sais mais j'aime bien faire les choses par moi-même quand c'est possible. C'est comme ça que ma mère m'a appris à tenir une maison…

\- Alors je vais essuyer la vaisselle, déclara Lupin en se levant.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout devant l'évier, les deux vasques étaient pleins d'eau chaude et de vaisselle sale. Des bulles de savon s'échappèrent régulièrement devant eux et une agréable odeur de fleurs blanches leur chatouilla les narines. La bonne humeur était de mise, Arthur Weasley et Sirius continuaient de parler à table pendant que le ballet d'assiettes propres passaient d'Amalia à Remus.

\- Que deviens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Ça peut aller. Sans potion Tue-Loup, j'ai encore un peu de mal à vivre parmi les sorciers alors Dumbledore m'a conseillé de retourner dans une meute après mon départ de Poudlard. Je viens de rentrer à sa demande.

\- C'est dommage que tu sois parti. On aurait pu y enseigner tous les deux au même moment, j'aurais aimé t'avoir avec moi…

\- Et j'aurais vraiment apprécié y rester même si je me sentais parfois seul là-bas.

\- Question travail, as-tu trouvé autre chose ? questionna Amalia en récurant la marmite, le bras plongé dedans jusqu'au coude.

\- J'ai passé plusieurs entretiens mais tout le monde veut savoir pourquoi je suis parti de Poudlard après une seule année, répondit-il piteusement.

\- Tu pourrais expliquer que tu as quitté le poste pour ne pas finir comme les deux précédents enseignants ! La jeune rit ce qui attira brièvement l'attention des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Lupin se pencha alors pour parler à voix basse.

\- J'espère que pour toi tout s'y passe bien en tout cas.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour cela. J'ai de la chance car Dumbledore est très présent et les élèves adorables. Enfin, presque tous…

\- Et avec les autres professeurs ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il y a juste eu une période d'adaptation je dirais !

\- Sirius m'a parlé de ton courrier.

\- Tout s'est arrangé, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bien, si tu le dis. L'homme essuya les assiettes une à une, d'un air pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard ?

\- Je pensais à l'Ordre…

\- Oui ? Et ?

\- Sa composition a bien changé depuis la première fois…

\- Tu songes à nos disparus ou aux nouveaux ?

\- Aux deux, compléta Lupin.

\- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de tous les rencontrer, j'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais déjà croisé certains, non ?

-Oui… Il se mit à rougir légèrement ce qui attisa la curiosité de sa voisine.

\- Remus ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

\- … Je ne sais pas…

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Il faut que je te parle d'une chose… ou plutôt d'une personne que tu vas voir...

\- Tu es bien mystérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas que Sirius entende ou il va me taquiner pendant des heures. Il y a une jeune femme dans l'Ordre, elle se fait appeler Tonks.

\- Oh ! Remus est amoureux ? gloussa Amalia.

\- Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, elle m'intéresse mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

\- Et tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, j'ai surtout besoin que personne ne s'en mêle ! protesta-t-il d'un ton un peu trop fort.

En voyant que tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, il reprit en chuchotant.

\- Écoute, je la trouve intéressante, c'est tout. Si ça se trouve, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie et je ne suis pas du tout son genre…

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

\- En faisant sa connaissance, je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur sa situation amoureuse et peut-être ses goûts… proposa innocemment Amalia avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux sorciers étaient épaule contre épaule, ils parlaient à voix basse et ne se rendirent pas compte que la pièce s'était remplie de voix étrangères. Remus et Amalia se mirent à rire et à s'éclabousser en rangeant la vaisselle, seul un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Derrière eux, la salle était maintenant pleine de nouveaux visages.

\- Que faites-vous ? questionna une voix féminine dans le groupe qui attendait à l'entrée.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Ah euh… Tonks, je te présente Amalia, c'est une amie de longue date, s'empressa de répondre Lupin dans un rire gêné.

La sorcière sortit de l'ombre et dévisagea la dénommée Amalia.

\- Que faites-vous ? Elle avait répété ses mots d'un ton calme et détaché, un intérêt manifeste pour ce qui se passait.

\- On faisait la vaisselle à la main, répondit le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Vos baguettes sont cassées ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut…

\- Non, non ! C'est que… l'enseignante rougissait. J'ai appris à le faire seulement de cette manière.

\- Ah ! Dans ma famille aussi certaines personnes préfèrent le faire comme ça, s'exclama la femme aux cheveux roses.

Après de longues secondes en silence, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Nymphodora mais on m'appelle Tonks, enchantée !

Elle tendit une main vers Amalia qui la saisit en lui rendant la politesse. Les bruits de conversation reprirent dans la salle à manger, Sirius accueillait chaleureusement chaque visiteur. Quand Dumbledore arriva à son tour, le silence tomba dans la pièce, le vieux sorcier s'en amusa.

\- Allons les amis, ne soyez pas si timides ! Mettons-nous au travail !

\- Prenez place, s'il manque des chaises il faudra en demander à … KREATTUR ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Sirius s'élança pour attraper l'elfe de maison avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans un réduit crasseux sous l'escalier, un objet brillait dans ses mains.

\- Il est toujours cleptomane ? plaisanta Amalia pendant que le maître se débattait avec son petit être aux oreilles velues, un grognement d'approbation répondit à sa question.

Tous les sorciers s'installèrent, leur hôte en bout de table dans un fauteuil au dossier haut et aux accoudoirs larges. Il invita Amalia à se placer à sa droite. Dumbledore lui adressa un salut bienveillant et resta debout pendant que tout le monde patientait. Il paraissait attendre que quelque chose se produise, Sirius s'en inquiéta.

\- Est-ce qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

\- Hum hum, il ne devrait plus trop tarder, répondit simplement le vieux sorcier.

Son interlocuteur semblait avoir compris de qui il s'agissait et se renfrogna.

\- Commençons sans lui s'il vous plaît ! ajouta Dumbledore. L'objet de cette première réunion est la recomposition de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de contrer le retour de Voldemort. Nous savons désormais de sources sûres qu'il est parmi nous et trame dans l'ombre de nombreuses attaques contre les Moldus avant de s'en prendre aux sorciers qui se sont dressés contre lui il y a treize ans.

A ce moment précis, la porte d'entrée claqua et le portrait de Mrs. Black se mit à hurler dans le hall, certains sorciers présents à la réunion s'étaient redressés et avaient sorti leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre si nécessaire. Dumbledore demeura calme, se leva pour accueillir le dernier membre de l'Ordre alors qu'étonnement Sirius n'avait pas bougé et se crispa sur son fauteuil. La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit pourtant Amalia ne put voir depuis sa place qui était arrivé, Remus adressa un geste amical de la main au nouveau venu et Dumbledore le fit entrer. La jeune femme découvrit enfin qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, la silhouette noire toisa de gauche à droite tous les occupants de la salle, son regard croisa celui d'Amalia et le visiteur se figea. Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le revoir en bonne santé, Rogue semblait pour sa part perplexe de la découvrir ici. Sirius saisit la main de sa voisine et la serra un peu trop fort en signe de mécontentement, elle lui adressa une moue furibonde et détourna les yeux.

\- Asseyez-vous, demanda Dumbledore à tous les membres présents avant de rependre sa place.

Sirius ne quitta pas du regard le nouveau venu tout en maintenant son emprise sur la main d'Amalia. Le vieux sorcier présenta chacun rapidement et annonça l'ordre du jour. Après près d'une heure, un bruit de pas étouffés se fit entendre dans les escaliers et Mrs. Weasley se leva d'un bond, ouvrit le panneau de bois à la volée et hurla après ses enfants, furieuse qu'ils écoutent aux portes. Son mari intervint pour la calmer, elle se remit à table rouge et essoufflée, présentant des excuses aux invités pour son comportement. Mr. Weasley lui tapota le dos d'un geste patient et plein de douceur pendant que Lupin revenait du hall où il avait fait taire Mrs. Black réveillée par ce remue-ménage.

\- Bien, nous en avons fini pour ce soir de toute façon, conclut Dumbledore pour terminer la réunion.

La mère de famille se releva et servit le thé aux participants, les chaises raclaient sur le plancher vermoulu et Kreattur sortit de sa cachette pour observer les visiteurs importuns. Un homme grand et blond prit congés pendant que les autres discutaient par petits groupes, Maugrey s'approcha rapidement d'Amalia et l'intercepta. Elle s'était retournée vers Sirius pour lui reprocher son comportement plus tôt mais il l'avait saisie par les épaules et la tenait fermement contre lui.

\- _Ma petite sœur adorée_ , tu m'as tellement manqué ! En voyant l'Auror s'avancer, il la fit pivoter. Tu n'as pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer notre cher Fol Œil !

\- Oui, non… enfin, pas le vrai tout du moins ! bafouilla la jeune femme en essayant de se soustraire des bras de son tortionnaire. J'ai un vague souvenir de vos visites chez nous…

\- Avant de prendre ma retraite, j'étais l'Auror qui surveillait votre père. Nous entretenions une relation… bienveillante ! Il s'esclaffa bruyamment avant de reprendre. Dumbledore m'a longuement parlé de vous. Vous avez été une des premières à comprendre ce qui se tramait à Poudlard…

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, je n'étais pas seule…

Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue qui échangeait avec Dumbledore. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau mais le maître de potions ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il avait l'air courroucé et fixait Sirius derrière elle avec un rictus méprisant. Il salua le directeur et sortit par la porte de la salle à manger menant au hall.

Amalia avait le bout des doigts coincés au niveau des flancs de Sirius, elle le chatouilla pour s'échapper, s'excusant prestement auprès de Maugrey en promettant de revenir tout de suite. Elle gravit les marches à toute allure, passant devant le tableau hurlant de Mrs. Black et saisit l'épaule de Rogue juste avant qu'il ne touche la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

\- Severus, attends s'il te plaît ! lança-t-elle hors d'haleine.

Il se tourna avec un visage fermé, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, elle l'observa un instant et entendit le plancher du premier étage grincer. Amalia l'entraîna alors dans le salon adjacent et referma la porte derrière eux. Les deux sorciers étaient plongés dans le noir, seulement éclairés par la faible lueur des réverbères qui passait à travers les vitres sales.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle, un brin perdue par la situation qui lui échappait.

Rogue resta muet, il fulminait et mourrait d'envie de déverser un flot de paroles qu'il regretterait aussitôt. A la place, il prit une inspiration et persifla.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais une proche amie de cette vermine…

Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, la fureur pouvait s'y lire. Sa collègue resta stupéfaite.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocente ! Il leva un index accusateur vers son visage. Tu t'es rapprochée de moi uniquement pour me surveiller et lui rapporter mes faits et gestes !

\- Si tu parles de Dumbledore, ce n'est un secret pour personne que...

\- NON ! Je parle de Black voyons ! Qui d'autre ?!

\- Sirius ?... Je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi.

Elle hésitait, de plus en plus étonnée par ce comportement.

\- Bien entendu, tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Mais parler de quoi ?

\- Il a bien dû t'expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore nous a forcé à nous serrer la main dans l'infirmerie !

\- A vrai dire non, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. J'ai été prise par des affaires familiales et je viens de rentrer sur Londres.

Le visage de la jeune femme se marquait autour de ses yeux par des rides d'expression, l'incompréhension et l'agacement s'y mêlaient.

\- Black ne t'a pas raconté ses exploits à Poudlard avec ses chers amis ? lança Rogue d'un ton de mépris.

\- Il suffit, je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ?

L'homme releva le menton, il la toisait avec méfiance.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de réaliser que vous avez le même âge ! Ils étaient tous à Gryffondor, toi à Serpentard… Que s'est-il passé au collège pour que tu réagisses de cette façon ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir… Et toi, comment connais-tu Black ? Votre accolade en disait long sur votre relation !

Il avait pris un air si dégoûté qu'Amalia le soupçonna de s'imaginer bien des choses entre Sirius et elle.

\- C'est un ami d'enfance, j'ai grandi dans le manoir d'en face, au 24. Rogue la dévisagea. Quand j'étais petite, mon père fréquentait sa famille bien qu'il se soit marié à une moldue, les Black le craignaient trop pour s'y opposer ouvertement. J'étais fille unique, Regulus et Sirius se sont occupés de moi comme de leur petite sœur. J'ai passé de nombreux après-midis dans cette maison à découvrir une part sombre de la magie dont on ne parlait jamais chez moi. Elle regarda les murs de la pièce avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Voilà, tu sais tout !

\- Pourquoi tant de secret à son propos ?

\- Si je n'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Sirius est toujours recherché pour s'être évadé d'Azkaban ! Et il était loin d'être mon principal souci cet été…

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de dormir ? railla-t-il, toujours en colère.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête…

Elle roula des yeux, lui saisit le poignet et l'attira contre elle. Amalia le serra de toutes ses forces, la tête posée contre son torse et murmura :

\- J'étais inquiète après ton départ de l'infirmerie. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais en vie quand tu es allé _le_ rejoindre.

Sa voix se brisa dans le silence de la pièce. Rogue resta immobile, les mains en l'air, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Les cheveux de la jeune femme sentaient une odeur sucrée de musc et de fruits rouges [1] comme lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Son contact était chaud, agréable et rassurant. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il percevait les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il posa une main sur sa tête et la seconde dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte de manière maladroite. Il y a quelques minutes, il était furieux de la trahison qu'il croyait avoir subi et maintenant, Amalia était blottie dans ses bras à lui dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Son esprit était partagé entre la méfiance parce qu'après-tout, elle était une amie de Black, et l'étonnement car quelqu'un s'était vraiment soucié de son sort.

Les pas remontant de la cuisine les firent se séparer juste avant que Dumbledore entra dans le salon et sortit sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Les lampes à huile se mirent en marche, aveuglant ses occupants pendant que le vieux sorcier s'assit dans le canapé.

\- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous deux.

Les enseignants se regardèrent interloqués. Un peu embarrassés par leur étreinte, ils prirent place à leur tour près de leur directeur. Dans le hall, les hurlements de Mrs. Black étaient interrompus par le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se fermait au rythme du transplanage des invités.

\- Je suppose que le manuel est terminé depuis quelques semaines déjà ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence, Amalia avait eu le temps d'achever la mise en page et la reliure, il ne manquait qu'une relecture finale.

\- Très bien… Une commission du Ministère accepte de vous recevoir dans une semaine pour une présentation du prototype.

\- Pardon ?

Un brin de panique les parcourut.

\- Mais il y a encore un peu de travail avant que tout soit présentable, renchérit Amalia.

\- Bon courage alors ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se redressant d'un bond, il salua d'un geste de la main Sirius qui attendait dans le hall et transplana à son tour une fois sur le perron de la maison.

\- Je ne pourrai pas rester ce soir pour t'aider, je dois me rendre à une… une autre réunion, annonça Rogue en voyant l'air soucieux de sa collègue.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, le regard fuyant.

\- D'accord, je ferai le maximum, répondit-elle en l'accompagnant vers la porte d'entrée, elle lui retint la main. Fais attention à toi.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du maître de potions mais il n'était pas lié aux paroles d'Amalia. Il souriait car il venait d'apercevoir la grimace que Sirius faisait en entendant la recommandation de la jeune femme.

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma dans un grincement sinistre, un souffle glacé saisit la sorcière. Elle se retourna lentement et découvrit Remus et Sirius, la mine sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Il va falloir que nous parlions, jeune fille !

\- Encore une excellente soirée en perspective… soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un fin filet de poussière tomba devant son nez, des pas précipités accompagnés de chuchotements parcouraient l'étage.

* * *

[1] Gel Douche Snow Fairy - Lush

Prochain chapitre : Ménage dans les souvenirs des Black

 **Note** : Bienvenue aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire et merci pour vos gentils commentaires ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !


	3. Chapitre 3 – Ménage dans les souvenirs

**Chapitre 3 – Ménage dans les souvenirs des Black**

Peu après le déjeuner, une jeune sorcière se présenta accompagnée de Lupin et elle détailla l'étrange scène qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Sur un coin de la table débarrassée, Hermione découvrit son professeur d'Histoire penchée sur un fauteuil et cajolant le parrain de son meilleur ami, ils étaient en grande conversation avec Arthur Weasley qui agitait ses mains tout en parlant. Ginny aidait sa mère à ranger les restes du repas, les jumeaux apparaissaient et disparaissaient devant un Ron agacé.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger ! lança Amalia d'un ton rieur.

\- Bon… Bonjour Professeur Richards…

\- Ne soyez pas si formelle, quand nous sommes ici, vous pouvez m'appeler Amalia.

L'enseignante était radieuse et témoignait d'une infinie sympathie. Un peu perturbée par l'ambiance de la pièce, Hermione en oublia de saluer Ron et ce dernier, vexé, croisa ses bras et bouda dans un coin.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais, que faites-vous ici ? reprit-elle en déposant Pattenrond qui alla se rouler contre Sirius.

\- Hé hé, il ne m'a pas oublié ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Le monde des sorciers est tout petit, cela semble vous étonner.

\- Hermione, as-tu mangé ma chérie ?

Mrs. Weasley la débarrassa de toutes ses affaires et ordonna aux garçons de les porter dans la même chambre que Ginny, elle s'occupa ensuite de lui faire quelques sandwichs. Pendant qu'elle se restaurait, Hermione observa le comportement des uns et des autres. On aurait dit qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, une petite communauté s'était formée dans la sinistre maison des Black. Tous s'entendaient à merveille, d'autres pourtant étaient plus intimes et ne cachaient pas leur amitié. Alors qu'elle avala la dernière bouchée, Remus revint de l'étage avec plusieurs courriers.

\- Hedwige nous a trouvé ! Il y a une enveloppe pour Ron, une pour Hermione et une autre pour Sirius.

Amalia releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami.

\- Voyons ce qu'il a à nous dire ! déclara le maître des lieux, de bonne humeur.

Malheureusement les nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que ce qu'ils avaient espéré. La tante Pétunia avait mis l'ensemble de la famille au régime sec pour accompagner « _Dudley-Chéri_ » dans son « _optimisation de poids_ » afin d'améliorer ses performances sportives, ce qui avait pour conséquences des menus pauvres et des sauts d'humeur de la part de l'oncle Vernon, littéralement affamé.

\- Bon, nous savons quoi offrir à Harry pour son anniversaire ! déclara Amalia afin de dédramatiser la lecture du courrier mais elle se souciait de plus en plus du temps qu'il passait là-bas.

\- Molly, accepterais-tu de faire une course chez Honeydukes pour moi ? demanda Sirius en reposant sa lettre.

\- Bien entendu ! D'ailleurs nous devons aller au chemin de Traverse cette semaine.

\- Harry attend des nouvelles de notre part, il doit être inquiet et guetter les informations dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ! gémit Hermione qui avait terminé la lecture de sa lettre.

\- Il ne faut rien lui dire pour le moment. Dumbledore a dû t'expliquer pour quelles raisons avant de te faire venir ici ? L'élève hocha la tête. Bien, dans ce cas, répondez-lui des banalités, il saura bien assez tôt de quoi il en retourne. Je sais que c'est injuste mais si Dumbledore le demande, c'est uniquement pour le protéger, conseilla Arthur.

Tous les adultes acquiescèrent sauf Sirius dont le visage se crispa.

oOo

Le nettoyage minutieux de la demeure des Black rythmait les journées. La multitude d'objets ensorcelés occupait raisonnablement les enfants l'après-midi et le début de soirée, avant que les réunions de l'Ordre ne les conduisirent dans leurs chambres. Il ne restait donc que les matinées pour travailler leurs devoirs d'été. Ginny en avait très peu cependant Hermione, Ron, Fred et George préparant des examens importants cette année, les enseignants de Poudlard ne les avaient pas épargnés. Heureusement, Remus et Amalia consentirent à les aider bien qu'un élément perturbateur rende l'exercice difficile.

\- Patmol, s'il te plaît, arrête de leur faire des grimaces quand on travaille ! supplia Lupin dans un vain espoir de calme.

\- Oh aller, ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Je suis enfermé ici depuis des semaines, j'ai besoin de m'amuser !

\- Si tu veux te divertir, il y a un hippogriffe dans le grenier qui ne demande qu'à être brossé ! pesta Amalia en lui lançant une craie.

Les jumeaux profitèrent de cette ouverture pour se dissiper un peu plus.

\- Hé Sirius, pourriez-vous nous dire comment était Miss Richards lorsqu'elle était étudiante ?

\- Ah ah ! Elle faisait déjà tourner les têtes !

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus où la prochaine fois que tu sortiras de cette maison ce sera dans une boite ! menaça la sorcière de sa baguette.

Elle se pencha vers Hermione pour relire sa rédaction mais derrière elles, les jumeaux avaient déjà repris leur conversation.

\- Alors ?

\- A son entrée à Poudlard, Amalia n'avait d'yeux que pour un seul ! chuchota le perturbateur.

\- Sirius, tais-toi !

\- Pas question, ils demandent, je réponds ! Le fugitif se leva d'un bond pour éviter un nouveau morceau de craie. Il y en avait un pour qui elle aurait pu décrocher la lune ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui, qu'elle a repoussé tous les garçons du collège !

Avec une souplesse étonnante, il parvenait à esquiver tout ce qu'elle lui projetait à travers la pièce, ravi de sa farce et de la réaction qu'il provoquait. Sirius courait autour de la table pendant que le professeur d'Histoire essayait de le rattraper pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Un nom ! Un nom ! scandèrent Fred et George, admiratifs du spectacle.

\- C'est… Regulus !

\- Patmol, je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-elle de colère.

\- Non ! Votre frère ?

\- Il suffit ! J'avais onze ans ! Ça ne compte pas ! Et puis tu n'avais pas à révéler ce genre de choses devant mes élèves !

Sirius commençait à s'essouffler cependant il demeurait le plus rapide des deux, soudain la jeune femme eut une idée.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Il faut que je vous parle des petits mots qu'elle lui laissait et de ce que mon frère a…

\- Kreattur ! Tu entends ? L'héritier des Black dit du mal de ton ancien maître ! A ta place, je ne le laisserais pas faire !

Un _poc !_ suivit d'un grognement retentit dans le dos de Sirius, l'elfe de maison s'était accroché à ses pieds et l'empêchait de s'échapper, il tomba sur une chaise et Amalia n'eut pas de mal à lui envoyer le maléfice du _Saucisson_ pour le bâillonner. Le prisonnier se débattait, néanmoins, les chaînes argentées le retenaient solidement dans son fauteuil en bout de table. Mrs. Weasley entra dans la cuisine pour les préparatifs du déjeuner elle ne releva même pas la situation dans laquelle le maître des lieux était. Car après avoir élevé six garçons dont des jumeaux diablotins, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

\- La prochaine fois que Hermione te met en garde sur le fait de ne pas sous-estimer un elfe de maison, écoute-la ! se moqua Amalia avant de reprendre la révision du devoir de son élève.

Cette dernière souriait en lançant un regard hautain à Ron, elle saisit l'occasion pour enquêter sur son professeur.

\- Miss Richards, avez-vous un elfe de maison chez vous ?

\- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs il n'y a rien qui fonctionne à la magie chez moi, répondit-elle sans détacher le regard de sa lecture.

\- Et comment faites-vous pour vivre ? s'étonna Ginny.

Amalia releva alors le menton, un peu décontenancée par la question, Mrs. Weasley se retourna à son tour.

\- … Comme tous les Moldus. Il y a l'électricité chez moi et j'ai des appareils ménagers.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, seule Hermione ne paraissait pas étonnée, Remus se risqua à une plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, c'est juste que sa cuisine a un goût plus… authentique !

\- Attends, c'est toi qui ose critiquer ma cuisine ? Elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette. S'il y a bien une chose que l'on ne critique pas chez moi, c'est ma cuisine !

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était mauvaise, elle avait un goût subtil lié à la sueur et au temps perdu puisque tu t'entêtes à perpétuer une tradition étrange instaurée dans ta famille !

Sur son fauteuil, Sirius s'agitait en faisant des grands mouvements de la tête à l'attention de son ami. Les enfants avaient pour leur part compris sur quelle pente dangereuse venait de glisser Lupin. Amalia le fixait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa baguette toujours à la main. Mrs. Weasley intervint afin de faire revenir le calme et que les plus jeunes terminent enfin leurs devoirs avant le repas.

\- C'est pour cela que vous faites la vaisselle à la main ?

\- Ma mère ne pratiquait pas la magie, alors à la maison, tout fonctionnait de manière… « _normale_ » dirais-je. Et pour ne pas stigmatiser son style de vie, mon père a simplement rendu les enchantements impossibles dans presque toute la maison pour que nous vivions comme toutes les familles Moldues. Ma mère m'a appris à sa façon à tenir une maison et j'ai gardé leur « _tradition_ » en mémoire de leur éducation si particulière.

Amalia prononça ses mots en lançant un regard de travers à Lupin, ce dernier grimaça avant de délivrer son acolyte.

\- C'est tout à fait adorable, s'extasia Mrs. Weasley alors que son chaudron la ramena à des considérations plus terre à terre.

oOo

La fin de journée apporta son lot de surprise, dans une des armoires de l'étage un gnome se jeta sur Amalia, Ron découvrit des magazines coquins sous l'ancien lit de Sirius et Kreattur barrait systématiquement la route de toute personne souhaitant entrer dans le domaine de Regulus. A bout, son maître l'avait renvoyé dans son placard et forcé la porte de la chambre.

L'air était chargé d'une odeur de chaussettes sales et d'humidité, les longs rideaux noirs tombaient de chaque côté de la fenêtre et quelques rayons de soleil pénétraient à travers les lattes des volets. Les murs étaient verts-émeraude et les armoiries des Black avaient été soigneusement peintes au-dessus du lit, les fines lettres argentées de leur devise « _Toujours pur_ » se détachaient du fond. Le couvre-lit poussiéreux était aux mêmes couleurs que la maison dans laquelle son propriétaire avait été envoyé à Poudlard. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Regulus brandissait avec fierté son appartenance à Serpentard, tout aussi fort que Sirius s'opposait à sa famille en étant Gryffondor. Sur le bureau branlant, un pêle-mêle composé de coupures de journaux dépeignait des événements anciens en rapport avec Voldemort. Une commode en bois sombre ornée de poignées en argent était à l'entrée de la pièce, des documents dépassaient d'un des tiroirs comme s'il avait été fermé à la va-vite. Amalia saisit un papier épais, il s'agissait d'une photo déchirée représentant trois adolescents avec des capes noires. On ne voyait qu'une fille et un grand garçon à la mine renfrognée, le bras d'un autre personnage apparaissait sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, une main triturait ses boucles blondes. En tirant sur le tiroir, une pile de photographies s'anima, les sujets bougeaient d'un coin à l'autre du papier, il n'y avait que des enfants joyeux et des paysages ensoleillés. Sirius remarqua alors le mutisme soudain de son amie. Il lança un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et se mit à rire en découvrant d'anciennes photographies de vacances.

\- Hé ! Venez voir à quoi ressemblait votre professeur d'Histoire quand elle avait votre âge !

\- Non mais rends-moi ça !

Elle sautillait pour attraper les clichés qu'il maintenait en l'air.

\- Tatata, pas question ! Elles sont un vibrant hommage à la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue ! Laisse-les voir comment on passe à l'âge adulte avec grâce !

Dans un élan de panique, Amalia verrouilla la porte de la chambre au nez des jumeaux et poussa Sirius sur le lit mais elle ne put se retenir et tomba avec lui. S'en suivi une terrible bataille de chatouilles pendant laquelle Sirius lâcha les photographies qui glissèrent sous le matelas, dans un tas de poussière. Amalia saisit un des oreillers et donna de grands coups à son adversaire, les rires passèrent à travers la porte et les enfants restés sur le pallier attendaient que le combat se termine.

Après de longues minutes, le silence remplaça le tumulte et doucement les plumes échappées des coussins retombèrent sur les deux corps inertes, allongés sur le lit.

\- Les seules fois où on ne se disputait pas lui et moi, c'est lorsque tu étais avec nous.

\- Il me manque souvent… murmura la sorcière avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Pas à moi. C'était un imbécile.

\- C'était peut-être un imbécile mais c'était ton frère.

\- Un frère manifeste de l'intérêt lorsque l'on quitte la maison et que l'on est renié de la famille !

Sirius tourna la tête et vit l'expression maussade d'Amalia. Il ne sut quoi ajouter, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne les consolerait pas, il préféra la regarder un moment en silence et caresser ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur ?

\- Parce que j'étais plus jeune que vous deux ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu étais et est restée longtemps la seule sorcière gentille de mon entourage. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre dans cette famille parce que je ne vouais pas un culte à la magie noire. Ton innocence et ta bienveillance m'ont ouvert les portes d'un monde que je ne faisais alors, que soupçonner. J'ai eu l'impression de découvrir la vraie magie, celle du cœur.

Sur le visage d'Amalia, un sourire sincère se dessina.

\- Bon, si on allait décoller ma mère ? Ça nous soulagera un peu, proposa-t-il en se levant d'un bon.

La jeune femme le suivit sans conviction. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il l'entraîna contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, on a encore pas mal de choses à faire… maugréa-t-elle en se dégageant.

C'est elle qui ouvrit la chambre, la tête haute et l'air digne alors que ses cheveux étaient en bataille, des plumes piquées ça et là, son haut de travers.

\- Tout va bien ? Ginny sortait tout juste une tête de l'embrasure de la pièce d'à côté.

\- Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, j'ai vaincu !

Et elle descendit les marches jusqu'au hall sous les rires peu convaincus des spectateurs.

oOo

Le hall était étroit, sombre et miteux, l'immense cadre abritant le portrait de Mrs. Black faisait la hauteur d'un homme et deux fois sa largueur. Une tenture cachait la peinture maudite qui témoignait du caractère acariâtre de la vieille femme de son vivant, il aurait donc été étonnant que son portrait se comporte mieux à sa mort. Les hurlements incessants accompagnaient tout passage dans le couloir et le tableau étant positionné juste devant l'escalier menant à la cuisine, le lieu de vie principal de la maison. Il était donc devenu nécessaire de trouver un moyen de l'y enlever. L'obstacle se révéla plus compliqué que prévu car un sortilège de _Glu Perpétuelle_ fixait au mur le portrait et le cadre ne cédait ni aux contre-sorts, ni aux tentatives désespérées d'Amalia avec des objets pointus.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore accompagné de Rogue mit fin à plusieurs heures d'un combat acharné entre Kreattur, le tableau de sa maîtresse et les occupants de la maison.

\- Vous avez trouvé un passe-temps sain pour faire réviser les contre-sorts à vos anciens élèves, Remus ! rit le vieux sorcier.

\- Tout le mérite revient à Mrs. Black…

\- Pour une fois que ma mère sert à quelque chose de positif, compléta Sirius en aidant Amalia à descendre de l'escabeau depuis lequel elle essayait de faire glisser une préparation acide entre le mur et le rebord du cadre. Tout le monde a bien confirmé sa venue plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

\- En effet, cela permettra de terminer avant le repas et de libérer Severus et Amalia pour leur révision. Il jeta un œil aux deux concernés avant de poursuivre. J'ai ceci à vous donner. Il sortit de sa manche une enveloppe cachetée et la rendit à Lupin. Je ne serais pas contre une tasse de thé !

\- Quelle bonne idée, si on pouvait y ajouter en plus une lichette de Whisky pour nous remettre de ces émotions… marmonna Sirius en poussant tout ce petit monde vers la cuisine, ignorant royalement Rogue.

Kreattur resta en retrait afin de vérifier que le mélange n'avait pas attaqué l'adhérence du portrait au mur. Une fois tous les occupants de la maison en bas, Mrs. Weasley déposa la théière et plusieurs tasses dépareillées sur la table, Amalia s'adressa alors à Dumbledore.

\- Albus, pouvons-nous à présent dévoiler le grand mystère ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Elle s'assit près de Rogue et fit apparaître un sac noir à cordon.

\- Et toi, tu es prêt ?

Le maître de potions semblait anxieux, il allait découvrir pour la première fois la version presque définitive de leur collaboration. Il acquiesça et la laissa sortir du sac un manuel scolaire qu'elle lui tendit. La couverture composée d'un enchevêtrement d'écailles outremer donnait une prestance à l'ouvrage que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un livre sur les forces obscures. Le contact était légèrement rugueux et tiède, les caractères gravés dans la peau annonçaient les auteurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint Fred en bousculant son frère pour mieux voir.

Les deux professeurs levèrent les yeux vers Dumbledore mais c'est Amalia qui répondit.

\- Une punition… enfin, je crois ?

Elle regarda son voisin et sourit, ils étaient impatients et cela se lisait sur leurs visages. Lentement, Rogue ouvrit la couverture et laissa apparaître la page de garde qui annonçait l'objet du manuel. Des soupirs d'admiration accompagnaient les commentaires minutieux du professeur d'Histoire. La jeune femme se garda bien d'expliquer la raison de cette commande incongrue de la part du directeur de Poudlard, pourtant le résultat était là : éclatant et impeccable. Il ne manquait qu'une dernière révision et de fixer définitivement l'ordre des pages. Dans le fond de la pièce, Sirius était resté en retrait les bras croisés, Remus quant à lui félicita les auteurs pour leur ingéniosité et leur habileté à compiler les contraintes qui leur étaient imposées. Les enfants s'agitaient et l'annonce du début de la réunion ne fit qu'accroître leur excitation.

\- Aller, montez-tous, rangez un peu vos chambres ! ordonna Mrs. Weasley en les poussant tous dans l'escalier.

Lupin profita de cette accalmie pour décacheter son courrier. Deux morceaux de parchemin s'échappèrent de l'enveloppe, le premier se glissa naturellement dans la paume de sa main, le second tomba devant Rogue et Amalia.

 _Suite à un contretemps, le Ministère vous convie demain à 7h, salle du Condottiere pour la présentation de votre manuel. Ce courrier annule et remplace la précédente convocation._

 _Signé_ _:_ _Laurence Tourdesfourmilles_

\- Ils ont modifié la date et l'heure de notre rendez-vous ! s'étonna la sorcière. Qui convoquerait des gens pour une présentation à 7h ?

\- Des personnes qui veulent se débarrasser d'une contrainte le plus rapidement possible… répondit Lupin d'un ton las en tendant sa lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je suis convoqué demain à 7h45 pour un entretien d'embauche au ministère. Les premiers rendez-vous étaient à 10h dans deux jours.

\- Mais à quoi jouent-ils ? Amalia s'énerva en repliant le parchemin.

Des pas à l'étage annonçaient l'arrivée imminente des participants de la réunion, Sirius qui était resté silencieux se pressa alors pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Dumbledore tenta de les rassurer avant de débuter la réunion, cependant, c'est la mine bien triste que Lupin s'assit à coté d'Amalia.

\- Je n'ai même pas le temps de repasser par chez moi, il aurait fallut que je prenne une chambre au _Chaudron Baveur_ et que je trouve une tenue plus convenable…

\- Tu es bien défaitiste Remus, je suis certaine que Sirius peut te prêter des vêtements. Kreattur passa derrière eux en traînant les pieds, ses oreilles velues écoutaient toute la conversation. Et j'ai de la place chez moi pour t'accueillir, cela te permettra d'être à l'heure demain sans encombre.

\- Amalia a une bonne idée Remus, accepte notre aide. Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Le loup-garou esquissa un bref sourire et acquiesça. A son tour, le professeur d'Histoire se tourna vers son voisin de gauche.

\- D'ailleurs, nous aussi nous allons avoir un problème de temps… Il serait peut-être judicieux que tu restes aussi chez moi ce soir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Sirius s'empressa de couper la discussion.

\- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'est pas possible d'utiliser ta cheminée ou la mienne pour aller jusqu'au ministère car chez moi elle n'est pas raccordée au réseau et pour ici, ce serait imprudent. Donc il est plus rapide de dormir chez moi et d'aller directement au rendez-vous par l'entrée des visiteurs à pied.

\- …ou sinon je peux rentrer chez moi et transplaner chez toi demain matin. Rogue répondit d'un air détaché, Sirius apprécia presque cette intervention dans son sens et le fit savoir.

\- Très bonne solution !

\- Pas de magie chez moi, je ne veux plus avoir de problème avec mes voisins Moldus ! pesta la jeune femme un brin agacée. Je ne vis pas dans un taudis pour autant ! Il y a tout de même l'eau et l'électricité… Et puis on risque de finir tard.

De nouvelles personnes s'installaient à table autour d'eux, Amalia se détendit tout en gardant un air fâchée.

\- Soit, nous irons chez toi, chuchota Rogue.

Sirius avait entendu et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil à la plus grande satisfaction de son ennemi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une maison sans magie


	4. Chapitre 4  – Une maison sans magie

**Chapitre 4 – Une maison sans magie**

Comme convenu les invités se dispersèrent rapidement, Lupin était le seul à rester pour essayer des vieux costumes perdus dans la penderie familiale des Black. Après avoir entendu milles recommandations de la part de Mr. Weasley sur l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère, Rogue et Amalia s'en allèrent vers le 24 du square, sous la lumière déclinante du jour. La jeune femme pressa le pas pour passer devant et gravir le perron la première. Délicatement, elle caressa les serpents de la poignée et un cliquetis métallique raisonna. Amalia ne poussa pas tout de suite la porte, elle s'adressa d'abord à son invité.

\- Avant que l'on ne rentre, il y a deux règles que tu dois respecter…

\- Pas de magie, je l'avais bien compris…

Elle sourit.

\- Bien. La seconde, c'est que nous passons à table dans trois quarts d'heure. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Oui…

Rogue hésita, le ton autoritaire ne correspondait pas du tout à l'instruction donnée.

\- Je compte sur toi.

\- Je te le promets, nous passerons à table quand tu voudras.

Elle n'ajouta rien et pénétra dans la maison. Les petits personnages des cadres de l'entrée les observaient tous les deux, la sorcière entra dans le salon et invita Rogue à la suivre. La quantité impressionnante de livres aux murs le laissa bouche bée. Les manuscrits et ouvrages traitaient tous de ses sujets de prédilections : la magie noire, les potions et surtout les forces du Mal. Il y aurait eu de quoi l'occuper pendant des années, la majorité des livres étaient des éditions rares ou des essais du propre père d'Amalia qu'elle avait rassemblé ici récemment. Il s'approcha d'une étagère et poussa un index sur une reliure en cuir, des frissons lui parcoururent la peau. Mais ils n'étaient rien face à l'excitation qui l'envahit en découvrant un traité qu'il avait maintes fois réclamé à Dumbledore sans que celui-ci ne l'ajoute aux collections de l'école.

\- Tu peux tout consulter ici mais n'oublie pas ta promesse.

Il hocha la tête sans prononcer une parole, Amalia s'en amusa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit de quoi préparer une soupe de courges, une omelette et une tarte aux noix. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, la table était mise dans la cuisine, la soupière fumait délicieusement et la tarte terminait sa cuisson dans le four. Elle se lava les mains et rangea son tablier puis retourna vers le salon resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée. Rogue était absorbé par la lecture du traité qui avait retenu son attention.

\- A table ! déclara la maîtresse de maison en entrant dans la pièce mais aucune réaction ne se fit sentir.

Alors, avec une infinie douceur, elle se déplaça jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel son visiteur lisait, il semblait immobile, presque pétrifié. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

\- Severus, tu m'as fait une promesse. Respecte-la s'il te plaît.

Ses paumes dégageaient une aura chaude et lumineuse. Lentement, il releva les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve et reprit conscience de sa présence dans le salon. Embrumé et perplexe, il lui demanda.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le repas est prêt, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Je n'avais plus la notion… La notion du temps. Je ne t'ai même pas entendue entrer.

\- Je sais. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent avec certains de ces livres, en particulier celui-ci qui est enchanté.

\- Tu savais ce qui allait se produire, c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as fait promettre.

\- Oui.

Rogue paraissait gêné, comme s'il s'était fait naïvement prendre dans un piège grossier.

\- Il est parfois difficile de se détacher d'un ouvrage passionnant, la connaissance est une amie qui ne laisse que très peu de temps libre. Je sais ce que cela fait de se retrouver devant cette bibliothèque, l'impression de puissance face au savoir, cette mélancolie lorsque l'on comprend certaines vérités et l'envie d'en découvrir encore plus.

Elle balada une main sur le rebord des étagères, effleurant les livres entreposés. Les mots qu'elle employait raisonnaient en lui, elle décrivait exactement les sensations qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une bibliothèque. Cette compréhension commune du monde l'agitait de plus en plus mais quelque part, cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Il faut aussi se restaurer, tu viens ? Elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

La pièce était petite mais correctement équipée, les appareils électroménagers remplaçaient avantageusement les formules de Mrs. Weasley et une savoureuse odeur de tarte embaumait la cuisine. Cependant, à la grande différence de ses voisins, Amalia jouissait d'une extension surprenante pour Londres. Dans un espace étroit entre les hautes façades aveugles des immeubles, se logeait une serre aux toits de verre. L'entrée de l'édifice transparent se faisait via une baie vitrée donnant directement dans la cuisine, la lumière tombait de ce puits inattendu entre les murs des constructions voisines, la structure en fer forgé dans un style victorien apportait un charme certain à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, totalement isolées des bruits de la ville, des plantes magiques se balançaient paresseusement en rythme. Un méli-mélo d'arbustes à Pipaillon, de dictame et de souches de Snargalouf profitaient d'une atmosphère chaude et humide pour croître sans obstacle partout où la végétation n'avait pas encore colonisé le sol. Une grande quantité de spécimens et de plantes délicates manifestaient des signes d'un manque de soin. C'était le paradis pour tout sorcier en quête de préparation de potions malheureusement Amalia n'y prêtait guère d'attention pour le moment.

\- Remus devrait rentrer plus tard, je pense qu'il restera manger avec eux et nous rejoindra après. Cela nous laissera un peu de temps pour avancer de notre côté.

Ils prirent place à table, la maîtresse de maison servit le repas.

\- Je sais enfin comment tu as connu Lupin…

\- Cette histoire te travaillait toujours ?

\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

\- Lorsque nous en avons parlé aux _Trois Balais_ , tu ne semblais pas l'apprécier. Au-delà du fait qu'il t'ait ravi le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai senti qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne l'aime pas plus que cela. Non seulement il lui a confié le poste, mais en plus Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui préparer tous les mois sa potion Tue-Loup. J'ai eu du mal à accepter sa présence.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les loups-garous ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il courroucé. La petite bande qu'il formait avec Potter, Black et Pettigrow ne m'était pas particulièrement… sympathique. C'est tout.

\- Je peux comprendre, ils n'étaient pas des élèves modèles et aux dernières nouvelles, l'esprit rebelle de Sirius ne s'est pas calmé avec le temps. J'espère qu'il ne déteindra pas sur son filleul, rit Amalia en terminant sa phrase.

\- Même sans cela, Potter s'attire des ennuis chaque année. Il met en danger ses camarades et s'il ne jouissait pas d'une popularité démesurée dans le monde magique, il aurait déjà été renvoyé.

\- Je te trouve sévère à son encontre, c'est parce qu'il te fait penser à James ?

\- On croirait entendre Dumbledore…

Amalia lui adressa un regard soutenu mais il n'y eut pas d'autre explication. A la fin du repas, elle repoussa sa chaise pour sortir du four le dessert, couper des parts et mettre l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Le maître de potions fixait l'assiette déposée devant lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes peut-être pas les noix, je peux te faire autre chose si tu veux…

\- Non, non ce n'est pas cela. Je repensais à tes biscuits à la citrouille.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je les avais oublié ceux-là !

\- Moi non. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire… Il était gêné et se tenait le bras. Ils étaient très bons.

\- C'est gentil, merci. Je t'en referai si tu veux…

La bouilloire sifflait, Amalia avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le cacha tant bien que mal en versant l'eau chaude dans la théière bleue et blanche. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et interrompit la maîtresse de maison, elle alla ouvrir pour accueillir son ami.

\- Tu rentres tôt, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Au bon moment on dirait !

Remus prit place à table, face à une des assiettes servies.

\- Du thé avec ta tarte ? La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Volontiers, je n'ai pas pris de dessert là-bas.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te presser pour rentrer.

La jeune femme se pencha pour verser le liquide ambré dans une des tasses assorties à sa théière, quelques brins et bouts de feuilles virevoltèrent dans l'eau. Elle déposa le sucrier et un pot de lait.

\- Sirius a insisté pour que je ne vous laisse pas seuls trop longtemps tous les deux.

Il fit un geste du bout de sa cuillère en enfournant un morceau de tarte, allant de Rogue à Amalia. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ?

\- Oh, il avait juste en tête ce que tu as fait avec le dernier garçon que tu as ramené ici ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Rogue s'offusqua mais ne dit rien. La sorcière était pivoine, prise entre la gêne de cette révélation et la colère.

\- Mais… mais de quoi vous vous mêlez ? Il ne s'est rien passé en plus !

\- Parce que ton père vous a surpris ! Toute la rue était au courant, le malheureux est parti en hurlant !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'était un malentendu ! J'ai été bien élevée moi ! Elle leva le doigt en l'air.

\- Rappelle-moi le nom du vampire que tu as fréquenté pendant longtemps ?

\- Oh arrête avec cette histoire !

\- Ah non, désolé, lui n'a pas été chassé par ton père. Mais je le détestais !

\- La rencontre avait été arrangée et il fricotait avec du beau monde, il ne pouvait que plaire à Papa ! Sa voix monta d'un ton.

\- Je peux partir si je vous dérange, je ne voudrais pas arrêter cette charmante scène de ménage… coupa Rogue en croisant les bras.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Remus et Sirius sont bien les dernières personnes à avoir des leçons à me donner sur les personnes que je fréquente, en particulier après l'affaire Pettigrow !

La jeune femme repoussa sa chaise dans un raclement sonore avant de jeter de rage le torchon qu'elle tenait. Lupin n'ajouta rien, son visage rieur avait laissé place à un regard sombre.

\- Tu nous excuseras, nous avons encore un travail à terminer pour demain !

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, Rogue se leva à son tour et la suivit, adressant à Lupin un regard impérieux. Son invité fut étonné en entrant dans la pièce cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni pour l'impressionnante collection d'ouvrage ou d'objets étranges sur les étagères mais parce qu'il remarqua deux grandes caisses en bois peintes en blanc l'inscription « _FRAGILE_ » peinte en noir. L'une d'elles avait le couvercle enlevé, de la paille de transport en dépassait et un pied de biche était posé dessus.

\- Si on te le demande, tu n'as jamais vu ces caisses, d'accord ? entonna Amalia en rapprochant le petit guéridon des deux uniques fauteuils du salon.

\- … Oui, si tu le dis.

Elle s'installa et sortit le prototype de leur livre. La couverture bleue nuit en peau de dragon reflétait la lumière électrique des ampoules, elle frôla la reliure avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu peux venir, je ne vais pas te manger…

\- Es-tu certaine que tes amis me l'autorisent ?

Le maître de potions fit le tour du fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Ils ont été difficiles cet été, en particulier Sirius que l'enfermement a rendu infect.

\- Je ne vois aucune différence avec leur scolarité à Poudlard… déclara-t-il en haussa t les épaules.

\- Pourrait-on faire la relecture je te prie ? elle pointa du doigt le manuel et ignora la remarque.

Pendant qu'elle lisait à voix haute le sommaire, les introductions et descriptifs des chapitres ainsi que les annotations particulières, Rogue la regarda du coin de l'œil. L'extrémité de ses cheveux paraissaient beaucoup plus blancs que l'année précédente comme si la couleur avait mangé un peu plus du blond de ses boucles, ses traits s'étaient durcis et son air rieur avait laissé place à un sérieux qu'il l'avait rarement vu prendre. Le timbre de sa voix était agréable à entendre, il ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur ce qu'elle disait mais appréciait le calme de la pièce, le moelleux de l'assise et sa compagnie. Cette harmonie se brisa quand Lupin se faufila dans le salon pour prendre un livre et s'allonger sur le tapis avec des coussins faute d'autres fauteuils ou d'un canapé pour une troisième personne. Le projet de manuel était presque terminé, toutes les recettes avaient entièrement été revues, les améliorations rendaient la lecture plus attrayante, des notes encadrées en fin de chapitres permettaient rapidement de résumer les objectifs et les résultats des expériences. Leur plus grande fierté était le tableau d'équivalence à la fin du manuel. Les étudiants pouvaient à présent connaître les ingrédients qui compenseraient l'absence d'une plante ou d'un composant. La forme comme le contenu reflétaient la personnalité des deux auteurs et leurs apports avaient été complémentaires pour un travail d'intérêt, ils espéraient que le Ministère apprécierait.

La pendule du couloir sonna 1h quand ils eurent terminé, Lupin reposa son livre dans la bibliothèque et bailla.

\- Bon, il est temps de vous montrer où vous allez dormir tous les deux… déclama Amalia en se redressant.

\- Tous les deux ? s'égosillèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Oui, je n'ai que deux chambres dont une avec un lit simple et l'autre avec un lit double. Je vous laisse le lit double et je…

\- Pas question !

\- Je te demande pardon Remus ? Où est le problème ?

Lupin hésita en regardant son ancien collègue avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de dormir avec la personne qui m'a fait renvoyer de Poudlard.

Amalia les fixa alternativement, décidément, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il dit vrai Severus ?

Rogue ne broncha pas, les bras croisés, il demeura muet. La jeune femme était épuisée par la journée et les disputes des derniers jours, elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

\- Il n'est pas question que je dorme avec toi ! Tu ronfles et si la personne à qui tu penses se révèle être ta prochaine petite amie, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma tête. Tu prendras la petite chambre seul, je dormirai avec Severus.

\- Mais…

La protestation était à nouveau collective.

\- Ça suffit ! Si cela pose un problème à quelqu'un, qu'il retourne chez Sirius dormir avec Kreattur ! clama-t-elle en montant les marches vers le premier.

Elle poussa la porte de la plus petite des chambres, celle-ci n'avait pas été rénovée mais présentait son ancien lit une place. Le confort était sommaire, la jeune femme déposa sur le matelas des draps propres, du linge de toilette et un oreiller. Amalia ouvrit ensuite la salle de bain qu'elle indiqua à Lupin et enfin la porte de sa propre chambre. Elle défit les draps pour les changer, l'eau se déversait dans la baignoire et le grincement du plancher lui indiqua qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'utiliser la magie ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? J'ai été élevée de cette manière, cela me semble naturel. Cependant, il y a une pièce dans la maison qui n'est pas soumise à cette restriction.

\- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

Rogue saisit un des oreillers et enfila la première taie à sa portée.

\- Le grenier, mon père l'a conservé tel quel pour m'entraîner aux sorts. Il insistait pour que je sois toujours excellente dans certaines matières. Je suppose que tu devines aisément lesquelles. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse honte à la famille.

Elle tira une des couvertures pour bien la tendre.

\- Était-il strict ?

\- Non, pas strict, juste exigeant et ce fut une très bonne chose. Amalia fit le tour du lit pour égaliser les draps. Et chez toi, comment cela se passait ?

L'eau ne coulait plus dans la salle de bain, le son avait été remplacé par de nouveaux bruits. Remus se rasait et donnait régulièrement des petits coups sur le rebord du lavabo pour enlever l'excédent de mousse, le clapotis des gouttes accompagnait ses gestes.

\- Comme tu l'as dit l'an dernier, il n'y a que dans les familles heureuses que les parents ne sont pas déçus par leurs enfants.

\- Je suis désolée Severus, je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il déposa le second oreiller à sa place. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Remus apparut.

\- C'est libre.

\- Vas-y, j'irai après. Je dois préparer ma tenue pour demain, proposa Amalia en montrant la porte du doigt à Rogue.

Lupin attendit qu'il s'y enferme pour insister.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée que vous dormiez ensemble…

\- Pour quelle raison je te prie ? Si tu refuses d'être dans le même lit que lui, je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions… tenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix posée bien que son agacement se lise sur son visage.

\- Si Sirius l'apprend il va…

\- Sirius n'a pas à l'apprendre si tu ne le lui dis pas ! Ça suffit maintenant Remus ! Je ne suis plus une enfant et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Alors tu m'excuseras… La jeune femme lui ferma la porte au nez et attendit pour se laver, fulminant en silence.

Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une lampe de chevet offrait une source de lumière dans la pièce. Un ronflement indiquait que Lupin dormait déjà profondément. L'air de la nuit dissipait un peu la chaleur accumulée pendant la journée, Amalia entre-ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'amener un peu de fraîcheur. Dans son lit, une masse formée par les couvertures lui indiquait où était son second invité.

\- Tu risques d'avoir chaud comme ça…

Elle se glissa à son tour sous les draps frais.

\- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas présentable. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer par chez moi et de prendre mes affaires de nuit…

\- Tu n'es quand même pas entièrement nu là-dessous parce que Remus pourrait être jaloux et répéter certaines choses... gloussa-t-elle.

\- Oh, arrête avec ces histoires stupides ! tonna Rogue de colère.

\- Je plaisantais. Bonne nuit...

Amalia éteignit le chevet et se retourna pour sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La fiancée de Rogue

 **Note :** hé, vous avez vu le nom du prochain chapitre ? ;) RDV samedi ou sur Instagram d'ici là !


	5. Chapitre 5 – La fiancée de Rogue

**Chapitre 5 – La fiancée de Rogue**

Quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonna, Severus sentit un contact chaud sur son torse, quelque chose y était posé et bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste inhabituel. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit la main d'Amalia, le bras tendu, elle dormait profondément. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage et son souffle les faisait bouger dans un rythme régulier. _Tic, Tac, Tic,…_ Le réveil raisonna subitement, elle s'éveilla avec difficulté et s'étira de tout son long en couvrant sa tête avec les couvertures.

\- Nooooooon, pas déjà ! Je ne veux pas !

La plainte s'adressait à elle-même, elle sursauta donc lorsqu'une voix grave lui répondit.

\- Si, il le faut.

La jeune femme émergea des draps jusqu'aux yeux, cligna des paupières deux fois pour être certaine de ne pas rêver.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais là. Bien dormi ?

\- D'une traite, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

\- C'est parce qu'il fait trop froid dans ta cellule, plaisanta Amalia en sortant du lit.

Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama gris et un débardeur noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette, Rogue détourna le regard, gêné. Sur le pallier, le grincement des lattes du plancher annonçait que Lupin s'était aussi levé, la maîtresse de maison ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Prêts pour un copieux petit déjeuner ?

Les grognements qu'elle prit pour de l'approbation ne l'empêchèrent pas de descendre les marches pour préparer le thé et griller des toasts. Lupin apparut le premier, les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore endormi. Il portait le costume gris anthracite de Sirius qui lui donnait une autre prestance que ses vêtements habituels. Il profita qu'Amalia ait le dos tourné pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ?

\- Hum, oui un peu. Si tu pouvais ne pas raconter à Sirius avec qui j'ai dormi, j'éviterais une nouvelle scène…

Le second invité entra à son tour dans la cuisine, ils se mirent tous à table pour un petit déjeuner silencieux. Entre le manque de sommeil et l'anxiété, les trois sorciers n'étaient pas d'humeur à parler. Amalia s'habilla rapidement, elle avait mis un tailleur et une jupe noire, de fines bandes verticales couleur bronze égayaient la tenue qui lui allait à ravir. Des escarpins à talons et un chignon strict lui donnaient quelques années de plus. Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, ses visiteurs restèrent quelques instants à la contempler.

\- Quel que chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en voyant leur air surpris.

\- Non rien, j'oublie souvent que tu as grandi.

Attendrit, Lupin lui tendit la main pour l'accompagner sur les dernières marches. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu quand ils sortirent de la maison dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Amalia espérait ne croiser personne, malheureusement la vieille voisine curieuse et moldue de surcroît, s'était précipitée à la fenêtre entrouverte pour saluer la jeune femme et ses compagnons. Elle ne manqua pas de relever la présence des deux hommes.

\- Amalia, vous êtes en charmante compagnie !

Les principaux concernés se regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, j'avais remarqué ! Passez une bonne journée ! répliqua la sorcière en secouant la tête. D'ici une heure, tout le quartier sera au courant que je collectionne les amants... murmura-t-elle.

Le métro n'était qu'à trois pâtés d'immeubles du square Grimmaurd, en dix minutes ils arrivèrent devant la cabine téléphonique rouge. C'était l'entrée visiteurs du ministère, Amalia n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans ce haut lieu du monde magique, elle ne pouvait emprunter comme Lupin, le chemin réservé aux sorciers.

\- Il n'y aura pas de place pour trois dans tous les cas. Allez-y, on se retrouve chez toi après mon entretien, lui glissa Remus en déposant un baiser sur son front. Et sois prudente surtout…

\- Tu devrais peut-être y aller avec lui Severus, on se donne rendez-vous dans le hall.

\- Non, je reste avec toi, sait-on jamais…

Rogue ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique, sa collègue saisit les pièces de monnaie et un papier qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche. L'habitacle était petit, ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Avec précaution, elle mit une à une les pièces dans la machine.

\- Arthur Weasley m'a donné le code, c'est… 6… 2… 4… 4… 2

Elle appuya la pulpe de son index sur chaque touche, une voix féminine leur souhaita la bienvenue et les convia à se présenter au contrôle de sécurité dans le cadre d'une première visite. Lentement, la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Gênés par leur promiscuité, ils demeurent muets jusqu'à ce qu'un rai de lumière pénètre les vitres de la cabine et s'élargisse jusqu'à les éclairer entièrement.

oOo

Le hall d'arrivée du ministère était entièrement recouvert de carreaux noirs et verts, la clarté qui y régnait semblait surnaturelle. La lueur dorée émanait de la fontaine en son centre, majestueuse, elle représentait plusieurs êtres unissant leur force pour maintenir la coopération magique dans le monde. L'allégorie invitait les visiteurs vers une multitude de portes grillagées, toutes donnaient sur les cabines d'ascenseurs, les fonctionnaires s'y engouffraient accompagnés par des missives volantes.

Un vigile se tenait derrière un pupitre, il arrêtait les gens pour fouiller des sacs et vérifier l'identité des invités, un tas d'objets insolites jonchaient le sol autour de lui.

\- Je te retrouve devant les ascenseurs. Je dois présenter ma baguette.

Amalia se dirigea vers le pupitre et patienta dans la file d'attente. L'agent de sécurité avait le visage fermé, la visiteuse s'efforça d'être le plus agréable possible. Elle lui montra sa baguette magique pendant que du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait l'heure sur sa montre – 6h46 – et son collaborateur qui attendait.

Soudain, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape gris sombre s'approcha de Rogue. De loin, Amalia les observait, l'un et l'autre paraissaient se connaître mais les retrouvailles étaient glaciales. Le vigile rendit sa baguette à la jeune femme avec une moue dubitative, elle le remercia et s'aventura précautionneusement vers les deux sorciers en grande discussion. Elle ne perçut que des brides de conversation.

-… tu n'as pas été convainquant. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Dumbledore t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ici ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec. Si tu permets…

\- Non, je n'ai pas terminé !

L'homme lui retint le bras, ils se toisaient, le front plissé. Les aiguilles indiquaient – 6h52 – et s'ils ne se séparaient pas rapidement, les professeurs arriveraient en retard à leur convocation.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour oser me parler sur ce ton ? Il ne t'a pas pardonné ton inactivité pendant treize longues années.

\- Ah parce que tu penses avoir donné l'illusion d'agir en étant bien caché à Poudlard ? Allons, tu as toujours été un perdant, même du temps où nous étions étudiants…

Avec nonchalance, Amalia se déplaça jusqu'aux ascenseurs pour être dans le dos de l'inconnu. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la manière dont le sorcier en gris parlait. Tout dans son comportement, dans sa voix était insolence et humiliation. Elle fit des gestes discrets à Rogue pour qu'il se libère, désignant par moment sa montre car il était déjà 6h56. Malheureusement, l'étranger remarqua que son interlocuteur levait le menton pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, qui démasquée, prit un sourire forcé en s'approchant d'eux. L'envie de fuir cet être abject lui indiquait la direction opposée.

\- Ah Severus, je te retrouve enfin ! Amalia lui saisit l'autre bras. Cet agent de sécurité était indiscret ! Oh pardon ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais occupé. Tu me présentes ?

Elle minauda en tendant une main vers l'homme à la cape grise, à son annulaire un anneau d'argent brillait.

\- Quelle surprise Severus, pourquoi cacher une si délicieuse personne ? Je suis Aculeatus Avery, une vieille connaissance du collège. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour avoir vous aussi rencontré _notre ami_ à Poudlard… Il lui baisa la main en s'inclinant. Si vous le permettez, je peux vous faire visiter le ministère. Je pense que notre _ami_ doit avoir mille choses à faire pour son _maître_ , lança l'homme avec une moue dédaigneuse. Nous pourrions ainsi faire connaissance… Mais je suis incorrigible, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom…

Rogue ne répondit pas aux provocations, les lèvres pincées, il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme.

\- Enchantée, je suis Amalia Richards, la _fiancée_ de Severus, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire féroce.

Avery s'étouffa, estomaqué par la nouvelle. Elle serra fort le bras de Rogue pour qu'il aille dans son sens, trop heureuse de la réaction qu'elle venait de provoquer chez l'odieux personnage.

\- Tu es un petit cachottier, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais fiancé ?

\- J'en suis moi-même le premier surpris, répondit-il d'une voix lugubre.

\- D'ailleurs, nous devrions nous dépêcher. Le bureau des certifications familiales ouvre dans quelques minutes et si nous voulons éviter d'attendre trop longtemps, nous devrions y aller ! Ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer !

Amalia tira son fiancé d'infortune vers les ascenseurs et prit le premier qui se présenta vide. Une fois les portes fermées, il mugit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Tu sais qui est Avery ?

\- Le temps défilait, je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu inventer pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions ? répondit-elle en se décalant d'un pas afin de ne pas perdre l'audition.

\- C'est un Mangemort ! Il doit déjà être en train de tout répéter à qui de droit ! Si _Tu-sais-Qui_ apprend que nous sommes « _fiancés_ » que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?!

La jeune femme demeura pensive puis avec un calme olympien, répliqua :

\- Justement, si tu annonces à _Tu-sais-Qui_ que tu as mis la main sur la fille de Livius Richards et que tu as réussi à la convaincre de t'épouser, qu'une fois marié tu pourras la contraindre à rejoindre son parti… Est-ce que tu ne t'assures pas d'avoir dans ta manche une carte en plus ? Elle articula chaque mot d'une voix neutre, ses yeux avaient une expression froide et terrifiante. En plus un homme qui te parle à voix basse dans le hall du ministère ne pouvait être qu'un Mangemort et je n'ai pas aimé le ton qu'il employait avec toi…

Rogue la dévisagea, elle paraissait avoir tout minutieusement calculé à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne savait à cet instant quoi penser de la situation, son audace lui avait peut-être en effet permis de poser un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier géant avec lequel Voldemort s'amusait. Pourtant, pouvait-elle vraiment savoir dans quoi elle s'était embarquée ?

La sorcière fixait la porte de l'ascenseur et la grille s'ouvrit enfin au sous-sol qui les intéressait, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'une voix claironnante annonça le 7ème sous-sol. La dernière fois qu'elle avait connu cette sensation, c'était lorsqu'elle avait passé son permis de transplanage. En voyant son hésitation à sortir, Rogue l'accompagna d'une main dans le dos.

\- Viens, cela doit être par ici.

Il montra une direction du menton. Le couloir était très mal éclairé, on aurait dit la ruelle sombre et étroite qui menait à l'allée des Embrumes, il ne manquait que les devantures des boutiques délabrées. Une porte marron sans poignée portait l'inscription « _salle du Condottiere »,_ sa montre indiquait 8h pile lorsqu'elle frappa sur le panneau de bois. Il s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage, la pièce ne devait pas être plus grande que le bureau d'Amalia. Assez sommairement dotée, elle abritait une longue table et quatre chaises vides. Derrière eux, des bruits de pas et de conversations les firent se retourner.

Une femme rondelette habillée de rose s'engouffra la première dans la salle suivie de près par deux hommes et une secrétaire armée de sa plume et d'un parchemin. Amalia et Severus étaient debout quand la sorcière en rose s'adressa enfin à eux.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes reçus aujourd'hui suite aux demandes _répétées_ du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore au Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. C'est par pure courtoisie que nous vous faisons l'honneur d'accorder quelques minutes de notre précieux temps. Nous vous demanderons donc d'être brefs et concis.

Les deux enseignants se regardèrent stupéfaits par l'accueil déplorable qui leur était réservé, après tout c'est dans l'intérêt du Ministère que de les recevoir. Le professeur d'Histoire prit son courage à deux mains et remit le prototype au chef du jury autoproclamée.

\- Euh et bien… Nous sommes…

\- Allez à l'essentiel, nous savons déjà qui vous êtes ! s'agaça un des sorciers.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas… A la demande du Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons révisé le manuel de potions des premières années car il présentait des incohérences ou des…

Elle hésita, cherchant ses pensées.

\- Ou les formules étaient désuètes. Cela était un frein manifeste à l'enseignement de cette matière. Les mots de Rogue arrivèrent au bon moment.

\- Et vous intervenez en qualité de ? piqua un des hommes installés à table.

\- Maître de potions de Poudlard.

\- Et vous Miss ? relança-t-il.

\- J'enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie dans la même école.

Le jury pouffa de rire et les observa à nouveau d'un air suffisant, le prototype passait de main en main sans être réellement lu, les moues dédaigneuses n'auguraient rien de bon. La sorcière en rose reprit.

\- Il est clair – s'il fallait encore le prouver – que le Professeur Dumbledore n'a plus toutes ses capacités de raisonnement ! En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Les manuels approuvés par le Ministère sont non seulement d'actualité mais aussi de haut niveau, parfaitement adaptés à l'enseignement que nous souhaitons maintenir à Poudlard. Il est dangereux de sa part d'avoir confié ce travail à la fille d'un mage noir et un ancien Mangemort…

Le reste de la longue litanie de cette femme leur parvint de loin, ils étaient choqués et désemparés face à la mauvaise foi qu'on leur témoignait car leur travail n'avait été ni examiné, ni traité avec le respect qui leur était dû. Des mois de reformulation, de dosages revus, d'essais ratés pour six minutes et quarante-trois secondes où la seule chose qui avait été évalué, c'était leur passé. Leurs compétences avaient été remisées au second plan et ils n'avaient pas reçus la considération à laquelle ils auraient pu prétendre. Amalia aurait été incapable de dire de quelle manière ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la rue, devant la cabine téléphonique. Autour d'eux, les travailleurs qui embauchaient à 8h formaient un flux discontinu d'épaules qui les dépassaient en les bousculant.

oOo

Machinalement et en silence, ils rentrèrent au 24, square Grimmaurd sans que la voisine curieuse ne vienne leur parler, bien que le soleil soit déjà levé. La poignée de la porte d'entrée réagit au contact de sa maîtresse et laissa les deux sorciers pénétrer dans la demeure. Amalia se dirigea immédiatement vers le premier étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'arrêta Rogue.

\- Suis-moi, tu comprendras.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, envoya valser ses escarpins, défit son chignon et enleva sa veste pour se réfugier sur son lit, serrant contre elle un de ses oreillers.

\- Fais-ce que tu veux en attendant que Remus revienne, mais c'est encore ici l'endroit le plus confortable de la maison.

\- C'est ta façon à toi de gérer la situation ?

\- Hum, c'est mieux que d'engloutir des pots de glace.

Le visage dans son oreiller, Amalia entendait des bruits de tissus puis d'une paire de chaussures suivant la même direction que ses escarpins. Après quelques instants, il vint la rejoindre.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis à court d'idée.

Derrière elle, il se rapprocha jusqu'à effleurer son dos. La jeune femme profita de ce moment seuls, leur amitié était parfois compliquée car à peine avait-il fait un pas en avant qu'il reculait de deux.

\- Comment faisais-tu pour vivre sans magie une fois adulte ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- … Je ne sais pas. En étant parmi les Moldus, la question ne se posait pas… Cependant, il me manquait quelque chose. Ma vie était creuse comme s'il y avait une cavité dans mon âme. C'est un peu bizarre…

Dans la pièce, le tic tac régulier du réveil meubla le long silence qui suivit.

\- Au fait hier, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander… hésita Amalia.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce vrai que tu as fait renvoyer Remus de Poudlard ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu en reparlerais. Il réfléchit avant de répondre. Oui et non. J'ai… « _accidentellement_ » révélé son état aux élèves et il a démissionné avant que les parents ne s'en mêlent…

\- C'était accidentel à quel point ? gronda la jeune femme sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Volontaire.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas eu le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Il n'y a pas que cela...

\- Tu peux tout me dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- A l'époque du collège, je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec leur petite bande. Un soir de pleine lune, ils m'ont fait venir dans la Cabane Hurlante pour… Pour s'amuser.

\- Et Remus était en pleine transformation... Amalia compléta d'une voix neutre.

\- Pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas étonnée ?

\- Tu es dans mon dos, comment pourrais-tu t'en rendre compte ? Elle sourit, le nez dans son oreiller.

\- Je suis dans ton dos mais je perçois ta respiration et les battements de ton cœur. Je peux même dire qu'en ce moment tu prends cet air attendrit que tu as lorsque tu parles à Potter…

La jeune femme ne put retenir un rire franc.

\- Décidément, tu commences à me connaître… Peut-être mieux que Sirius et Remus. Et maintenant c'est toi qui a une expression d'exaltation sur le visage parce que je t'ai fait un compliment au détriment des deux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse, elle entendit un soupir dans sa nuque.

\- Parles-moi un peu de toi. C'est ton côté Serpentard qui te fait apprécier le cynisme de Machiavel ?

\- Dixit la Gryffondor qui adore cet auteur…

\- Je ne l'affectionne pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

oOo

Leurs échanges durèrent jusqu'à la fin de matinée. A grands renforts de citations, ils parlèrent de littérature, sortilèges, revenant même à la vie du collège. L'entretien au ministère était un lointain souvenir déjà quand le claquement de la porte d'entrée les interrompit. Des pas traînant montèrent l'escalier.

\- Ah, je vais devoir te cacher sinon mon chaperon va encore me faire la morale !

Elle rejeta la couverture sur son invité avant qu'il n'ait pu protester. Une fois sur le pallier, la porte grande ouverte de sa chambre permit à Amalia de voir la mine déconfite de Lupin.

\- Enlève tes chaussures et ta cape, y'a encore un peu de place ici ! dit-elle en ouvrant sa couette.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'allongea.

\- Severus est où ?

\- Dans la chambre à côté, répondit-elle doucement.

L'intéressé avait reculé pour ne plus être contre son hôte et s'était enterré sous l'édredon sans un mot. Amalia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

\- Alors cet entretien, pas fameux hein ?

\- Non, une perte de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai croisé Arthur Weasley en repartant. Il a entendu que le Ministère convoquait des hybrides aux entretiens d'embauche pour remplir un quota, ils n'ont aucune intention de nous employer mais ça fait « _bon genre_ » de le laisser croire… Ils m'ont reçu un quart d'heure au lieu de l'heure prévue.

\- C'est le double de ce à quoi nous avons eu le droit ! déclara la sorcière.

\- Ça c'est aussi mal passé pour vous ?

\- Une catastrophe… Ils ne nous ont fait venir que pour avoir la paix. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous présenter, c'était ridicule. Si c'était pour nous infliger cet affront, ils auraient pu se retenir.

Elle sentit dans son dos des mouvements discrets.

\- Nous sommes frappés du sceau de l'infamie en étant si proches de Dumbledore. Il faudra t'y faire... En attendant, je vais retourner chez Sirius ce matin pour les aider à faire le ménage, au moins la journée n'aura pas été perdue !

Lupin se leva d'un geste, ramassa ses affaires et embrassa son amie. Pour une fois, il ne la gratifia pas de recommandations inutiles. Quand la porte d'entrée fut refermée, Amalia se retourna et glissa à son tour sous la couette pour être en face de son invité.

\- J'ai une idée qui va peut-être te plaire, si tu as du temps à m'accorder…

Elle avait un sourire mutin. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Rogue lui répondit :

\- Oui mais je partirai en milieu d'après-midi. Je suis attendu avant notre réunion de ce soir… au manoir des Malefoy.

Les mots étaient sortis difficilement car il savait qu'immédiatement après, un voile sombre passerait sur le visage radieux d'Amalia. La sorcière resta pourtant détendue et l'entraîna dans son salon. Devant les grandes caisses claires, elle poussa l'un des couvercles et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose. En se retournant, elle s'expliqua.

\- J'ai reçu un courrier en fin d'année pour me demander de venir récupérer ces deux caisses. Elles avaient été déposées dans ma famille en France il y a plus de quinze ans. Les deux boîtes sont pleines d'objets relatifs à la magie noire et appartenaient à mon père. Je n'en sais pas plus. Avant de prévenir Fol Œil, je voudrais que l'on regarde ensemble ce qu'il y a, par curiosité. Tu veux bien ?

Rogue opina, ravi par la proposition qui annonçait de longues heures de recherches passionnantes. Elle savait que cette nouvelle lui remonterait le moral, il l'observait s'activer devant le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée vide et lui fut particulièrement reconnaissant d'être présente après les événements du début de matinée. Le portrait d'Amalia s'anima et laissa place à celui de son père. Livius Richards se présenta, il avait une certaine prestance et dégageait même décédé, une aura imposante. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Severus avant de chercher sa fille et de se radoucir.

\- Bonjour Papa, je ne suis pas seule aujourd'hui comme tu peux le voir.

\- Bonjour _mon Astre_ , bonjour Severus. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à un moment et vous veniez de rentrer dans notre _communauté_ si puis-je dire.

\- Oui, Mr. Richards, répondit-il sobrement et en baissant les yeux, l'évocation des Mangemorts devant Amalia le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma demeure, avec ma fille ?

\- Papa s'il te plaît, j'ai des questions à te poser et Severus m'aide à ce sujet.

\- Bien, je t'écoute dans ce cas...

Livius toisait toujours l'homme à côté de son enfant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait à l'œil.

\- J'ai reçu une demande de la Tante Pauline. Il y avait deux caisses dans sa cave qui attendaient que je vienne les chercher mais elle ne s'en est souvenue qu'en fin d'année.

\- Très exactement neuf lunes après mon décès, ajouta-t-il.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres surprises encombrantes ? Amalia avait les poings sur les hanches et était contrariée.

\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas ! L'homme riait de bon cœur. Tu as là tout ce que j'avais fait envoyer en France dans la famille de ta mère, avant mon arrestation. Par sécurité, je n'ai rien rapatrié après à cause du Décret sur les Confiscations Légitimes. Dans ces caisses tu ne trouveras que des objets en lien avec la magie des Ténèbres – tu as déjà dû le ressentir – mais aussi des éléments qui pourront affaiblir Voldemort.

\- Si tu m'avais mise en garde, j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de les cacher…

\- Le mieux est d'en parler à Fol Œil quand nous le reverrons. Il pourra agir au niveau du Ministère pour que les Aurors te laissent tranquille, proposa Rogue.

\- Hum, il a raison. Si tu as l'oreille d'Alastor Maugrey, profites-en. C'était un Auror tenace mais il est juste. D'ailleurs sur la fin, c'est lui qui s'occupait de mon « _cas_ », tu l'as parfois croisé.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Le lien ne va pas tenir très longtemps, tu sembles épuisée. Repose-toi et demande conseil à Dumbledore et Maugrey. Passez une bonne journée tous les deux…

Le visage rieur du sorcier s'effaça progressivement du tableau et le portrait d'Amalia reprit sa place avant de se figer à nouveau. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils pour examiner l'objet qu'elle avait sorti de la caisse. Il s'agissait d'un sablier avec un socle en pierres précieuses travaillées. Le sable à l'intérieur brillait d'une manière étrange dans la clarté du jour.

\- Il contient du sel de pierre, prononça Rogue.

\- A quoi sert-il ?

\- L'objet je n'en sais rien mais il semble contenir du sel d'améthyste. La croyance veut qu'on en mette dans les quatre coins d'une maison en protection contre les mauvais esprits **.** En science occulte, il sert à absorber les effets d'une malédiction... On dit qu'il est utile en potion sauf que je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre.

\- J'ai une encyclopédie qui recense le patrimoine de certains mages noirs… Elle doit être vers ici mais je n'ai que le tome I. Il me semble avoir vu le volume II à Poudlard sauf que je ne me souviens plus dans quel rayon…

Amalia se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre assez lourd. L'ensemble des objets était un panel de ce qui pouvait se faire en matière d'arme, runes, protections et composants de potions les plus sombres. Elle ressentit très vite une gêne en leur présence et après de longues heures, à bout de force, qu'elle salua son invité sur le départ et repartit se coucher pour une brève sieste.

oOo

Lors de la réunion de l'Ordre, tous les participants étaient agités, un événement avait eu lieu la veille pourtant Amalia n'en prit connaissance qu'en arrivant. Leur attention fut rapidement captivée par l'annonce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Sirius, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ont reçu tout à l'heure un courrier de Harry Potter les informant d'un fait grave. Le sorcier balaya l'assemblée de son regard clair et perçant. Il semblerait que Mr. Potter ait été attaqué par des Détraqueurs en pleine banlieue Moldue. Bien entendu le Ministère nie toute implication dans cet acte odieux mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas là.

L'indignation se lisait sur les visages, Sirius serrait la main d'Amalia pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Notre jeune ami est convoqué pour une audience disciplinaire que j'ai réussi à négocier, le 12 août.

\- Un sorcier mineur convoqué au ministère pour une audience disciplinaire ? Mais que lui reproche-t-on pour le traiter comme un criminel ? s'exaspéra Amalia.

\- Ils doivent se douter qu'il file du mauvais coton comme son parrain… persifla Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Sirius allait répondre seulement Dumbledore lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Mr. Potter a été contraint de faire usage de la magie pour s'extraire de cette situation, il a lancé un sortilège Patronus pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs.

\- Et ils le font venir pour cela ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire à la place ? Ils sont ridicules !

La jeune femme s'agitait sur sa chaise tout en menaçant du doigt Severus et Sirius pour les faire taire sans pour autant les regarder.

\- Il est donc primordial que nous organisons son extraction de Privet Drive dans les plus brefs délais, termina Dumbledore.

\- Le plan de bataille est le suivant… reprit Fol Œil en sortant un parchemin.

L'Auror répartit soigneusement les rôles des uns et des autres, ils attendraient le vendredi soir pour éloigner les Dursley de la maison, récupérer le garçon avec ses affaires et le ramener au 12, square Grimmaurd afin qu'il ait quelques jours avant l'audience afin de se préparer. Tonks rédigeait une invitation à la main sur un carton et avec toute l'application dont elle était capable sans renverser l'encre. Elle la glissa dans une enveloppe en indiquant le nom des Dursley sur le recto.

\- Voilà, ils auront une excellente raison d'être absents vendredi soir, annonça-t-elle en tentant de coller un timbre sur le dessus.

\- Il faut le lécher avant… expliqua Amalia en lui montrant l'arrière du rectangle.

\- Mais c'est répugnant !

\- Alors en fait non, la surface est très légèrement encollée figure-toi… Arthur Weasley tendit les mains pour illustrer son explication. C'est astucieux hein ! Regarde, il suffit d'humidifier un tout petit peu et paf ! La glu s'active !

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, il colla lui-même le timbre sur l'enveloppe et la rendit à Tonks qui la saisit du bout des doigts, l'air dégoûtée. Amalia pour sa part, se retourna vers Sirius.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! chuchota-t-elle en lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Tu avais mieux à faire hier soir et aujourd'hui, Dumbledore m'a déconseillé de te le dire. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

\- Si tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, on se retrouve ici vendredi à 16h et pour les autres, il y aura une réunion plus tard dans la soirée, tonna Maugrey d'une voix forte.

Amalia profita de l'agitation générale pour s'entretenir à part avec Fol Œil et Dumbledore.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta le vieux directeur en fermant la porte du salon.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Avec tout ce qui vient de se produire, ce n'est pas forcement le bon moment mais si j'attends encore, ce sera pire. Je suis dans une situation inconfortable et… illégale.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de si répréhensible ? s'inquiéta en premier Dumbledore.

\- En réalité, je n'ai rien fait de volontairement condamnable…

\- Si ce n'est pas un sortilège Impardonnable ou de ce genre là, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser… prononça Maugrey en ouvrant la porte.

\- Alastor, je crois que nous devrions écouter ce qu'Amalia veut nous dire.

Le chasseur de mages noirs soupira et prit place près d'une fenêtre pour vérifier l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Merci Albus, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… A la fin de l'année, j'ai reçu un courrier m'indiquant qu'une partie de mon héritage m'attendait en France et je suis partie juste après le Tournoi, tu dois t'en souvenir.

Il acquiesça en silence. Amalia faisait des va-et-vient, se tordant les doigts tout en parlant, elle ne savait pas comment annoncer les choses et craignait la réaction de l'Auror.

\- En fait, mon père avait confié à une de mes tantes Moldue, des caisses pleines d'objets. Il lui avait jeté un sortilège pour que le secret ne me soit dévoilé que neuf lunes après son décès.

\- Astucieux le Livius, comme ça le Ministère avait déjà terminé son enquête ! s'exclama Fol Œil avant de reprendre son inspection visuelle du parc devant la maison.

\- Bref, j'ai ramené discrètement ces caisses dans mon salon sans les ouvrir et apparemment, elles contiennent suffisamment de problèmes pour que je me retrouve à Azkaban. La plus part de ces objets rejettent beaucoup de magie noire.

\- Tu es sensible à la magie des Ténèbres ? questionna l'Auror sans détourner la tête. C'est Dumbledore qui répondit.

\- Sans aucun doute et depuis toute petite. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part enfermer la source dans un écrin protégé.

\- Tu as raté une vocation d'Auror !

\- C'est drôle, le faux Maugrey m'a dit la même chose l'an dernier… Quoiqu'il en soit, quand j'en ai parlé à mon père…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? l'interrompit Fol Œil.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser ce détail… Depuis le mois de mai, j'arrive à lui parler. J'ai découvert l'incantation « _In Memoriam_ » dans la bibliothèque de l'école…

\- C'était un gros livre avec une mâchoire à la place du verrou ? demande son directeur, d'une voix tendue.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ? La jeune femme commençait à s'affoler.

\- Parce que ce livre est un vrai mystère. C'est le seul livre à ne jamais s'être ouvert à moi et comme je connais toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il ne resterait que lui. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Il y avait un paragraphe sur la manière de parler aux morts, cette capacité dépend de la nature du sorcier qui pratique le sortilège. Si le mage est mauvais, il pourra parler aux personnes mortes de façon violente et à l'inverse, il ne pourra communiquer qu'avec les défunts nous ayant quitté sereinement. Il faut un support pour faire entrer le mort dans la sphère matérielle et une formule, « _In memoriam_ ».

Dumbledore manifestait des signes d'agitation.

\- Du calme, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Maugrey s'installa dans le canapé. Son œil magique s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Pour les objets, il faudrait les examiner, peut-être que Livius a laissé derrière lui des munitions contre _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en occuper sans attirer l'attention mais je peux mettre Tonks sur le coup… Amalia et Dumbledore approuvèrent. Je lui en parle tout à l'heure, elle passera vendredi matin voir ça, d'accord ?

\- Merci Alastor, conclut la sorcière dans un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Comme dans une vraie famille


	6. Chapitre 6 –Comme dans une vraie famille

**Chapitre 6 – Comme dans une vraie famille**

De mémoire, Amalia n'avait pas le souvenir qu'une femme soit déjà venue chez elle pour boire le thé ou toute autre activité amicale. C'était donc un peu désappointée qu'elle ouvrit à Tonks le lendemain. L'Auror aux cheveux rouges – cette fois-ci – lui sourit dès son entrée, trébucha sur le pas de la porte et s'étala de tout son long dans le hall.

\- Pas trop mal ? s'enquît la maîtresse de maison, une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Non non, ça va, je suis habituée…

Elle se massait douloureusement le crâne tout en détaillant le couloir. La maison était assez banale et ne se distinguait pas de celles autour. Mis à part les photos animées de l'entrée, rien ne laissait présager de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

\- C'est par ici ! indiqua Amalia.

Le salon chaleureux et accueillant en temps normal dégageait une aura désagréable, les nombreux objets ensorcelés présents saturaient l'air.

\- Fol Œil m'a dit que tu avais eu un lègue après la procédure de Confiscations Légitimes ?

\- Oui c'est bien cela, deux caisses. Je ne les avais même jamais vues avant, c'était chez ma tante. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à les faire revenir en avion comme une Moldue.

Tonks la regarda étonnée, avant de se pencher sur la première boîte.

\- Waaaaaah ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait vraiment ! Et puis ça aussi ! C'est la méga grande classe ! Par contre ça, c'est pas bien, vraiment pas bien !

Elle entassait en dehors de la caisse, les livres et objets en fonction de trois tas : « _peut être utiles/faut voir_ » « _carrément utile/faut garder_ » et « _surtout pas/à donner aux autorités compétentes_ ».

\- Attends, si j'amène au ministère des objets, ils ne vont pas se douter que j'ai autre chose et venir fouiller ? l'arrêta Amalia.

\- Si mais y'a un moyen de t'en débarrasser et même de gagner de l'argent. Il faudra la jouer fine parce qu'ils sont du genre à balancer leurs clients s'ils se font chopper !

\- Clients ? Tu penses à…

\- _Barjow et Beurk_ , oui ! Si tu savais le nombre d'objets que l'on perquisitionne chez eux ! Avant de les vendre, je m'assurerai que tu ne sois pas inquiétée s'ils communiquent ton nom. Il faudra trouver une cachette pour les autres choses au cas où…

Tonks se remit à fouiller, on aurait dit une enfant le matin de Noël. Toutes les découvertes étaient riches et présentaient par moment un risque. Un pilulier en métal lui avait pincé les doigts avant de laisser une étrange boule de poils noirs s'échapper, elle crachait de la bave acide et ne fut capturée qu'au prix de nombreux efforts.

\- Bon ! Il est bientôt midi, tu as envie de manger quelque chose en particulier ? l'interrompit Amalia en s'étirant.

\- Ce que tu veux, Lupin n'arrête pas de critiquer ta cuisine parce que tu la fais à la main.

\- Il est gonflé, depuis quand sait-il cuisiner ?

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

\- En parlant de lui… reprit Tonks un peu gênée.

\- Oui ?

\- Quelle est la nature de votre relation ? Vous paraissez proches et pourtant, ils passent plus de temps avec Sirius. Il aime les hommes ?

Amalia s'efforça de ne pas s'esclaffer, l'idée avait du sens au final.

\- Non, je te confirme que les deux préfèrent les femmes ! C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds. Sirius parce qu'Azkaban n'est pas le lieu idéal pour faire des rencontres et Remus parce que sa condition n'est pas un atout lorsque l'on croise des jolies filles. Pour ma part, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont, ne sont ou ne seront de potentiels partenaires. J'ai été élevé avec Sirius et il me voit comme sa petite sœur.

Tonks se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses propos et bafouilla des excuses.

\- Je suis désolée, c'était pas très malin de ma part et… Et tu n'aimes pas les hybrides ?

\- Oh non, cela ne m'a jamais posé problème, j'en ai même fréquenté un. Je vois Remus comme un grand frère, il sait se montrer protecteur et gentil avec moi, pas comme un prétendant, plus comme un membre de la famille. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

La tête aux cheveux rouges acquiesça.

\- J'ai de la pizza dans le congélateur et de la Bièraubeurre dans le frigo. Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Cela te convient pour ce midi ?

Pendant que le four préchauffait, Amalia en profita pour sonder son invité.

\- Et de ton côté, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Oui, non… Enfin, il y a bien une personne qui m'intéresse seulement, je suis trop transparente pour qu'il fasse attention à moi.

\- Transparente ? Nous n'avons pas la même définition des choses !

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua Tonks en relevant le nez d'une des caisses.

\- Les cheveux roses ou rouges ou mauves… La maladresse, l'exubérance,… Tu es tout sauf transparente ! Je connais ce petit chanceux ?

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, l'embarras de Tonks lui confirmait ses soupçons.

\- Et mais… et si on parlait de toi hein ! Tu dois bien penser à quelqu'un hein ! demanda l'Auror pour changer de sujet.

\- Ma vie est désespérément vide depuis que j'ai quitté l'université il y a un an...

Une complicité inédite s'était installée entre les deux femmes, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et quelque chose de sincère les liait à présent. Entre confidences et boutades, elles terminèrent le repas et reprirent l'inspection des objets.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Tonks saisit un tout petit coffret en velours vert foncé. Le fermoir argenté ne voulait pas révéler son contenu, de rage l'Auror le posa violemment sur la pile devenue trop haute des « _peut-être faut voir_ » et elle s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Amalia réussit in extremis à soutenir d'une hanche l'amas d'objets et d'une main à rattraper la boîte. Malheureusement au contact de ses doigts, le fermoir s'ouvrit et le contenu du coffret rebondit sur le sol, roula et se perdit sous un meuble.

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée ! Arrrf ! Je suis une calamité ! Désolée Amalia !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu quelque chose d'argentée rouler vers ici…

En passant la main sous le buffet du salon, elle sentit le contact froid de deux bagues.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dans la paume d'Amalia brillaient deux cercles argentés.

\- Les anneaux des Moires ! C'est super rare ! Comment ton père a fait pour les récupérer ? On dit qu'ils ont été perdus il y a plusieurs centaines d'années ! Tonks était vraiment excitée par la nouvelle.

\- Je suis désolée de couper ton élan de joie mais, à quoi servent-ils ?

\- Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne mais normalement il devrait y en avoir trois. Les porteurs des anneaux ont une incantation à réciter et après, si je me souviens bien, ils peuvent communiquer par la pensée !

\- C'est de la Legilimancie, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut un anneau.

\- Bah non justement, tu n'as plus besoin de Legilimancie. Les porteurs ouvrent leur esprit sur la personne avec qui ils souhaitent communiquer et ils se protègent mutuellement, plus personne ne peut venir dans leur esprit tant que le lien existe.

\- Oh !

Amalia détailla les deux anneaux argentés. Ils formaient un serpent ouvragé qui se mordait la queue.

\- Je pense qu'il faut les mettre dans la pile « _carrément utile/faut garder_ »

oOo

Tonks disparut en fin d'après-midi pour participer à l'expédition visant à chercher Harry au 4, Privet Drive. Amalia n'avait pas été prévue dans les opérations, elle tournait en rond chez elle comme une chatte qui attend ses petits et faute d'occupation, elle se décida à rejoindre Sirius. La maison était étrangement calme, même Mrs. Black n'était pas d'humeur à s'animer. Son portrait resta silencieux quand Amalia passa devant. La cuisine était heureusement plus animée et son arrivée fut saluée par des acclamations de joie.

\- Tout le monde est bien parti ? se préoccupa-t-elle en embrassant Sirius.

\- Oui, ils étaient tous très excités en particulier Tonks. Elle nous a dit que vous aviez passé un bon moment cet après-midi.

\- C'est vrai que c'était agréable !

Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les jumeaux jouaient aux cartes avec Ron Ginny et Hermione étaient à l'étage et avaient pour ambition de sociabiliser l'abominable elfe de maison. Quand tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille de cartes, Sirius reprit à voix basse.

\- Et… est-ce que tu t'es rendue compte que Lupin avait un faible pour elle ?

\- Qui d'autre s'en est aperçu ?

\- A peu près tout le monde dans cette pièce !

\- Espérons que Tonks soit attentive alors ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire contagieux.

Les enfants observèrent les deux amis partager un moment de franche rigolade.

\- Ça m'a manqué de pouvoir te parler pendant toutes ces années… murmura Amalia.

\- Tout m'a beaucoup manqué à Azkaban mais heureusement que j'avais en mémoire les bons souvenirs ensemble.

Sirius l'observa un instant. Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en prison, elle devait avoir quatorze ans tout au plus, son père l'avait déjà cachée en France et ils ne se voyaient que pendant les vacances chez elle. Déjà à cette époque, Voldemort les avait séparé et ils avaient du chacun dans leur coin faire leur deuil face à la perte de Regulus puis de James et Lily, sans pouvoir compter sur leur soutien mutuel. Il voyait à présent une charmante jeune femme indépendante de bientôt vingt-neuf ans, son regard d'un vert-absinthe était captivant et sa longue chevelure blonde presque blanche tombait sur ses épaules dans une cascade de boucles élégantes. Elle représentait les années qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre en étant enfermé à Azkaban.

\- Patmol ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé. Je pensais à tout ce que tu avais à me raconter pour ramener un peu de normalité dans mon existence.

\- Ma vie n'a pas été trépidante, ne crois pas cela ! Et puis tu as certainement des choses à m'expliquer, j'aperçois des tatouages…

Elle tira un peu le haut de son col pour jeter un coup d'œil aux runes et autres symboles qui étaient gravés dans la peau de l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Hé ! Arrête ça ! Je ne me suis jamais déshabillé devant toi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! répliqua l'évadé en se débattant pour ne pas révéler plus de peau que ce qu'Amalia voyait.

Mrs. Weasley déboula pour chasser les enfants vers l'étage, le convoi extraordinaire ne devrait pas tarder et il était essentiel que tous soient prêts à accueillir Harry et à l'occuper pendant la réunion de ce soir juste avant le repas. Les rires enfantins laissèrent place aux pas lourds des membres de l'Ordre, un à un ils occupèrent l'espace réduit de la cuisine. Un _bong !_ suivit des hurlements de Mrs. Black annoncèrent le retour de Tonks et donc de l'équipe de sauvetage de Harry. Mrs. Weasley s'empressa de monter les marches deux à deux pour aller le réceptionner et le conduire directement à l'étage auprès de ses enfants. Kreattur les avait suivis pour mieux observer le nouveau venu. Amalia et Sirius ne tenaient plus en place, ils essayèrent de le cacher et Lupin sentit immédiatement leur expression suppliante lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tout va bien, il n'y a pas eu de problème.

\- Attendons encore quelques minutes avant de crier victoire ! ajouta Maugrey en poussant une chaise.

Un à un, les invités se présentèrent dans la cuisine et la réunion débuta quelques minutes seulement après l'arrivée du convoi spécial. Heureusement, elle ne devait pas durer plus d'une heure. Cependant, certains invités ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer ce qui allongea sensiblement le temps consacré au sujet du jour.

Rogue sortit de sous sa cape une longue carte usée sur les bords et la déplia fièrement sous les félicitations des membres de la réunion. Il s'agissait d'un plan complet et détaillé du manoir des Malefoy, les Mangemorts s'en servaient de quartier général. Le lieu était certainement plus grand et plus luxueux que la miteuse maison dans laquelle l'Ordre devait se réunir. Sirius en avait conscience et resta muet dans son coin, ce que remarqua immédiatement le Serpentard. Triomphant, il ne put se retenir de le faire savoir, comme une agréable vengeance.

\- Nous sommes reçus d'une autre façon ! Les elfes de maison s'y activent au lieu d'insulter toutes les personnes qui passent…

\- Tu peux aussi y rester si le confort te manque ! persifla Sirius en se redressant.

\- Du calme vous deux…, tempéra Lupin.

\- Mais non, laisse ton ami partager avec nous son ressenti puisqu'il n'a que cela à faire…

Rogue prit une voix doucereuse et croisa les bras d'un air faussement intéressé.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « _que ça à faire_ » ? Le maître des lieux s'était levé.

\- Ta petite contribution à l'Ordre consiste à nous prêter cet… endroit. Il avait prit un air dégoûté. Le ménage se passe-t-il bien ?

Face aux regards conjoints d'Amalia et de Dumbledore lui intiment de ne pas répondre, Sirius tenta de prendre un ton plus mesuré.

\- Si tu as mieux à proposer, ça sera avec plaisir que nous modifierons l'emplacement de nos réunions ce qui me permettra également de changer un peu d'air. Ah mais non, tu es trop occupé à voler du papier chez Lucius pour avoir du temps à consacrer à cette tâche…

\- Je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je mets les pieds là-bas. Rogue parlait la mâchoire crispée, il se releva à son tour. As-tu au moins conscience de cela ?

\- Bon aller, il suffit vous deux ! Rasseyez-vous et terminons cette réunion. Si vous voulez comparer la taille de vos baguettes, merci de le faire après ! s'écria Amalia dans un grondement, le front plissé.

Les deux sorciers ne surent pas quoi répondre, ils la regardèrent avec surprise. La seconde partie de sa phrase les mettait très mal à l'aise et ils se turent, rouges de honte. Dumbledore sourit, amusé par la scène mais il reprit très vite la parole pour clore cette réunion mouvementée où les pouffements continuaient d'être émis. Les participants saluèrent Sirius et remercièrent discrètement Amalia pour son intervention, certains restaient dîner et d'autres rentrèrent chez eux. Pour sa part, le professeur d'Histoire avait encore à faire dans les travaux de sa demeure et pris congés en promettant de revenir dès le lendemain.

\- Profite-bien de la soirée avec ton filleul… glissa-t-elle en embrassant Sirius sur le pas de la porte.

\- Oui… Et toi, arrête de prendre sa défense ! C'est entre lui et moi.

\- Si tu parles de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pris la défense de personne. Ce n'est drôle pour aucun d'entre nous de vous écouter vous disputer sans arrêt. Personne n'a tord ou raison, vous êtes deux gamins ! En voyant la tristesse dans le regard de son ami, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter.

\- Mais je t'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

Sirius esquissa un bref sourire en coin et serra très fort contre lui sa sœur de cœur.

oOo

Amalia arriva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur pour le nettoyage de la maison, elle oublia bien vite la convocation de Harry au ministère et rayonna littéralement de joie lorsque le garçon descendit au moment où elle entra dans le hall. Bizarrement, la demeure des Black devenait intéressante et même accueillante, la vie qui y régnait détonnait avec le décor. Chacun avait trouvé sa place et s'activait dès le petit déjeuner englouti.

\- Am', tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ? lui lança Lupin à peine avait-elle passé la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle tendit une joue pour recevoir un baiser.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué en couture et Molly a bien assez à faire avec les rideaux du salon infestés par des Doxys. Est-ce que tu pourrais me recoudre le bas de ma cape ?

La jeune femme examina le tissu et passa un doigt à travers le trou.

\- Hum, c'est d'une nouvelle cape dont tu as besoin, pas d'un rafistolage mais je veux bien te le faire. Il faudrait que je mette la main sur… Ah bonjour Patmol !

L'homme venait de se lever et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, les cheveux en bataille et complètement débraillé.

\- J'ai toujours bien dormi avec toi, tu es apaisante. Viens me rejoindre à l'étage, on refera le monde comme du temps où l'on déplaçait les meubles pour se faire une cabane avec les draps.

Il marmonna en baillant, par-dessus son épaule Amalia jeta un regard à Lupin en guise d'avertissement. Elle craignait plus que tout qu'il dise à Sirius comment s'était passé la nuit avant leur entretien au ministère.

\- Patmol, tout le monde travaille pour toi dans la maison, remues-toi et viens nous aider !

\- Laisse-moi Lunard, je profite de ma petite sœur avant qu'elle reparte à Poudlard et traîne dans les cachots humides du château en compagnie de mon pire ennemi.

Harry rentra dans la cuisine au moment où Amalia poussa un soupir exaspéré et reprocha à son parrain d'être rancunier.

\- Miss Richards… commença-t-il.

\- Ah ah, ça me fait toujours bizarre quand les enfants t'appellent comme ça ! rit Sirius.

\- Amalia, Harry, appelez-moi Amalia quand on est ici s'il vous plaît.

La sorcière s'approcha d'Harry et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle resta un moment songeuse en lui souriant. Ses mains chaudes étaient réconfortantes, le garçon avait très envie de se blottir dans ses bras à cet instant sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela envers un de ses professeurs. L'ambiance familiale de la maison, la présence de ses amis et de son parrain, la gentillesse qui l'entourait après des semaines passées à mourir de faim chez les Dursley… Il était reconnaissant à l'Ordre de l'avoir enlevé de cet enfer. Mais son esprit revint vite à la colère qu'il avait éprouvé en arrivant pour avoir été tenu à l'écart, un vent froid naquit au creux de son estomac.

\- Amalia, vous m'aviez promis de m'expliquer comment vous avez connu mon parrain.

Ses yeux verts fixaient intensément son enseignante, cette fois-ci il n'était pas question qu'un sortilège l'endorme.

\- Bien, venez avec nous. Sirius doit avoir envie de prendre son petit déjeuner et j'ai de la couture à faire. KREATTUR ! Apporte-moi du fil et une aiguille je te prie !

\- KREATTUR ! FAIS CE QU'AMALIA T'A DEMANDÉ ET TOUT DE SUITE ! renchérit son maître en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

La sorcière s'installa sur l'accoudoir et débuta son ouvrage après que le petit être aux oreilles pointues lui eut apporté ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Hé bien, par où allons-nous commencer ? questionna-t-elle son ami en voyant Harry s'agiter sur sa chaise.

\- Par le fait que tu sois ma voisine ?

\- Ah oui ! J'habite depuis toute petite la maison juste en face. Sirius et son frère étaient les seuls enfants sorciers du quartier, mon père les trouvait assez bien pour que je puisse les fréquenter. Ma mère travaillait beaucoup, je passais toutes mes vacances ici, bercée par la douce voix de Mrs. Black – dont on peut entendre un extrait grâce à son tableau – et les deux vauriens qui m'ont raconté tout un tas d'histoires glauques sur Poudlard avant que j'y entre !

\- Je ne répétais que ce qu'on m'avait dit ! se défendit Sirius.

\- En bref et pour faire court, je suis une voisine d'enfance des Black, voilà comment nous nous sommes connus. Vous aurez tout le loisir comme Ron et Hermione d'entendre la multitude d'histoires embarrassantes qu'il a à raconter sur moi, afin de repartir au collège avec de quoi me faire chanter !

Les deux adultes se comportaient comme des garnements, ils se chamaillaient, se chatouillaient et terminaient leur dispute par des accolades auxquels Lupin prenaient part s'il en avait l'occasion. Bien que déconcerté, Harry appréciait de voir son parrain reprendre vie en présence de son amie. Il découvrait une part de lui heureuse et épanouie comme avait dû l'être son existence avec ses propres parents.

Avant que Lupin ne s'en aille ce soir-là, Amalia lui restitua sa cape qui avait fière allure une fois réparée. Mrs. Weasley n'avait plus besoin de gronder les enfants pour qu'ils aillent au lit, ils se bousculaient dans les marches quand le professeur montait afin d'être le mieux placés pour écouter ses histoires et protester le plus fort possible lorsqu'elle les achevait. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Sirius l'arrêta dans l'entrée.

\- L'audience approche…

\- Oui… Tu dois avoir du mal à dormir…

Amalia lui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'un geste affectueux.

\- Je serai plus rassuré si tu l'accompagnais.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté en ce moment là-bas. Je ne peux même pas vous aider en prenant un tour de ronde et puis c'est mieux si Arthur y va, il connaît bien le lieu et pourra le guider s'il y a un problème. Son ami prit une mine déconfite, elle continua alors.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tout irait bien ?

\- Je dis beaucoup d'âneries d'après une certaine-personne-dont-je-tairai-le-nom… et elle a souvent raison.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, au pire, il sera exclu de Poudlard et pourra te tenir compagnie ici, non ?

Sirius se détendit enfin et l'attira dans ses bras, le visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Vous allez tous me manquer une fois que les vacances seront terminées.

\- Je t'écrirai, aussi souvent que possible !

\- Sauf si tu es trop occupée…

Amalia fit un pas en arrière et dévisagea l'homme.

\- Trop occupée par quoi ?

\- Par qui plutôt...

\- La jalousie ne te va vraiment pas Sirius Black ! rit-elle.

oOo

Le jour de l'audience fut chargé. Au petit matin tout le monde accompagna Harry jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche avec Mr. Weasley afin qu'ils prennent les transports en commun Moldus et se présentent devant l'entrée des visiteurs à leur tour. L'attente pour tout le monde était étrangement décontractée, les uns et les autres continuaient de rendre habitable la demeure des Black, sous les menaces de Kreattur. Dès qu'un objet roulait à terre, il se jetait dessus dans le vain espoir de le protéger de sa destination finale : la poubelle. Hermione ne cessait de répéter à tout le monde que le sort des elfes de maison était inadmissible et c'est avec joie qu'elle trouvait un écho positif auprès de Dumbledore et d'Amalia. Cependant cette dernière dû décliner l'offre d'adhésion à la S.A.L.E. : la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison, au motif que si certains aimeraient certainement avoir le choix, la plus part ne souhaitaient pas être libérés. A défaut, son professeur lui proposa de soutenir ses propositions de salaire et de reconnaissance d'un statut à ces domestiques. Ensemble, elles rédigèrent les articles sous le regard effaré de Ron.

Derrière elles, Mrs. Weasley chuchotait des instructions à Sirius et aux jumeaux, soudain Ginny eut besoin d'aide pour un devoir et voulu absolument qu'Amalia la suive dans sa chambre. Étonnée mais conciliante, elle l'accompagna à l'étage suivie par Hermione et y resta jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée annonce le retour de Mr. Weasley et d'Harry.

Il était difficile de dire qui était le premier arrivé dans la cuisine lorsque le garçon s'installa sur une chaise. Les cris de joie de ses camarades empêchèrent Harry d'expliquer le changement de lieu et d'heure qui l'avait fait arriver en retard à son audience, le comportement de Fudge et des membres du jury, l'étrange distance que Dumbledore avait mis entre eux et l'exaltation qu'il ressentait à revenir dans cette maison pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ginny, Fred, George et Ron hurlaient de bonheur ce qui permit à Harry de ne pas se rendre immédiatement compte de l'air renfrogné de son parrain. Il le félicita puis monta nourrir Buck avant le repas de midi. La porte de la chambre de sa mère grinça, Sirius n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait suivi.

\- Redescends s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'un moment seul…

\- Avant que j'y retourne, je voulais te dire que j'aurais un œil sur lui toute l'année et qu'on reviendra pour les vacances de Noël, lui et moi.

Amalia passa une main dans le dos de son ami avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Le repas de midi était plus léger et joyeux que le petit déjeuner, Arthur Weasley s'était joint à eux pour dévorer son poulet rôti et participer un peu à l'ambiance festive avant de repartir au travail. Il prévint sa femme de la venue de Kingsley le soir même et salua l'assemblée avant de repartir. Sirius les avait rejoint à table sans ajouter un mot.

\- Bon, parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir débuter la petite fête ce soir ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley en tapant dans les mains.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois réceptionner mes meubles, coupa Amalia.

\- Oh ! Mais vous revenez pour le dîner n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la mère de famille d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui, oui bien entendu. A 19h ?

\- Ce sera parfait !

Remus et Sirius continuaient de chuchoter, penchés l'un vers l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez tous les deux ? Elle avait un regard soupçonneux et les désignait du doigt.

\- Rien, des histoires d'hommes !

Sirius l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée en prononçant ces mots, une expression malicieuse au visage.

oOo

Sous la surveillance de sa voisine, Amalia accueillit le camion de déménagement qui lui apportait enfin de quoi terminer de meubler sa maison. Elle avait heureusement pensé à choisir l'option « _portes vitrées épaisses_ » sur les vitrines et ajouté une bibliothèque pour compléter un pan de mur du salon ainsi qu'un canapé pour recevoir des invités. Son ancienne chambre serait également mieux agrémentée et permettrait à un éventuel visiteur de profiter d'un confort moins spartiate. L'horloge du couloir annonça 18h45, quand enfin, la sorcière poussa un dernier carton dans le salon. Elle salua les livreurs et alla se changer au premier. En se présentant sur le perron des Black, Amalia sentit une main lui effleurer le bras.

\- Oh ! Salut Tonks ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? J'ai de bonnes nouvelles te concernant ! annonça la jeune femme qui avait opté pour une teinte de cheveux mauve aujourd'hui, ils étaient un peu plus longs et tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre cela !

\- On devrait peut-être en reparler une fois en bas pour ne pas réveiller Mrs. Black ?

\- Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, fais attention à ne pas tomber cette fois-ci !

Les deux femmes descendirent sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre les autres, à peine avaient-elles poussé la porte de la cuisine qu'une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur leur tête.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Ah zut, vous vous en êtes souvenus…

Amalia fut attrapée par les épaules et poussée sur le siège en bout de table, une coupe d'hydromel arriva dans sa main pendant que les enfants continuaient de lui lancer des paillettes de papier.

\- On ne devait pas fêter la réussite d'Harry ce soir ?

\- Les deux sont possibles, on peut faire la fête aujourd'hui ! s'écria Sirius en cognant un verre contre sa coupe.

La soirée battait son plein quand Tonks prit Amalia à part.

\- Je vais devoir partir pour une mission de l'Ordre mais avant, il faut que je te dise que Fol Œil a négocié un arrangement dans l'éventualité où tu aurais des problèmes avec _Tu-Sais-Quo_ i !

\- C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir déposer ce que l'on a mit dans la pile « _à ne surtout pas garder_ » avant la rentrée. Tu le remercieras pour moi si tu le vois ?

\- En fait, si tu veux lui témoigner de la reconnaissance, offre-lui le pilulier, il saura en faire bon usage !

Tonks repartit peu de temps après pour entamer son tour de garde.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux

 **Note** : Merci d'être plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire après chaque chapitre ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à avancer le tome 4 ! Des photos seront publiées sur le compte Insta, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !


	7. Chapitre 7 – Décret d'éducation n22

**Chapitre 7 – Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux**

Ce fut dans le brouhaha qui régnait toujours en fin de réunion que Dumbledore s'entretint discrètement avec Rogue. Son visage se ferma et il partit sans un mot, passant devant Amalia qui se tenait près des escaliers. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se produire, cependant elle gravit les marches aussi vite que possible et réussit à le rattraper au niveau de la porte d'entrée, ses appels ne l'arrêtant pas. Une sensation d'étouffement s'empara d'elle dès l'instant où la sorcière entra en contact avec lui, puis l'oxygène qui remplit à nouveau ses poumons lui indiqua qu'ils venaient de transplaner.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrée, le hall donnait immédiatement sur un salon miteux dont les murs étaient aussi chargés de livres que chez elle. Un unique fauteuil occupait la place devant l'âtre et paraissait confortable bien que très usé. Aucun cadre, aucune photo ne venait égayer une pièce triste et sombre où la lumière filtrait par une fenêtre crasseuse. Le maître des lieux lança un coup de baguette vers la cheminée et un feu aux flammes puissantes vint s'y loger.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser un peu tranquille ?

Rogue avait la voix grave et était agacé. Il défit sa cape et la jeta sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je t'accompagne, pourquoi m'avoir fait transplaner avec toi ? Tu aurais pu m'abandonner en chemin et je serai rentrée toute seule.

Elle s'approcha de l'imposante bibliothèque et parcourut les titres des ouvrages.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?

Amalia entendit un soupir, il s'assit et lentement, elle s'installa à ses pieds, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Le sorcier cacha sa tête dans sa paume et demeura prostré dans son mutisme. Alors avec beaucoup de douceur, elle lui prit la seconde main.

\- On m'a encore refusé le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que ce cours te tient à cœur. Dumbledore t'a donné la raison ?

\- Il prétend que le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux permet au Ministère de désigner qui ils souhaitent sur ce poste, que notre prestation n'ayant pas convaincu, ils ne lui ont pas permis de me nommer.

Après un bref silence, Amalia répondit.

\- J'espère que tu le crois Severus. Il connaît ta valeur et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il t'aurait accordé ce cours.

\- J'ai du mal à ne pas douter car il en a eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises et ne l'a pas fait. Cette excuse tombe à pic…

Du bout des doigts, il enroulait distraitement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais y retourner, ils doivent se demander où je suis passée. On se reverra à la prochaine réunion ?

Il opina. Bien, si d'ici là tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver, je serai toujours là. D'accord ?

\- Vas t'occuper de ton cher Black avant de quitter Londres… maugréa-t-il en dégageant sa main.

Amalia était déçue par sa réaction, elle ne le laissa pourtant pas paraître. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard et fixa l'âtre. La sorcière se releva et transplana, laissant dans son sillage un « _crétin_ » prononcé à voix basse et un doux parfum sucré.

oOo

L'occasion de visiter le chemin de Traverse se présenta rapidement. Hermione et Ron reçurent en même temps, une enveloppe jaunie et cachetée au sceau de Poudlard. Interloqués par cette missive arrivée avec les lettres de convocation des élèves, ils ne prirent pas tout de suite conscience de l'étendue de la nouvelle qui les attendait.

\- Oh MON DIEU ! hurla Mrs. Weasley en voyant le courrier que Ron tenait.

\- Ah tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ! souffla Lupin.

De la main de McGonagall, il apprenait sa nomination au poste de préfet. Un badge glissa dans sa paume et les cris perçants de sa mère le laissèrent abasourdi. Hermione pour sa part, levait fièrement le menton en recevant les félicitations de tout le monde pendant qu'Amalia remarqua le voile sombre qui obscurcit le regard de Harry.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage ! Avec les B.U.S.E. qui arrivent pour vous cette année, être préfet… Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Vous allez travailler ! Croyez-moi !

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… blêmit Ron.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir ! Regardez Remus ! ironisa Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Vous avez été préfet ? Hermione s'extasia en prenant place à table.

\- Oui, je crois que les autres choix possibles n'ont pas séduit Dumbledore à cette époque ! l'intéressé répondit en souriant.

Harry de son côté restait songeur et observait son parrain.

\- Bon, je vais devoir aller au chemin de Traverse cet après-midi pour acheter tous les livres ! Quelle idée d'envoyer la liste la veille de la rentrée !

Mrs. Weasley pesta en relisant le parchemin, entre ses quatre enfants, Harry et Hermione, elle en aurait pour l'après-midi tout entier ! Sans compter sur le cadeau qu'elle avait promis à Ron pour le récompenser de sa nomination. Amalia bondit sur l'occasion pour lui proposer son aide, ravie d'avoir une raison discrète de se rendre chez _Barjow et Beurk,_ afin de se débarrasser d'une partie des objets encombrants que son père lui avait légué.

oOo

Les deux femmes prirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur pour se glisser via la cour intérieure, au chemin de Traverse. La ruelle était noire de monde. Si les soldes avaient existé dans le monde des sorciers, on aurait pu en conclure que tous les magasins vidaient leurs stocks.

\- Alala, rien d'étonnant ! Les parents ont dû recevoir les listes ce matin ! J'espère que le libraire aura pensé à commander assez d'exemplaires des livres demandés ! Je me suis résolue à expédier aux jumeaux leurs manuels de métamorphose l'an dernier. Ils ont passé deux semaines à recopier sur les voisins !

La mère de famille s'agitait et râlait contre tout. Elle cachait difficilement son inquiétude face à la perspective d'une maison bientôt vide. Dans un élan de sympathie, Amalia l'interrogea.

\- Dites-moi Molly, qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe à ce point ? Il s'agit des B.U.S.E. de Ron ? Parce que s'il se concentre un peu, il pourra être bien meilleur que George et Fred…

\- Oh non, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ses résultats… C'est plutôt… Oh, laissez, ça n'est rien ! Vous aurez bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser cette année…

\- Allez-y. Si je vous ai posé la question, c'est parce que je souhaitais entendre la réponse.

Les sorcières faisaient la queue devant la librairie, la file débutait en dehors de la boutique. Il aurait été compliqué d'y mettre un pied même s'il pleuvait car une multitude de capes de couleurs s'y entassaient. Par endroit des têtes d'enfants apparaissaient et trépignaient sur place.

\- Euh bien… Je ne peux pas en parler devant Sirius. Il se met à chaque fois en colère et comme il nous héberge, Arthur ne veut pas que j'aborde le sujet.

\- Je ne vois ni chien noir, ni personne ici qui pourrait lui répéter.

\- Hé bien, j'adore Harry et Hermione, vraiment, comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants… hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui, cela se voit immédiatement.

\- Mais voilà, avec Ron, ils ont tendance à se fourrer dans des situations improbables…

Mrs. Weasley eut le temps de décrire avec précision toutes les folles aventures que les trois élèves avaient vécues en l'espace de seulement quatre années à Poudlard. A la fin de l'énumération, Amalia se dit que ce qu'elle avait appris l'an dernier à leur sujet par Rogue, était encore bien peu par rapport à la réalité.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait appel à des adultes pour gérer cela !

\- Des fois, ils n'écoutaient pas ou ne les prenaient pas au sérieux. Ce sont des enfants… plaida Molly en s'avançant devant le comptoir, il restait encore une cliente devant elle. Je m'inquiète tellement que j'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je les vois, étendus sur le sol et…

Amalia passa une main dans le dos de Molly, sa voix tremblait et elle dissimulait les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux dans un mouchoir. Voir la mère de famille se tracasser autant lui brisait le cœur. Avec beaucoup de gentillesse, elle lui répondit.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour les empêcher de vouloir tout résoudre seuls mais en rentrant, je leur toucherai deux mots…

Mrs. Weasley commanda enfin l'ensemble des collections nécessaires et les enfourna dans un sac magique sans fond. En ressortant, son visage s'était un peu détendu, entre le soulagement d'avoir tout acheté et le poids en moins de ses confidences. Une chouette blanche passa au dessus de leur tête avec un énorme paquet entre les serres, la forme laissait deviner un balai.

\- Merci Amalia, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une oreille attentive. C'est difficile en étant sans arrêt avec Sirius. Il est gentil seulement…

\- Il est enfermé depuis trop longtemps, je sais, compléta le professeur d'Histoire en évitant de justesse un second oiseau.

\- Je dois passer dans le magasin de Quidditch de Ron et chez Madame Guipure pour la robe de Ginny.

\- J'ai aussi une course à faire ailleurs et chez Madame Guipure avant de partir. On se retrouve là-bas ?

Mrs. Weasley confirma le rendez-vous et se faufila entre les passants du chemin de Traverse.

oOo

Cette agitation détonnait avec le calme de l'allée des Embrumes. Les ombres des promeneurs paraissaient glisser le long du mur comme si elles n'appartenaient à personne. L'odeur moite d'égouts et d'ordures piquaient le nez. La vitrine de _Barjow et Beurk_ était sale et la quantité d'objets répugnants exposés ne donnaient pas envie de pousser la porte d'entrée. Pourtant, Amalia s'y résolut et enfonça le passage d'un pas décidé. Le tintement discret d'un carillon argenté signala sa présence et l'homme qu'elle avait croisé au début de l'été dans la même rue, émergea de l'arrière du comptoir.

\- Ah ! Miss Richards, vous avez fini par trouver le chemin vers mon humble boutique ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

\- Bonjour. Sommes-nous seuls ? coupa la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui, le magasin est protégé par de puissants sortilèges. Il en va de la réputation de notre établissement !

\- Bien. J'ai amené des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser mais je veux d'abord connaître vos garanties. Il n'est pas question que je perde mon emploi parce que vous ne savez pas garder votre langue.

L'homme agitait fébrilement ses longs doigts sales sur la banque en bois.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tous nos clients sont satisfaits… L'étendue de nos garanties dépend surtout de la qualité de vos… propositions !

\- C'est ce qui me semblait, je vais devoir m'adresser à l'étranger…

Amalia tourna les talons mais le vendeur lui barra la route.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle rumeur vous est parvenue mais nous avons à cœur de protéger les familles de sorciers qui ont… Hum… Barjow lança des regards inquiets dans la ruelle. Les familles qui ont su conserver une part sombre de leur patrimoine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

L'homme se tordait sur lui-même, voûté et nerveux. La sorcière le toisa avant de sortir de sous sa cape, une bourse de velours.

\- Nous allons pouvoir parler affaires dans ce cas…

L'énumération des objets interdits dura quelques minutes, le marché n'en prit que dix car la majorité des biens provenaient de la boutique _Barjow et Beurk_ , les registres du magasin comportaient les traces des transactions de Livius Richards. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se mettre d'accord sur un prix, Amalia sachant déjà la valeur de chaque objet. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du vendeur, elle négocia férocement chaque article et en tira une belle somme. En revenant sur le chemin de Traverse, la douce lumière du soleil lui caressa le visage comme s'il s'agissait des premiers rayons qu'elle recevait après des années de captivité. Dans l'allée des Embrumes, tout était hors du temps. Amalia regarda la façade et les enseignes des magasins, une vitrine vide avec un écriteau « _à louer_ » attira son attention. L'emplacement était attrayant et bien situé, nul doute que le propriétaire retrouverait bientôt un locataire. Heureusement, Mrs. Weasley achevait enfin ses courses lorsqu'elle entra à son tour chez la couturière. Amalia prit de la laine, des aiguilles à tricoter et du fil, elle échangea quelques banalités avec des parents dont les enfants étaient dans l'une de ses classes. Les étudiants saluaient gaiement leur professeur dans la rue lorsque les deux femmes prirent le chemin du retour.

\- Ils vous apprécient, ça fait plaisir à voir !

\- J'aime beaucoup enseigner à Poudlard. Les enfants ne sont pas aussi cruels que les élèves de Durmstrang et plus sérieux que ceux de BeauxBâtons. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que Bill aidait l'une d'entre elle, à Gringotts ?

Mrs. Weasley grimaça sans répondre et changea de sujet.

oOo

La rentrée s'annonçait et les enfants ne tenaient plus en place. Sirius prodiguait des conseils à Harry sur la manière de faire tourner en bourrique Rogue. Les jumeaux n'en perdaient pas une miette, notant toutes les façons qui pourraient alimenter leurs farces et attrapes. A bout, Amalia finit par les réunir avant la dernière réunion de l'été pour l'Ordre.

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient sur des chaises, Ginny assise sur un coin de table, Fred et George debout. Molly s'activait à préparer le thé, Remus et Sirius attendaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le professeur d'Histoire prit une longue inspiration.

\- Écoutez-moi bien vous trois, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les adolescents. Lors de votre première année vous avez sonné un troll des cavernes et bravé les épreuves protégeant la pierre philosophale. En seconde année, vous êtes rentrés seuls dans la Chambre des Secrets et avez affronté le Basilic…

Derrière eux, Sirius donna un coup de coudre à son ami, bombant le torse de fierté.

\- En troisième année, Harry s'est faufilé jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sous sa cape d'invisibilité alors qu'une menace planait sur lui et a chassé des centaines de Détraqueurs. Enfin, l'an dernier, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Sirius souriait toujours à l'énumération des exploits de son filleul. Brusquement, le ton changea.

\- Je vous préviens ! Avec le retour de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ , si vous faites un seul pas de travers, je me ferai une joie de TOUS vous placer en retenue pendant votre temps libre et j'irais même jusqu'à vous border le soir pour m'assurer que vous restiez à l'abri.

Elle avait fait un signe de la main pour englober tous les enfants, elle ajouta en voyant la mine réjoui des jumeaux.

\- Croyez-moi, à votre âge cela sera humiliant plus que plaisant ! Il n'est pas question que vous vous comportiez comme ces deux idiots congénitaux lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard.

Amalia désigna Remus et Sirius, des protestations s'élevèrent mais elle continua.

\- Avec ou sans l'accord du Professeur McGonagall, je vous punirai. Vous avez des parents et amis qui s'inquiètent quand vous n'êtes pas là ! Inutile d'ajouter une expérience à votre palmarès ! Si une chose vous parait suspecte, vous venez immédiatement prévenir un de vos professeurs et vous rentrez dans vos dortoirs. COMPRIS ?

Ce discours fit tomber un silence de plomb sur la pièce. Molly s'était arrêtée et les élèves fixaient leur professeur avec une expression médusée, Fred et George n'osèrent pas répondre et tous hochèrent la tête en rythme, dans un timide acquiescement.

\- On dirait que c'est Severus qui a pris du Polynectar, non ? chuchota Remus à l'attention de Sirius

Ce fut à cet instant que le maître de potions s'avança à son tour dans la pièce, toisant les deux comparses.

\- Hum, je doute qu'ils aient poussé le vice au point d'en boire tous les deux.

Amalia resta muette pendant que Mrs. Weasley demanda aux enfants de monter dans leur chambre, les premiers membres de l'Ordre les saluaient en prenant place dans la salle à manger. Elle lança un regard glaçant à Sirius, les lèvres pincées.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il, agacé par les reproches sous-entendus.

\- Comment ça « _quoi_ » ? Je ne veux plus que tu lui mettes en tête ces idées stupides !

\- Oh tu dramatises encore !

\- Sirius, je suis sérieuse ! Cette année, il n'est pas question que Harry sorte la nuit pour visiter le château ou que sais-je encore !

\- Tant que Dumbledore sera là, il n'y a aucun risque…

L'homme s'installa sur son fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur la table. Lupin et Rogue les observaient en silence, ce dernier était surpris par le changement soudain de comportement chez sa collègue.

\- Tu as l'impression de revivre vos folles expériences quand tu lui en parles mais n'oublie pas que Harry n'est pas James !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Aucune des farces ne te concernait ! A moins que tu n'aies en tête de protéger quelqu'un !

Sirius posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, il toisait à présent une autre personne dans la pièce. Amalia entra dans une rage folle, l'insolence de son ami ne pouvait plus durer ! Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici, à n'apprendre la réalité du monde extérieur que par les filtres de ce que lui rapportait les membres de l'Ordre ? Il prenait les choses à la légère. Elle fondit sur lui, poussa ses pieds de la table dans un geste vif et saisit les accoudoirs de son trône pour mieux se rapprocher de son visage.

\- Ce que cela me fait ? Je vais te le dire ce que cela me fait. C'est que s'il arrive malheur à Harry, ce n'est pas toi que l'on viendra chercher pour identifier son corps ! prononça-t-elle les dents serrées. Elle se releva, les yeux brillants de larmes et allait emprunter les escaliers quand Lupin tenta de la rattraper. Mais Amalia lui lança un regard noir et se dégagea pour se réfugier dans le salon. La jeune femme demeura dans l'obscurité à contempler les passants dehors, elle pensa à leur vie paisible, bercée de projets quelconques, loin de s'imaginer ce qui pouvait se tramer derrière les façades sombres du square Grimmaurd. Elle enviait leur innocence, leur ignorance des dangers que sorciers et Moldus courraient maintenant et plus encore sur un garçon d'à peine quinze ans. Le grincement de la porte puis une main chaude qui se posa sur son épaule la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle brisa le silence.

\- Tu sais ce que cela me fait, quand on m'annonce ce genre de nouvelle ? J'ai envie de figer le temps, de le rembobiner et de revenir quelques secondes en arrière. De retourner pendant les instants où je me demandais encore qui pouvait bien venir frapper à la porte alors que je n'attendais aucune visite. Ce moment où tu ne penses pas à tout cela, où tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qui va se produire… Au fait que le monde va soudain s'effondrer et qu'il sera impossible de recoller les morceaux brisés.

\- Ils nous manquent à tous. Sirius essaye juste de chasser de son esprit les mauvais souvenirs pour s'en créer de nouveaux plus heureux avec Harry.

Lupin la serra contre elle, la tête posée sur la sienne plus basse pour aussi regarder dehors les passants insouciants. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et se fermait à intervalles réguliers, les conversations étaient étouffées par les hurlements de Mrs. Black mais personne ne vint les déranger pour le moment.

\- Il pouvait se permettre de faire cela avant, mais maintenant…

\- Ne sois pas sévère avec lui, il s'ennuie ici.

Amalia se retourna, son expression était fermée.

\- Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi. Il serait temps que vous grandissiez.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir et descendit dans la cuisine, la salle était animée de discussions. Seules deux personnes se tenaient en retrait, le plus éloignées possible l'une de l'autre. Amalia se plaça au milieu, les bras croisés et attendit. L'arrivée de Dumbledore mit un terme aux conversations pour cette ultime réunion de l'Ordre.

oOo

Molly Weasley put heureusement compter sur l'expertise avisée de Fol Œil afin d'analyser le contenu d'un vieux secrétaire à l'étage. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens et par expérience, tout le monde en avait conclut à la présence d'un _É_ _pouvantard_. Cependant, avec la famille Black, mieux valait vérifier par deux fois tout objet sortant de l'ordinaire. La réunion achevée et avant d'aller se coucher, la mère de Ron prit le temps de régler son compte à cet intrus mais la scène vira au drame. C'était au milieu du salon que Harry la découvrit, effondrée devant le cadavre de son fils. L' _Épouvantard_ prenait à tour de rôle, l'apparence des membres de la famille Weasley avant de s'immobiliser sous la forme du propre corps de Harry.

Cette vision grotesque de sa dépouille inanimée le plongea dans l'angoisse de Molly. Sa pire crainte était de voir sa famille mourir et même Harry, un ami de son fils. Le garçon comprit alors l'immense amour qu'elle éprouvait, bien plus que sa propre famille ne lui avait jamais témoigné et les paroles dures d'Amalia lui revinrent en mémoire. Il saisit alors le sens de sa mise en garde et étrangement, se rendit compte de ce que sa propre mort pourrait signifier, pour Mrs. Weasley, pour Sirius, pour tous…

Les pas précipités de Lupin dans le couloir le sortit de sa torpeur, qui d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître l' _Épouvantard._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Deux rencontres inopinées

 **Notes** : Aller, on arrive enfin à Poudlard et à Ombrage ! J'ai dû passer du temps sur cette première partie qui est tout aussi longue dans le livre (250 pages) J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu(e)s en route !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Deux rencontres inopinées

**Chapitre 8 – Deux rencontres inopinées**

Bien décidée à ne pas renouveler son laborieux périple de l'an dernier dans le train, Amalia prit les devants. Mr. Weasley lui avait proposé de la déposer en voiture avec les enfants à King's Cross mais ce fut seule, qu'elle emprunta les longs couloirs du métro londonien, sa malle sur roulettes à la main. L'odeur et la fraîcheur souterraine tranchaient avec l'ambiance en surface, elle huma l'air comme pour s'imprégner des sensations et de l'agitation de la ville. Bientôt, le charme de l'Écosse lui ferait oublier la vie urbaine, Amalia profitait de chaque instant comme s'ils étaient les derniers.

En prenant une correspondance, un homme l'interpella.

\- Amalia ?

Il était grand, élancé, les cheveux poivre et sel, une sacoche sous le bras et portait un costume-cravate assez ordinaire.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, les passants qui la suivaient marmonnèrent des jurons en l'évitant. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Bien bien et toi ? On m'a dit que tu enseignais en dehors de Londres, est-ce vrai ?

\- Tout à fait, d'ailleurs il faut que je prenne mon train à King's Cross.

\- King's Cross ? Mais il n'y a que des trains de banlieue là-bas !

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

\- Plus maintenant ! J'espère que tout se passe bien avec mon remplaçant et que les étudiants s'y sont faits !

\- Plus ou moins. C'est surtout le doyen qui a du mal à se remettre ! Il n'arrête pas de dire que la personne qui t'a débauché était vêtu d'une robe en velours avec des étoiles et portait un bonnet de nuit ! Au début tout le monde a cru à une blague jusqu'à ce qu'on constate que tu étais vraiment partie.

\- Et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Avec le décès de mon père et ce nouveau travail je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire au revoir mais je pense très souvent à vous.

\- Tu nous manque quand même un peu, répondit l'homme en souriant. Enfin, si ça se passe mal où tu es, je pense que tu pourrais revenir à l'université sans problème !

\- Ah ah ! C'est très gentil ! Je vais devoir y aller mais passe le bonjour à tout le monde !

\- Aller, je ne te retiens pas plus, file ! Et bonne rentrée !

Elle lui rendit la politesse et s'engouffra vers un escalier pour rejoindre sa correspondance. Dans la rame tremblante, elle repensa à la vie triste et banale qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Amalia ne regrettait rien car ce qu'elle vivait à Poudlard était beaucoup plus vibrant et passionnant, comme si elle avait retrouvé une part d'elle-même perdue.

oOo

La gare de King's Cross grouillait de monde et rapidement, les cages à animaux posés sur des malles anciennes envahirent le quai 9 ¾. Les élèves de première année regardaient fébrilement le train rouge qui les amènerait à Poudlard, le ballet de capes noires et d'objets flottants non identifiés ne les rassuraient pas. En arrivant devant la rangée de compartiments réservés aux professeurs, Amalia aperçut le père de famille qui l'avait aidée il y a un an à porter sa valise. Elle le salua d'un geste du menton et prononça fièrement « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Son bagage suivit le mouvement de sa baguette et se posa en douceur sur la moquette du wagon. Le père applaudit en signe de félicitation mais lorsque son fils hurla un « _Bonjour Professeur Richards !_ » d'un air enjoué, la mine déconfite du parent la poussa à grimper dans le train !

Les compartiments étaient encore vides à cette heure-ci. D'ici vingt minutes le départ serait annoncé et les conversations prendraient le pas sur les bruits de la ville. Espérant un peu de quiétude, la jeune femme se faufila jusqu'aux places les plus près de la locomotive. Elle poussa la porte du compartiment et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Bonjour _mon Prince_!

\- Arrête cela ! Si quelqu'un nous entendait…

\- Il n'y a personne pour le moment.

Amalia glissa sa valise en hauteur avant de prendre place en face de son collègue.

\- Quand j'y pense, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, c'était dans ce train il y a un an. Et tu m'as laissé une très bonne impression, ironisa-t-elle en sortant un livre de son sac.

\- Est-on obligés de revenir sur cela ? Est-on obligés de parler tout court ? Le « _crétin_ » aimerait un peu de tranquillité.

Il s'agaça en reprenant la lecture de son journal, Amalia pour sa part souriait. Elle débuta les premières pages de son ouvrage, ravie d'avoir enfin un peu de temps de libre pour s'adonner à sa passion. Le conducteur avertit du départ imminent du train et les mouvements branlants de locomotive donnèrent l'impulsion à la machine, ils gagnèrent rapidement leur vitesse de croisière. Le silence du compartiment n'était rompu que par le cliquetis d'une sangle de valise qui cognait à chaque courbe contre le rebord en fer du rangement à bagage. Page après page, Amalia dévorait le livre à la reliure brune qu'elle avait pris dans sa réserve personnelle. Alors que Rogue terminait la revue minutieuse de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , un petit homme passa leur dire bonjour. Le professeur Flitwick était comme à son habitude, joyeux et plein d'entrain, il repartit aussitôt en gloussant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine à chaque fois qu'il nous voit tous les deux ? demanda Amalia en se levant pour baisser les stores et verrouiller la porte du compartiment.

\- Il a peut-être entendu une rumeur venant du ministère… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se retourna, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et sortit un second livre de son sac.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on soit dérangé. Serais-tu intéressé pour que l'on commence à revoir la suite ?

Le manuel sur ses genoux était celui de potions des deuxièmes années, les pages cornées et le papier d'un blanc passé indiquaient qu'il n'était plus de première jeunesse. L'enseignante l'ouvrit et dans la couverture était écrit à l'encre noire « _Amalia Richards_ ».

\- Tu veux continuer la réforme des manuels alors que le Ministère a coupé court à notre première proposition ?

\- Je vais te révéler la chose qui m'a permise de ne pas t'étrangler l'an dernier…

Elle releva les yeux et sourit. De son côté Rogue n'avait pas la tête à la plaisanterie, il fit une grimace.

\- La patience ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une ridicule commission de quatre personnes s'est opposée à notre prototype que cela est définitif. Les gens vont et viennent au gré des mandats. Les manuels ont besoin d'être révisés cela ne fait aucun doute. Alors si c'est un non maintenant, il faut continuer jusqu'à entendre oui.

Il y avait de la volonté et de la détermination dans son regard. Et à ces mots, elle sortit une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre pour se mettre au travail. Les pages étaient déjà griffonnées d'inscription, l'écriture d'Amalia se reconnaissait à la forme ronde et régulière de ses lettres.

\- Si l'on reprend le même principe d'équivalence que pour le premier manuel, il est possible assez facilement de convertir les autres volumes… Severus, tu m'écoutes ?

Son collègue la fixait, totalement dépourvu par ce soudain élan de motivation.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu continuer ?

\- Tu veux abandonner ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Dumbledore nous a demandé de réviser le premier manuel pour nous punir. Il n'a jamais été question de corriger la suite.

\- Je te croyais plus combatif !

Elle reposa sa plume, presque déçue par sa réaction.

\- N'as-tu pas l'impression que l'enseignement de ta matière a besoin d'être réformée ?

\- Si bien sûr…

\- Sinon quelle excuse vais-je bien pouvoir inventer pour passer du temps dans les cachots ? répliqua-t-elle en plaisantant après une brève hésitation.

Il demeura quelques instants à la regarder rire puis il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Le jour déclinait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de Poudlard, la brume monta des lacs et cours d'eau entourant le parcours. Les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus rares et bientôt le froid mordant des terres sauvages du nord envahit les wagons.

\- Il est temps pour moi de me changer, les vêtements Moldus ne sont plus trop adaptés.

Amalia s'étirait de tout son long avant d'attraper sa valise et de la déposer sur les fauteuils.

\- Je vais en profiter pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec mes élèves, répondit Rogue en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

Parée d'une tenue plus appropriée, le professeur d'Histoire s'engouffra à son tour dans le train pour saluer les autres enseignants présents et les préfets, en particulier Ron et Hermione qui goûtaient pour la première fois aux privilèges de leur nouveau rôle. Ils avaient rejoint Harry dans un wagon et Ron s'était allongé, épuisé par sa patrouille.

\- Alors les enfants, on arrive bientôt à l'école, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Dites Amalia, est-ce que je peux rendre mon insigne de préfet ? gémit Ron. C'est à ma mère que ça fait plaisir, pas à moi !

\- C'est « _Professeur Richards_ » ici et tiens-toi correctement devant un enseignant ! corrigea sèchement Hermione le menton haut, son badge brillait sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah ah, je doute que cela soit possible mais prenez les choses avec philosophie, le début d'année sera le plus difficile et après tout ira bien.

La voix douce de la jeune femme apaisa un peu le garçon.

\- Une année tranquille ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! se moqua Harry.

\- J'espère pour vous ! J'ai taillé mes plumes et sorti les papiers pour les retenues si nécessaires !

Elle leva un doigt en avertissement.

\- On arrive bientôt, préparez-vous !

Amalia referma la porte du compartiment, à peine avait-elle disparu qu'Hermione chuchota.

\- On sait au moins maintenant pourquoi elle était toujours fourrée dans les cachots l'an dernier ! La Carte du Maraudeur n'a pas menti !

\- Oh, si ça te chante de les surveiller… bailla Ron.

\- Je dis juste que si Sirius a des doutes, il faut les avoir à l'œil !

\- Il est jaloux parce que son amie ne s'occupe plus exclusivement de lui ! Y'a pas de fumée sans feu. Hermione et Harry étaient stupéfaits par l'analyse pertinente de Ron, ils le fixèrent étonnés.

\- C'est Fred et George qui me l'ont dit, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous me faites peur !

\- Peut-être mais j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec elle. Amalia connaissait mes parents et elle a certainement des choses à me dire…

Harry répondit en posant son front sur la vitre du train, au loin des oiseaux s'envolaient formant une nuée noire, le convoi commençait à ralentir et les élèves s'amassaient dans les couloirs pour être les premiers à sortir.

oOo

Hagrid n'était pas là pour les accueillir sur le quai de la gare. A la place se dressait le professeur Gobe-Planche qui l'avait déjà remplacé pour certains cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. D'un geste de la main elle conduisit les nouveaux élèves vers le lac pour une entrée de toute beauté. La silhouette du château se dessinait, sombre et imposante sur la surface lisse du miroir d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Amalia parcourut tous les wagons afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit resté dans les compartiments, une fois l'inspection terminée, elle attendit dans la nuit qu'une des calèches revienne de Poudlard pour l'y conduire. Sur le quai, une chouette patientait dans sa cage, le hululement discret de l'animal animait l'obscurité et l'étrange silence qui y régnait. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme mais elle le mit sur le compte des premières fraîcheurs de la nuit, la chaleur écrasante de Londres était maintenant à des centaines de kilomètres. Pourtant, le craquement des brindilles derrière elle n'augurait rien de bon. Avec précaution, Amalia sortit de son corsage sa baguette et la pointa sur les buissons.

\- Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit, la chouette s'agitait de plus en plus dans sa cage, comme si elle essayait de fuir désespérément un prédateur.

\- Je répète, qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Si c'est un élève, il vaut mieux de vous présenter avant d'avoir de sérieux problèmes !

Sa voix ne parvenait pas à cacher l'effroi qui la gagna. Entre les feuilles, une truffe noire et une longue gueule armée de dents sortirent suivies par deux yeux jaunes. Le grondement menaçant annonçait une attaque imminente. Un loup s'avançait vers Amalia, l'échine dressée, brillant dans la lumière du réverbère en bout de quai. Elle pouvait à présent voir sa fourrure épaisse, les traces de lutte sur ses pattes avant et une balafre qui lui barrait toute la gueule. L'enseignante chercha du regard de l'aide mais elle était désespérément seule avec sa baguette. Sans en comprendre la raison, elle s'avança vers l'animal et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas sortie de sa gorge pour lui intimer : « _Soumets-toi !_ ». Profond, glacial, le timbre grave imposa l'ordre au loup qui immédiatement, mit ses oreilles en arrière, se courba et plaqua sa queue entre ses pattes arrières. Il recula en couinant et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Abasourdie, Amalia entendit le tintement de la calèche s'approcher. Elle accueillit avec soulagement l'attelage bringuebalant et grimpa dedans toute tremblante. Rusard la découvrit à son arrivée devant le perron du château. La jeune femme était livide et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle finit par s'asseoir sur les marches. Le professeur McGonagall apparut à son tour en haut de l'escalier.

\- Mr. Rusard, reste-t-il encore des élèves ? La répartition va commencer !

\- Non Professeur mais y'a ici Miss Richards et ça ne va pas fort.

La sorcière descendit pour faire face à sa consœur.

\- Allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire ! ordonna-t-elle en voyant le teint cadavérique de sa collègue.

\- Non, pas Dumbledore. Faites- venir Severus, demanda-t-elle en relevant yeux vers Minerva.

McGonagall hocha la tête à l'attention du concierge. Il revint accompagné quelques minutes plus tard de Rogue qui dévala les marches pour s'accroupir en face d'Amalia.

\- Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé…

La directrice adjointe s'adressa à elle avec douceur.

\- Je venais de finir l'inspection du train. J'étais sur le quai et j'attendais la calèche quand derrière moi… Un loup... Il a essayé de m'attaquer, j'ai réussi à le faire fuir…

McGonagall poussa un soupir d'étonnement.

\- Et vous n'avez rien ? Il ne vous a pas mordue ?

\- Non, non je vais bien Minerva, je suis juste un peu chamboulée.

\- C'était un loup ou un loup-garou ?

\- C'était bien un loup…

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, les loups ne descendent jamais jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard ! intervint Rusard en grinçant des dents.

\- Il faut croire que c'est le cas maintenant ! Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore après le repas. Ils nous attendent pour la répartition.

La directrice adjointe conclut la discussion et remonta les marches avec le concierge, Rogue leur fit signe de continuer. Amalia tremblait toujours, elle lui saisit le poignet.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est la deuxième fois que cela arrive…

\- Je me doutais qu'un loup ne t'avait pas mise dans cet état…

La sorcière regarda ses propres mains comme si elle les voyait pour la premières fois.

\- Vas-y, parle, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur les marches, il osa à peine passer une main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je l'ai fait. L'animal allait me bondir dessus, j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux jaunes, brillants, tellement beaux… Et puis quelque chose en moi est sorti, comme un grondement, cela ressemblait à de la colère ou… à un feulement.

Amalia fixait toujours ses doigts.

\- J'avais ma baguette à la main, je me suis approchée avec détermination, je lui ai ordonné de se soumettre. Et il l'a fait.

Ses pupilles se dilataient, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Sa voix lointaine racontait une histoire à laquelle elle ne semblait pas avoir participé.

\- Tu as dit que c'était déjà arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit la première fois ?

Amalia reprit un peu de contenance.

\- C'était dans la bibliothèque, ici à Poudlard juste avant que je ne découvre mon don pour parler aux morts. J'étais dans la salle de lecture des professeurs et je réfléchissais à un moyen de communiquer avec mon père. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'ai entendu un bruit métallique répété. Personne n'était dérangé par ce cliquetis, apparemment j'étais la seule à l'entendre, il provenait de la réserve, tout en haut d'une étagère. Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé. J'ai ordonné au livre de venir et de s'ouvrir, il m'a obéit.

Elle tremblait toujours en parlant, cependant ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et l'agitation de la Grande Salle se répercutait en écho dehors.

\- Rentrons, tu seras mieux à l'intérieur et je dois être présent pour la Répartition en tant que directeur de Serpentard… Il lui tendit une main. Il faudra retourner voir dans la bibliothèque ce livre.

\- D'accord...

Rogue ne relâcha sa main qu'une fois devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Le faste du repas de rentrée annonçait déjà un réconfort bien mérité, les discussions allaient de bon train dans une ambiance joyeuse et légère. Pourtant, toutes les têtes se retournèrent à l'arrivée des deux enseignants. Amalia sourit à la tablée des Gryffondor mais Hermione et Harry froncèrent les sourcils en constatant sa pâleur.

Les professeurs se figèrent en arrivant devant Dumbledore car à sa droite, une petite sorcière potelée habillée de rose les dévisageait. Son double menton lui donnait l'air d'un crapaud et l'affreux nœud disproportionné qu'elle avait mis dans ses cheveux rendait l'ensemble risible. C'était la présidente de leur jury au ministère, elle les détaillait, un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Le directeur de Poudlard leur fit signe de s'asseoir et annonça la Répartition des premières années dans leurs nouvelles maisons. Le faux plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle s'animaient des étendards multicolores, balayés par une brise légère : rouge et or pour Gryffondor, vert et argent pour Serpentard, bronze et bleu pour Serdaigle, jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle.

Le Choixpeau magique entonna une nouvelle chanson de sa composition et un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ses recommandations. Le professeur McGonagall évita soigneusement de le confier à Amalia une fois son travail achevé et le conduisit à l'écart pour le ranger dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix afin de prononcer son éternel discours de rentrée, rappelant au passage les consignes de Mr. Rusard, le concierge du collège.

L'homme scrutait les élèves depuis l'entrée de la salle, sa chatte Miss Teigne dans les bras. D'un œil mauvais il observait tous les potentiels garnements qui se cachaient parmi les étudiants. Ces délinquants en puissance découvriraient bientôt les punitions originales qu'il avait mis au point pendant l'été, bien qu'il fut certain que Dumbledore ne les approuverait pas toutes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait pris la parole à la place du directeur.

D'une voix chevrotante, Dolorès Ombrage prononça un long discours sur l'importance de la transmission de connaissances et de valeurs des anciens aux plus jeunes sorciers. Elle prit même le temps de s'arrêter pour fusiller du regard Amalia lorsqu'elle annonça que « _le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé_ »1. Elle conclut son intervention par le fait d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère, les professeurs accueillir cette nouvelle par des applaudissements mous du bout des doigts. Tous manifestaient des signes d'inquiétude en particulier les étudiants qui n'osent que chuchoter pour commenter cette annonce. L'appréhension et le doute se lisaient sur leurs visages.

La fin du repas était impatiemment attendue, le sommeil gagna les plus jeunes et les autres élèves courraient littéralement pour rejoindre leur salle commune afin de débriefer sur l'annonce du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Préoccupée, Amalia se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur dans l'espoir d'échanger à ce propos.

\- _Patacitrouille_ ! déclara-t-elle à la gargouille qui pivota en dévoilant l'escalier du bureau.

\- Entre je t'en prie, je disais justement à Minerva que tu arriverais sous peu…

La voix familière de Dumbledore était accompagnée par la complainte de Fumseck, son phénix. Il chantait sur son perchoir et ne s'arrêta que pour recevoir une caresse de la visiteuse.

\- Je constate que tu me fais des cachotteries Albus…

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit le vieux sorcier, surpris.

\- Ombrage, c'est elle qui nous a « _reçus_ » au ministère pour la présentation du livre.

\- Oh ! Je n'avais pas eu connaissance de la composition de votre jury. D'ailleurs, elle était aussi présente à l'audience de Harry. C'est elle qui menait les charges à la demande de Fudge.

\- Comme quoi, le monde des sorciers est vraiment petit… Amalia marmonna entre ses dents.

\- A quoi devons-nous nous attendre Albus ? reprit McGonagall d'un air inquiet.

\- A tout je le crains ! C'est une femme difficile à cerner derrière son apparence enfantine et ses sourires forcés. Nul doute qu'elle ne se fera pas beaucoup d'ami en continuant ainsi…

\- En parlant d'ami, il y en a un en particulier qui ne doit pas la porter dans son cœur… commenta Amalia, le regard perdu vers la cheminée.

\- Severus a toutes les raisons de la haïr. Entre l'oral au ministère et le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si Dolorès tombe accidentellement dans les escaliers, il ne faudra pas regarder Peeves ! plaisanta Minerva en observant ses confrères par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes carrés.

\- Avec un peu de chance d'ici un an, elle aura subit le même sort que les précédents enseignants et Albus pourra enfin le nommer !

Les trois sorciers riaient de bon cœur et espéraient que cette bonne humeur perdure. Pourtant, les couloirs du château étaient beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée, l'annonce d'Ombrage avait pour le moins refroidie l'ardeur de la rentrée.

oOo

Juste avant le petit déjeuner, Amalia reçut la visite du même hibou noir et majestueux que l'an dernier. Elle savait qui était son maître et lui ouvrit en toute confiance. L'oiseau tendit une patte pour qu'elle puisse y détacher la missive qui y était ficelée et l'animal reprit aussitôt son envol sans attendre de réponse. Elle déplia le parchemin, le papier d'excellente qualité était doux et les lettres pointues griffonnées dessus indiquaient « _18h dans la salle de lecture des professeurs_ ». Avec toute cette agitation, Amalia en avait presque oublié le loup et l'épais ouvrage qui l'attendaient dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Son cœur s'emballa, qu'allaient-ils découvrir au milieu de ces pages ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ouvert, le livre s'était révélé être un allié de choix. En serait-il autrement ce soir ?

La journée lui parût durer une éternité, son premier cours était pour les cinquièmes années. Ron, Harry et Hermione l'écoutaient plus attentivement que le fond de la classe lorsqu'elle leur présenta l'épreuve de B.U.S.E. et le niveau qu'elle exigeait pour suivre son cours jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C. Malheureusement, peu d'étudiants avaient besoin de sa matière pour poursuivre la carrière de leur choix mais l'orientation en milieu d'année lui permettrait de compléter une classe parsemée.

La dernière heure était terminée quand elle capta au détour d'un couloir la rumeur. Deux élèves de Serdaigle racontaient à une jeune fille de Poufsouffle que Harry Potter avait défié en classe Dolorès Ombrage ! Amalia soupira d'exaspération, c'était le premier jour et déjà il se faisait remarquer. Des explications s'imposeraient plus tard. En attendant, le maître de potions l'attendait dans la salle de la bibliothèque réservée aux enseignants. Il était absorbé par sa lecture ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lever sa baguette pour refermer la porte derrière elle et de lui faire signe de se taire sans détacher son regard du livre. Amalia haussa les épaules, incrédule.

\- Avant que tu ne le demandes, non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler donc allons à l'essentiel je te prie… murmura Rogue en relevant enfin le menton.

Le professeur d'Histoire dénoua l'attache de sa cape et la jeta sur un des fauteuils présents autour de la table de lecture.

\- Si c'est au sujet d'Ombrage, je pense que la malédiction du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal devrait nous en débarrasser avant la fin de l'année !

Rogue eut une brève expression ravie.

\- Ah ! J'ai enfin eu un petit sourire ! s'exclama triomphalement Amalia en s'appuyant sur la table de lecture.

\- Il suffit, on a du travail…

\- Severus, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

La sorcière avait une voix douce et ne riait plus, le visage penché, elle l'observait avec bienveillance.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là pour toi. Alors n'hésite pas.

\- Un jour quelqu'un m'a fait la même promesse et ne l'a pas tenue, répliqua-t-il avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

Il ferma son livre et le déposa sur l'étagère à son nom. Amalia n'osa pas continuer cette discussion. Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya de se concentrer sur les souvenirs du grimoire qu'elle avait eu entre les mains quelques mois auparavant. La sorcière tapota le bord de sa propre étagère mais rien ne vint.

\- C'est bizarre, il devrait apparaître…

\- Sauf s'il est emprunté, rectifia le maître de potions.

\- Hum j'ai un doute, c'était un livre de la réserve. Je ne le vois pas sur les étagères des professeurs et les sujets évoqués dans ses pages ne peuvent pas intéresser un élève de Poudlard.

\- Tu te souviens de l'endroit exact où tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Amalia conduisit Rogue dans les derniers rayons de la réserve, la bibliothèque se vidait et Madame Pince leur lançait par moment des regards inquisiteurs. Face à l'avant dernière étagère, Amalia vit enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Perché tout en haut du rayon, la tranche pâle et usée du livre dépassait.

\- _Accio livre !_

Et à nouveau, l'ouvrage se déposa délicatement dans la paume de sa main. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts et défit le loquet en métal qui ressemblait à la gueule d'un animal. L'attache lui résistait, elle hésita puis murmura « _Soumets-toi !_ » et l'opposition céda. Rogue fit apparaître de la lumière avec sa baguette, la lueur verte éclairait leurs visages et permit de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'ils recherchaient.

\- Ramenons-le dans la salle de lecture, ordonna-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

\- S'il était là, c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu lorsque je l'ai demandé sur mon étagère… Amalia scrutait chaque couture dans l'espoir de percer un mystère invisible.

\- Je ne crois pas, en fait c'est assez logique si on considère que ce n'est pas un livre…

La sorcière resta pantoise en entendant cette révélation, ce qu'elle tenait quelques instants plus tôt était composé de papier, de colle et d'encre. Comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'était pas un livre ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un animorphe ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Un animorphe, un farfadet,… Elle le fixa, toujours aussi médusée. D'accord, c'est une sorte d'animal qui se transforme en… Il regarda l'objet. Il peut se transformer en ce qu'il veut. Je ne pensais pas qu'il imiterait un livre, d'habitude il prend l'aspect d'un autre animal pour se cacher.

Le métamorphe ouvrait et fermait doucement sa gueule composée du fermoir, un ronronnement s'en échappait avec un soupir de contentement sous les caresses d'Amalia.

\- L'imitation est excellente ! Ce qui est écrit dedans s'est avéré juste jusqu'à présent ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un l'a peut-être poussé à copier un livre pour conserver l'original, c'est astucieux…

Rogue avait un air rêveur en approchant sa main de l'ouvrage. L'animal se mit alors à ouvrir sa gueule pour le pincer, heureusement Amalia réussit à le calmer en le plaquant contre elle.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir le prendre d'une autre façon !

La jeune femme le posa sur la table de lecture et tendit les mains ouvertes au-dessus des pages comme la première fois. Son esprit se concentra sur ce qui l'avait amené ici aujourd'hui, la forme noire et menaçante du loup. Les feuilles s'agitèrent comme si un vent invisible venait de pénétrer la bibliothèque et le chapitre « _Subordination des êtres_ » se dévoila.

Les lignes inscrites à l'encre noire mentionnaient les capacités de certains dresseurs d'animaux dans l'Antiquité. Ils parvenaient à les soumettre à leur volonté comme un sortilège d'Imperium sur un sorcier. De grands schémas et dessins illustraient ces propos sur plusieurs pages, pourtant, aucune mention ne précisait quels types d'êtres étaient concernés mis à part les animaux.

\- C'est quand même surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres informations sur ces « _êtres_ ». Comment peut-on savoir qui est affecté par cette prédisposition ? interrogea Amalia en feuilletant les pages.

\- Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que deux de tes dons sont inhabituels pour un sorcier et ils apparaissent dans ce livre. N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'il a été caché ici pour toi ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment mon père aurait pu le glisser dans la bibliothèque de l'école lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il ne connaissait pas encore ma mère. Alors s'imaginer avoir une fille avec elle…

\- Il l'a peut-être fait plus tard ou a demandé à Dumbledore.

\- Albus m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le consulter. Et si on demandait à Madame Pince depuis combien de temps il est dans les collections de Poudlard ? Elle doit bien avoir un registre des entrées et sorties ainsi que des visiteurs extérieurs.

Ils allaient sortir de la salle de lecture quand la bibliothécaire vint les chercher pour leur annoncer la fermeture du lieu.

\- Madame Pince, pouvons-nous vous solliciter je vous prie ? s'enquit Amalia.

La vieille sorcière les regarda avec méfiance, l'heure de fermeture était déjà dépassée et elle avait faim, pourquoi personne dans ce château ne respectait les horaires ? Pourtant, en voyant l'expression de Rogue, elle accepta de leur ouvrir le registre des entrées. Aucun livre avec une description semblable à celui de la réserve n'apparaissait, il n'avait d'ailleurs ni titre ni auteur gravé sur la couverture. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de trace de la visite de Livius Richards après la fin de ses études. Déçus, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

En arrivant au repas, une fois de plus en compagnie l'un de l'autre, les enseignants ne manquèrent pas d'attirer à nouveau tous les regards. Les élèves chuchotaient et Dolorès Ombrage se sentit obligée de dire tout haut ce que d'autres s'employaient chuchoter.

\- _Hum hum_ , vous voici _encore_ ensemble !

\- Euh, oui… répondit Amalia, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne continuez pas de « _travailler_ » sur votre ridicule projet de livre !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Rogue qui croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné.

\- Oh, je crois qu'ils ont bien compris la position du Ministère sur leur travail, Dolorès ! coupa Dumbledore.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, nous avons trouvé une autre activité récréative à partager.

A la table des professeurs, des gloussements s'élevèrent. Ombrage était choquée et pouffait de honte alors que les deux enseignants prenaient place pour dîner, l'air ravis de la plaisanterie. Pourtant, cette réplique venait de Rogue.

\- Je suis étonnée par tes paroles. Que vont penser nos collègues à propos de ta révélation ?

\- J'ai dit récréative. Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher ces idées.

Il prit sa coupe et se versa à boire.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu t'es amusé ? répliqua Amalia avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hum, oui… Pourquoi prends-tu cet air ?

\- Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui se divertit aussi avec les livres.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu interrompu par le professeur McGonagall. La première journée de cours avait été particulièrement chargée et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'était certainement entraîné tout l'été à jeter des boulettes de papier car il devenait de plus en plus habile pour viser les narines de ses victimes, au grand désarroi des habitants du château.

* * *

[1] Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

Prochain chapitre : L'inspection académique

 **Note** : Merci pour celles qui me laissent un commentaire chaque semaine, j'y réponds en suite mais ce n'est pas dit que vous alliez voir la réponse donc je préfère vous le dire ! Et pour les autres qui viennent de plus en plus nombreux me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ! ;) A samedi !


	9. Chapitre 9 – L'inspection académique

**Chapitre 9 – L'inspection académique**

Une nouvelle occasion d'alimenter la colère du corps enseignant se présenta le premier dimanche de la rentrée. A la fin du déjeuner, Ombrage prit la parole devant toute l'assemblée. Elle demanda aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs avant de convoquer immédiatement les professeurs dans la salle attenante au réfectoire. Amalia était curieuse de découvrir cet endroit. L'an dernier les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient été réunis dans cette pièce, juste après l'annonce de leur participation et elle ne les avait pas suivis pour raccompagner les étudiants de BeauxBâtons à leur carrosse.

Les chaises raclèrent dans le désordre ambiant, dehors le ciel était couvert et annonçait un orage. La porte en bois cachait en réalité une salle assez petite avec des arcades majestueuses, les piles en pierre étaient soutenues par des sculptures représentant des dragons. Une vaste cheminée abritait une broche de la taille d'un porcelet, des fauteuils et des canapés étaient tournés vers l'âtre, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur l'extérieur et un escalier en colimaçon devait permettre au directeur de venir depuis son bureau, puisque Dumbledore entrait régulièrement par ce passage au dîner. En silence, les enseignants prirent place autour de leur supérieur pendant qu'Ombrage souriait bêtement en appréciant la discipline qui régnait sous sa baguette.

\- _Hum hum !_

Elle se racla la gorge pour obtenir leur attention, Dumbledore était paisiblement installé face à elle et l'observa avec une attention polie.

\- Le Ministre de la Magie m'a demandé d'inspecter les cours assurés à Poudlard. Un murmure naquit. _Hum hum !_ Le silence revint aussitôt. Dès demain sera annoncée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ma nomination au poste de Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

\- Oh comme c'est drôle ! La Grande Inquisitrice et Dolorès est un prénom espagnol, le ton est donné... souffla Amalia à l'attention de McGonagall qui étouffa un rire suivit d'un regard réprobateur.

\- Ce qui implique de nouvelles responsabilités dont celle de m'assurer que vous correspondiez bien aux attentes du Ministère en termes de profils éducatifs.

Dumbledore était resté serein, assis sur son canapé, les professeurs attendaient de sa part une réaction scandalisée. D'ailleurs, Ombrage aussi pensait entendre des protestations. Elle le fixa avec appréhension quelques instants avant de continuer.

\- Vous recevrez bientôt par hibou l'heure et la date de votre inspection. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien de bien grave. J'assisterai simplement à l'un de vos cours et enverrai un rapport au ministère sur vos méthodes d'enseignement qui avisera, en fonction des commentaires que j'aurai rédigé.

\- Parfait ! pouffa le directeur en se relevant. Si vous avez terminé ma chère Dolorès, je vais de ce pas profiter de la délicieuse tisane aux plantes qui m'attend dans mon bureau ! Bonne soirée à tous !

Le vieil homme était radieux, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle. L'effet escompté était au rendez-vous : les enseignants autant qu'Ombrage étaient surpris par cette réaction, néanmoins personne n'osa demander au directeur s'il était souffrant. D'une part parce qu'il aurait été impoli que cette idée soit émise par ses professeurs et d'autre part, parce que pour Ombrage, c'était bien le cas ! Les professeurs vaquèrent à leurs occupations et les premières convocations ne tardèrent pas à agiter à nouveau la vie paisible du château.

oOo

Son bureau était certainement l'endroit préféré d'Amalia à Poudlard en dehors de la bibliothèque et de son lit. Il y faisait toujours bon, une agréable odeur de parchemin neuf y flottait et les rayons dorés du soleil passaient à travers les vitraux, baignant la pièce d'une douce chaleur accueillante. Le verre d'eau qu'elle versa sur sa plante verte lui redonna vie presque instantanément, les fleurs de l'orchidée se développaient après un été de torpeur. La sorcière déposa la première pile de devoirs de l'année et s'installa pour les corriger lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Oui ?

La silhouette noire qui s'engouffra dans son bureau pour entamer les cents pas dans la largeur de la pièce.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Severus ? dit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

\- Ombrage ! Elle inspecte mon cours la semaine prochaine !

\- Hum… J'ai reçu un courrier de ce genre ce matin. Elle me _« visite_ » jeudi. Les convocations ont été rapides.

L'enseignante plongea la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre rouge pour raturer les fautes grossières d'un garçon de Gryffondor. Il avait bâclé son devoir d'été.

\- Pourquoi cela te perturbe autant ? questionna-t-elle en continuant d'appliquer une bonne quantité de rouge sur le parchemin.

\- Perturbe ?! Mais de quel droit se permet-elle de nous évaluer comme si nous étions des étudiants ?

\- Dans beaucoup d'entreprises il y a des tests de ce genre pour s'assurer que les salariés soient toujours au niveau exigé.

Elle repoussa la pile de copies pour se saisir d'un vélin vierge et rapprocha l'encrier mauve de sa feuille afin de rédiger un courrier à Sirius.

\- Nos compétences ne seront pas évaluées. Il n'est pas question de savoir si nous sommes bons ou mauvais mais de faire le ménage dans les enseignants que Dumbledore a recruté ! Toi et moi sommes sur la sellette après notre présentation au ministère !

Il la pointa du doigt, furieux et reprit ses allers-retours devant le bureau.

\- Calme-toi, elle ne peut pas tous nous mettre à la porte. L'année a débuté, où va-t-elle trouver des remplaçants ?

\- Il y a un fantôme qui n'attend que ton départ pour reprendre sa place !

Rogue lui lança un regard impérieux puis s'arrêta devant la cheminée. Il venait de remarquer un cadre argenté avec la photographie de deux sorciers en tenue de soirée.

\- Étais-tu obligée de conserver cette horreur ?

Amalia se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du linteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? Elle est très bien.

\- C'est… Ceci n'a rien à faire ici. Si un élève la voit ou pire encore, Ombrage ?

\- Ils se diront que tu peux être mignon quand tu ne fais pas la tête…

Elle retourna achever son courrier pendant que son collègue pesta, troublé par ce demi-compliment.

\- Je termine une lettre pour Sirius, j'ajoute tes salutations ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut comme réponse que le claquement de la porte de son bureau et continua son travail jusqu'au repas.

oOo

La salle des professeurs devenait sinistre. De petits groupes se formaient pour discuter à voix basse en surveillant la porte d'entrée, tous sursautaient à chaque bruit et se dispersaient à l'arrivée d'Ombrage. L'ambiance avait changé et dans les couloirs, seul Peeves était égal à lui-même. L'annonce de l'évaluation des professeurs était parue dans la _Gazette des Sorciers._ Des parents avaient envoyé leurs encouragements en faveur de cette démarche à Dumbledore comme marque de soutien. Cependant la plupart travaillaient au ministère et devaient certainement avoir écrit sur ordre de leurs supérieurs. Pourtant, rien ne paraissait troubler le vieux directeur et plus personne ne s'en formalisa.

Le jeudi matin, Amalia se rendit tôt dans sa salle de cours afin de s'assurer que tout soit en place avant l'inspection prévue en fin de matinée. Auparavant Peeves avait profité d'une nuit pour retourner tous les bureaux et Amalia espérait que cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé la tête encore une fois. La pièce était vide mais sentait le papier et l'encre, l'enseignante tira les rideaux pour que toute la clarté inonda sa classe. La poussière virevoltait devant les fenêtres ouvertes du cloître et elle profita des quelques instants de calme avant l'arrivée des premiers élèves.

Ombrage se présenta comme convenu après la pause, pendant l'heure des quatrièmes années parmi lesquels Amalia comptait Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. L'inspectrice s'installa dans un coin de la salle après un rapide geste de la tête en guise de bonjour au professeur d'Histoire. En l'apercevant, les enfants entrèrent un à un en silence quand la cloche de fin de récréation retentit dans le cloître.

\- Bonjour à tous, prenez place et sortez votre livre et le document que vous aviez commencé la dernière fois. Nous allons terminer la frise chronologique sur la guerre des Gobelins.

\- _Hum hum_!

Ce raclement de gorge agaçait prodigieusement Amalia néanmoins, elle se retourna vers sa source, le plus détendue possible.

\- Oui Professeur Ombrage ?

\- Ah ! Professeur Richards. Pourquoi avoir débuté l'année sur ces événements insignifiants ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Amalia manqua de s'étrangler.

\- La guerre des Gobelins n'est plus d'actualité au programme, pourquoi s'attarder sur des détails de l'Histoire de la magie ?

\- « _Insignifiants_ » et « _détails_ » ne sont pas des qualificatifs que j'emploierai pour décrire les épisodes de notre histoire qui ont permis la mise en place de notre système de monnaie.

La sorcière répondit d'un ton sec et dévisageait avec curiosité l'étrange crapaud rose qui lui souriait.

\- Ah très bien, c'est une question de point de vue…

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'enseigne pas des points de vue, seulement des faits en essayant d'être le plus proche possible de la réalité historique.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous présentez certains cours avec des cartes Chocogrenouilles ?

Amalia enroula ses mains dans son châle et s'y drapa en croisant les bras.

\- Professeur Ombrage, l'Histoire de la Magie est une matière soporifique, intéressante mais assommante pour des enfants qui préféreraient certainement courir au grand air plutôt que de rester dans cette salle à somnoler. Au fond de la classe, Ginny étouffa un rire. Je m'emploie à capter leur attention le plus longtemps possible afin que mes enseignements puissent rester dans leur crâne et qu'ils sachent différencier l'histoire des Moldus de celle de la Magie. Si vous le permettez, je continue…

Ombrage la regarda avec une incrédulité polie.

\- Donc, sortez tous vos frises et suivez les instructions au tableau.

Elle passa vérifier les annotations des élèves, corrigea Luna dont le parchemin comportait une bataille qui d'après son père, aurait pu modifier la victoire finale.

\- Une fois de plus, des faits Miss Lovegood, des faits ! martela-t-elle de sa baguette le papier.

Ombrage alla sonder un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard. Des gloussements s'en échappèrent et l'inspectrice cocha une case sur son bloc-notes. A la fin de l'heure, elle fondit sur Amalia pour lui poser encore quelques questions.

\- Professeur Richards, depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

\- C'est ma deuxième année, répondit-elle sobrement.

\- Et sans expérience, vous vous permettez déjà de révolutionner les cours ?

\- J'ai été professeur avant, dans un autre établissement.

\- Ah bon ?

Les yeux globuleux d'Ombrage la fixaient avec intérêt.

\- Oui, à l'université. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir à Poudlard alors que j'étais déjà en poste.

Ombrage cacha mal une exclamation de dégoût.

\- Vous étiez enseignante chez les Moldus ?

\- Je pensais que le Ministère le savait, sourit Amalia une expression méprisante aux lèvres.

\- Bien entendu, nous savons tout. _Hum hum_ … Et concernant le module que vous proposez aux septièmes années ?

La jeune femme sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. La liberté que Dumbledore avait pris au niveau des options proposées aux étudiants ne devait pas être au goût du Ministère.

\- C'est un cours d'économie.

\- _Économie_? répéta la Grande Inquisitrice avec une moue d'écœurement.

\- C'est une matière très utile pour les élèves qui souhaitent ouvrir un commerce par exemple.

\- Donc, personne n'en a besoin !

\- J'ai sept élèves qui suivent cette option… Amalia soutenait son regard en forçant un sourire discret.

\- Comment les étudiants faisaient-ils avant ? Hum ?

Le double menton flasque d'Ombrage se leva en quête d'un signe de faiblesse.

\- Auparavant, ils étaient formés par leurs parents lorsqu'ils reprenaient l'entreprise familiale…

\- Donc, j'avais raison, personne n'en a besoin !

\- J'allais vous dire avant que vous ne me coupiez la parole, Amalia crispa sa mâchoire sur le semblant de moue polie qui se transformait plus en un rictus de haine qu'à une preuve de courtoisie. Ce cours permet à ceux qui vont être formés par leurs parents, de se tenir informés des développements possibles de leur commerce. Quant à ceux qui souhaiteraient construire leur propre projet comme les frères Weasley, ils apprennent les bases pour réussir.

Elle tapa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en se relevant du bureau sur lequel elle avait pris appui. Ombrage ne trouvait plus à redire et resta la bouche ouverte comme pour capter des mouches dans l'air. Pensant en avoir terminé, Amalia plia ses affaires et s'engagea vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix la coupa.

\- Et, qu'en est-il de votre tenue ?

\- Ma tenue ? Je ne vous suis pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Oui, on m'a dit que votre tenue vestimentaire n'était pas toujours adaptée à la présence des élèves.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a raconté mais j'ai toujours veillé à être parfaitement présentable.

\- _Hum hum_ , ce que je vois aujourd'hui n'est pas… conventionnel !

Ombrage la détailla de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur le serre-taille haut bleu nuit qui marquait la silhouette de la jeune femme et soulignait sa poitrine. Elle portait une chemise plissée blanc cassé en dessous, légèrement entrouverte où apparaissait discrètement la naissance de son décolleté et son opale. Sur ses épaules, un long châle noir couvrait ses bras et une jupe qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles où des bottines ne laissaient paraître ni frivolité, ni peau. Mis à part son haut, rien ne pouvait affrioler les adolescents à qui elle enseignait. Persuadée qu'Ombrage n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur ses méthodes et qu'elle cherchait un moyen de l'attaquer, Amalia ne répliqua pas.

\- Vous permettez ? Je n'ai pas de cours avant l'heure du déjeuner, j'en profite généralement pour corriger quelques copies en salle des professeurs.

\- Vous recevrez le compte rendu par hibou sous dix jours.

\- Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous avez accordé à l'examen de ma classe et vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Amalia la salua et une fois dans le couloir, elle courut pour échapper à la présence de cet être maléfique.

oOo

Le courrier fatidique lui fut apporté moins d'une semaine plus tard par McGonagall alors qu'elle lisait dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Amalia, une lettre est arrivée pour vous, chez le Directeur…

\- Oh ! Merci Minerva, c'est étonnant, je ne fais pas adresser mes missives chez Dumbledore pourtant.

Elle tendit la main pour la prendre.

\- Le Ministère espérait peut-être que notre Directeur soit assez indiscret pour ouvrir votre courrier, gloussa la directrice adjointe.

L'échange attira l'attention des autres enseignants dans la pièce, seuls Rogue et Flitwick continuèrent à parler. Amalia défit le cachet en cire de l'enveloppe et découvrit le parchemin à l'écriture régulière. C'était le rapport d'Ombrage suite à son inspection. L'Inquisitrice n'avait pas grand-chose à redire au sujet de son cours qu'elle qualifiait de « _conventionnel avec des méthodes pédagogiques discutables mais efficaces_ ». Cependant, tout à la fin du parchemin, elle put lire « _que le professeur n'a pas une présentation adaptée à l'enseignement attendu à Poudlard. Elle met en avant ses attributs certainement dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par un éventuel parti_ ». La lettre continuait encore sur un paragraphe mais la jeune femme changea de couleur. De fureur, elle froissa le courrier et le jeta au feu.

\- Quelle harpie ! Elle va le regretter ! hurla-t-elle en se levant, ses cheveux commençaient à remuer tels de petits serpents.

Sa baguette vibrait dans son corset, Amalia se ressaisit avant d'exploser.

\- Que vous a-t-elle reproché à vous ? s'enquit McGonagall.

\- Rien ! Elle n'a rien trouvé donc elle l'a inventé ! Je suis aguicheuse ! Je mets « _en avant mes attributs_ » ! Et elle ose suspendre pour observation l'option d'économie ! Ouh, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Entre son simulacre de jury au ministère cet été et ce rapport, elle va avoir la monnaie de sa pièce !

\- Amalia, si puis-je me permettre… Soyez fine avec elle, Ombrage nous mènera la vie dure si Fudge le lui permet, marmonna la directrice adjointe en lançant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, je serai discrète.

C'était ce moment précis que choisit la Grand Inquisitrice de Poudlard pour faire son entrée dans la salle de repos. Les gargouilles pivotèrent, la silhouette trapue et rose se faufila derrière. Ombrage avait une expression d'extrême suffisance, elle balaya du regard la pièce avant de fondre vers la cheminée où les deux enseignantes discutaient.

\- Professeur Richards, avez-vous reçu mon rapport ?

L'horrible sourire qui se figeait sur son visage révulsa Amalia.

\- Oh oui, je l'ai lu à l'instant et figurez-vous – alala, je suis d'une maladresse ! – qu'il m'a glissé des mains et vient de tomber dans le feu ! J'espère que le Ministère pourra m'en faire un autre exemplaire !

Elle avait pris un ton désolé. Ombrage allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle continua.

\- Merci pour vos précieux conseils, j'ai bien pris note ! C'est tellement généreux de votre part de m'avoir accordé du temps et de l'attention pour que je m'améliore.

Elle joignit ses mains et prit une expression de sincère vénération. Derrière Ombrage, Rogue et McGonagall interloqués, étaient persuadés que ce comportement hypocrite allait être démasqué.

\- _Hum hum_ … Ombrage leva le menton avec un air supérieur. Il est agréable de voir que certains ici, prennent cette inspection pour une chance de progresser ! Puisque vous êtes réceptive, j'en profite également pour compléter ce que j'ai écrit.

La sorcière rose se tourna légèrement pour regarder Rogue derrière elle et continua.

\- En toute cordialité, je me permets la remarque suivante. Amalia se crispa légèrement, une mimique étrange la poussa à sourire d'une manière peu naturelle. Il n'est pas convenant pour une personne dans votre situation de fréquenter seule, la gente masculine. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?

Ombrage avait cet expression de petite fille qui attend un bonbon pour avoir été sage. Intérieurement Amalia livrait une lutte féroce pour ne pas répondre ce qui lui passa par la tête, elle continuait à sourire bêtement et s'étonna.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourriez-vous être plus explicite je vous prie ? En toute amitié bien entendu. J'ai tellement à apprendre d'une femme de votre rang !

Rogue et McGonagall cachaient leur visage dans leur main, ils attendaient le moment où tout basculerait. La jeune femme poussait un peu loin son jeu de douce idiote mais Ombrage n'y voyait rien.

\- Oh ! Si vous me permettez la franchise alors je vais être plus claire. Ombrage s'éclaircit la voix mais baissa d'un ton. Il n'est pas convenant pour une femme célibataire de passer du temps seule, en particulier le soir avec un de ses collègues de travail. Je parle du Professeur Rogue bien entendu.

L'intéressé releva les yeux, horrifié par la conversation de l'Inquisitrice mais ce qui suivit n'était rien en comparaison.

\- Ah ! Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait poser problème ! déclara Amalia. A vrai dire, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Vraiment ? Ombrage resta pantoise.

\- Non, voyez-vous, quelque chose en eux me dégoûte. Ombrage se figea. Une partie de leur anatomie... J'en ai terriblement peur. C'est comme si…

Amalia s'approcha d'Ombrage qui se décomposait, en déclamant théâtralement son allégeance à la gente féminine.

\- C'est comme s'ils pouvaient _perforer_ mon innocence ! Alors en toute franchise – puisque vous appréciez cela – je préfère…

Le professeur d'Histoire prit une voix suave et se pencha vers Ombrage.

\- Les femmes, en particulier celles qui ont de l'expérience, termina-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

La Grand Inquisitrice de Poudlard recula de quelques pas, épouvantée par ces révélations. Amalia lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé qui eut pour effet la fuite d'Ombrage de la salle des professeurs. Après quelques secondes de silence, des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce, les enseignants présents avaient visiblement apprécié le spectacle. La jeune sorcière pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à Rogue et McGonagall.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mon statut matrimonial à la fin ?

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez des cours à nous donner sur la vengeance, Amalia ! la directrice adjointe conclut sa phrase avec un fou rire.

La cloche annonçant le cours suivant dissipa les conversations, tous les professeurs se dirigèrent vers leur salle respective. Fermant la marche, Rogue et Amalia se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

\- Jolie performance… Lupin sera ravi de savoir ce que tu as fait, lui souffla-t-il.

\- En parlant de Remus, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi ! Tu pourrais être séduit par mon charme et je crois bien qu'il serait fâché de la situation, expliqua-t-elle avec une voix hautaine feinte.

\- Ris si tu veux, en attendant la mise en garde d'Ombrage n'était pas déguisée. Nous ne devons plus nous montrer autant en public tous les deux.

\- Je sais… Et cela va compliquer nos recherches. Elle s'imagine qu'on se voit pour avancer la révision du livre de potions des deuxièmes années.

\- Il serait prudent de laisser ce projet de côté pour le moment.

\- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'est pas pensable qu'elle puisse découvrir nos activités. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis dans ton évaluation ? Rogue rougit et détourna le regard. Quoi ? Tu es mis à l'épreuve ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne te dirai rien...

Elle plissa les yeux et abandonna. Ils étaient à présent à la croisée des chemins et la foule d'élèves convergeait vers les salles de classe, elle évita de peu un garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait trébuché.

\- Dans la plus haute tour de Gryffondor, il y a une salle de musique. Retrouve-moi là-bas à 23h.

Le rendez-vous convenu, la jeune femme alla d'un pas décidé vers le cloître en cherchant un moyen de faire tourner en bourrique Ombrage. Au dîner, la Grande Inquisitrice évita soigneusement tout contact visuel avec Amalia qui s'employait avec délice, à attirer son attention. Sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer et ce petit manège lui assura au moins une soirée de tranquillité.

oOo

La salle de musique ne semblait pas avoir servi en son absence. Les grains de poussière virevoltaient dans la pièce à la lumière des chandelles, le son de ses talons sur les dalles en pierre brisa la monotonie de la pluie battant les carreaux. Amalia savoura ces temps libres qui lui étaient interdits lorsqu'elle assurait l'intérim du professeur McGonagall à la direction de Gryffondor. Les quelques élèves qu'elle avait mis en retenues cette semaine étaient occupés par Rusard à nettoyer les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Le professeur d'Histoire estimait que le travail manuel était beaucoup plus persuasif que les lignes d'écriture pour des enfants habitués à user de la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. Amalia tira le tabouret et s'installa devant le piano à queue, les touches étaient recouvertes d'une pellicule grise qu'elle balaya avec sa manche. En appuyant les phalanges sur le clavier, la mélodie s'envola dans toute la pièce. Comment pouvait-on concevoir une existence sans musique ?

Peu avant 23h, la porte de la salle de musique grinça et le visiteur découvrit un lieu de Poudlard qui lui était totalement inconnu jusqu'alors. Les couleurs rouge et or se déclinaient un peu partout à l'exception des vitraux bleus et blancs au sommet de la tour. De l'extérieur, il n'était pas possible d'entendre le moindre son mais une fois entrée dans la salle, la musique enveloppait toute personne d'un voile mélodieux.

\- J'espère que l'on ne t'a suivi. C'est encore un des derniers endroits du collège où je sais que le crapaud ne viendra pas me chercher…

\- Charmant surnom, tu m'en avais donné un l'an dernier ?

\- Qui te dit que je ne continue pas à l'employer ?

Amalia se retourna et rit, son spectateur lui lança un regard de reproche.

\- Crois-le ou non, tu n'as pas été infect assez longtemps pour que mon imagination ait le temps de t'en trouver un.

\- Me voilà rassuré… Il roula des yeux et déposa sur le piano l'animorphe métamorphosé en livre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il restera sous cette forme, nous devrions étudier rapidement son contenu.

La sorcière apposa ses mains et les pages défilèrent jusqu'au chapitre sur la soumission des êtres, le papier frémit lorsqu'elle l'effleura en parcourant du doigt les lignes tracées à l'encre noire.

\- Les êtres peuvent être soumis à la volonté de ceux qui les appellent. Malheureusement, rien n'indique la nature de ces êtres ni le moyen de le faire. On dirait que les phrases ne sont pas terminées...

\- Hagrid a dit l'an dernier que tu avais toujours eu une certaine facilité avec les animaux quand il t'a confié son chien.

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé, les animaux domestiques viennent facilement me voir et sont assez... amicaux.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était à son sens la bienveillance qu'elle leur témoignait qui permettait d'avoir en retour ce comportement, aucun don magique ne peut contraindre un animal à un sorcier.

\- Depuis quand cela se produit-il ? interrogea Rogue en s'appuyant sur le piano.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand j'appelle une chouette ou un hibou pour le courrier, ils viennent. Ils ont été dressés pour cela non ?

\- Pas tous. Quel autre animal t'obéit ?

Il semblait soupçonneux.

\- Les chiens, les chats, en classe de métamorphose tous les familiers restaient calmes quand je m'en occupais,... Rien d'extraordinaire ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu un dragon devant moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- On va vérifier cela tout de suite.

Le maître de potions ouvrit l'une des fenêtres de la salle et siffla dans le vent, la pluie avait cessé et les oiseaux de la volière du collège devaient être en vol pour la chasse. Rapidement, un chouette claire se posa sur le bord en pierre et observa l'intérieur de la pièce de ses grands yeux jaunes.

\- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui demander de faire une pirouette ? railla Amalia en se levant.

\- Commence par la faire venir.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et présenta son bras pour que l'animal y vienne. Cependant, l'oiseau continuait à battre des paupières en fixant l'étrangère qui lui parlait. Après de longues minutes de tractation infructueuses et frigorifiée par le froid mordant qui entrait par la fenêtre, Amalia baissa la main en soupirant.

\- Tu vois bien, cela ne fonctionne pas !

\- C'est uniquement parce que tu n'y mets pas du tien. Si tu avais vraiment besoin que cette chouette vienne te voir, ce serait déjà fait ! râla Rogue en refermant la fenêtre.

\- Je pense que c'était un coup de chance, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais eu de don magique avec les animaux et tu as été influencé par les paroles de Hagrid.

L'homme resta silencieux, l'expression renfrognée et face à son mutisme, Amalia soupira.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Toi je ne sais pas mais moi je vais faire en sorte de ne pas complètement perdre ma soirée !

Il quitta la pièce furieux ce qui eut l'effet d'énerver sa collègue.

\- Ah bah bravo ! Très pédagogue Monsieur le Professeur !

Mais ses paroles ne l'arrêtèrent pas. En se couchant, elle repensa à l'étrange journée qu'elle avait vécue. L'année débutait à peine mais il s'était déjà passé tant de choses, il fallait qu'elle écrive à Remus pour lui donner un maximum d'informations pour l'Ordre, afin qu'il en parlerait aussi avec Sirius… Et puis… Il faudrait qu'elle s'entretienne avec son père… Oui, demain, elle l'invoquerait… Les draps étaient si doux et sentaient les fleurs blanches… Le contact soyeux sur sa peau… Et le sommeil l'emporta.

oOo

Amalia appréhendait la soirée du mercredi car son option d'économie pour les dernières années avait lieu de 17h à 19h. Tous les étudiants s'étaient installés à leur place habituelle et attendaient le début du cours. Les jumeaux amusaient leurs camarades avec des bonbons de leur invention mais tous les visages virèrent au blanc lorsqu'Ombrage entra, arborant son éternelle expression de petite fille sage. Elle tira un tabouret pour se placer derrière les élèves et évita de s'approcher du professeur. Sans un regard pour elle, Ombrage sortit une plume pour gratter son calepin à carreaux comme lors de sa première inspection. Les élèves étaient bien calmes. D'habitude, l'option était pour eux l'occasion d'échanger et de provoquer de l'émulation. Amalia prit la parole, soucieuse.

\- Bon ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler par deux. Mettez-vous de préférence avec une personne qui n'a pas encore vu votre projet en détail, l'élève qui se retrouvera seul viendra avec moi.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître sur l'ardoise un tableau à plusieurs entrées.

\- Nous allons voir la marge commerciale. C'est ce qui va vous permettre de fixer les prix de vos produits ou de vos services. J'espère que vous avez pu avoir de la part de vos parents, les éléments que je vous avais demandé la semaine dernière, sauf pour Messers. Weasley.

Les jumeaux s'agitaient sur leurs chaises, une partie de ce travail avait déjà été fait l'an dernier, ils avaient ajouté de nouveaux produits dans leur liste. Amalia leur montra comment procéder, ils étaient tous particulièrement attentifs et posaient des questions dans une ambiance de plus en plus détendue. Les groupes avaient rapproché les tables pour se faire face, ils travaillaient en autonomie pendant que leur enseignante accompagnait un élève de Poufsouffle dont l'ambition était à reprendre l'exploitation fermière familiale. C'était assez semblable à une ferme Moldue au détail près que les animaux n'étaient pas des vaches ou des cochons. Les deux heures passèrent à tout allure, la cloche retentit pour annoncer le dîner et les étudiants saluèrent poliment leur professeur avant de bondir sur les marches pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Un raclement de gorge familier arrêta Amalia dans sa lancée.

\- Oui Professeur Ombrage ? dit-elle d'un ton cajoleur.

\- J'ai oublié de vous demander une chose la dernière fois.

Elle ne la regarda pas droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai remarqué - et le concierge, Mr. Rusard me l'a confirmé - que vous ne mettiez pas beaucoup de retenues à vos élèves. Est-ce pour avoir vos soirées de libres ?

\- Je ne vois pas à quelle fin je pourrai vouloir dégager mes soirées...

Amalia ne termina pas sa phrase, Ombrage la coupa aussitôt.

\- Peut-être pour aider Dumbledore dans une tâche qu'il vous aurait confiée ? _Hum_ ?

\- Professeur Ombrage, la seule chose que le directeur m'ait confiée cette année, est l'enseignement de l'Histoire de la Magie ainsi que de l'Économie aux élèves de Poudlard. Je ne distribue pas les retenues à tour de bras car je ne suis pas responsable d'une des maisons de l'école. De plus, depuis le début de l'année, mes élèves se comportent plutôt bien en classe. J'espère que cela durera.

\- _Hum hum_... Je vois...

La Grande Inquisitrice griffonna quelques mots sur son calepin.

\- Que voyez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes trop indulgente avec les étudiants. L'éducation est un des piliers sur lequel repose l'enseignement. Vous devez sévir dès que nécessaire !

\- Ah... J'en prends note. J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, répliqua Amalia d'un air suprêmement indifférent.

Ombrage avait dû comprendre qu'elle s'était jouée d'elle après la première inspection et ne tarderait pas à le lui faire payer.

oOo

Alors qu'elle descendit vers la Grande Salle, l'enseignante d'Histoire croisa Hermione qui disputait des premières années.

\- Vous ne devez pas traîner dans les couloirs ! Peeves pourrait vous prendre pour cible !

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Oui Professeur Richards.

Elle suivit des yeux les élèves grondés pour s'assurer qu'ils rentraient bien dans le dortoir.

\- Je ne vois plus beaucoup Harry en ce moment, aurait-il encore défié le Professeur Ombrage ?

Amalia leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

\- … Oui Professeur...

Hermione fixait le bout de ses chaussures comme s'il y avait la recette pour transformer le plomb en or, son enseignante soupira.

\- Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de lui rappeler ce que je vous ai dit en début d'année ? Hermione opina sans lâcher des yeux ses pieds. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Lentement, l'élève releva son menton pour laissait apparaître une mine déconfite.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je lui ai dit d'en parler à Dumbledore ou au Professeur McGonagall mais il ne veut pas qu'on le sache !

Hermione était en proie à une excitation soudaine, comme si elle avait emmagasiné des informations qui lui échappaient d'un coup. Amalia l'invita à la suivre dans une salle de cours vide, la jeune fille se reprit.

\- Ombrage est une femme méchante, elle a blessé Harry pendant ses retenues.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle lui fait utiliser une plume spéciale pour écrire ses lignes, elle grave les mots dans la chair de sa main. Il la cache comme il peut, sauf qu'avec sa seconde semaine de retenues, sa main lui fait mal et saigne toujours...

La jeune femme releva la tête. La situation était délicate, elle n'avait plus les moyens d'intervenir auprès de la direction et si l'information arrivait par elle, la Grande Inquisitrice aurait gagné. Amalia comprit un peu mieux le sens des mots qu'Ombrage lui avait tenu au sujet de l'éducation...

\- Nous n'allons rien dire à Dumbledore ou au Professeur McGonagall. Si Harry souhaite leur en parler, il le fera. En attendant, si vous voulez le soutenir dans cette épreuve, je vais vous écrire la formule pour préparer de l'essence de _Murlap_. Vous lui en donnerez à son retour de retenues pour soulager la douleur et l'aider à cicatriser.

La tignasse d'Hermione s'agita dans un oui silencieux et reprit le chemin du réfectoire pour le dîner.

Poudlard avait bien changé en l'espace de deux semaines. Alors que la présence de Hagrid aurait pu lui rendre le sourire, Amalia constata que le professeur Gobe-Planche occupait encore sa place à table. Heureusement, Dumbledore trônait toujours au milieu de ses enseignants, cela rassura pour un temps Amalia : tant que le vieux sorcier sera là, tout ira pour le mieux. Cette pensée lui rappela soudainement Sirius et le courrier qu'il lui avait renvoyé, elle avait tellement de choses à lui raconter. Après le repas, elle s'attela à la tâche en essayant de ne rien omettre.

 _Bonjour à vous deux,_

 _Je vous écris conjointement car les nouvelles d'ici vont vous intéresser. Dolorès Ombrage a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard depuis quelques jours seulement mais elle n'a pas tardé à inspecter les professeurs. Je m'en sors avec un rappel à l'ordre sur la façon de m'habiller et l'injonction de donner plus de punitions, d'autres n'ont pas eu autant de chance et sont mis à l'épreuve... Pour le moment j'enseigne toujours l'économie mais je doute que ce crapaud me le permette encore._

 _Les enfants vont bien, je m'inquiète simplement des retenues qu_ _e_ _Harry enchaîne._ _I_ _l ne cesse de perdre son sang froid face à Ombrage qui en profite pour le pousser à bout. Je pense qu'elle cherche un moyen de discréditer toutes les personnes proches d'Albus. Alors pitié, allez dans mon sens et demandez-lui de se calmer un peu ! Minerva ne parvient pas à interférer en sa faveur, s'il continue, Ombrage le punira de tout, y compris de vacances de Noël._

 _Pour ma part tout va bien, j'ai tellement de temps de libre cette année que j'ai même repris les travaux de couture ! Dumbledore m'invite à prendre le thé parfois, Hagrid me manque beaucoup et Madame Pince trouve étrange de me voir si souvent dans la bibliothèque._

 _J'espère que Sirius est sage et s'occupe bien de Buck, je pense à lui tous les jours. Remus de ton coté, comment vont les amours ?_ (elle ajouta un visage qui tirait la langue)

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Amalia_

L'encre verte échangea l'ordre des mots dès qu'elle eut touché de sa baguette le parchemin. Elle le roula et mit un point de cire au poinçon pour cacheter le courrier avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa cape. Sur le chemin de la volière, le couloir donnant sur l'extérieur était étonnement calme et sombre, toutes les torches avaient été éteintes, les dalles n'étaient éclairées que par les faisceaux argentés de la lune qui filtraient par les fenêtres.

\- _Lumos !_

Le bout de la baguette d'Amalia projeta son ombre sur les murs, elle avança avec précaution, pensant trouver Miss Teigne tapie dans le noir. Brusquement, une longue vipère apparut dans un panache de fumée. Elle ondula vers les pieds de la jeune femme puis s'arrêta pour la mettre en joue. Sa tête dressée, le reptile se balança d'avant en arrière, prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Amalia saisit sa baguette et visa la vipère mais comme pour le loup, un frisson particulier la parcourut et elle lui donna l'ordre de s'en aller. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient bien que son esprit soit serein, c'était comme si la sorcière vivait depuis l'extérieur la scène. Le serpent se coucha, s'enroula autour de sa queue et une incantation l'arrêta.

- _Vipera Evanesca !_

Le reptile disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. A l'angle du couloir, des pas raisonnèrent.

\- Non mais t'es malade ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! hurla Amalia en allant à la rencontre de son agresseur.

Toutes les lumières s'étaient rallumées et Rogue avança l'air triomphant qu'il perdit aussitôt que la jeune femme lui décrocha son poing dans le bras.

\- Hé ! Calme-toi, il ne te serait rien arrivé ! J'essayais de te provoquer sous pression pour voir si tu y arriverais cette fois-ci. Et cela a fonctionné !

Il lui lança un regard noir en se massant douloureusement l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de faire...

Elle avait cette moue boudeuse qui la rendait adorable et ne demandait qu'à laisser place à un large sourire. Amalia tourna les talons pour rejoindre la volière, Rogue sur ses pas.

\- Il faudrait l'essayer sur des animaux plus gros, dit-il précipitamment. Un ours ou un dragon !

La jeune femme s'arrêta.

\- Un ours ou un dragon ? Tu m'envoies un serpent et maintenant je devrais affronter un animal sauvage pour prouver une de tes théories. Severus, si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, dis-le simplement...

Elle reprit l'ascension des marches, du givre s'était formé le long du mur. La sorcière s'appuya sur la rambarde pas ne pas glisser.

\- Écoute au moins mon idée avant de dire non !

Ils arrivèrent dans la volière et découvrirent Rusard récupérant des lettres tombées au sol.

\- Tiens tiens, vous ici. La Grande Inquisitrice va être ravie de savoir que vous traînez dans la volière le soir !

Le concierge souriait de toutes ses dents pourries, sa chatte tentait d'attraper une chouette en hauteur et des plumes s'envolaient ça et là.

\- Depuis quand est-ce un crime de poster ses lettres ? répliqua d'un ton acerbe Amalia. Et que faites-vous avec ces courriers ? Ils ne vous sont même pas adressés !

Elle essaya d'en saisir mais Rusard fut plus rapide à les cacher dans sa veste.

\- Par ordre du Ministère, toutes les lettres sont fouillées ! D'ailleurs celle que vous avez là devra aussi être ouverte avant son envoi !

Il tendit sa main crasseuse aux longs ongles jaunis pour prendre le parchemin, la jeune femme bondit à sa droite afin de donner le vélin à un hibou qui s'envola aussitôt.

\- Oups ! Trop tard ! Que je suis maladroite ! minauda-t-elle en regardant Rusard piétiner. Mais n'hésitez pas à le répéter à notre chère Inquisitrice.

La sorcière fit volte-face avant de ressortir de la volière et de claquer la porte. Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit une seconde fois se fermer le battant, qu'elle réalisa que Rogue était resté derrière elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je t'écoute, quelle est ton idée pour te débarrasser de moi ? ironisa-t-elle en descendant l'escalier.

Rogue resta silencieux en haut des marches, les bras croisés et bougon. Amalia leva donc les yeux au ciel et abdiqua.

\- Aller, vas-y, tu as toute mon attention !

Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

\- Dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a un animal qui pourrait parfaitement convenir pour connaître l'étendu de ton don.

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux avant de reprendre.

\- Une hydre.

\- Une hydre ?! Une vraie ? Comme dans les douze travaux d'Hercule ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui nous a poursuivi l'an dernier quand nous sommes allés chercher les ingrédients…

Amalia se sentit défaillir, un monstre mythologique avait tenté de les chasser et à présent, son collègue lui demandait d'aller au devant de ce danger !

\- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

\- Nous aviserons, ta baguette a bien fonctionné la dernière fois… Pour limiter les risques, il faudra y aller en novembre car pour le moment, elle doit encore être en période de réserve en prévision de son hivernation.

\- Réserve ? Tu veux dire qu'elle se gave de nourriture pour être prête à dormir une partie de l'hiver ? De mieux en mieux… Tu savais tout cela lorsque nous y sommes partis ?

\- Hum… J'ai entendu des rumeurs, je n'étais pas vraiment certain que tout soit vrai, conclut-il d'un air innocent.

\- Oh toi, tu vas avoir autre chose que ton bras qui va te faire mal !

Elle tendit un index en signe de menace mais Rogue avait déjà une belle avance et disparut vers les sous-sols avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les paris sont ouverts

 **Note :** Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre, je l'adore ! Merci encore pour vos messages !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Les paris sont ouverts

**Chapitre 10 – Les paris sont ouverts**

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison devait opposer Serpentard à Gryffondor, toutefois ces derniers tardaient à faire valider leur participation auprès d'Ombrage. C'était la dernière maison à ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation de la Grand Inquisitrice pour former son équipe et la capitaine, Angelina Johnson, multipliait les demandes sans succès. Dans un vain espoir, elle s'adressa au professeur McGonagall en qualité de directrice de Gryffondor. Le soir même, elle présenta la demande à Dumbledore.

\- Entrez Minerva. Je prends le thé avec Amalia, rejoignez-nous.

Les deux sorciers étaient assis devant la cheminée, des tasses fumantes dans leurs mains, des documents étaient éparpillés sur la table.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit prudent de laisser ces parchemins à la vue de tous ? questionna McGonagall en y jetant un œil.

\- Oh, ne craignez rien, je fais surveiller Dolorès. Si elle s'approche d'ici, nous serons immédiatement prévenus.

\- Bien, dans ce cas… Elle prit place à table.

\- Nous parlions du retour de Hagrid, il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

\- C'est un vrai soulagement, ajouta Amalia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Espérons qu'il ait de bonnes nouvelles.

McGonagall les regarda à travers ses lunettes carrées, anxieuse.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas l'objet de votre visite Minerva ? reprit Dumbledore en approchant une troisième tasse de thé.

\- C'est très juste Albus. Elle sortit de sous sa cape un long parchemin roulé. L'équipe de Gryffondor ne parvient pas à obtenir de la part de la Grande Inquisitrice, une réponse franche sur la validation ou non de leur équipe de Quidditch. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire à sa place mais vous oui. Accepteriez-vous de prendre cette responsabilité ?

La question était rhétorique, d'un coup de baguette la signature du directeur fut apposée au bas du document qui disparut aussitôt sous la cape de McGonagall.

\- Voilà une excellente chose de faite ! s'exclama Dumbledore en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Cette harpie nous surveille tous. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir des yeux dans le dos !

\- Amalia, il est primordial que nous lui laissions croire que le Ministère a bien pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Ainsi, il est plus aisé pour nous d'agir en leur sein. Continue de bien te faire voir par Ombrage, elle vous surveillera moins, Severus et toi.

\- Comment cela ? Vous poursuivez la révision des livres de potions ? intervint la directrice adjointe, surprise par cette information.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas très prudent. Nous travaillons pour l'Ordre. Quand c'est possible avec Tonks, sur des outils qui nous seraient utiles pour nous protéger ou attaquer Voldemort. Albus nous couvre mais Ombrage fouine et peut compter sur l'aide de Rusard.

La sorcière avait un regard sombre, l'entrave qu'elle devait subir en plus de ses nouveaux pouvoirs à maîtriser, ne lui rendaient pas cette année particulièrement agréable. Heureusement cependant, elle se sentait entourée dans ces épreuves.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Harry Potter, il parait perdre son sang froid plus facilement en sa présence…

\- Je vous le confirme à tous les deux, Mr. Potter se met en colère très facilement. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Mr. Weasley ou Miss Granger ? s'inquiéta McGonagall.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Je les ai vus à la pause dans la bibliothèque, ils ont beaucoup de devoirs mais la nomination au grade de préfet a eu un effet positif sur Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger… C'est Granger ! Amalia haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, laissons-lui un peu de temps. Il doit faire face à beaucoup de choses et il est encore bien jeune.

Dumbledore fixait les flammes dans l'âtre. Il avait l'expression songeuse du joueur d'échec qui prépare ses prochains coups.

oOo

Malheureusement, l'annonce de la constitution de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre l'avis de la Grande Inquisitrice, eut un effet désastreux dans les couloirs. Outre le fait qu'Ombrage était scandalisée par le peu de considération que l'on donnait à ce qu'elle pensait, elle favorisait très largement les élèves de Serpentard. Ces derniers en profitaient afin de provoquer les Gryffondor, en particulier les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils assistaient à leur entraînement pour lancer des quolibets aux joueurs et lancer des sortilèges dans leur dos. Ce fut ainsi qu'Alicia Spinnet se retrouva à l'infirmerie deux jours avant le match et Amalia devant la porte de la salle de potions à la pause déjeuner. La cloche annonça la fin du cours, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et tous les élèves s'en allèrent à la hâte vers la Grande Salle. Lorsque Rogue sortit, il découvrit la jeune femme dans le couloir, les yeux plissés et les bras croisés.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? argua-t-il en continuant son chemin.

\- Miles Bletchley… Quatorze personnes l'ont vu jeter un sort dans le dos d'Alicia Spinnet et tu oses prétendre que cette élève s'est lancée elle-même un sortilège ?

Rogue avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il ne se cacha même pas.

\- Suis-je responsable de sa maladresse ?

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi ! répliqua Amalia, furieuse.

\- En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ?

Il s'arrêta enfin avant le dernier escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle et lui fit face.

\- Tes élèves sont insupportables, j'en ai deux qui ont attaqué un des batteurs de Gryffondor pendant mon cours !

\- Mets-les en retenues, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? le sorcier continuait d'arborer la même mine radieuse, Amalia poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais il conclut. Ce n'est que du sport…

\- Ah oui ? Que du sport ? Tes élèves prennent ça un peu trop à cœur !

\- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'être contents pour leur future victoire à venir.

\- Victoire ? Mais je rêve… Parfait ! Faisons un pari !

La jeune femme fulminait et son teint était passé au rouge.

\- D'accord, que proposes-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver !

Elle leva le doigt d'un geste menaçant et tourna les talons pour le devancer dans le réfectoire. Tous les étudiants étaient déjà à table et Amalia se plaça à côté du professeur McGonagall.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lança cette dernière.

\- Les Serpentard sont infectes et Severus ne veut rien savoir !

La sorcière posa un peu trop fort la cruche d'eau et le contenu inonda la nappe.

\- Cela vous étonne vraiment ? Quand il s'agit de sa maison, Severus est capable de tout. Cependant de vous à moi, j'aimerais bien conserver encore un peu la coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau. Je trouve qu'elle apporte un panache particulier à la pièce !

Les femmes se mirent à rire et commencèrent leur repas, pourtant la tranquillité fut de courte durée. A travers la Grande Salle, les deux équipes de Quidditch se lançaient des railleries et le ton monta, leurs directeurs respectifs hésitaient à intervenir car Ombrage semblait sur le point de le faire. Pourtant, quand une cuillère de purée traversa la pièce, Amalia réagit.

\- Minerva, vite ! Allez-y je retiens Severus !

Les deux sorcières se levèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre l'allée centrale entre les tables. Pour sa part, le directeur de Serpentard en avait fait autant et les talonnait. Amalia ralentit et lui donna un coup d'épaule de toutes ses forces, l'arrêtant juste assez de temps pour permettre à McGonagall d'intercéder la première. Sous les regards ébahis des élèves, les deux enseignants se poussaient, épaule contre épaule pour passer entre les tables. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall parvint à calmer la situation avec diplomatie et discernement. La jeune femme regarda son confrère avec une expression réjouie alors qu'il la toisait, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je te parie une fournée de biscuits à la citrouille que Gryffondor gagne.

\- Parfait ! répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Une fiole de Veritaserum.

\- Pour quoi faire ? hésita-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Oh, rien de particulier. On en a toujours besoin… Alors ? Amalia répondit d'un air innocent.

\- Marché conclut.

Il lui serra la main d'un air vengeur. Autour d'eux, les élèves étaient restés silencieux et très vite les échanges reprirent sur le match à venir.

oOo

Le week-end était en fait une délivrance. Aucune des maisons de Poudlard ne se détestaient autant que Gryffondor et Serpentard, auxquels s'ajoutaient Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui soutenaient très largement la bannière or et rouge. Cela n'empêcha pas tous les élèves de Serpentard de descendre d'un pas rapide vers le terrain de Quidditch après le repas. Amalia dépassa Harry sur le chemin et l'encouragea, il avait les traits tirés mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Quelque chose lui rappelait sa première année au collège en voyant le maillot de dos avec l'inscription « _Potter_ » et elle sourit à son tour. Au pied du terrain, un sorcier vêtu de noir l'attendait. Amalia leva le menton pour l'ignorer mais Rogue la rattrapa.

\- Puis-je t'inviter dans notre loge ?

\- Quel honneur ! Comme cela, j'aurais la joie de voir ta tête quand on annoncera la victoire de Gryffondor ! railla la jeune femme.

\- C'est cela… Après toi.

Il lui montra le chemin menant à une des hautes tours parées de vert et d'argent, elle permettait de voir confortablement le match. Les élèves étaient déchaînés, l'émulation sportive engrangée par cette semaine allait enfin sortir et les cours de lundi seraient bien plus calmes. Une fois assis côte à côte, Amalia entama la discussion en attendant le coup d'envoi.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur les nombreuses coupes de Quidditch dans les vitrines de l'école. Tu n'y jouais pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un balai. Il fixait l'horizon et répondit d'une manière détachée. Il semblerait que pour ta part, tu te sois illustrée dans ce domaine…

\- Oui, en troisième année. Ce fut la seule malheureusement. A BeauxBâtons, les filles ne peuvent pas y jouer, Mme Maxime ne trouve pas ce sport très féminin.

\- Et ton père ? C'est lui qui t'a entraînée ?

Rogue se déplaça pour laisser passer Ombrage qui, en qualité d'ancienne élève de Serpentard, soutenait cette maison. Elle lança un coup d'œil aux deux enseignants et se tourna vers le terrain.

\- Oh non, mon père n'aimait pas que je passe des soirées à faire autre chose que réviser. C'est un ami qui m'a aidé à passer les sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Il était plutôt doué et d'ailleurs, on m'a dit que son fils avait hérité de ses talents d'Attrapeur. J'ai hâte de voir cela aujourd'hui !

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine ne permit à Rogue que de lancer un regard réprobateur à Amalia. Le Souafle monta haut dans le ciel et retomba vers le terrain, tous les joueurs s'élancèrent sous les commentaires d'un élève de Gryffondor clairement partial. Le ciel était d'un gris perle légèrement velouté par des nuages filants, la visibilité était bonne mais le froid leur avait piqué le nez dès la sortie du château. Le professeur d'Histoire enroula son visage dans son écharpe, bien heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour cacher le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui se dessinait sur son visage à chaque action de son équipe favorite. Autour d'elle, des chants raisonnaient, leur sujet était le gardien de Gryffondor, Ron Weasley.

\- Tes élèves ont la fibre lyrique, je vais en toucher deux mots à Filius ! Il cherche encore des membres pour relancer sa chorale… glissa la jeune femme à l'attention de son voisin.

Il lui répondit par un léger coup de coude avant d'applaudir un but des Serpentard, le premier de la rencontre. Autour du terrain, les deux attrapeurs ne mettaient pas autant de cœur à l'ouvrage : pendant que Harry zigzaguait à la recherche du Vif d'or, Drago Malefoy scandait avec ses condisciples les brimades qu'il avait mises en chanson.

\- GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! hurla le commentateur, son cri raisonna dans tout le stade, soutenu par les applaudissements des trois autres maisons et d'Amalia.

Les visages furieux des supporters de Serpentard présent dans la tribune se retournèrent vers elle.

\- La prochaine fois, on ira ailleurs…

\- Ah parce que tu comptes à nouveau parier sur une victoire de Gryffondor alors qu'ils sont sur le point de perdre ? lança Rogue dans un rire mesquin.

A cet instant, un coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine annonça la capture du Vif d'or. Les enseignants s'adressèrent un regard étonné avant de s'élancer au bord du gradin pour connaître le vainqueur. La nuée de rouge et or qui agitait le stade confirma les craintes de Rogue, Amalia venait de gagner son pari. Les réjouissances furent de courte durée. Les élèves de Serpentard, mauvais perdants, encourageaient leur équipe à provoquer leurs adversaires.

\- Il faut que tu interviennes Severus, il y a déjà un joueur à terre !

Harry se relevait car un Cognard l'avait éjecté de son balai et il ne s'agissait pas d'une balle perdue. Au sol, les capes vertes et rouges se mélangeaient autour d'une Madame Bibine dépassée. Une incantation les sépara tous, furieuse, l'arbitre les envoya dans les bureaux de leur directeur de maison. Ombrage avait descendu à toute vitesse les marches des gradins pour les suivre chez le professeur McGonagall, laissant les élèves de Serpentard fautifs s'en aller sans remontrance. Sur le chemin du château, Amalia ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

\- La concurrence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard va trop loin ! Jamais on n'aurait vu un tel comportement avec une autre maison ! Comment peux-tu rester sans rien faire ?!

Les joueurs verts et argent les dépassèrent, Rogue en profita pour encourager ses élèves.

\- Excellente stratégie Mr. Malefoy, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas payé. Nous verrons au prochain match des Gryffondor si cela fonctionne encore…

La tête blonde maintenait un mouchoir sur son nez ruisselant de sang, il ricana en voyant l'expression révoltée d'Amalia qui s'arrêta net et attendit les poings sur les hanches. Rogue laissa les élèves disparaître dans le château et revint en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cesse de me regarder de cette façon, faut-il encore redéfinir nos « r _ôles_ » ?

\- Tu es aussi vil et mesquin ! Comment peux-tu parler de rôle alors qu'il est question de la sécurité des étudiants ?

\- C'est une rivalité millénaire ! Que puis-je y faire ? se défendit le maître de potions.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et tendit une main, la mine renfrognée. Le sorcier soupira et tira de sous sa cape un flacon sombre avec un liseré doré autour du bouchon.

\- Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? lui demanda-t-il en tendant le sérum de Vérité.

Amalia le saisit et délicatement glissa la fiole dans son corsage sans répondre. A son tour, elle sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape un sachet en tissu contenant des gâteaux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu as gagné ce pari non ?

\- Oui mais je les ai quand même fait au cas où… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi présomptueux que toi !

Elle lui lança un regard hautain avant de s'en aller. Il resta au milieu de la pelouse du parc à la regarder s'éloigner avec la vague sensation qu'il avait gagné sur tous les tableaux aujourd'hui.

oOo

Amalia pour sa part eut une très mauvaise surprise en parvenant dans la Grande Salle. Gryffondor venait de perdre trois de ses meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch : deux s'étaient battus sur le terrain et le troisième étant le jumeau d'un des bagarreurs, Ombrage avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. McGonagall était assise à table et fulminait, la Grande Inquisitrice s'était vengée de sa visite chez Dumbledore en interférant dans la punition des élèves de sa maison et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Minerva, dites-vous au moins que Mr. Potter n'a plus beaucoup de choses desquelles Ombrage peut le priver.

\- C'est par principe ! Je gère MES étudiants comme je l'entends ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient battus sans raison ! Ils ont été provoqués !

Rogue émit un raclement de gorge sonore, Amalia se tourna vers lui pour répondre.

\- Elle n'a pas tord ! Tes élèves l'ont bien cherché !

\- Peut-être mais ils ont été assez malins pour ne pas se faire prendre... glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Maintenant, je vois mal Gryffondor gagner la Coupe...

McGonagall changea de couleur et vira au rouge carmin, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa fourchette. Heureusement sa voisine posa sa main dessus en signe d'apaisement.

\- On pari ? lança Amalia d'un ton de défi.

\- Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu auras vu l'équipe s'entraîner. Je suis magnanime, je te laisse la possibilité de changer tes pronostiques...

\- Tu es vraiment trop généreux ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

En s'installant à table, Dumbledore remit à Amalia un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit : _« Hagrid est revenu »_

Elle étouffa un cri de joie avant de montrer le papier à McGonagall, l'Ordre n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du garde-chasse depuis le retour de Madame Maxime à la civilisation. La directrice de BeauxBâtons était revenue seule lors de leur mission secrète, des Mangemorts les avaient suivis et la dispersion représentait le seul moyen de les semer. Hagrid n'avait pas eu la possibilité de faire connaître sa position ou son état de santé. Cette nouvelle mit du baume au cœur d'Amalia, elle se sentit plus légère en empruntant le chemin sinueux qui conduisait à la cabane du garde-chasse. Cette sensation disparut aussitôt qu'elle aperçut au loin, la forme ronde et rose d'Ombrage frapper à la porte du garde-chasse. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le mettre en garde sur le vent de réforme qui soufflait sur Poudlard. Dépitée, le professeur d'Histoire fit demi-tour et attendit le lendemain pour retenter sa chance. Hagrid se faisait discret et même absent aux repas, ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Amalia. Bien décidée cette fois-ci à le croiser, elle dévala l'escalier principal du château et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Juste avant la bifurcation pour les sous-sols, une porte donnait sur les écuries.

Un courant d'air froid remontait dans l'escalier, les dalles lisses des marches rendaient la progression périlleuse. C'était une partie du château où peu de monde passait à présent car les animaux domestiques avaient disparu du domaine. L'odeur de paille, de bois et de crottin accompagnèrent la visiteuse jusqu'aux stalles où un bruit de sabot raisonna. Là, alignés face à leurs mangeoires, de grands chevaux noirs et squelettiques dégustaient des lambeaux de viande crue. Les Sombrals avaient leurs ailes repliées étroitement contre leur corps, le cuir noir luisait à la lumière des torches et leurs yeux blancs aux reflets irisés, l'observèrent dès son entrée.

\- Hagrid ? C'est Amalia, tu es là ?

\- Oui, au fond, viens !

Bien qu'aéré, le couloir n'était plus aussi froid que l'escalier. En se rapprochant du dernier compartiment, la sorcière aperçut les ballots de foin et du matériel pour ferrer les animaux complètement rouillé. Elle tourna vers un box dans lequel Hagrid était penché en avant. Il se retourna brusquement en tenant dans ses bras un bébé Sombral englué dans un mélange de placenta et de sang, sa mère allongée derrière poussait des petits hennissements mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Le demi-géant avait le visage tuméfié, de longues traînées de sang coagulé lui encadraient le visage et son œil droit était tellement violet qu'on ne le percevait même plus sous la paupière gonflée. Avec l'animal qui venait de naître dans les bras, Amalia faillit vomir en voyant son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as été blessé par un Sombral ?

\- Oh non, non ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais bien ! Il sourit, ses lèvres étaient entaillées et des trous apparaissaient dans la rangée des dents du haut. Les Sombrals vont mettre leurs petits au monde, je les ai fait rentrer dans les écuries pour qu'ils soient au chaud au moins pendant la mise bas !

Le professeur croisa les bras, prête à le faire parler.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se justifia Hagrid en rendant à sa mère le poulain.

Elle déchira les restes de membrane et les donna à son petit.

\- Hagrid... Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je vais bien !

Il se releva et essuya ses mains pleines de sang dans un tablier posé sur le rebord du box.

\- Comment « _tous_ » ?

\- Hermione, Ron et Harry sont passés me voir hier juste avant la grosse bonne femme qui remplace Maugrey.

\- Je vais les tuer... soupira d'exaspération Amalia en laissant tomber ses bras.

\- Heureusement qu'ils avaient pris la cape de Harry, Ombrage est arrivée quand ils étaient encore chez moi.

Amalia lui raconta la fin des vacances square Grimmaurd, la rentrée à Poudlard et les nouvelles règles en vigueur dans le château. Au fur et à mesure, le visage de Hagrid s'affaissait.

\- As-tu eu le temps de voir Dumbledore au moins ?

\- Oui, je suis d'abord passé par son bureau avant de rentrer chez moi. Crockdur était content de me retrouver ! C'est Mme Rosmerta qui s'en est occupé.

Derrière eux, les piétinements des animaux rappelaient à l'ordre leur garde-malade.

\- J'arrive ! Tu sais, expliqua Hagrid, heureusement que les cuisines sont tout près, ils mangent tellement en ce moment !

\- Bon, vas-tu me dire comment tu t'es blessé ?

Amalia lui tendit un râteau pour qu'il puisse pousser la viande présente dans les mangeoires.

\- C'est un secret pour l'instant...

\- Hagrid ? tonna-t-elle d'une voix de reproche.

\- Je vais bien !

Et il saisit de ses gros doigts des tranches de viande crue pour les donner aux Sombrals.

oOo

A son retour dans les étages, c'était le concierge qui attendait Amalia en haut des marches.

\- La Grande Inquisitrice veut vous voir, _maintenant_ , dans son bureau.

La jeune femme le suivit, dans les couloirs déserts. Au-dessus d'eux, des fantômes passèrent silencieusement, laissant dans le sillage un courant d'air froid.

\- Dites-moi Mr. Rusard, vous semblez bien vous entendre avec le Professeur Ombrage. Sait-elle que vous ne possédez pas un seul pouvoir magique ? dit innocemment Amalia à quelques pas de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le vieil homme marmonna en lançant des regards noirs à l'enseignante.

\- Je pense trouver le chemin, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée !

Elle claqua la porte au nez du concierge, au moins il savait sur quel pied danser avec elle.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, de la lumière parvenait de l'entrebâillement du bureau en haut des escaliers, derrière le pupitre du professeur. Amalia se présenta à Ombrage mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Les murs avaient bien changé en un an. A la place des objets de détection et de protection magique, il y avait des assiettes décoratives un peu partout, des chatons étaient peints dessus et s'animaient en voyant la nouvelle venue. Les ronronnements et miaulements à peine audibles donnèrent des frisons à Amalia, elle remarqua avec stupéfaction les déclinaisons de rose dont certaines lui étaient inconnues. De la dentelle ornait à profusion les napperons posés sur les meubles et d'horribles vases remplis de pot-pourri trônaient au milieu de chaque espace vide. La décoration d'un goût douteux lui donna la nausée. La Grande Inquisitrice assise derrière son bureau, avait cette expression niaise qui la caractérisait si bien.

\- Professeur Ombrage, vous m'avez fait demandée ?

\- Oui, Professeur Richards, veuillez vous asseoir.

Elle désigna un petit fauteuil en chintz où les chats en motif gambadaient.

\- Comme vous le savez, elle prit une voix veloutée, le Ministère a mis sous surveillance les moyens de communication de Poudlard. Mr. Rusard nous a indiqué que vous aviez refusé de soumettre à un contrôle l'une de vos lettres.

\- Mr. Rusard vous a mal renseignée, la lettre m'a échappé des mains et une chouette l'a emporté tout simplement, sourit Amalia.

\- Vous êtes bien maladroite lorsqu'il s'agit de votre courrier... Quoiqu'il en soit, suite à cet incident, nous avons constaté que vous envoyez beaucoup de missives à votre propre domicile, sur Londres. Est-ce exact ?

Amalia prit un air détendu et répondit.

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- _Hum !_ Ombrage ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Et, n'est-il pas surprenant que vous vous envoyez du courrier à une adresse à laquelle vous n'êtes même pas présente ?

\- Il y a une confusion, ce n'est pas à moi que j'adresse mes lettres, c'est à ma voisine Moldue. Elle s'occupe de mes plantes vertes en mon absence, elle les arrose, ouvre les volets et aère. C'est une vieille dame qui n'a plus trop de famille, cela l'occupe un peu et je lui écris pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Comme je n'utilise pas de magie à mon domicile, il n'y a aucun risque de déconvenue. Est-ce interdit d'écrire à ses voisins Moldus ?

Le professeur d'Histoire minauda en voyant Ombrage passer du blanc au rose.

\- Bien sûr que non.

La vérité, c'est que les courriers arrivaient dans sa boîte aux lettres et Lupin les réceptionnait pour Sirius et lui. L'encre remettait les phrases dans le bon ordre et aucun fonctionnaire du Ministère ne voyait la supercherie.

\- En tout cas, je suis rassurée de savoir à quel point le Ministère prend à cœur notre sécurité ! Vérifier notre courrier est une mesure de sûreté nécessaire ! Qui sait ce que l'on pourrait communiquer à l'extérieur ! Les élèves ne se rendent pas toujours compte qu'en racontant des événements anodins ici, ils peuvent donner à des personnes malveillantes de quoi attaquer le ministère !

Amalia s'efforça de garder son sérieux en déclamant ses mots, le doigt en l'air et la mine résolue. Ombrage la fixa, un temps méfiante puis son double menton fit son apparition quand elle se détendit.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais me coucher. Il est tard et j'ai un cours à 8h demain matin.

Elle repoussa son fauteuil.

\- Juste une chose Professeur Richards. Le Ministère a estimé que votre cours optionnel n'était pas pertinent au sein du programme de Poudlard. Ainsi, il a été décidé de le supprimer.

Amalia se décomposa.

\- _Dès la semaine prochaine_ , insista Ombrage, avec une expression de satisfaction extrême.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le chant de l'Hydre

 **Note** : Oh j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous adorerez le prochain ! A samedi !


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le chant de l'Hydre

**Chapitre 11 – Le chant de l'Hydre**

Pendant le cours d'économie qui s'avéra être le dernier, Amalia annonça à ses sept élèves la décision du Ministère concernant leur choix de matière. Les protestations ne tardèrent pas à se multiplier ainsi que les quolibets envers Ombrage. Les jumeaux en particulier digéraient mal la suppression de leur cours en plus de leur suspension de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Du calme ! clama Amalia en tentant de les apaiser. La Grande Inquisitrice n'a fait que transmettre l'injonction du Ministère, ils estiment avoir agit dans votre intérêt uniquement. Ils pensent qu'ainsi, vous vous concentrerez sur vos matières principales.

\- Nous savons pourquoi elle a fait ça ! s'écria Fred pendant que George sortait de son sac les prototypes de projectiles.

\- Rangez-ceci immédiatement et écoutez-moi. Si vous avez des interrogations vous pourrez toujours me les adresser par écrit ou après votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour ceux qui ont conservé cette matière. Finissons déjà aujourd'hui ce que nous avions commencé et pour le reste, vous demanderez à vos parents sauf pour vous Messers. Weasley. Je vous laisserai des notes à la fin de l'heure, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil discret pour ces derniers.

La sorcière donna un parchemin aux jumeaux sur lequel était écrit : « _Regardez-le quand vous serez seuls_ ». Ils durent attendre que la salle commune de Gryffondor soit totalement vide pour fébrilement, défaire le cachet de cire et révéler le contenu du message d'un coup de baguette magique.

« _Brûlez ce papier après l'avoir lu, Ombrage a des yeux partout. Dans un premier temps, je vais vous faire venir dans mon bureau pour travailler, j'ai déjà un plan._

 _Au dernier étage il y a une salle de musique, personne ne l'utilise ici à par moi. Je vous ferai savoir quand m'y rejoindre pour terminer votre projet lorsque je n'arriverai plus à justifier vos soirées dans mon bureau. Surtout, pas un mot à votre mère ou elle me tuera !_ »

Les mines déconfites laissèrent place à des sourires rayonnants, ils finiraient par avoir Ombrage à l'usure ! A défaut d'un vrai cours magistral, les Weasley bénéficiaient d'une attention particulière justifiée auprès des autorités du collège, par les heures de retenues. Les élèves commençaient à trouver étrange que les deux frères soient collés pour avoir fait tomber un livre trop bruyamment ou quelques instants de retard. Ce fut alors avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils aidèrent leur enseignante dans cette stratégie : des pétards apparaissaient mystérieusement pendant les cours d'Histoire et s'allumaient seuls, Amalia ne paraissait pas être en colère outre mesure par ces interventions inopinées. Cette agitation offrait l'avantage d'une part, de contenter Ombrage sur le nombre de retenues qu'elle donnait à ses élèves et d'autre part, lui fournissait un alibi pour garder les jumeaux de longues heures dans son bureau. Par chance, leur mère n'était plus informée de toutes les punitions qu'ils cumulaient à la moindre bêtise puisqu'ils étaient majeurs.

oOo

A l'occasion d'une de ces soirées, un événement surpris les jumeaux. Le feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée, leur professeur était penchée sur un courrier qu'elle rédigeait pour Sirius. Ses élèves mettaient au point un prototype de Nougat Néansang et cherchaient un nom plus vendeur quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Sortez vos lignes, je vais voir qui est là. Un instant s'il vous plaît ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse du visiteur.

En poussant le battant, elle découvrit Rogue interloqué.

\- Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

\- As-tu été suivi ? lui répondit-elle en scrutant le cloître.

\- Non, évidemment ! Pourquoi étais-tu si mystérieuse ? commença à s'agacer le maître de potions face à tant de cachotteries.

Elle l'invita d'un geste de la main et referma la porte derrière eux. Dans le bureau, les deux têtes rousses se relevèrent et échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- Je reçois les Weasley pour remplacer leur cours d'économie afin qu'ils puissent terminer leur projet.

\- Hum… Intéressant… Je suis certain que leur mère serait ravie de l'apprendre.

\- Comme si tu allais écrire à Molly pour l'informer de ce que je fais… souffla Amalia en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as tout de même le don de t'attirer les foudres d'Ombrage. Mais soit, je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu mijotes avec tes élèves…

Rogue leur adressa une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Les garçons, reprenez le travail que je vous ai donné. Quant à toi Severus, as-tu jeté un œil au manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Elle apposa sa main sur les dragons d'argent qui protégeaient les tiroirs de son bureau. Les animaux s'animèrent et libérèrent la première poignée, Amalia prit un livre qu'elle lui tendit et replongea sa plume dans l'encre afin de poursuivre sa lettre pendant qu'il feuilletait machinalement le manuel.

\- Désolant, tu t'attendais à quoi exactement de la part d'Ombrage ?

\- Certainement pas à réduire les étudiants à de la théorie et des contes de fée. Les histoires pour dormir, c'est mon domaine, pas le sien. Ils auraient bien besoin de cours du soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle désigna Fred et George.

\- En parlant de la Grande Inquisitrice, quel est cet accoutrement ? Tu cherches à ressembler à Minerva ?

La jeune femme portait depuis quelques jours une longue robe de sorcière montant jusqu'à son cou et touchant le sol en plus de sa cape. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon très strict et seule une paire de boucles d'oreilles égayaient un peu l'ensemble.

\- J'endors le serpent avant de l'achever à coup de pelle… Désolée de ne plus être à ton goût, marmonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux, les jumeaux avaient gloussé dans leur coin de la pièce.

\- Charmant… répliqua Rogue d'une voix lugubre.

\- Bref, que puis-je faire pour te rendre cette visite plus plaisante ? ajouta-telle en lui désignant un des fauteuils de l'autre côté du bureau, mais l'attention de l'enseignant fut reportée sur un détail.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ton Orchidée Millénaire, c'est une plante rare. Qui te l'a offerte ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est un présent ?

\- Parce qu'en langage des fleurs, l'orchidée représente la séduction, la fécondité et la ferveur. C'est une plante que l'on donne en témoignage de sentiments très forts et je vois mal Black ou Lupin être assez sophistiqués pour savoir tout cela…

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, j'aurais très bien pu me la procurer.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il sûr de lui. Elle n'est cultivée que par les vampires. Donc j'en conclus que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui te l'a offerte et qu'il tenait vraiment à toi.

\- Si j'avais su que cette fleur en disait aussi long sur moi, je ne l'aurais pas laissé ici. De plus, tu as triché, Remus a parlé d'un vampire que j'avais fréquenté. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est du passé. Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- Je peux revenir à un autre moment…

\- Oh !

Amalia observa les jumeaux, ils avaient arrêté d'écrire et écoutaient leurs professeurs.

\- Hum… Je vois où tu veux en venir, je vais essayer d'y _penser._ Suis-je claire ?

Elle espérait que les talents de Legilimen de Rogue soient utiles dans le cas présent.

\- Nous allons voir… Concentre-toi sur les sujets que nous devions évoquer en _novembre_.

 _\- Le prochain pari qui me permettra de te soutirer une nouvelle potion ?_

\- Sois un peu sérieuse ! pesta-t-il à voix haute.

\- _D'accord, je suppose que tu parles de l'hydre même si je redoutais ce moment…_ Il valida la réponse d'un battement de paupières. _Elle va entrer en période d'hibernation dans quelques jours…_

\- Il va falloir que l'on s'emploie à cette affaire rapidement.

\- _Mardi prochain ?_

\- Trouve-toi un alibi, j'ai déjà le mien. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- _D'accord, toi penses à te couvrir cette fois-ci._

L'enseignante sourit malicieusement en se rappelant leur précédente sortie nocturne dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Ah ah ! prononça-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Le sorcier se releva, adressa un regard sévère aux jumeaux et s'en alla.

\- Bon, vous deux, voyons ce que vous avez fait !

oOo

Contrairement à l'an dernier à la même époque, le vent glacial de l'hiver s'était installé depuis quelques semaines et pouvait compromettre leur excursion. L'hydre était peut-être déjà en sommeil et ils reviendraient bredouilles au château. C'était en tout cas ce qu'Amalia espérait en arrivant à l'orée du bois. Une fois certaine de ne pas avoir été suivie, elle sortit sa baguette pour s'éclairer.

 _\- Lumos !_

\- Tu es d'une discrétion…

La voix de Rogue raisonna à travers les arbres, il sortit de l'ombre avec une lanterne. A l'intérieur, un feu bleu et chaud s'animait, il projetait assez de lumière pour voir sans être vu car aucune clarté ne s'en échappait contrairement à la flamme d'une bougie.

\- J'espère que personne ne t'a vue.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque, en plus Hagrid n'est pas chez lui. J'ai pu me faufiler sans problème. La chatte de Rusard est occupée et j'ai laissé un leurre pour Ombrage. Et toi, quel est ton alibi ?

\- J'ai mis en retenue un Gryffondor, il doit encore dormir dans mon bureau à l'heure qu'il est…

Le maître de potions se drapa dans sa cape noire pour cacher le sourire satisfait qui naissait sur son visage, Amalia secouait la tête en signe de réprobation.

\- J'ai apporté un livre sur les animaux monstrueux.

Elle lui le confia pour avoir les mains libres et l'ouvrir. Les pages sur l'hydre étaient assez complètes et illustrées.

\- « _Cette créature est dans la catégorie des monstres amphibies. Elle possède plusieurs têtes, dont une immortelle. Celles-ci se régénèrent doublement lorsqu'elles sont tranchées et l'haleine soufflée par les multiples gueules, exhale un poison dangereux, même durant le sommeil de l'animal._ » Une chance que l'on ne soit pas là pour la vaincre ! lança la jeune femme, un brin en colère de ne pas avoir été avertie du danger que représentait cette expédition. Elle reprit la lecture.

\- « _Il existe plusieurs espèces dont l'Hydre de Lerne qui est celle qu'affronta Héraclès dans ses douze travaux. Les différentes races ont un corps de dragon, entre cinq et neuf têtes et une queue de serpent. La tête centrale dite « tête intelligente » est la seule à être immortelle et sa base est renforcée par un anneau d'or._

 _L'hydre est en voie de disparition car son mode de reproduction en autofécondation ainsi que la chasse drastique en Europe à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, ont poussé les spécimens restant à ne pas rechercher de partenaire. Cette situation conduit à un renouvellement pauvre de ses gènes et des membres touchés par la stérilité._ _On la trouve encore cependant, dans les contrées éloignées, les milieux aquatiques et les marécages qu'elle affectionne particulièrement. L'hydre est omnivore et constitue ses réserves de nourriture d'août à novembre avant d'hiberner jusqu'à avril dans un abris de fortune ou une cavité rocheuse._

 _Elle attaque ses proies grâce à la multitude de ses têtes et empoisonne de son souffle ses victimes. Le seul moyen de la vaincre est de cautériser les têtes mortelles pour ne laisser que celle invincible._

 _Le sang d'hydre est un poison mortel rare et auquel il n'existe aucun antidote. L'hydre craint le feu, les oiseaux et en particulier les phénix dont la queue peut lui causer de graves dommages. Aucun sortilège ne peut l'atteindre en raison du maillage de ses écailles, pour un sorcier le seul moyen de se prémunir d'une attaque est de lancer un sortilège de Patronus pour occuper l'animal le temps de s'enfuir._ »

Le professeur d'Histoire referma le livre lentement, son teint était livide.

\- Est-ce que tu savais déjà tout cela ? demanda-t-elle à son complice.

\- Sur le sang d'hydre, oui. Pour le reste, plus ou moins… Rogue détourna le regard au loin.

\- Plus ou moins ? Mais tu rigoles j'espère ! Et si je ne la soumets pas ?

\- J'ai déjà prévu cette éventualité. Je suis un Serpentard, l'aventure tête baissée ce n'est pas dans notre nature ! C'est plutôt une qualité que l'on préfère laisser à une autre maison ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Viens, de la marche nous attend et éteins ta baguette, autant fixer une cible dans notre dos !

Amalia pensa « _Tourne-toi que je m'en occupe…_ » car elle n'avait pas oublié son comportement à la fin du match de Quidditch mais elle prononça mentalement « _Nox_ _! »_ et lui emboîta le pas.

Le hululement des hiboux les accompagna jusqu'à la moitié du chemin puis les grillons et le vent dans les branches prirent le relais. Une pluie légère tombait par intermittence entre les feuilles et une fois au cœur de la forêt, l'épaisseur du toit végétal rendit les visiteurs aveugles au ciel étoilé. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus l'impression d'une nature endormie les envahit. L'odeur terreuse d'humus les imprégna et l'humidité du son s'infiltra sous leurs capes. Amalia hésita à parler et finit par chuchoter.

\- Dis, une fois qu'on y sera, je dois faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu n'y as pas réfléchi avant ?

\- Non ! Je ne voulais même pas venir ici !

\- Aaah ! Amalia ! Rogue fit volte-face et leva la lanterne à hauteur de leurs visages. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme dans le couloir avec la vipère, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué puisque tu seras déjà en état de panique en voyant l'hydre.

\- Merci Severus, je me sens rassurée d'un coup ! Un ami comme toi, c'est sûr, on en a pas deux !

L'intéressé souffla et après un court silence, reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Tu veux que l'on rentre ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, la colère laissa place à un air boudeur.

\- Non, on est pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien. Mais s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, tu auras la responsabilité de l'annoncer à Sirius !

La sorcière le menaçait du doigt quand soudain, un bruit les fit se retourner. Une masse lourde et une plus petite se rapprochaient, les buissons s'agitaient et bientôt, ils seraient nez à nez avec ces visiteurs. Quand Hagrid déboula sur le sentier, il découvrit deux enseignants de Poudlard, baguettes à la main, prêts à lancer le premier sortilège qui leur passerait par l'esprit. Rogue s'était mis devant Amalia et la protégeait d'un bras.

\- Oh Hagrid, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! soupira la jeune femme, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ombrage ne vous a pas interdit de vous voir ?

\- On est en mission pour l'Ordre… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

Il tenta de cacher ses blessures mais le sang suintait de larges plaies un peu partout sur son front et sur ses tempes. Crockdur sautait allègrement de l'un à l'autre, content de croiser des personnes qu'il connaissait.

\- On va dire que je ne vous ai pas vu ce soir et vous, vous en ferez autant.

Amalia fronça les sourcils comme pour percer les pensées de Hagrid. Après une longue hésitation, elle baissa sa baguette.

\- D'accord. En attendant, fais attention à toi et soigne tes blessures.

Le garde-chasse les salua et s'enfonça dans la forêt en jetant des coups d'œil à ses collègues pour voir quel chemin ils emprunteraient. Quand il disparut complètement, les hululements avaient à nouveau envahit l'air ambiant. Rogue avait toujours son bras tendu devant Amalia pour la couvrir, elle posa une main dessus afin de lui indiquer que ce n'était plus nécessaire.

\- Je sais me défendre…

\- Il fallait l'annoncer à Mr. Croupton Junior avant qu'il ne t'assomme lors de ta dernière visite ici… répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Elle l'observa se frotter nerveusement le bras, attendrie par sa posture.

\- Merci, c'était… chevaleresque et galant.

\- N'en prends pas l'habitude. Ce n'était pas prémédité, murmura-t-il gêné par son propre geste.

\- Tu mérites bien ton surnom… glissa Amalia avec une certaine malice dans la voix pour le taquiner un peu plus.

\- De quel surnom tu parles ?

\- « _Mon Prince_ »

\- Oh, arrête avec cela !

Il se retourna et découvrit l'air ravi de la jeune femme, les bras croisés, qui attendait sa réaction. Elle leva le menton et pour l'imiter, prononça d'une manière dédaigneuse :

\- Aller, arrête de traîner, on a encore du chemin à faire ! Si tu n'étais pas le directeur de Serpentard, j'aurais enlevé quinze points à ta maison pour la peine !

\- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! déclara Rogue, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

\- Hé mais tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Si, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je suis directeur de maison. Ceci t'apprendra peut-être à respecter tes aînés !

\- Je m'en fiche, je suis certaine que cela ne fonctionne pas d'ici ! claironna-t-elle d'un ton las.

Et elle continua sa route sans ajouter un mot sur tout le chemin. Ils aperçurent au loin un troupeau de centaures partit en chasse qui ne s'arrêta même pas. La lanterne au feu bleu les rendait presque invisibles dans le brouillard épais qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

oOo

Après avoir cherché de longues heures la partie marécageuse de la forêt, le concert de croassements leur indiqua qu'ils étaient enfin dans la bonne direction. La terre ferme se faisait de plus en plus rare et le sol meuble les contraint à progresser plus lentement. A mesure de leur avancée, des joncs et des plantes d'eau douce remplaçaient les buissons de la lande. Dans la brume se dessina un amas rocheux où l'on pouvait distinguer une ouverture. Il s'agissait de ruines antiques. Ça et là, les chapiteaux ayant autrefois appartenu à d'immenses colonnes de marbre, gisaient au sol. Des stèles gravées étaient les vestiges d'un lieu de culte celte où les visages des divinités avaient disparu sous l'épaisse couche de mousse et de vase. La pierre était devenue verte et la végétation avait repris ses droits. L'amas de rocs formait une caverne profonde et haute.

\- Je pense que nous sommes arrivés… murmura Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers l'antre du montre.

\- D'accord, comment fait-on maintenant pour la faire sortir ?

Un grognement s'échappa de la grotte comme une réponse à la question d'Amalia. La jeune femme resta figée de terreur en voyant l'une des énormes têtes de l'hydre sortir de son repère. Elle ressemblait aux gravures du livre, un profil effilé rappelait celui d'un dragon avec des ouilles et une crête de chair presque transparente, se déployait en apercevant les deux proies potentielles, assez folles pour s'être aventurées au porte de son nid. L'animal glissa d'une manière fluide hors de son abri, révélant les six autres têtes qui naissaient de son corps mince, allongé et dépourvu de membre. Il se terminait par une queue semblable à celle des serpents, l'hydre était couverte d'écailles vertes et grises, seule la tête centrale avait un anneau doré autour de sa base. Une langue bifide sortait régulièrement de chaque face et les yeux fendus n'avaient plus qu'un sujet d'observation, Rogue et Amalia.

\- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui lança-t-il en reculant.

La jeune femme tenta de reprendre contenance et présenta ses deux mains ouvertes à l'animal en se concentrant sur sa volonté. Par malheur, la queue de l'hydre vint la frapper de plein fouet et la projeter à quelques mètres de là. Encore sonnée, Amalia se releva difficilement, son épaule droite la lançait et elle sentait un liquide chaud couler dans son dos. Perdue dans un mélange de rugissements et de tintement de cloche, elle brandit sa baguette et prononça « _Protego !_ » juste à temps pour arrêter l'une des têtes qui fondait sur sa proie. Sa vision était floue mais elle percevait des éclairs rouges qui rebondissaient sur la peau de l'animal.

\- C'est inutile, il faut lui envoyer un Patronus pour l'occuper ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue mais le sorcier continuait à distraire le monstre avec des sorts inefficaces.

Pendant ce temps, la queue de serpent flagellait l'air au hasard faisant s'écrouler des blocs de marbre alors que la gueule principale poussait des hurlements perçants, un liquide jaunâtre suintait entre les dents acérées, une seule morsure et c'était la mort assurée. La bête sépara les deux sorciers. Ils affrontaient chacun trois têtes alors que celle immortelle restait en retrait. Dans l'agitation générale, Rogue se coinça le pied dans un bourbier, incapable de s'en déloger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? FAIS UN PATRONUS ! s'époumona Amalia en évitant une nouvelle attaque.

Les têtes tanguaient dans un mouvement de balancier presque hypnotisant, toujours prêtes à fondre dès que la garde se baissait. Le sol tremblait sous le poids de l'animal, il semblait vouloir garder séparés les intrus. Voyant que Rogue ne se dégageait toujours pas, Amalia lança un leurre pour se rapprocher de lui et plongea au moment où l'une des têtes s'avançait la gueule ouverte.

\- _Protego !_ cria la jeune femme dos à l'hydre, la baguette dirigée vers son agresseur.

Un « _pang !_ » sonore lui indiqua que la bête s'était cognée contre le sort de Bouclier. Amalia se retourna d'un coup, furieuse et déterminée, du fin fond de son être surgit la force sauvage qui l'avait déjà envahit.

\- _Soumets-toi !_

La bille dans sa baguette vibra et une lueur blanche en émana, toutes les têtes de l'hydre étaient soudainement calmes et fixaient la sorcière. L'esprit d'Amalia avait quitté son corps, elle voyait la scène depuis les yeux de l'animal, sentait sa peau froide sur le sol chaud du marécage, percevait les odeurs de l'air à chaque fois qu'une de ses nombreuses langues fouettaient le vent, ressentait les battements de cœur et la peur de ses assaillants. Faisant appel à toute la maîtrise dont elle était capable, elle lui ordonna de reculer dans la tanière, l'esprit de la bête résistait par moment à son occupante, partagé entre deux volontés. Cependant, l'hydre finit par baisser toutes ses têtes et s'enfoncer profondément dans sa cachette. Une fois que le bout de sa queue termina de serpenter sur le sol humide, Amalia constata les mensurations du monstre par la taille de l'empreinte laissées derrière elle.

\- Allons-nous en avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de revenir... souffla Rogue.

\- Attends, juste avant, je vais assurer nos arrières.

Elle brandit sa baguette et un fin filet de lumière s'en échappa. Une fois de plus, un oiseau élégant se forma et fit le tour de sa propriétaire avant de se poster devant la grotte. Le balbuzard replia ses ailes avec grâce et lança un regard à sa maîtresse avant de garder l'entrée du repère.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils estimèrent être hors d'atteinte, les deux professeurs effondrèrent au milieu des bruyères sur un tapis de mousse pour reprendre haleine. La jeune femme observa sa baguette, cette fois-ci la perle avait vibré mais ne s'était pas abîmée, signe qu'elle avait laissé sortir son énergie magique au bon moment.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

\- Juste des égratignures, et toi ?

\- Rien mis à part le fait que j'ai cru avoir une attaque par ta faute ! Amalia s'emporta. Pourquoi tu n'as pas généré un Patronus ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en es pas capable !

Elle se passa une main sur l'épaule, une plaie ouverte lui piquait le haut du dos. Rogue demeura silencieux, l'expression renfermée, il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Sans réaction de sa part, la jeune femme se calma.

\- Je suis rentrée dans l'esprit de l'hydre...

\- Comment cela ? dit-il en relevant la tête.

\- J'étais à sa place, je nous voyais, je sentais la même chose qu'elle... Je percevais même les battements de nos propres cœurs, c'était étrange !

\- Il faudrait que tu notes tout, c'est important de compléter le livre. La soumission des êtres fonctionne sur toutes sortes de créatures, des mammifères, reptiles et même un monstre colossal !

La voix du sorcier était soudain plus animée.

\- On a bien faillir mourir ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es satisfait !

Amalia respirait avec moins de difficulté, sa poitrine se soulevait plus doucement sous sa cape et ses tremblements cessèrent. Le retour vers le château se fit dans le silence, aucun des deux sorciers n'avait envie de parler, leur attention allait vers les buissons et l'épaisse végétation qui les entouraient et pouvaient cacher l'attaque d'un des habitants de la forêt en quête de son repas. Peu à peu, la lisière du bois laissa place à l'immense pelouse du parc. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, même celles de la cabane de Hagrid, murée dans la torpeur de cette nuit froide de novembre. Soulagés d'être enfin en sécurité, les enseignants se laissèrent surprendre par la silhouette rose et gonflée qui patientait sur le perron du château.

\- _Hum hum_ ! Bonne pioche à ce que je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Ombrage. Excellente nuit pour observer les étoiles ! s'exclama Amalia sur le ton de la conversation.

Rogue lui lança un regard venimeux, le ciel était couvert et les pluies éparses qu'ils avaient essuyé auraient dû la dissuader de d'avancer cette excuse. Frigorifiée et épuisée, elle soupira.

\- Où étiez-vous ? J'ai retrouvé un élève en retenue, il déambulait dans les cachots ! C'est Dumbledore qui vous a envoyé en mission ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Cessez de croire que Dumbledore nous envoie en mission ! Dans quel but pourrait-il faire cela ?

\- Renverser le Ministère voyons ! gloussa d'une voix étranglée Ombrage.

\- Comment pouvez-vous encore vous imaginez qu'il en a après le poste de Ministre de la Magie ? La place lui a été proposée si souvent qu'il serait ridicule de compter ! Et à chaque fois il a refusé ! Il est tard, nous sommes trempés, pourrions-nous reprendre cet entretien demain je vous prie ?

Ombrage ne trouva rien à redire, elle se tourna alors vers Rogue.

\- Ce comportement m'étonne de vous Professeur !

Il lui mima une révérence ironique sans un mot avant d'emboîter le pas d'Amalia qui n'avait pas attendu pour rejoindre l'intérieur du château.

oOo

La vengeance d'Ombrage ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Dès le petit déjeuner une convocation à l'attention d'Amalia, coincée entre une tasse et la théière face à la place où elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir. Elle devait se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur avant le début des cours, en présence de la Grande Inquisitrice. En poussant la porte, le professeur d'Histoire ne fut donc pas surprise d'y découvrir Dumbledore installé dans son fauteuil, serein, Ombrage était debout à côté de lui, ses gros doigts boudinés, crispés sur sa baguette magique.

\- Bonjour Amalia, installe-toi, puis-je te proposer des réglisses ?

\- Non merci Albus, les sucreries de bon matin ne sont pas recommandées il me semble.

\- Madame Pomfresh approuverait certainement, rit le directeur en évitant d'inclure Ombrage dans leurs échanges.

Elle fut presque soulagée en voyant entrer le dernier participant attendu à cette réunion matinale.

\- Ah ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer ! déclara-t-elle en lui indiquant du bout de sa baguette, le second fauteuil pour les invités. Les deux professeurs étaient assis sagement en face de leur directeur, Dumbledore les observa l'un et l'autre de manière malicieuse à travers ses lunettes.

\- Bien. La Grande Inquisitrice m'a fait part d'un événement survenu hier soir. Il semblerait qu'elle vous ait surpris à votre retour de promenade dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle pense que je vous ai confié une mission à réaliser de nuit dans cet endroit lugubre et dangereux ou à défaut, que vous vous êtes donné un rendez-vous galant. Pour ma part, je sais ne vous avoir confié aucune mission autre que d'enseigner à Poudlard et ne pouvant interférer sur votre temps libre, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander si vous avez une situation personnelle à officialiser.

Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe, amusé par sa propre question. Amalia et Rogue le dévisagèrent, mi-étonnés, mi-dégoûtés.

\- Albus, si ce n'était pas aussi absurde, je trouverais la question drôle. Je suis désolée mais…

\- Ne niez pas ! coupa l'Inquisitrice.

\- Professeur Ombrage, ce que le Professeur Richards allait vous dire, c'est que nous n'échangeons tous les deux que… des sentiments cordiaux, susurra Rogue d'une voix veloutée. Je ne sais pas ce que ma collègue fait de son temps libre quand je ne suis pas présent mais je peux vous révéler ce à quoi nous étions occupés hier soir.

Ombrage s'était soudain reprise et arborait son air de petit fille sage, prête à entendre la version que l'on lui livrait.

\- Nous sommes allés dans la Forêt Interdite pour ramasser les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour les thèmes des examens que je mets au point pour les B.U.S.E. et A.S.P.I.C. de cette année. Je voulais vous proposer de nouveaux sujets qui correspondraient beaucoup mieux aux attentes du Ministère en matière d'enseignement. J'admets que je me suis montré peut-être trop enthousiaste sur l'élévation du niveau des élèves, que je réclame activement depuis de nombreuses années à la direction actuelle de l'école.

Rogue regarda Dumbledore, ce dernier ne releva pas la pique et rayonnait toujours de sympathie.

\- Et j'ai demandé à ma collègue de m'accompagner par sécurité. Je n'ai pas osé solliciter un directeur de maison en raison des responsabilités qui incombent déjà à cette charge et mes autres collègues auraient pu se méprendre sur la nature de ma démarche, ce que Miss Richards serait à milles lieux de s'imaginer.

\- Ah ? Et pour quelle raison ? coupa Ombrage, toujours attentive à cette explication.

\- Je dois admettre que j'ai profité de son immense gentillesse et… de sa naïveté.

Il compléta sa phrase en croisant les doigts, les coudes posés sur les bras du fauteuil et les yeux plantés dans le regard calme de Dumbledore. Amalia pouffa d'indignation mais resta muette dans l'attente d'une réaction de la part de la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle injuriait silencieusement par la pensée son collègue dont le sourire narquois lui confirma qu'il avait bien tout entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir ensorcelé un élève dans votre bureau ? Ombrage était suspicieuse.

\- Vous faites suivre une partie du corps enseignant par le personnel de Poudlard, je ne voulais pas devoir justifier de mon projet avant de l'avoir finalisé. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre option.

\- Une chance que cet élève ne se souvienne de rien ! ajouta Dumbledore qu'Ombrage fusillait du regard.

\- _Hum hum_ ! Quoiqu'il en soit, le Ministre à déjà approuvé un nouveau décret concernant les professeurs, il vous sera dévoilé au déjeuner. En attendant, je vous rappelle que le progrès n'est pas encouragé dans ces murs, Professeur Rogue. Bien que votre enthousiasme soit apprécié, abstenez-vous à l'avenir et refrénez votre ambition !

Elle esquissa un sourire étrange et sortit du bureau, Dumbledore s'adressa alors à ses deux enseignants.

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir, nous sommes sous surveillance et le Ministère mettra tout en œuvre pour contraindre la moindre action qui ne leur sera pas directement bénéfique. J'espère cependant que vos recherches sont fructueuses Severus… L'enseignant acquiesça. Fort bien, dans ce cas je vous libère, vos élèves doivent être impatients de vous retrouver pour débuter cette semaine !

\- Les miens oui, mais pour Severus, j'ai un doute ! répliqua Amalia d'un ton acerbe.

\- Parfait ! Bonne journée dans ce cas ! Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

Après cette nuit agitée, le professeur d'Histoire eut du mal à ne pas somnoler pendant le contrôle des deuxièmes années qu'elle surveillait. De plus, son épaule la lançait sérieusement et seule, elle ne parvenait pas à nouer un bandage assez serré pour soigner sa blessure. L'heure du déjeuner lui permit de mettre en lumière les talents insoupçonnés d'Ombrage en matière d'organisation. Devant la Grande Salle, le concierge martelait de toutes ses forces dans un clou épais pour l'enfoncer dans le mur et y suspendre un panneau avec l'inscription à moitié lisible : « _Décret d'éducation n°2.._ »

\- Qu'est-ce que cette harpie a encore inventé... marmonna Amalia en s'approchant de la foule d'élèves agglutinée devant le réfectoire.

« _Il est désormais interdit à tous les membres du corps enseignant de se fréquenter en dehors du cadre scolaire. Le plan de table établit et approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice devra être respecté._ »

\- Bah voyons, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle n'ait pas approuvé le plan de table qu'elle a elle-même rédigé...

Les tables des professeurs étaient disposées en U sur lesquelles reposaient de petits écriteaux en papier blanc nacré devant chaque assiette et l'un d'eux indiquait « _Amalia Richards_ » en lettres d'or avec une écriture penchée et arrondie. Il était placé à l'extrémité du U et à l'exact opposé de Rogue dont les voisins étaient les directeurs des autres maisons à l'exception de McGonagall qui avait été mise à la gauche de Dumbledore en qualité de directrice adjointe. Ombrage était bien entendu à sa droite pour marquer l'importance de sa position. Amalia constata que Hagrid était son unique voisin mais très vite son visage se ferma lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas souvent présent aux repas en ce moment.

Elle prit place et attendit le début du déjeuner en se promettant de mettre à jour le petit calepin bleu et blanc dans lequel elle compilait les informations relatives à l'animorphe. Le menton posé sur une main, la jeune femme avait le regard vague quand en face d'elle, Rogue s'installa. Il la fixa de ses yeux d'encre et le sourire en coin qu'il avait lui rappela son comportement dans le bureau du directeur.

\- _La prochaine fois que tu es sur le point de te faire dévorer par une hydre, rappelle-moi de te laisser te débrouiller !_

Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit son verre comme pour porter un toast. Résolue à l'ignorer, elle détourna les yeux vers la Grande Salle. Fred et George avaient retrouvé le sourire et plaisantaient avec leur ami Lee Jordan, Hermione était hermétique à la conversation de Ron et Harry sur le prochain match de Quidditch, le nez dans un codex de runes alors que Ginny faisait les yeux doux à un garçon assis tout près. Amalia repensa avec tendresse aux moments passés avec Sirius et Remus dans la cuisine de la maison des Black, les enfants étaient dociles et attentifs, la vie de famille y était plaisante et douce, presque irréelle dans l'atmosphère de crainte qui était née l'été dernier.

N'ayant personne avec qui discuter, Amalia acheva son repas et partit sans un mot vers la salle de lecture des professeurs dans la bibliothèque. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort et des volets mal attachés claquaient contre la façade du château. Madame Pince s'en plaignit tout en ramassant des ouvrages empruntés que les élèves lui avaient déposés en vrac sur le comptoir de son bureau. Une fois installée, Amalia sortit son calepin, une plume et de l'encre pour rédiger ses annotations et remarques sur la réaction de l'hydre, la manière dont elle avait ressenti l'animal et ajouter les caractéristiques physiques complémentaires à la description du manuel. A mesure que la plume gratta le papier, la jeune femme sentit un démangeaison sur son épaule, elle déboutonna le haut de sa robe et découvrit son cou pour atteindre la peau. Le contact chaud et visqueux du sang sous ses doigts était le signe que la plaie de la veille ne s'était pas complètement refermée. La jeune femme essuya sa main dans un mouchoir et tamponna la blessure en attendant de pouvoir changer le pansement de fortune. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un grincement strident mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et soupira en relevant son habit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Judas...

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'épaule blessée.

\- Ce n'est rien, quand je suis tombée la queue de l'hydre m'a égratignée. J'irai voir Madame Pomfresh tout à l'heure.

Amalia garda un ton sec, n'ayant toujours pas digéré son attitude du matin.

\- Ne sois pas bête, si elle comprend ce qui t'a provoqué cela, comment vas-tu justifier ta présence au cœur de la Forêt Interdite après la convocation d'Ombrage ?

En écartant le col, le dernier bouton de la robe s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le décolleté de l'enseignante. Depuis sa place Rogue fut témoin de ce délicieux spectacle bien malgré lui. Confus, il laissa échapper sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La plaie est si moche ? s'inquiéta Amalia.

\- Non, non... Ne bouge pas, cela devrait aller.

La blessure propre et régulière suintait un liquide rouge vif qui se résorba sous les incantations du maître de potions. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'approcha d'Amalia pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras maintenant...

L'enseignante frissonna mais ne releva pas, occupée à reboutonner son vêtement.

\- Surtout que j'ai un trouvé un moyen de contourner Ombrage, ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la bibliothécaire entra sans frapper dans la pièce. Elle avait une expression soupçonneuse en regardant les professeurs puis elle se dirigea vers l'étagère poussiéreuse appartenant autrefois à Remus Lupin. Amalia se souvient alors d'un élément étrange et néanmoins vital pour leurs recherches.

\- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser Madame Prince... Pardon ! Madame Pince je voulais dire ! Amalia s'empressa de corriger son erreur, la main posée sur ses lèvres, les mots de Rogue l'avaient profondément troublée.

Dans la salle, le sorcier avait un air surpris et la bibliothécaire s'était soudainement retournée, les sourcils froncés. Bien que déconcertée, la jeune femme continua.

\- Il y a dans cette bibliothèque un ouvrage qui m'intéresse, je crois l'avoir vu ici il y a quelques mois. Le titre exact doit être « _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle - Volume II »..._

\- Oui, il est bien ici, répondit-elle avec rigueur. Le directeur m'a demandé de vider la tablette de cet enseignant puisqu'il a quitté l'école il y a plus d'un an. Souhaitez-vous prendre ce livre avant ?

\- Bien volontiers.

Amalia s'efforça d'être la plus aimable et douce possible, cependant, la bibliothécaire paraissait vexée outre mesure par son erreur. Quand elle quitta enfin la pièce, Rogue reprit la parole.

\- J'ai enchanté deux livres, il sortit les objets de sous sa cape, ils sont connectés par un sortilège _Protéiforme_ ce qui nous permettra de communiquer sans être vus. Il te suffit d'utiliser une plume et de l'encre pour m'écrire et tes mots apparaîtront sur le mien. Si quelqu'un d'autre ouvre le livre, il n'y verra qu'un texte banal. Quand tu as terminé, donne un coup de baguette sur la dernière page et la conversation disparaîtra.

La bibliothèque jusque là silencieuse, s'anima d'éclats de voix.

\- Laissez-moi passer Madame Pince, je vérifie ce que Mr. Rusard vient de me dire ! s'écria une femme.

\- Vite, cache-le, c'est Ombrage !

Amalia s'exécuta, rangea à la hâte son calepin et figea une expression de concentration intense en se plaçant face à son étagère, la baguette tendue pour faire venir des livres en lien avec sa matière. Quand Ombrage entra dans la salle de lecture, elle découvrit un endroit calme où Rogue était penché sur un parchemin et un almanach sur les herbes du terroir écossais, Amalia marmonnait en relisant la liste des ouvrages dont elle avait besoin, elle se retourna l'air de rien :

\- Madame Pince j'aurais besoin d'un... Oh ! Excusez-moi Professeur Ombrage, j'ai cru que c'était notre bibliothécaire qui revenait.

\- _Hum hum_... Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

\- J'avais un peu de temps avant mon prochain cours, je venais vérifier quelques informations. Je me doutais que le père de Miss Lovegood était fantaisiste cependant, mieux vaut être consciencieux dans son travail et vérifier ses dires, n'est-ce pas ? la jeune femme garda un sourire incrédule.

\- Madame Pince était avec vous ?

\- En effet, elle ne nous a pas laissé un instant seuls. J'ai ce qu'il me faut, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, puis-je me retirer ?

L'Inquisitrice fronça les sourcils de colère, elle ne trouva rien à redire et laissa Amalia s'échapper. Avec son livre enchanté sous le bras, elle avait la sensation qu'Ombrage avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

oOo

Le soir même, l'enseignante prit l'objet en question et se glissa sous sa couette avec une plume, de l'encre et un petit support en bois. Calée contre les oreillers, elle tapota du bout de sa baguette la première page et lut le mot qui l'attendait.

 _\- Bonsoir._

 _\- Bonsoir, ton astuce fonctionne on dirait..._

 _\- Cela t'étonne ?_

 _\- Là n'est pas la question. Les enchantements du château sont puissants, j'avais un doute à ce sujet._

 _\- Si tu étais à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château ce serait différent. Es-tu seule ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr, je suis dans ma chambre. Et toi ? Peux-tu communiquer librement ?_

Amalia trempa la plume dans l'encre et attendit sa réponse.

 _\- Dans mon bureau, je termine une retenue et je retourne dans mon appartement._

 _\- On peut reprendre cela plus tard..._

 _\- Non, je veux ton ressenti sur l'hydre._

 _\- Si je ne te réponds pas, tu auras du mal à dormir ?_

 _\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'empêchent de dormir mais tu n'en fais pas partie..._

Amalia sourit et dessina un visage tirant une langue pour bien faire comprendre sa réaction.

 _\- Même si je précise que je suis dans mon lit... ?_

 _\- Comme si cela pouvait avoir une incidence._

 _\- Je suis certaine que ces mots feront au moins travailler ton imagination... Quoiqu'il en soit, l'esprit de l'hydre était brouillon et la multiplicité des têtes rendait la possession compliquée. C'était comme parler à sept personnes à la fois avec une voix plus forte que les autres, celle de la tête « intelligente » en plus d'une sortie de mélodie dans le fond. Il y avait aussi mon corps qui me rappelait sans cesse. Quand j'ai imposé à l'hydre de se retirer, elle n'a pas essayé de se soustraire et j'ai eu l'impression que l'emprise était plus simple, comme si elle avait abdiqué._

La jeune femme attendit de longues minutes une réponse puis, l'écriture fine et pointue de Rogue reprit.

 _\- Mon élève vient de partir. Concernant l'hydre, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes._

 _\- Non merci._

 _\- Je suis sérieux._

 _\- Moi aussi. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester._

 _\- J'ai conscience de ce que je te demande..._

Les lettres se dessinaient sous les yeux d'Amalia, elle savait ce qu'il allait écrire pour justifier sa réponse.

 _\- Arrête Severus, j_ _'ai_ _vraiment_ – elle souligna le mot – _cru que tu allais mourir et j'ai une marque dans le dos qui me le rappelle. Il n'est pas question que l'on retourne dans cette forêt._

 _\- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est l'occasion de découvrir un grand pouvoir. N'es-tu pas curieuse ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée d'accorder plus de valeur à nos vies que toi._ Elle hésita et écrit. _Bonne nuit._

En refermant le livre enchanté ce soir-là, Amalia était soucieuse et elle repensa aux derniers jours, aux pouvoirs éprouvés, aux comportements de certains habitants du château et surtout à ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre, à l'extérieur, loin du confort de Poudlard.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Boites à flemme et Gui Magique

 **Note** : Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et ça, ça n'a pas de prix !


	12. Chapitre 12 – Boites à flemme

**Chapitre 12 – Boites à flemme et Gui Magique**

Bien résolue à montrer son désaccord, Amalia passait ses soirées avec le livre de Rogue ouvert mais demeura silencieuse aux nombreuses sollicitations qu'il lui faisait parvenir.

 _\- Amalia, cesse de faire l'enfant..._

Le ton s'était adoucit par la suite.

 _\- Bon d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû te bousculer. L'hydre contrairement aux hiboux offre la possibilité d'exercer ton pouvoir sur un être à l'esprit complexe puisqu'il est divisé en tout autant de tête. De toute façon, Ombrage nous surveille, il ne nous est pas possible de retourner dans la forêt tous les deux et y aller seule serait du suicide. Tu peux donc t'entraîner sur un animal domestique._

La jeune femme prit le temps de lire ses explications sans pour autant y répondre, son caractère l'emporta sur la raison. Pendant les pauses, Rogue remontait des cachots dans l'espoir de la croiser cependant, Amalia faisait en sorte soit d'être en grande conversation avec un autre enseignant dans les salles des professeurs soit enfermée dans son bureau, réfractaire à toute requête.

Après une semaine complète à se rendre indisponible, la sorcière s'étira de tout son long. Elle corrigeait les copies des cinquièmes années depuis deux longues heures et ce qu'elle avait lu ne la rassura pas sur le niveau désastreux de ses élèves pour les B.U.S.E. La guerre des Géants n'était pas rentrée dans leurs têtes ou lorsque les événements étaient corrects, les noms ou les dates étaient absurdes. Amalia sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte, il était tard et les couloirs du château auraient dû être déserts. Par précaution, elle se leva et ouvrit, dans l'embrasure mal éclairée. Le concierge attendait avec Miss Teigne plantée entre ses pieds.

\- Bonsoir Mr. Rusard, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Tenez, c'est votr'courrier après la vérification du Ministère.

\- Merci beaucoup de vous être donné cette peine, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec pour marquer son mécontentement en découvrant que toutes les enveloppes avaient été ouvertes.

L'homme s'en alla dans la nuit, seuls restaient les yeux brillants de sa chatte, assise devant la porte. L'enseignante referma le panneau en se disant qu'au moins, il n'y aurait aucun rat à venir fouiner dans ses papiers. Une liasse épaisse entourée d'un ruban cacheté abritait des lettres datant pour certaines, de plusieurs semaines. Toutes venaient des membres de l'Ordre, Kingsley transmettait des informations banales sur les négociations en cours avec les multiples factions d'êtres restés neutres, Tonks demandait des nouvelles mais c'est le courrier de Maugrey qui retint toute son attention.

 _Amalia,_

 _J'ai rendu une petite visite de courtoisie à d'anciens collègues au ministère. J'ai appris que le coffre que ta famille possède à Gringotts avait été saisi et fouillé au décès de ton père comme prévu par la loi. Le compte rendu t'a été envoyé avec la liste des objets, rien n'a été confisqué, je suppose que ton père avait agit en conséquent. Il y a juste une chose qui doit t'intéresser : le rapport est incomplet. Les Aurors qui s'en sont occupés ont la réputation de ne pas être très consciencieux, ils se sont vantés d'avoir traité le dossier rapidement quand j'ai prononcé ton nom. Il manquerait dans le compte rendu des documents papiers, comme ils ne connaissaient pas la langue ils ne les ont pas mentionné. Je pense que tu pourras y trouver de nouveaux éléments pour t'éclairer. Si besoin, Tonks est là pour toi._

 _A. Maugrey_

La jeune femme reposa le parchemin en soupirant. Si elle avait appris cela plus tôt, elle aurait pu visiter le coffre cet été. Dans l'âtre, le feu crépitait et projetait aux murs l'ombre de l'orchidée posée sur le bureau. Depuis le vitrail, la lueur argentée de la pleine lune faisait briller les pétales multicolores de la plante. Amalia resta à contempler la beauté de cet instant quand son regard fut reportée sur les lignes noires qui se dessinaient dans le livre enchanté.

 _\- Je suppose que les aventures palpitantes de Black doivent occuper tout ton temps libre pour que tu ne daignes pas me répondre..._

La jeune femme sourit et reporta son attention sur l'encyclopédie trouvée dans la bibliothèque de Remus. La couverture ancienne était plus usée que le tome I, les pages se décollaient et étaient élimées. Heureusement que Madame Pince ne s'en était pas aperçue sinon, il est peu probable qu'elle l'aurait laissé sortir de la bibliothèque. Les thèmes abordés se concentraient sur les objets magiques de défenses ce qui était pour le moins étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait surtout de pouvoirs sombres. Elle y reconnut quelques exemples qui trônaient maintenant dans son salon. Sur le livre de Rogue, l'écriture continua.

 _\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans l'_ _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle ?_

Amalia poursuivit sa lecture, les dernières pages étaient particulièrement abîmées, de petits morceaux de parchemin s'effritaient lorsqu'elle parcourait les pages, elle usa donc de sa baguette jusqu'au dernier chapitre qui annonçait une suite. Curieuse, elle en chercha le thème sans succès. Sur le livre enchanté, le monologue du maître de potions se conclut.

 _\- Si tu ne me réponds pas, qu'importe les risques, je monte immédiatement te voir. Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer plus longtemps !_

Amalia rit en prenant une plume et de l'encre, le calvaire de Rogue allait prendre fin.

 _\- Oh oui viens me rejoindre, je suis dans ma baignoire..._

 _\- Rusard m'a apporté le courrier, il pestait sur les enseignants qui travaillaient tard, en particulier au niveau du cloître glacial en cette saison._

 _\- Il parlait peut-être de Binns._

 _\- Je dois prendre ta réponse désinvolte comme un signe de paix ?_

 _\- Si tu arrêtes de vouloir m'envoyer au casse-pipe, oui._

 _\- D'accord, je ne l'évoquerai plus. L'encyclopédie ?_

 _\- C'est malheureusement une trilogie. Le premier volume traite des armes, le second les protections et le troisième est à découvrir cependant, comme il manque certains objets que j'ai dans mon salon je pense qu'il aborde des sujets plus délicats. Ce qui m'étonne c'est l'état du livre et que le tome II soit ici sans le I ou le III. Tout comme le fait que mon père se soit procuré le I mais pas la suite._

 _\- Penses-tu qu'il ait pu placer à Poudlard le tome II ainsi que l_ _'animorphe_ _?_

 _\- Je ne vois que cette possibilité. J'aimerais pouvoir comparer la qualité des matériaux du tome I et celui du II pour vérifier s'ils font partie de la même parution ou s'ils n'ont aucun rapport. Dans tous les cas le second volume me sera d'une grande aide pour compléter l'inventaire des caisses._

 _\- Quand comptes-tu retourner chez toi ?_

 _\- Ce ne sera pas acceptable avant les vacances de Noël. Si je m'absente maintenant, Ombrage préviendra le Ministère._

 _\- Est-ce que Tonks pourra t'aider ?_

 _\- Oui, Fol Œil me l'a proposé. Pourtant…_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Elle a encore sa famille, je pense qu'elle voudra passer une partie des fêtes avec eux. Cela me dérange de lui demander de me rendre ce service._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle le rend mais à l'Ordre._ Rogue écrit cette phrase doucement comme s'il réfléchissait à la suite. _Moi par contre, je n'ai plus de famille à visiter pour Noël._

 _\- Mais tu as la responsabilité d'une maison pleine d'élèves turbulents et maladroits._

 _\- Tu confonds avec Gryffondor. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne me suis pas absenté de l'école pendant les fêtes depuis des années, Minerva pourra me rendre ce service surtout si c'est dans l'intérêt de notre cause commune. En plus, je pense que ma présence pourrait être réclamée au manoir des Malefoy si j'annonce mon départ de Poudlard pendant les congés._

 _\- A toi de voir si tu veux sacrifier tes vacances, je me proposerai dès demain pour raccompagner les élèves dans le train, cela paraîtra moins étrange à Ombrage ainsi. Cependant, il est probable que je ne te laisse pas repartir si c'est pour favoriser Drago en donnant des cours particuliers chez son père…_

 _\- Très amusant... Parce que tu n'avantages pas les Weasley, Potter et Granger quand tu es avec eux chez Black ?_

 _\- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Je m'inquiète pour toi quand tu vas là-bas. IL est si imprévisible._

 _\- Je suis trop précieux pour lui en ce moment pour qu'IL s'en prenne à moi. Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton héritage encombrant. D'ailleurs, as-tu mis à jour tes notes ?_

 _\- Oui et dans_ _l'animorphe_ _j'ai trouvé des informations sur le son que j'ai entendu dans la tête de l'hydre. L'auteur appelle cela « le chant », c'est une mélodie basée sur le rythme cardiaque de l'animal et non sur le fil de ses pensées. C'est pour cette raison qu'en me concentrant sur ce son au lieu des images des différentes têtes, j'ai pu capter l'esprit de la tête intelligente._

 _\- Le fait que tu pratiques d'un instrument doit être utile dans ce cas._

 _\- Je pense, je me suis calquée sur le rythme de l'animal et j'ai pris en main la mélodie en quelque sorte._

Amalia s'étira à nouveau et bailla aux corneilles, son dos était douloureux preuve que l'heure était bien avancée dans la nuit mais la perspective de devoir remonter jusqu'à sa chambre dans l'obscurité et le froid ne l'engagèrent guère.

 _\- Je vais te laisser, Miss Teigne m'attend sur le pas de la porte de mon bureau._

 _\- Veux-tu que j'envoie le Baron Sanglant pour t'escorter ?_

 _\- Je peux me défendre de Peeves puisque je t'ai bien protégé d'une hydre…_

 _\- Combien de temps comptes-tu me rabâcher cette histoire ?_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à parier mon silence lors d'un prochain match de Quidditch… Bonne nuit._

 _\- Nous verrons. Bonne nuit._

oOo

Heureusement la surveillance par la chatte du concierge s'arrêta dès le lendemain matin car il aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi des grelots et rubans enchantés étaient fixés un peu partout pour occuper l'animal en faction. Amalia profita du repas pour glisser discrètement aux jumeaux un mot les invitant dans la salle de musique, ils ne lui répondirent qu'à la fin de leur heure d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était l'une des matières que Molly leur avait interdit d'abandonner après le passage de leurs B.U.S.E. car s'ils avaient vraiment eu le choix, nul doute que peu de cours auraient trouvé grâce à leurs yeux. La condition avait de toute façon été imposée par McGonagall pour la validation de l'option d'économie en début d'année.

\- Professeur Richards, nous ne pourrons pas venir ce soir…

\- Ah bon ? Vous avez été mis en retenue ? Si ce n'est pas par le Professeur Ombrage, je peux m'arranger…

Les rouquins étaient gênés et n'osaient pas expliquer ouvertement la raison de leur absence.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas été collés. Nous avons des devoirs à rattraper.

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers le sol ce qui accentua les soupçons d'Amalia à leur sujet.

\- Soit, travaillez bien et faites-moi signe quand vous serez à nouveau disponibles. D'accord ?

Fred et George inclinèrent la tête et ne demandèrent pas leur reste. La jeune femme avait l'impression que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les seuls à cacher quelque chose en particulier depuis la publication du décret d'éducation n°24 interdisant les rassemblements de plus de trois étudiants. Les élèves de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle échangeaient plus que d'ordinaire et Hagrid était très discret. Alors lorsqu'il daigna enfin se présenter dans la Grande Salle, Amalia tira bénéfice de sa position à table pour l'interroger.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu…

Elle but une gorgée et reposa son verre.

\- Heu bonjour Amalia, comment vas-tu ? le demi-géant balaya du regard le plan de table et fut surprit de découvrir son nom sur un marque-place. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- La nouvelle organisation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Je crois que le but est d'inciter les adultes de l'école à ne plus « _se fréquenter en dehors du cadre scolaire_ ». C'en est fini de nos goûters dans ta cabane ou des sorties au bord du lac pour se rincer la gorge à grand coup de _Whisky Pur Feu_ !

Elle remarqua le comportement inhabituel de son ami qui empoignait à mains nues les petits pois.

\- Hé Hagrid, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

Il se retourna vers sa voisine et continua.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu comptes nous quitter pour le couvent ?

Le front du garde-chasse était marqué par de petites cicatrices blanches et d'autres plus récentes, étaient d'un rouge vif.

\- Nous subissons tous la pression du Ministère ici. Revenons à ton cas… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu as encore des blessures sur le visage.

\- Ne te préoccupes pas de moi, tu as assez de problème comme ça.

\- Hagrid ? répliqua-t-elle, la voix pleines de reproches.

\- Ça va ! Je t'assure que tout va bien ! Je n'ai pas adopté de nouvel animal si c'est ce à quoi tu penses ! le ton était agacé et sec.

\- … Soit. Au passage, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'un certain hippogriffe.

\- Ah ? Comment va Buck ?

Hagrid était soudain intéressé par la conversation et paraissait plus enclin à discuter.

\- Il va bien sauf qu'il s'ennuie dans sa cachette. Je peux le comprendre, je n'aimerais pas être enfermée là-bas pendant des mois avec pour seule compagnie un caractériel acariâtre…

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, son regard se posa à l'opposé de la table des professeurs où Rogue la fixait. Il sourit instantanément en ayant capté les idées de la conversation qu'elle avait avec Hagrid.

\- _C'est cela, rigole bien_. _En attendant, cette discussion est privée !_

Il haussa les épaules et continua de la regarder en signe de défi.

\- _D'accord, puisque c'est ainsi…_

Hagrid monologuait sur ses cours devenus bien ennuyeux depuis qu'il suivait à la lettre les recommandations du Ministère en matière de soins aux créatures magiques et ne se rendit pas compte qu'Amalia était en joute visuelle, concentrant son esprit sur son adversaire. Elle s'imagina déboutonnant lentement son col puis le haut de sa robe pour laisser apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. En face Rogue s'était figé.

\- _Parce que tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton embarras lorsque tu m'as soignée dans la salle de lecture ? Je vais te passer l'envie d'être si indiscret…_

Conscient que s'il baissait les yeux, le contact s'arrêterait ainsi que le petit manège d'Amalia, le maître de potions ne s'avoua pas vaincu et releva le menton.

 _\- Très bien…_

Elle continua mentalement, à ouvrir son haut et matérialisa Sirius derrière elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules dénudées… A l'opposé de la table, son adversaire venait de recracher le contenu de son verre sous le regard étonné de ses voisins.

\- Amalia ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Désolée Hagrid, tu disais ?

Elle cacha dans sa serviette son fou rire.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire pour les vacances.

\- Je retourne sur Londres, je l'avais promis à… mon voisin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Son ami ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé juste en face et Amalia se garda bien de lui faire remarquer.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail de rénovation qui m'attendent. Et pour toi ?

\- _Hum hum !_

Les deux professeurs se retournèrent sur le visage de crapaud d'Ombrage qui se tenait derrière eux. Hagrid était assis et elle debout mais sa tête n'arrivait qu'à hauteur de l'épaule du demi-géant.

\- Professeur Rubeus, nous avons enfin le plaisir de vous comptez parmi nous à table.

\- J'ai bien reçu votre demande dans ce sens, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, répliqua-t-il brusquement.

\- Professeur Ombrage suffira. Je vous laisse terminer votre repas, apparemment le Professeur Rogue a besoin de leçons de maintien.

Quand elle les quitta enfin, Hagrid soupira.

\- Ombrage m'a mis sous surveillance.

\- Oh non ! C'est pour cela que Miss Teigne m'a oubliée ?

\- Encore une chance qu'elle n'ait que Rusard, sa chatte et ses propres yeux pour nous espionner.

Il vida d'un trait son verre et disparut dans l'obscurité du parc sans s'attarder. Amalia porta son attention sur la table des Gryffondor et fit un signe discret aux jumeaux, ils inclinèrent la tête pour faire comprendre que ce soir, ils seraient dans la salle de musique de la plus haute tour du château.

oOo

Leur enseignante avait rapproché du canapé une table basse et le tabouret du piano pour déplier un plan de magasin. En haut du document était écrit à la main « _93, Chemin de Traverse – Londres_ », il y avait de dessinée une grande pièce avec une vitrine divisée en trois parties. L'arrière boutique permettait de ranger les stocks ainsi qu'un sous-sol parcourant tout le magasin mais trop bas de plafond pour y placer des rayonnages. Enfin, toute la salle principale était longée d'une mezzanine ouvragée à deux étages et une verrière apportait la lumière nécessaire pour mettre en valeur les marchandises des jumeaux. Il s'agissait de la boutique vide qu'Amalia avait aperçue en début d'année en faisant les courses avec Mrs. Weasley.

\- Ça serait vraiment génial si on pouvait avoir ce local ! s'exclama George en découvrant les croquis d'aménagement intérieur que son professeur avait griffonné rapidement sur des parchemins.

\- Le propriétaire a aussi une petite dépendance qu'il veut bien vous laisser pour y installer votre atelier de recherches mais il réclame trois mois de loyer d'avance et de vous rencontrer avant d'accorder le bail. Les travaux de rafraîchissement sont aussi à vos frais, les précédents locataires n'ont pas été très soigneux, il faudra leur faire bonne impression.

\- D'accord, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant !

Fred était beaucoup plus sérieux que son frère à ce sujet et posait des questions pratiques alors que George était concentré sur les possibilités d'extension.

\- Une chose à la fois, nous allons voir ce soir vos dernières créations, dit Amalia en rangeant les documents pour faire de la place.

\- Oh, on a mis au point les Nougats Néansang, il n'y a plus d'effets secondaires !

Fred sortait les bonbons de sa poche avec un air réjoui.

\- Ravie que vous ayez trouvé un moyen à mes élèves de sécher les cours…

\- Pour vous, on a prévu un test pour savoir reconnaître les vrais saignements des faux ! On va les vendre dans des « _Boîtes-à-flemme_ » !

George poussa sur la table deux papiers et une couronne de gui.

\- Alors ça, c'est une de nos inventions phares pour la St Valentin, sauf qu'elle ne sera jamais prête pour cette année… se désola le garçon en accrochant le gui magique à l'un des chandeliers suspendus dans la salle.

\- Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? demanda Amalia.

\- Il faut deux personnes en dessous, le sort s'enclenche et emprisonne les amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent !

\- C'est une excellente idée ! rit la jeune femme. Et pourquoi n'est-il pas au point ?

\- On voudrait qu'il ne libère les prisonniers qu'avec un vrai baiser sur la bouche et là, sur la joue suffit à briser le sortilège !

\- Et si on se retrouve pris au piège avec une personne que l'on déteste ?

\- Euh… George et moi avons eu un problème en le mettant au point, alors pour éviter les incidents, par exemple si vous étiez prisonnière avec Ombrage, il faut tendre sa baguette vers le gui et dire « _plutôt mourir que d'embrasser un crapaud_ » !

\- Très amusant ! Il aura du succès, j'en suis certaine. Mais prenez bien le temps de le développer plutôt que de commercialiser un produit défectueux, n'oublie pas ce que je vous ai dit sur le retour client et l'image !

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, concentrés sur les conseils que leur professeur prodiguait.

\- Quel dommage que votre mère ne voit pas tout le talent que vous employez pour faire aboutir votre projet.

\- Si elle le savait, maman dirait que l'on devrait mettre cette énergie dans nos études.

\- Elle a aussi raison. Molly pense à votre avenir dans l'éventualité où l'entreprise ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Travailler derrière un bureau, très peu pour nous ! déclara Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ni Bill ni Charlie ne sont enfermés dans un bureau, Molly ne doit pas espérer cela pour vous...

\- Surtout quand on voit comment ça a rendu Percy ! compléta George.

Les garçons se mirent à rire et reprirent leur travail de bonne humeur. Il ne restait plus grand-chose pour que leur projet arrive à terme et les Boites à Flemme se multipliaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

A leur départ, la jeune femme prit le temps d'ouvrir le battant du piano et d'enchanter la harpe pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Le répertoire s'accordait sur des thèmes chers à la mère d'Amalia, la mélodie envoûtante lui rappelait l'immensité de l'océan et la puissance des vagues s'écrasant sur la grève par mauvais temps, les balades chantées par les compagnes des marins attendant leur retour, la fatalité qui s'abat sur les femmes du pays et les habille de noir. Pourtant, toutes les paroles terminaient sur des notes d'espoir et sur le caractère des peuples érodés par les tempêtes mais fiers de leurs valeurs autour de l'humain et du respect de la nature. Les chants traditionnels qui avaient bercé l'enfance d'Amalia étaient un ensemble de paroles anciennes et de traditions orales mises en musique, un véritable héritage à la valeur inestimable. Elle savoura chaque note comme si c'était la dernière qu'elle entendrait, l'émotion l'envahit et enveloppa la salle d'une énergie nouvelle.

Soudain, la partition se termina et le silence reprit ses droits alors que la dernière corde du piano vibrait lentement pour se taire enfin. La sorcière défit l'enchantement de la harpe et referma délicatement le couvercle sur le clavier d'ivoire, caressant avec amour l'instrument comme l'on frôle un amant.

oOo

\- Bonjour les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici sans Hermione ? chuchota Amalia en voyant Ron et Harry avachis devant une des nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque par un radieux samedi après-midi.

Madame Pince patrouillait dans les allées à la recherche d'éventuels voyous mangeurs de chocolat.

\- Elle a déjà terminé ses devoirs du coup, elle rend visite à Hagrid de notre part… répondit Ron d'un air las.

\- Et pourquoi les vôtres ne sont toujours pas achevés ? Ce n'est pas avec ce que vous apprend Ombrage que vous croulez sous le travail.

\- Non mais votre devoir sur l'Europe du XVIIe siècle est compliqué…

Harry demeura silencieux pendant que son préfet se plaignait.

\- Demandez à Madame Pince de vous sortir l'atlas suivant de la réserve, Amalia lui griffonna une autorisation sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle risque de vous demander de le consulter sur place alors prenez vos notes et mets-y un peu du votre, vous irez plus vite !

Une fois seuls l'enseignante se tourna vers Harry, qui absent, regardait dehors les élèves libres de toute contrainte s'amuser au grand air malgré le froid.

\- Votre père aussi avait du mal à finir ses devoirs alors que votre mère était beaucoup plus studieuse…

Les grands yeux verts du garçon se posèrent enfin sur son interlocutrice.

\- Amalia, vous les avez bien connus ? Aussi bien que Sirius ?

\- Non malheureusement, quelqu'un nous les a enlevés beaucoup trop tôt. Cependant, les années passées auprès d'eux étaient merveilleuses, pleines de joie même dans les moments les plus sombres.

Harry resta pensif, était-il plus ou moins malheureux que tous ces gens qui lui parlaient de ses parents alors qu'il ne les avait pas vraiment connus ? Le fait de ne pas s'en souvenir rendait-elle plus supportable leur absence ? Et comment une chose que l'on avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier pouvait nous manquer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ?

\- Je pensais… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents ?

Amalia resta muette d'étonnement.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Je peux vous dire ce que ça fait d'avoir mes parents, pour les autres c'est différent.

\- Vous pourriez essayer ?

Harry était attentif, presque suppliant, une pointe de curiosité animait ses pupilles.

\- C'est… rassurant. En fait c'est une chose à laquelle on ne pense pas vraiment surtout lorsqu'ils sont présents, peut-être parce qu'on s'imagine qu'ils seront toujours là car ils font partie de notre vie et de notre quotidien. C'est un peu comme les vrais amis, leur compagnie semble naturelle alors que la vie nous rappelle que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis un jour on grandit et on se rend compte qu'ils partiront forcement. Par exemple quand on quitte la maison, le silence dans l'appartement ou tout ce qu'on aurait dû apprendre d'eux pour savoir vivre seul. Si on a de la chance – cela a été mon cas – on peut profiter d'eux quand on les retrouve.

Le garçon fixait son professeur, pendu à ses paroles.

\- Avoir des parents, c'est une sorte de roc ou de phare dans la vie, des gens qui montrent comment il faut être, comment se comporter et qui transmettent un héritage familial, des valeurs qu'ils ont eux-même reçus de leurs parents. C'est d'ailleurs drôle quand eux parlent de leurs parents… Parce que si vous avez connu vos grands parents, vous ne les voyez pas de la même façon qu'eux.

Amalia avait la voix qui déraillait, les larmes brillaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Une maman, c'est une sensation douce et réconfortante, entre la couette moelleuse et le chocolat chaud. Cela sent bon le parfum et les fleurs, c'est une personne qui sourit mais qui gronde quand même, qui essaye d'être juste mais n'y arrive pas toujours. C'est délicat, cela comprend tout et surtout ce que l'on ne dit pas. Un papa… Ah là c'est un peu plus compliqué, je suis fille unique et mon père l'était tout autant. Un papa rassure, protège, entoure. Il est là pour apprendre des tas de choses complètement inutiles mais amusantes comme comment grimper dans un arbre ou à utiliser un lance-pierre, à cracher loin… ou à utiliser des sortilèges dans le dos de maman !

Amalia éclata de rire en se rendant compte de ce constat.

\- C'est aussi un personnage sévère et exigeant, il attend beaucoup de ses enfants et il est fier quand ils leur ressemblent. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pu voir aussi dans la famille de Sirius avec son frère et son père. Pourtant, le monde n'a de sens que lorsque ses enfants le regardent avec admiration. Cette relation est différente, plus fragile qu'avec une maman parce qu'elle vous apprend à grandir et à quitter l'enfance pour le monde des adultes. En bref, se sont deux êtres élémentaires avec qui les relations peuvent être compliquées.

Le professeur prit le temps de réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis certaine que votre mère vous aurait couvert de baisers et que vous lui auriez répondu que vous êtes trop grand pour cela. Et votre père aurait été orgueilleux que vous soyez aussi bon que lui sur un balai, il vous aurait appris à vous raser et à draguer les filles.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé malgré son regard embué de larmes.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a Sirius pour vous apprendre ce genre de chose mais je ne sais pas si avec la gente féminine, il sera d'un grand secours car ses derniers exploits remontent à une époque lointaine…

La jeune femme essuya du revers de sa manche les perles qui coulaient sur ses joues et passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son élève.

\- Merci Amalia, c'était gentil de votre part de me répondre…

\- De rien, n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres questions.

\- Raaah je ne comprends rien ! Madame Pince ne m'a pas donné le bon livre ! râla Ron en revenant.

\- Aller, je vous laisse continuer vos recherches ! s'exclama leur professeur, elle avait déjà pivoté sur ses talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

\- Oh non ! Je comptais sur vous pour nous aider… gémit le rouquin.

\- Pas question, vous êtes préfet, un peu de dignité et d'exemplarité ! D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas qu'on vous attend avec le professeur Flitwick pour décorer la Grande Salle !

oOo

Cette discussion avec Harry avait remuée Amalia, elle songea à tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire au sujet de Lily et James cependant, elle se rappela la promesse faite à Sirius et Dumbledore. La mise en place des décorations de Noël était une tradition qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et qui lui redonna du baume au cœur.

Tous les préfets devaient aider à accrocher des boulets et guirlandes sur les sapins que Hagrid avait coupé dans la Forêt Interdite, sous les rires de Peeves et la surveillance des autres fantômes des maisons de Poudlard.

\- Filius, pourrions-nous rendre cette corvée plus… musicale pour nos bagnards ? demanda Amalia, contente de pouvoir entendre des chants de Noël.

\- Volontiers ! Excellente idée même ! Ah ah !

Le demi-gnome fit apparaître le sonophone de Rusard et des disques. Les premières notes raisonnèrent dans la pièce et seuls les élèves de Serpentard soufflèrent face à cet élan festif.

\- Professeur Richards, comment se passe Noël à BeauxBâtons ? Il y a aussi des grands sapins comme ceux-ci ? interrogea une fille de Serdaigle.

\- Oh bien sûr que non, il nous faudrait un Hagrid au moins pour couper tous ces sapins et je crois bien qu'il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que vous aurez la chance de trouver un garde-chasse aussi serviable ! Par contre, nous avions d'autres traditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Dans le sud de la France, on installe une crèche au pied du sapin qui représente une étable avec des santons à l'intérieur. Se sont des petits personnages en argile façonnés à la main pour symboliser la Nativité. Il y a aussi des coutumes au repas du 24 au soir, la table est couverte de trois nappes blanches et on allume trois chandeliers avec des bougies blanches allumées et trois soucoupes de blé germé au début du mois de décembre. Il n'y a pas de gui suspendu car en France, il porte malheur !

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas comme ici !

\- Pour le repas, on sert sept plats assez légers puis les fameux treize desserts.

\- Treize ? Vous les mangez-tous ? Les élèves de BeauxBâtons avaient l'air si maigres ! s'exclama Hermione en accrochant du bout de sa baguette magique du houx au-dessus d'une gargouille.

\- Ah ah, c'est vrai ! Les desserts restent à table pendant trois jours après le réveillon de Noël. On y trouve du nougat, des dattes, des fruits secs avec du chocolat – c'est mon préféré – des pâtes de fruits… Le plus important, c'est de passer les fêtes en famille et de partager sa table avec les gens que l'on aime. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a beaucoup à manger.

Derrière elles, les notes de musique rendaient l'atmosphère chaleureuse, Ron et Hermione admirent même que la corvée s'était révélée être moins pénible que ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire et ce, malgré le fait que Peeves détachait presque toutes les guirlandes une fois qu'elles avaient été posées. Leur travail fut récompensé par les exclamations de joie des habitants du château au dîner, les couleurs vives et les scintillements dorés étaient un enchantement pour les yeux, bientôt les tables allaient être couvertes de mets délicieux et permettraient à tous, de patienter jusqu'au début des vacances.

oOo

Malheureusement, la joie laissa place à l'inquiétude lors de la nuit suivante. Il devait être une heure bien avancée lorsque le professeur d'Histoire entendit une porte claquer et des pas précipités dans le couloir. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et suivit les bruits qui menaient au bureau du directeur. La gargouille refusa obstinément de la laisser passer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes alors Amalia s'efforça d'attendre, tapie dans l'ombre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Vingt minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall descendit de l'escalier en colimaçon, l'air inquiet.

\- Minerva, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh ! Amalia, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru que c'était Ombrage et il est vital qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui vient de se passer ! La sorcière posa une main sur son cœur, visiblement bouleversée. Arthur Weasley a été attaqué pendant une mission de l'Ordre.

\- Mon dieu ! Et comment va-t-il ? Ses enfants sont au courant ?

\- Dumbledore s'en charge. Ils l'ont retrouvé au ministère et il vient d'être conduit à Ste Mangouste, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley vont être amenés sur Londres chez Sirius...

\- Molly doit être dans un état...

\- Il y a autre chose. McGonagall se tordait les mains nerveusement. Potter est avec eux.

\- QUOI ? Amalia s'écria plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

\- C'est lui qui a rêvé de l'attaque et nous a prévenu...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Vacances studieuses

 **Note** : Normalement je vous poste sur le compte Instagram de la fanfic des images de la maison d'Amalia, square Grimmaurd. Mon déménagement s'annonce et avec, pas mal de contretemps ! Merci encore pour votre fidélité et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

 **Chapitre 13 - Vacances studieuses**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Vacances studieuses

**Chapitre 13 - Vacances studieuses**

L'attaque d'Arthur Weasley avait secoué tout le monde et les membres de l'Ordre ne tardèrent pas à défiler chez Sirius pour prendre de ses nouvelles. A Poudlard, Amalia attendait fébrilement que la cloche sonne la dernière heure de la journée annonçant le début des vacances. Ombrage était d'humeur massacrante depuis le départ précipité de la famille Weasley et de Harry Potter car personne ne parvenait à lui expliquer pourquoi cet élève avait été du voyage au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser ses soupçons sur un éventuel complot de Dumbledore contre Cornelius Fudge.

Miss Teigne n'avait jamais autant suivi Amalia dans les couloirs du château. Dès qu'elle tournait les talons, l'animal était là, à la fixer de ses grands yeux jaunes, délaissant au passage Hagrid. Méfiante, la chatte ne consentit plus être approchée par l'enseignante de crainte certainement, que des caresses sous le menton la fassent succomber. La paire de moustaches l'attendait à son départ le lendemain matin, assise sur le rebord en pierre du cloître. La jeune femme l'ignora et rejoignit dans le hall les élèves qui prendraient le Poudlard Express. Cette surveillance féline témoignait l'intérêt d'Ombrage pour les plus proches collaborateurs de Dumbledore et si Amalia transplanait vers Londres, elle serait certainement tracée.

C'était donc innocemment, qu'elle se proposa d'être l'une des professeurs accompagnant les enfants repartant en train pour les vacances de Noël avec Chourave et Rogue qui s'étaient portés volontaires. Ce dernier l'avait fait pour pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec Amalia et coordonner leurs congés studieux dans le salon du 24, square Grimmaurd car il leur été devenu quasi impossible de se voir seuls depuis leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Les deux autres directeurs de maison assureraient son intérim pendant son absence.

oOo

Le train était composé de moins de wagons qu'à l'ordinaire, cependant la grande majorité des étudiants rentrait dans leur famille pour Noël. Amalia croisa Hermione qui n'avait pas rejoint les Weasley et Harry square Grimmaurd pendant la nuit fatidique. Elle était dans un compartiment entourée de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood en grande conversation au sujet des larves d'Aquavirus. La jeune fille les écoutait d'une oreille distraite en soupirant, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait à toute allure. L'enseignante entra au moment où le bruit du chariot brinquebalant de la sorcière aux bonbons raisonna. Les adolescents saluèrent leur professeur et se dirigèrent vers la source de leur convoitise, laissant seules Hermione et Amalia.

\- J'espère que c'est pour vos amis que ces rides se creusent sur votre visage juvénile. Les B.U.S.E. ne méritent pas qu'on s'angoisse tant…

L'élève releva les yeux, presque étonnée de voir son professeur d'Histoire penchée vers elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer…

\- Si vous vous faites du souci pour Mr. Weasley, j'ai appris qu'il s'en remettait bien. Ron et Harry sont à son chevet, tout va bien. De votre côté, vous ne regretterez pas de ne pas passer vos congés avec vos parents ?

Hermione se frotta le visage.

\- Non, je préfère être là et puis ils ont été compréhensifs. En fait, je m'inquiète pour Harry. Ses rêves sont de plus en plus réels.

\- Cela aussi est en phase d'être résolu. Dumbledore s'en occupe et trouvera rapidement une solution.

En voyant l'air malheureux de Hermione, Amalia eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Laissez aux adultes le soin de gérer ces situations, c'est ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre en début d'année. L'Ordre s'est reformé pour vous protéger. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche. Allez vous rafraîchir, je dois retourner aux compartiments des professeurs, dit-elle alors que Neville et Luna revenaient les mains chargées de Patacitrouilles. Hermione secoua la tête et la remercia pour ces mots réconfortants. L'atmosphère était différente, plus calme, presque silencieuse à mesure qu'Amalia progressait vers la tête de train et elle trouva Rogue isolé, le nez dans un livre. Le professeur d'Histoire referma la porte du compartiment, baissa le store du couloir et s'allongea sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux du maître de potions.

\- Je t'en prie, mets-loi à l'aise… maugréa-t-il sans bouger pour autant.

\- J'y compte bien ! elle s'étira. C'est enfin les vacances ! Plus d'Ombrage, de Rusard ou de règles à la noix ! J'ai hâte d'être à la maison ! Avec le livre de Remus, on va pouvoir avancer dans nos recherches. Quand comptes-tu me rejoindre ?

\- Dès demain si tu le souhaites.

\- Il faudra limiter les déplacements, le Ministère doit aussi me surveiller…

\- Le plus simple serait que je reste chez toi… Il relut plusieurs fois le même mot dans son livre, troublé parce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

\- Si ma cuisine ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

Elle fixa le mouvement de balancier de sa valise dans le porte-bagage, la boucle tintait à chaque virage.

\- …Ta nourriture est excellente, Lupin est un imbécile, marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son ouvrage afin de cacher son teint écarlate.

Des bouffées de chaleur accompagnaient chacun de ses mots.

\- Merci Severus, c'est gentil de ta part.

Amalia le regarda par-dessous le manuel d'herbologie qu'il serrait entre ses doigts, complètement crispé. Jusqu'au moment où il lui jeta enfin un coup d'œil. Elle avait un sourire ravi comme un enfant le matin de Noël, ce qui lui fit penser :

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour les fêtes ? Black voudra te voir… Et t'avoir pour lui.

La mine de Rogue changea soudainement.

\- Je le sais mais il va devoir apprendre à partager !

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser pour s'adonner à sa passion pour la lecture. Par moment l'un et l'autre se regardaient sans parler et replongeait immédiatement dans leurs livres. Le voyage se poursuivit ainsi dans le calme.

oOo

L'arrivée à Londres sonna l'heure de la séparation, Amalia se saisit de sa malle et aida des élèves à descendre les cages de leurs hiboux. Son entrée square Grimmaurd fut triomphale, l'ambiance était à la fête car Arthur Weasley allait mieux et ils passeraient les fêtes tous ensemble. Sirius était particulièrement heureux de retrouver un semblant de vie familiale après quatre mois en seule compagnie de Kreattur et d'un hippogriffe. Le dîner chaleureux, était délicieux et particulièrement animé. Pendant que les enfants jouaient avec les décorations de Noël, Sirius et Remus avaient pris à part Amalia.

\- Je suis si content de te voir ! s'exclama leur hôte.

\- Moi aussi Patmol, je suis heureuse de te voir en forme.

\- Dans ta dernière lettre, tu demandais comment allaient les amours de Lunard...

\- Chut ! coupa l'intéressé en mettant un index devant ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ta détention t'a transformé en vrai commère ! Tu aimes les ragots et les histoires à l'eau de rose ? ironisa Amalia en serrant Lupin contre elle.

\- Je n'ai que ça pour m'occuper ! Et d'ailleurs, tu t'es bien gardée de me parler de quelqu'un dans ta correspondance…

\- Ah oui ? Qui ?

\- _Servilius_ …

\- Je suis là depuis une heure et tu l'attaques déjà, Amalia râla. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir à son sujet ? Tu es déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé d'ajouter dans un courrier « _qu'il t'embrasse sur la fesse gauche_ » ?

Les deux hommes firent une moue de dégoût.

\- Comment se comporte-t-il au collège avec toi ? continua Remus d'un air sérieux.

\- Beaucoup mieux que l'an dernier…

\- Comment ? C'est lui l'enseignant qui te menait la vie dure ?!

Sirius s'était relevé en repoussant sa chaise bruyamment, tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers lui. Pattenrond en profita pour sauter sur la table et se frotter à lui.

\- Moins fort, les enfants n'ont pas à entendre cela ! Amalia lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de reprendre son calme, le chat s'installa sur les genoux de l'Animagus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse autant ?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard gêné, pour avoir une réponse, la jeune femme se racla la gorge et les pinça aux bras.

\- Les enfants justement… Ils vous ont vu sur la Carte du Maraudeur en début d'année. Vous étiez souvent ensemble le soir dans les mêmes pièces du château. Comme Dumbledore nous a dit que vous aviez arrêté la révision des livres de potion… Lupin termina sa phrase sur une longue hésitation.

\- Ah ! Et personne ne s'est dit qu'on travaillait pour l'Ordre ! Les hommes étaient embarrassés. J'apprécierai à l'avenir que vous soyez un peu moins suspicieux et plus conciliants !

Sirius la regarda, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère, il s'en voulait d'être si jaloux à ce sujet et sa réclusion n'aidait pas ses angoisses à se calmer.

\- … J'essayerai de faire un effort la prochaine fois que je le verrai… admit-il.

\- Cela tombe bien parce qu'il passe les fêtes chez moi !

\- QUOI ? mugirent à l'unisson les deux amis.

\- Et si ça peut vous rassurer, il y aura aussi Tonks !

\- Ah parce qu'elle va rester avec vous le soir aussi peut-être ?! s'indigna Lupin, derrière son ton se cachait la menace de révéler ce qui s'était passé chez elle cet été.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette remarque sous-entend ?

\- Tu oublies un peu vite qu'il a été un Mangemort, Amalia ! coupa Sirius. Dumbledore prétend qu'on peut lui faire confiance car il est repenti. Le connaissant, je n'adhère pas à cette hypothèse avec autant de ferveur qu'Albus !

\- De ton côté, je crois que tu oublies aussi un peu vite les risques qu'il prend en allant là-bas pour voler des informations… S'il se faisait prendre, _Tu-Sais-Qui_ ne le laisserait jamais revenir et il se vengerait sur tout ce qui peut avoir de près ou de loin un lien avec Severus. Si Albus lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

La jeune femme se releva et prit congés avant qu'ils n'aient pu émettre plus de protestations.

oOo

Une fois les radiateurs en route, sa maison paraissait plus agréable. Amalia avait fait rentrer le bois cet été pour qu'il soit bien sec à son retour, ses lessives tournaient dans la cuisine et les chambres avaient été aérées, il ne restait qu'à changer les draps et à faire les courses. En fin de matinée, tout était terminé et elle étendait son linge dans la salle de bain quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

\- Salut ! hurla Tonks en lui bondissant dans les bras.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Et Arthur ? Amalia referma la porte mais une main la retint.

Rogue entra à son tour, l'Auror se décomposa en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_?

\- Bonjour Nymphodora, répondit-il d'une voix lugubre.

\- Je vois que Sirius et Remus ont légèrement déteint sur toi… Entre Severus, la chambre du haut est prête, tu connais déjà le chemin.

Amalia lança un regard noir à Tonks en refermant enfin la porte d'entrée.

\- Il est là pour aider !

Le salon aux murs vert émeraude sentait les fleurs blanches, le portrait d'Amalia au-dessus de la cheminée était figé comme dans une maison ordinaire, seules dénotaient les deux grandes caisses en bois.

\- Avec ce que j'ai vendu allée des Embrumes, normalement je devrais pouvoir me débarrasser des boîtes de transport. Il faut simplement les dépouiller.

\- C'est facile ! Tonks leva sa baguette mais la sorcière l'arrêta.

\- Tu as oublié ? Pas de magie dans ma maison...

\- D'accord... soupira-t-elle, un brin déçue. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Avec ceci !

Amalia saisit le pied-de-biche posé sur le linteau de la cheminée et s'attaqua aux planches de bois. Son invitée les cassait pour qu'elles rentrent dans le panier à bûche à droite de la cheminée. Quand Rogue redescendit, la première caisse avait disparu.

\- Waaah ! Ça fait de l'espace ! s'extasia l'Auror en déposant la dernière latte.

\- On va avoir de la place pour installer la table de la cuisine ici. En poussant un peu le canapé et le fauteuil, il y a de quoi faire. Comme cela, on pourra étaler tous les objets dans le salon.

Une fois la pièce ré-agencée et tous les objets sur la table, il fut convenu de les regrouper par catégorie.

\- Je t'écoute Tonks, que veux-tu dire par genre ?

\- Les armes d'un côté, les protections de l'autre.

\- Certaines de ces pièces ressemblent à de la décoration mais sont des armes. Nous ne pourrons le savoir qu'une fois qu'elles auront été analysées, répondit Rogue.

La jeune femme aux cheveux colorés paraissait vexée mais n'ajouta rien.

\- On peut éventuellement – et cela m'arrangerais grandement – tout laisser ainsi et les ranger au fur et à mesure en fonction de leur utilité dans les armoires hermétiques… J'ai besoin de faire une pause… Amalia était fiévreuse et sa tête tournait.

\- Euh, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as malade ? s'inquiéta Tonks en lui prenant la main.

\- Non, c'est juste que tous ces objets de magie noire ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, j'y suis assez sensible. Il faut que je sorte du salon, le temps de faire du thé et tout ira mieux.

Elle sourit faiblement pour rassurer son invitée et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Plus tard, Amalia sortit les deux volumes qu'elle possédait de l' _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Tonks en la voyant approcher la lame d'un coupe-papier.

\- Je vais décoller la garde de la couverture. Si l'ossature est identique, c'est que les deux volumes font partie de la même collection et ont certainement été achetés ensemble.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Ils ont pu être produit en grand nombre et tu as le volume I d'un ensemble et le II d'un autre, interrogea Rogue d'un œil curieux.

\- J'en doute mais je l'ouvre pour cela justement.

Avec milles précautions, elle passa la lame entre le carton et le papier qui se décolla dans un bruit proche d'un pansement qu'on enlève.

\- J'avais raison, le livre a été fait à la main par un artisan et les bases ont été découpées avec le même outil, la lame devait être abîmée. Elle a laissé des stries fines et régulières à certains endroits, il est fort probable qu'ils soient de la même collection et que quelqu'un ait volontairement patiné l'un des deux.

\- Wah ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais si bien en livre !

L'Auror la fixait avec un sourire émerveillé et leur travail put reprendre avec les deux encyclopédies. Les recherches allaient plus vite grâce aux livres et les heures défilaient à toute vitesse.

oOo

Les échanges entre Rogue et Tonks étaient cordiaux et d'une politesse mesurée, presque dérangeants. Quand l'Auror partit en fin de journée, Amalia soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir une semaine entière ainsi ! Severus, il va falloir que tu fasses un effort pour t'entendre avec les autres, ils font partie de ma vie. Rogue croisa les bras et se renfrogna. S'il te plaît… Sirius m'a déjà promis qu'il ferait preuve de retenue la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez.

\- Ah ! Si Black a promis…

\- Pourrais-tu en faire autant ? Cela détendrait les choses avec Tonks.

Le regard suppliant de la jeune femme le fit réfléchir, après tout, feindre un comportement était un signe d'intelligence qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle.

\- Soit, j'essayerai ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci.

La sorcière était ravie mais elle se doutait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple. Sur la table du salon, un objet attira son attention. Une épée au manche argenté dépassait d'un tas informe d'ustensiles et de boites en métal.

\- Oh ! Regarde, c'est la rapière que j'utilisais lorsque je pratiquais l'escrime à BeauxBâtons ! Je me demandais où elle était passée !

L'homme se releva pour inspecter l'objet, la lame était froide et lisse, son reflet lui renvoya les marques de fatigue sur son visage.

\- Elle ne m'a pas l'air ensorcelée. Es-tu certaine que tu l'as sorti d'une des caisses de ton père ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, c'est certainement Tonks qui a dû le faire la première fois lorsque l'on a trié ce que je devais faire disparaître.

\- Il faudra lui poser la question demain. Si ton père l'a mise là, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

\- Bien. Un dernier objet avant d'aller au lit ?

Rogue bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il accepta à contre cœur, ses yeux le piquaient pendant qu'Amalia retira la boîte en velours vert que Tonks avait fait tomber par terre à la fin de l'été.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'étaient les Anneaux des Moires.

\- Oui, cela y ressemble. D'après ce que j'en sais ils sont au nombre de trois.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit cependant quand nous avons ouvert le coffret, il n'y en avait que deux.

\- J'ai trouvé la page dans le livre, dit le sorcier.

Une très belle illustration montrait trois anneaux enlacés chacun formaient un serpent. A l'intérieur était gravé les noms « _Nona, Decima et Morta_ ».

\- _« Les Moires ou Parques sont trois sœurs représentant l'allégorie du Destin dans la mythologie romaine et grecque. Parques signifie « épargner ». Il y a Clotho ou Nona pour filer ou la naissance. La seconde sœur est Lachésis pour le sort ou la destinée et la dernière est Atropos pour l'inévitable ou…_

\- La Mort, compléta Amalia.

Rogue acquiesça et continua.

\- « _Les trois sœurs sont présentes dès l'origine du monde pour assurer la fonction qui leur a été confiée : rythmer de la naissance, la vie et ses chemins jusqu'à la mort, la destinée de chaque homme._ »

\- Regarde, je n'avais pas vu que les noms étaient inscrits dans les anneaux ! Nous avons Decima…

\- Pour la destinée.

\- Et Morta… Pour la mort. Il manque donc Nona, la « _naissance_ ».

Amalia scrutait le métal à la recherche d'indices.

\- « _Elles filent le sort d'un individu dès sa naissance. Ainsi les porteurs des anneaux des Moires lient leur destin les uns aux autres et s'assurent d'un soutient mutuel et indéfectible. Les porteurs peuvent alors communiquer comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. Leurs esprits sont protégés de toute intrusion et nul ne peut défaire ce lien indicible qui devint dès lors, indétectable. »_

\- Quel est l'intérêt pour nous ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un parfait Legilimen, il n'a besoin d'aucune formule et d'aucune baguette pour pénétrer l'esprit des gens. Si quelqu'un lui ment, il le sait immédiatement.

\- Ces anneaux permettraient de bloquer nos esprits sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… La jeune femme demeura songeuse, l'idée était séduisante. Mais si leur effet est indétectable, il va bien se rendre compte qu'il ne capte aucune pensée.

\- C'est une arme dont il faudra user avec intelligence car ses porteurs seront immédiatement identifiés comme ses ennemis. Se cacher à ses yeux est un signe de résistance qu'il ne tolère pas.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le troisième anneau. Je me demande où il est passé, Papa ne l'a peut-être pas retrouvé…

\- Tu devrais lui demander, observa Rogue en rangeant les bagues dans leur écrin.

Amalia s'approcha du tableau au-dessus de la cheminée et invoqua son père. Son propre portrait laissa place au vieux sorcier sur le fond drapé de bordeaux.

\- Bonjour mon _Astre_ …

\- Bonjour Papa. J'avais une question à te poser…

\- Bonjour Severus Rogue, vous ici, _encore_ et de nuit.

Une expression malicieuse se dessina sur les lèvres de Livius Richards.

\- Papa ! râla sa fille pour le ramener à la considérer. Je voulais savoir, les anneaux des Moires, combien en avais-tu ramené ?

Le portrait se détacha de Rogue pour reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice.

\- Trois évidemment, je les avais tous les trois ramenés !

\- Il y en a un qui a disparu… déclara-t-elle, horrifiée.

Mr. Richards ne s'en ému pas pour autant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ces artefacts fonctionnent aussi à deux, ils seront simplement moins puissants. Les anneaux agissent de leur propre volonté, s'il en manque un, c'est que le porteur du troisième anneau n'a pas encore rencontré les deux autres porteurs. Dans tous les cas, le dernier anneau ré-apparaîtra lorsque le porteur se présentera à lui.

Il observa sa fille réfléchir, déchiffrant ses appréhensions dans ses traits fins tirés.

\- Tu es fatiguée... Repose-toi et réfléchis-y plus tard. Je vous laisse continuer vos recherches et je vous ai à l'œil, surtout vous jeune homme !

Livius pointa son index vers Rogue avant de laisser sa place au tableau représentant Amalia qui se figea. Le maître de potions parut surpris et sur le qui-vive comme si les livres de la bibliothèque allait soudain s'en prendre à lui.

\- On est pas plus avancé... soupira la jeune femme sans prêter attention aux paroles de son père.

\- Si, finalement on sait que les anneaux peuvent protéger trois personnes s'ils sont portés. Il faudrait voir s'ils fonctionnent correctement à deux. Il y a une incantation dans le livre, pour sceller les porteurs « _Ducunt volentem fata_ ».

\- « _Les destins conduisent celui qui se soumet à leurs arrêts_ ». La phrase est de Sénèque [1], commenta la sorcière, le regard vague.

\- Le livre indique que les porteurs se jurent une fidélité sans faille pour accomplir leur mission. Si l'un trahit les autres, il...

\- Oui ?

\- Il meurt, conclut Rogue en fermant l'ouvrage. Le charme est rompu lorsque leur objectif est atteint.

\- Si nous l'utilisons contre _Tu-Sais-Qui,_ il faudra être parfaitement sûrs des porteurs et de l'objet visé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise découverte.

\- Ton père l'a certainement acquit parce qu'il pensait que c'était un artefact utile pour _Le_ vaincre. Et _Le_ connaissant, il me semble que c'est le cas.

La maîtresse de maison se retourna vers son invité, depuis l'été, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Comment se comporte-t-il avec toi ?

Rogue resta muet d'étonnement, ce n'était pas le genre de questions auxquelles il était habitué concernant Voldemort.

\- Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas parlé de vos « _retrouvailles_ » après le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai dû justifier les années passées à Poudlard sans le rechercher, mon retard lorsqu'il nous a tous convoqué au cimetière... Quand nous nous retrouvons tous chez Lucius, il est froid, distant, calculateur comme avant. La seule différence, c'est que tous ses partisans présents étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir se venger de leur manque d'activité en son absence. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse soudainement ?

\- Il m'a enlevé beaucoup de gens que j'aimais. Elle se rapprocha du canapé où Rogue était assis. Je suppose que toi aussi, tu dois craindre pour ta vie à chaque fois que tu y vas.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers le livre rouge, les lettres dorées du titre brillaient à la lueur du feu de cheminée. Il réfléchissait aux risques et aux motivations qui le poussaient à continuer.

\- C'est pour cela que nous devons trouver tous les moyens de l'affaiblir et de le détruire pour toujours. En attendant, il faut dormir un peu pour être en forme pour demain. Il me semble que tu dois rendre visite à l'un de tes voisins...

Amalia esquissa un sourire avant d'éteindre les lumières et de monter dans sa chambre. Elle hésitait beaucoup sur ses sentiments au sujet de Sirius. Il était enjoué pour le moment mais après les fêtes, cela ne durerait peut-être pas. Au moins, elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec ses élèves en dehors de l'école et profiter de la bonne cuisine de Mrs. Weasley.

oOo

Les deux femmes s'étaient entendues pour retourner faire des courses ensemble au Chemin de Traverse, Noël était tout proche et la ruelle était aussi animée qu'à la rentrée. A leur retour, elles étaient épuisées et Kreattur ne les aida pas à débarrasser leurs paquets. Il avait disparu, ce qui ne paraissait pas préoccuper outre mesure son maître.

L'installation des décorations de Noël apporta de la chaleur un peu partout dans la maison, il était même étrange que la famille Black possède des ornements aussi chatoyants. Un sapin trônait dans la cuisine et l'embaumait d'une odeur subtile d'écorce, à laquelle s'ajoutaient l'orange et la cannelle des bougies peintes à la main. De délicates volutes dorées étaient dessinées dessus et projetaient au plafond des arabesques étincelantes. Ron et Ginny déballèrent de longues guirlandes rouges et or pour habiller l'arbre, avant de compléter sa panoplie avec des boules en verre dans les mêmes tons et d'adorables personnages en bois. Sur ordre de leur mère, les jumeaux avaient accroché une ribambelle de chaussettes au-dessus de la cheminée portant le nom de tous les habitants de la maison. Fred avait même glissé une Bombabouse dans la socquette que Hermione avait mis à l'attention de Kreattur.

Au milieu des feuilles de houe et du gui, Sirius invita Amalia à déjeuner avec eux le jour de Noël, les Weasley au grand complet devaient rendre visite à Arthur plus tard dans la journée du 25. Quand Lupin arriva dans la cuisine, une guirlande lui tomba dessus et s'enroula autour de son cou.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé, cette demeure est presque agréable !

\- Toi aussi, tu seras là le 25 à midi ? lança Sirius en rattrapant de justesse l'étoile que Harry tentait de poser au sommet du sapin du bout de sa baguette.

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Oh, je suis désolée Remus, j'ai invité Tonks mais elle passera le réveillon avec ses parents... s'excusa Mrs. Weasley affairée devant le four.

\- Co-comment ça ? Pourquoi tu dis ça de cette façon ? bafouilla Lupin.

\- Parce qu'elle te plaît, non ? répondit la mère de famille d'un ton naturel et enjoué.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, qui a dit quoi ?

Il désigna du doigt Sirius puis Amalia, cherchant en vain ce qui l'avait trahi. Les deux amis haussèrent les épaules et pouffèrent de rire, Lupin avait-il conscience que tout le monde était déjà au courant ?

Amalia se porta volontaire pour nourrir Buck, le pauvre hippogriffe n'avait pas volé depuis des mois, ses ailes se déployaient avec peine dans l'ancienne chambre de Mrs. Black. Elle le salua bien bas pour qu'il accepte de se laisser approcher, il s'inclina à son tour mais resta méfiant.

\- Bonjour Buck, comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai apporté des furets, c'est Hagrid qui les a fait parvenir. Tu lui manques beaucoup et il ne cesse de demander de tes nouvelles.

La jeune femme attrapa la brosse et la passa lentement sur les plumes longues et douces de l'animal d'une main. De l'autre, elle lui caressait la tête, s'attardant sur le sommet du crâne. Malheureusement, en arrivant aux pattes, la brosse buta sur quelque chose et Buck se rebiffa. Amalia eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière, l'hippogriffe tenta de lui assener un coup de bec violent au visage. Il repliait sa patte sous son corps en piaillant de douleur, ses ailes battaient furieusement dans l'air et projetait des plumes un peu partout. Totalement paniqué, l'animal essaya encore d'attaquer la sorcière et l'unique échappatoire se situait derrière lui. Amalia tenta des gestes d'apaisement pourtant, en voyant ce sur quoi elle avait cogné, elle comprit que Buck était blessé, une plaie purulente suintait du sang sur le parquet.

\- Et bien, tu ne me laisses plus vraiment le choix...

Elle sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur l'hippogriffe, fixant avec sérieux les pupilles brillantes de l'animal.

- _Soumets-toi !_

Le regard de Buck changea, ses paupières se remirent à battre calmement. Bien que son esprit impétueux tenta de résister, il finit par baisser la tête et replier ses ailes pour s'allonger de tout son long. Derrière la porte, des pas précipités et des éclats de voix leur parvenaient, le battant s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Tout va bien ? On a entendu Buck depuis la cuisine !

Sirius était dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est juste un peu grognon, je pense qu'il faut le soigner, répondit Amalia en se penchant vers la patte blessée. Je crains que tu ne puisses le garder plus longtemps ici...

oOo

\- Bon, l'hippogriffe aussi, je le soumets ! Amalia déclara ces mots en se laissant tomber sur le canapé dès son retour chez elle. J'ai bien failli y perdre la tête !

\- Par quel heureux hasard as-tu eu l'occasion de tester cette compétence ? murmura Rogue sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de Buck ?

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles…

\- L'hippogriffe de Hagrid… soupira-t-elle.

\- Ah parce qu'il a donné un nom au monstre qui a attaqué un de mes élèves ?

Un long silence le conduit à poser son regard sur sa collègue. Elle avait une moue de reproche, un sourcil levé.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir retenu tous les surnoms qu'il a donné aux bêtes étranges qu'il ose appeler des animaux de compagnie !

\- Bref ! Buck est l'hippogriffe de Hagrid qui a aidé Sirius à s'échapper de Poudlard. Il est habitant permanent de la demeure des Black à présent.

\- Intéressant… marmonna Rogue en reprenant sa lecture.

\- Je suis allée le voir et la rencontre s'est plutôt mal passée…

\- Étonnant, pour un animal sauvage enfermé avec Black !

\- Garde pour toi tes traits d'humour… La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai réussi à le calmer comme l'hydre. Je monte me consoler dans ma baignoire puisque mes histoires ne paraissent pas t'intéresser !

Son invité roula des yeux sans ajouter un mot alors qu'elle gravissait les marches deux à deux. La sensation de délassement qu'Amalia ressentit en se plongeant dans son bain était d'un réconfort tout trouvé. Une odeur de pin blanc accompagnait ce moment de relaxation qui fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée.

\- Raaaah ! Severus, est-ce que tu peux y aller s'il te plaît ? cria Amalia depuis la salle de bain. Si c'était encore la voisine trop curieuse, il n'était pas question qu'elle bouge de sa baignoire.

Quand Rogue ouvrit, Lupin le dévisagea. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'une autre personne que la maîtresse de maison l'invite à entrer. Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, une voix s'éleva.

\- C'est pour toi. Lupin, il veut te parler.

\- Grrrrr, j'arrive…

La jeune femme enfila rapidement un peignoir et dévala les marches jusqu'au salon où les deux hommes l'attendaient en se toisant.

\- Oh ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger… Lupin réalisa qu'il tombait peut-être mal en la voyant dans cette tenue.

\- Cela ira. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Juste m'assurer que tout allait bien… Que s'est-il passé avec Buck tout à l'heure ?

Amalia et Rogue échangèrent un regard, l'air sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

\- Tu devrais lui en parler… Et même… Essayer sur lui.

\- Essayer quoi ? Amalia, explique-moi ! supplia Lupin, l'expression d'incrédulité formait de petites rides sur son visage.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Pendant des recherches pour l'Ordre, nous avons découvert que je pouvais « _contrôler_ » les animaux d'une certaine façon. Pour le moment j'ai essayé sur de petits bêtes, Buck et une… hydre, répondit-elle à voix basse.

\- QUOI ?

\- Attends, calme-toi, je n'étais pas seule pour l'hydre, Severus m'a accompagné dans la Forêt Interdite…

\- Je rêve ! Vous avez quoi dans la tête ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

Les deux professeurs avaient le menton baissé comme des collégiens qui se font gronder. Lupin mit quelques minutes à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Qu'entends-tu par soumettre ?

\- Je les calme et j'arrive aussi à leur faire faire certaines choses comme les guider… Pour le moment je n'ai pas essayé plus.

Son amie se tordait nerveusement les doigts dans l'attente d'une autre réaction de colère.

\- D'accord. Et quel est le lien avec moi ?

Rogue prit la parole pour aller au fond de sa pensée, trop heureux d'avoir une ouverture inespérée.

\- Dans le livre que nous avons trouvé, ce pouvoir est brièvement expliqué. L'auteur parle d'êtres au sens large, il ne précise pas quelle est leur nature. Les animaux s'imposaient mais j'ai un doute sur les hybrides et les Animagus par exemple…

Son expression reflétait l'avidité. Si le pouvoir d'Amalia lui permettait d'avoir une emprise sur tous les hybrides, Lupin et Black seraient vulnérables. Remus s'assit sur le canapé, tout près de la sorcière et lui prit les mains.

\- Vas-y, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je te fais confiance.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de connaître l'étendue de ce don.

\- Amalia, nous sommes en guerre contre des puissances bien supérieures aux nôtres. Tu dois le faire... répondit le loup-garou avec mélancolie.

Ses paroles avaient du sens et malheureusement, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait aller au bout de l'exploitation de ce talent. Alors résignée, elle les conduisit dans le grenier car c'était le seul endroit de la maison que son père n'avait pas restreint à la magie. La poussière s'envola dans tous les coins dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied sur le vieux lambris au sol, et tiré sur l'ampoule qui pendait au milieu de la pièce.

Une fois tous les trois en place, Amalia inspira puis visualisa ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et comme avec l'hydre, l'esprit de son ami lui apparut trouble. Elle mit à part cette vision et continua jusqu'à l'inciter à se déplacer. L'homme avança vers le canapé élimé recouvert d'un drap et s'assit. Amalia tendit sa main vers lui et sans résistance, il remit sa baguette à sa maîtresse.

\- Paaarfait… déclara-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte. Comment te sens-tu Lunard ?

\- A quel moment je me suis assis ?

Lupin était perdu et scrutait le plafond à la recherche d'un repère.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non. Quand tu as touché mes mains, j'ai senti un contact glacé puis un bruit assourdissant de tambours. Ils battaient en rythme, c'était envoûtant, entêtant… Et aussi terrifiant.

\- Reste là... Amalia fit apparaître une bouteille et un verre puis y versa le liquide ambré. Bois, tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux...

\- Merci, il doit être meilleur que celui de Sirius, dit Lupin avalant d'un trait son whisky.

\- Et pour toi, comment c'était ? Tu penses réussir à le faire sur un loup-garou pendant sa transformation ? osa Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnerait pendant un métamorphose… C'était un peu comme avec l'hydre, en plus sombre et plus brouillon. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir longtemps, l'exercice est difficile sur un anthropomorphe. Il y a la part animal qui ne cesse de vouloir prendre le dessus avec l'instinct et les pulsions qui se mêlent.

\- C'est exactement ce que je ressens à la pleine lune quand je vais me transformer.

\- Par contre, les ordres sont plus simples à transmettre. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire faire quelque chose d'aussi complexe à... au...

\- Au possédé, compléta Remus d'un air sombre. C'est ce genre de choses que vous faites pour l'Ordre lorsque vous êtes ensemble ?

Il avait l'expression de reproche qu'Amalia redoutait.

\- Une partie de notre collaboration porte sur les nouveaux talents que je développe depuis le décès de mon père. Le reste est consacré aux objets que tu as vu en bas. Tonks nous aide le plus possible parce que Maugrey ne peut pas venir sans éveiller les soupçons. Tu pourras rassurer Sirius,...

Lupin la fusilla du regard mais elle s'en moquait, ils s'imaginaient des choses fausses et à cet instant, elle ne pensait plus qu'à l'eau de son bain certainement tiède et à ce qu'elle allait faire au dîner.

oOo

Au moment de se coucher, Amalia souhaita une bonne nuit à son invité.

\- Dors bien _mon Prince_.

\- Tu ne devrais plus m'appeler ainsi, un jour cela t'échappera devant quelqu'un... ronchonna-t-il le nez dans le livre qu'il parcourait, debout devant la bibliothèque.

\- Ce serait grave ? répondit-elle en riant.

\- Les gens pourraient penser à mal.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Comme ton père à chaque fois qu'il me voit chez toi, en particulier tard le soir.

\- Je lui demanderai d'éclaircir le fond de sa pensée la prochaine fois que je l'invoquerai. Pour les autres, ils peuvent s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent si cela les occupent, il n'y a que toi et moi à connaître la vérité...

\- Qui est ?

Il parla d'un ton distant en poursuivant sa lecture, le dos crispé car ce genre de conversation avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es la seule personne de mon entourage à part Dumbledore à pouvoir comprendre mon amour pour la connaissance et à le partager. Alors forcement, tu as une place particulière à mes yeux… admit-elle en rougissant légèrement avant de conclure embarrassée :

\- Areuhm… Je vais au lit, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver.

Rogue la regarda monter l'escalier, l'air étonné par ces révélations.

oOo

La maîtresse de maison sentit à la fois l'épuisement lié aux courses de l'après-midi, la rencontre avec Buck et puis l'esprit de Remus qui s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle s'endormit la lampe de chevet allumée, un livre à la main et la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Il était minuit passé quand Amalia ouvrit paresseusement les paupières. Quelqu'un l'observait depuis l'embrasure.

\- C'est toi Severus ou un cambrioleur ? marmonna-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Non... juste moi. Tu aurais peut-être préféré le cambrioleur ?

\- Idiot... soupira la jeune femme. Tu avais froid dans ton lit ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai vu de la lumière et que tu étais assoupie, j'allais l'éteindre.

\- Approche...

Elle sortit une main de sous les couvertures pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le sorcier était surpris, presque intimidé qu'elle lui propose de se rapprocher. Après une brève hésitation, il prit place sur le matelas moelleux.

\- Les insomnies te sont familières ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A peu près toutes les nuits. La dernière fois que j'ai réussi à dormir, c'était... avec toi cet été. Je peux repartir si je te dérange.

\- Reste, cela ne me gêne pas. Je suis navrée que mon ancienne chambre soit si peu confortable, le sommier est dur et le lit petit. J'aurais dû te laisser cette pièce à la place, tu y aurais été mieux...

\- Tu as déjà la gentillesse de m'héberger et de me nourrir, ne sois pas désolée pour si peu.

\- C'est toi qui me rends service, ne l'oublie pas. La moindre des choses est de te recevoir correctement, corrigea la belle somnolente.

\- Merci...

\- De rien, répondit-elle en relevant le drap sur ses épaules. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dormir avec moi ? Tu seras mieux ici.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne prends pas cet air effarouché, la chambre est plus agréable et puis Sirius prétend que j'ai un pouvoir apaisant quand je dors. Si tu restes sage, tu peux…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et ouvrit les draps.

\- Pfff ! Ne me confond pas avec cet énergumène obsédé ! Je sais me tenir !

Comme il tergiversait longuement, en proie à une confrontation interne, Amalia se décala sur la place vide et se retourna de l'autre côté pour s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Après plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un se glissa sous la couette.

\- Et au moins ici Ombrage ne viendra pas nous surprendre, murmura-t-elle pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais accusée de m'avoir fait boire un philtre pour m'attirer...

\- Ah oui ?

Elle colla ses pieds froids aux siens pour se venger.

\- Hé mais arrêtes ! Tu es glacée !

\- Félon ! Mon châtiment sera terrible ! ricana-t-elle en tirant d'un coup sur la couette, des protestations accompagnèrent ce geste bien mérité avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau.

Il se blottit dans son dos, les joues brûlantes par cet excès d'audace et il posa l'oreille contre sa peau pour entendre le battement régulier de son cœur. Doucement, elle retourna dans les bras de Morphée, ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

A son réveil le lendemain, la jeune femme constata que son invité dormait dans son lit, le visage paisible. Elle se rendit compte de la différence de comportement que Severus pouvait avoir lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et dès qu'une tierce personne était présente. Combien de masques différents portait-il pour éloigner les autres et se protéger ? Du bout de l'index, elle lui caressa la tempe pour le réveiller.

\- Joyeux Noël... souffla-t-elle.

Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ?

\- De passer la journée avec toi à discuter littérature.

Amalia se mit à rire.

\- Je parlais de nourriture, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour Noël ? Mais ceci aussi est possible... Rogue était confus, à peine réveillé elle l'avait pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui je dois aller chez Sirius. Par contre à mon retour, au lieu de travailler on passera le reste de la journée ensemble. D'accord ?

\- Je veux bien... Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour Noël ?

Après une brève réflexion, elle répondit.

\- … Qu'on ne retourne pas à Poudlard pour que je puisse conserver cette version de toi parce qu'une fois rentrés, tu vas redevenir distant. Même si c'est par nécessité, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse pour cacher la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Le sorcier avait pourtant saisit le fond de sa pensée.

* * *

[1] Sénèque, _Lettres à Lucilius_

Prochain chapitre : Un Noël à Londres

 **Note** : Ah je sais déjà que cette fin de chapitre va en affoler plus d'un(e). Du calme voyons ! Ils savent se tenir tout de même et puis ce tome n'est pas classé Lemon ! Quoique…

J'ai honte, les photos vont arriver ce week-end sur le compte Instagram, j'ai voulu modifier les abords de la maison square Grimmaurd et ça m'a pris du temps ! A très vite !


	14. Chapitre 14 – Un Noël à Londres

**Chapitre 14 – Un Noël à Londres**

Amalia était invitée en fin de matinée à rejoindre le reste du groupe chez Sirius. Au-delà du fait que l'humeur de leur hôte conditionnait l'atmosphère générale, la demeure des Black restait lugubre et n'aida pas la jeune femme à ressentir l'entrain dont elle avait l'habitude en fin d'année. Elle prit conscience subitement que ces bons moments passés tous ensemble pouvaient être les derniers, son cœur oscilla entre la joie et la tristesse. Pourtant, en s'élançant dans la rue, la sorcière avait pris la résolution de figer un sourire imperturbable sur son visage.

Elle avait laissé un savoureux repas dans le frigo pour son invité et se dirigeait vers le métro avec une boîte et des paquets dans les bras pour ses amis. A la bouche souterraine, Amalia s'adressa au guichet n°7 pour qu'on lui ouvre aux portiques l'accès réservé aux fauteuils roulants. Une étrange femme habillée d'une veste en velours orange lui sourit derrière le comptoir et déclencha l'ouverture de la porte métallique. Elle remercia la guichetière avant de s'engouffrer à travers le passage, de l'air plus frais en sortait et une fois le pas de la porte passé, l'environnement était totalement différent. Autour de la jeune femme, de vastes plaines enneigées s'étendaient à perte de vue et offraient la possibilité de vérifier que personne ne l'ait suivie. Un silence glacial l'entourait et de fins flocons tombaient en virevoltant, Amalia releva sa capuche et se concentra sur l'image qu'elle avait en tête de la façade délabrée du 12, square Grimmaurd. La sorcière transplana sur le perron de la maison et reprit son équilibre de justesse sur la pointe de ses talons. Son poing frappa trois fois contre le bois de la porte et elle entra sans attendre une invitation, le bruit risquait de réveiller Mrs. Black.

Les têtes empaillées des elfes de maison décédés, ornaient l'entrée et l'escalier menant à l'étage. Elles étaient toutes coiffées de bonnets rouges et blancs, sur les tapis de la neige scintillait à la lumière des lampes à huile. Des gémissements provenaient de la cuisine et brisaient la paix insolite qui n'aurait pas dû régner en ce matin de fête : Arthur Weasley était en vie et tout le monde serait réuni aujourd'hui. Le pallier en particulier dénotait avec l'ambiance que les jumeaux s'employaient à rendre joyeuse et festive par toutes occasions. L'horloge du hall sonna 11h30. En descendant avec précaution les escaliers, Amalia perçut des brides de conversation, la voix de Molly Weasley était entrecoupée de sanglots. Dans la pièce, elle découvrit Lupin penché sur la mère de famille, un grand mouchoir lui servait à éponger les larmes de Molly pendant que Sirius faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

\- Bonjour… Je tombe peut-être mal ? demanda-t-elle en déposant tous ses paquets sur la table.

\- Non Am', répondit Sirius en l'embrassant sur la joue. Molly a reçu des nouvelles de Percy, il ne veut pas changer d'avis sur Dumbledore ni sur sa famille…

\- Oh je suis sincèrement désolée… Elle la serra dans ses bras et prit place sur une chaise tout près pour lui frotter l'épaule d'un geste de réconfort. Percy ne se rend pas compte, il ne fréquente que des gens du Ministère qui lui disent quoi penser et quoi faire.

\- Justement ! J'ai raté son éducationnn ! se lamenta Mrs. Weasley en se mouchant bruyamment dans le drap-mouchoir.

\- Mais non, mais non… Lupin lui tapotait le dos.

\- Ses frères et sœur ont été mis au courant ? demanda Amalia à Sirius qui confirma d'un geste de la tête.

\- Il n'a même pas pris des nouvelles de son père qui a failli mourir !

\- Allons Molly, il s'est certainement renseigné auprès de ses collègues et il ne t'a rien demandé par fierté, la consola Lupin en lui tendant un nouveau mouchoir.

Le plancher de l'étage grinçait sous les pas des enfants, un à un, ils passèrent timidement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour prendre la température de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Mrs. Weasley se moucha fort et assura qu'elle pouvait rester seule pendant que Sirius irait chercher la dinde pour le repas. Amalia entraîna dans le garde-manger les deux hommes alors que la mère de famille tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui souffla Lupin qui lançait des regards inquiets vers la cuisine.

\- Je voulais juste vous offrir vos cadeaux de Noël !

La jeune femme leur présenta à chacun un paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier kraft, un long ruban bleu métallisé en bouclettes retenait le pliage. Lupin dévoila avec joie un des ouvrages qu'il avait consulté dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard deux ans auparavant, un grimoire complet et ancien des créatures de l'eau.

\- Comment savais-tu que je recherchais ce livre ?

\- Il était encore en consultation sur ta tablette dans la salle de lecture des professeurs à Poudlard, répondit son amie en accueillant une embrassade enjouée.

Sirius quant à lui, reçut un ensemble de trois cadres contenant chacun une photo particulière. La première était un groupe entourant des mariés, la seconde le représentait avec un bébé dans les bras, c'était le baptême de Harry. Enfin, la dernière était la photo déchirée qu'elle avait trouvée dans le tiroir de Regulus au mois d'août. Les trois enfants en robes noires regardaient l'objectif, seule la jeune fille souriait pendant que les garçons se lançaient des regards haineux puis tournaient la tête ailleurs.

\- Je ne savais pas si elles te feraient toutes plaisir… hésita Amalia en attendant une réaction de la part de son ami.

En guise de réponse, Sirius la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, elle sentit des larmes perler dans son cou.

\- Hé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Elle passa une main dans son dos pour tenter de le calmer car il allait finir par l'étouffer s'il la serrait plus encore ! Peu à peu, Sirius défie son étreinte et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de sa manche.

\- J'ai retrouvé les deux premières photos dans mon ancienne chambre en rangeant.

\- Merci Am', c'est un très beau cadeau.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, repris contenance et alla fouiller le garde-manger à la recherche de la volaille qui leur servirait de repas.

Remus et Amalia revinrent dans la cuisine afin d'aider Molly à préparer les différents mets qui égaieraient la table. Pour amuser les enfants, Lupin mit des cannes à sucre derrière ses oreilles et anima d'un coup de baguette les petits personnages qu'ils avaient suspendus dans le sapin. Ils ouvrirent la boite de chocolats qu'Amalia avait fabriqué pour eux et promirent d'offrir la seconde à Arthur lors de leur visite à Ste Mangouste prévue après le repas.

La dinde était savoureuse, servie avec des marrons et des pommes dauphines, le dessert réservait autant de surprises qui furent partagées avec Fol Œil et Mondingus. Une fois le pudding et la crème génoise engloutis, les sorcières passèrent des vêtements Moldus pour sortir. Une voiture ensorcelée leur permettrait de rejoindre l'hôpital magique en toute discrétion et sans encombre. Amalia remercia chaleureusement Sirius et Molly pour l'invitation et repartit en transplanant vers les contrées blanches qui lui permettraient de revenir à la station de métro proche de chez elle en toute discrétion.

oOo

Elle fut accueillie par un silence monacal uniquement rompu par le balancier de l'horloge lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

\- Severus ? Tu es là ?

\- Oui, à l'étage, répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Elle monta, ôta ses chaussures qu'elle rangea dans un placard et se changea pour une tenue plus confortable. Dans la chambre face aux escaliers, la sorcière découvrit Rogue assit sur le lit, penché sur un album photo.

\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Il était posé sur la table de chevet et…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je l'avais ressorti pour prendre une photo et j'ai oublié de le remettre à sa place.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et son visage s'illumina en voyant la multitude de clichés magiques.

\- Le sortilège que ton père a lancé ne fonctionne pas sur les photos ? demanda son collègue sans quitter des yeux un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard alignés en rang d'oignon, Amalia était au milieu d'eux.

\- Non, les portraits de l'entrée ont pour ordre de se figer si un Moldu arrive sinon, il a laissé les images s'animer. Maman aimait bien cela…

\- Qui sont ces personnes ?

Il désigna les étudiants.

\- Ma promotion à Poudlard, tu en as certainement eu quelques uns en cours puisqu'ils sont tous restés jusqu'à leur dernière année là-bas. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et y posa son menton pour mieux voir. Tiens, lui, lui et elle, ils sont tous au Ministère maintenant et ont eu des enfants récemment.

Son parfum sucré était aussi agréable que la chaleur qu'il sentait contre son bras. Amalia regardait avec nostalgie les clichés de son adolescence et Rogue apprécia de pouvoir évoquer ces souvenirs sans que les noms de Sirius ou de Remus ne soient prononcés.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi maintenant... Beaucoup plus que tu ne m'aies jamais révélé à ton sujet, dit-elle en continuant de regarder les photographies.

-... Tu as raison. C'est juste que tu as eu une enfance heureuse, c'est plus facile d'en parler, je n'ai rien de gai à partager.

\- La maison où tu m'as amenée, c'est là que tu as grandi ?

\- Oui et elle est à l'image de ma famille, sombre et triste.

\- Pourquoi continuer à y vivre alors ?

\- C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mes parents et d'une certaine façon j'y suis attaché. Un peu comme toi avec les traditions de ta famille.

Il leva les mains pour montrer les murs et illustrer le sortilège de _Mutisme_ qui empêchait la magie d'opérer en dehors du grenier.

\- Quel était le métier de ton père ? relança Amalia, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

Rogue se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Le mieux est encore que je te le montre, non ?

Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et projeta mentalement ses pensées. Les images de son enfance étaient floues, ternes, dans des tons de sépia brûlé. Une immense cheminée d'usine se détachait du paysage monotone et rectiligne formé par les maisons délabrées et crasseuses des ouvriers. L'immersion l'amena jusqu'à la demeure qu'elle avait visité cet été.

Certes, les murs étaient moins chargés de livres, les meubles étaient plus nombreux et le ménage était fait mais la décrépitude se lisait sur la tapisserie défraîchie et les rideaux usés. Face à l'âtre, une femme brune et maigre leur tournait le dos. Elle berçait un bébé lorsque la porte du logis s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme en bleu de travail entra, il titubait et héla la femme, une dispute éclata avec pour fond les hurlements du nourrisson.

Le souvenir s'évapora pour en laisser un autre se dérouler. Au centre de la même pièce, un petit garçon était assis sur le tapis racorni, un vieux grimoire ouvert devant lui. Il marmonnait des formules en bougeant une baguette magique. L'enfant était aussi maigre et brun que la femme de la précédente vision. Une nouvelle fois, l'homme du premier souvenir entra, il était à présent vêtu d'un costume élégant mais de mauvaise facture et posa une mallette en cuir dans l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Il se mit à crier en voyant le garçonnet faire voler une plume, sa femme sortit de la cuisine et Amalia ne put voir son visage car le petit garçon était déjà parti se réfugier dans les escaliers d'où il écoutait la dispute.

\- Enfin Tobias, il va bientôt recevoir sa lettre pour rentrer à Poudlard ! Il est ce qu'il est !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il pratique la sorcellerie ici ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Les monstres comme vous devraient être enfermés ! Et puis, où a-t-il trouvé une baguette ?

\- C'est la mienne, répondit faiblement la femme.

\- Comment ?! Tu ne t'en es pas débarrasser comme que je te l'avais ordonné ?

Un violent coup s'abattit sur quelque chose mais Amalia ne sut si c'était sur un objet ou sur la femme, le souvenir s'évanouit et à la place, un soleil l'éblouit. Ils étaient dehors sous un grand chêne, le garçon avait le teint pâle à la lumière du jour et des vêtements dépareillés, trop grands pour lui. Une petite fille rousse discutait avec lui, Amalia reconnut son amie Lily. Les deux enfants étaient allongés dans l'herbe et regardaient les nuages, ils parlaient de leur rentrée à Poudlard, de la magie et de ce qu'ils savaient faire sans baguette ainsi que des matières qu'ils espéraient apprendre. Cette mémoire était éclatante comme un jour d'été, les couleurs vives témoignaient de l'affection que son propriétaire portait à ce souvenir beaucoup plus heureux que les précédents.

Pourtant, tout s'assombrit d'un coup. Une autre enfant vint interrompre ce moment de paix. Amalia savait que c'était Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, pour l'avoir vu en photo.

\- Hé ! Tu es le garçon bizarre, le fils des Rogue. Lily, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec lui, on dit qu'il fait des choses cruelles aux animaux et qu'il arrive malheur aux gens qui l'approche !

L'image se brouilla et Amalia sentit à nouveau le front de l'homme contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en silence. Ses souvenirs étaient aussi noirs et tristes qu'il les avait décrit, seule l'apparition de Lily était un enchantement qui se ressentait d'une façon vibrante et sincère. Il se décolla et tenta de chasser sa gêne en abordant un autre sujet.

\- J'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans la serre de la cuisine. Tu possèdes beaucoup de plantes rares, cela pourra nous être utile.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de m'y attaquer... répondit-elle pour donner le change.

Elle songeait à ce qu'il venait de lui montrer qui expliquait en partie son caractère. Amalia comprit aussi qu'il venait de lui confier un secret lourd de conséquences : il était de sang-mêlé, comme elle.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle, la nuit les surprit alors qu'ils débattaient encore des traditions en vigueur à Poudlard comme le fait de ne pas pouvoir y transplaner. Amalia prépara le repas et mit à part les objets qu'ils devraient terminer de classer avec Tonks dès le lendemain avant une réunion de l'Ordre. Cette journée de Noël était radicalement différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors.

oOo

\- Avant qu'on s'en aille, où est ton armoire à potion ? demanda Rogue ce jour-là.

-… à l'étage, dans le bureau de mon père. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Tu verras.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le perron du 24, la demeure des Black était toujours aussi délabrée depuis l'extérieur. Ni le ménage de Mrs. Weasley, ni les sortilèges de Lupin n'étaient venus à bout des lambeaux qui servaient de rideaux aux fenêtres. En entrant, Amalia annonça :

\- Je file voir les enfants à l'étage et je redescends tout de suite, d'accord ?

Rogue hocha la tête. Dans les chambres, la cohue régnait, les jumeaux transplanait derrière leur petite sœur avant de disparaître en riant, Ginny faisait des bonds à chaque fois et Hermione pestait car ses livres tombaient du lit, Ron et Harry jouaient aux cartes dans le coin, insensibles à toute cette agitation.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Vous savez où je peux trouver Sirius ?

Amalia passa rapidement la tête dans la chambre, Ron répondit en évitant un oreiller que Ginny avait envoyé contre George.

\- Avec Buck, il vous a entendu arriver.

A cet instant, des bras l'enserrèrent accompagnés par un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonjour ma toute belle !

\- Hé ! Doucement ! Ton moral est au beau fixe, cela fait plaisir à voir.

Malheureusement, en arrivant dans le hall, Sirius changea de comportement.

\- Ah, déclara-t-il en voyant Rogue debout sur une chaise accompagné de Lupin.

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse… lui souffla son amie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des deux hommes.

\- Severus essaie un nouveau mélange pour décoller Mrs. Black, répondit Remus en lui tendant une fiole.

Amalia et Sirius échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

-… J'ai du mal entendre. Severus rend service à Sirius ? Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? Rendez-moi le professeur grincheux sans qui Poudlard serait bien triste ! s'exclama Amalia.

\- Ah ah ah, déclara l'intéressé d'un ton laconique.

\- Sérieusement, à quel moment avez-vous réussi à prendre sa place ? continua la jeune femme, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Pose-moi une question dont nous sommes les seuls à connaître la réponse si tu doutes de mon identité…

Rogue descendit de la chaise, rien ne parvenait à décrocher le sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle lancée par Mrs. Black sur son portrait.

\- Très bien… Elle réfléchit avant de dire très solennellement. Que faisions-nous lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Le maître de potions resta muet, son teint vira du blanc pâle à un rose soutenu.

\- C'est bien lui, conclut la sorcière avec un rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Comment ça ? Il n'a rien dit ! Il a juste prit un air bête et rougit ! s'écria Sirius affolé. C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Amalia ? AMALIA ? Tu m'écoutes oui ?

Mais elle était déjà bien loin. A table, Sirius paraissait sombre. Déjà depuis la fin des festivités de Noël, son humeur s'était dégradée et ne cessait de faire les montagnes russes entre euphorie et profonde tristesse. Il observait chaque participant de cette réunion, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que Dumbledore disait au sujet des échanges de Hagrid avec les géants, les nouvelles peu encourageantes de Madame Maxime sur les sorciers français, les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les meutes de loups-garous, les informations qu'ils avaient pu collecter sur l'agression dont avait été victime Mr. Weasley et enfin, les avancées sur les recherches concernant la collection particulière de Mr. Richards. Son attention s'était reportée sur l'un des participants, assis à l'opposé de la table. Il attendit patiemment la fin de la séance pour passer à l'attaque.

Amalia était remontée avec Tonks et Kingsley pour refermer la porte derrière eux, Dumbledore et Maugrey échangèrent quelques banalités avant de les suivre, laissant Severus et Sirius dans la cuisine. Une fois certain d'être seuls, ce dernier se lança.

\- Alors _Servilus_ , ce sont les vacances chez Amalia qui t'ont enfin poussé à te laver les cheveux ?

L'ambiance bascula en une fraction de seconde, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard haineux, Rogue allait répliquer quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Mais oui Sirius, surtout depuis que c'est moi qui lui frotte le dos ! déclama Amalia, une expression mesquine se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Leur hôte n'osa pas répondre, il savait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois franchit une limite lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles animées de braise de la jeune femme. Rogue resta silencieux, savourant la mine déconfite de son ennemi. Sirius reprit contenance et continua sur un ton plus neutre bien qu'il soit conscient que sa conduite était dictée par la vengeance et la jalousie.

\- Bien… Si tu t'occupes de l'éducation de notre _cher ami_ , tu devrais peut-être lui expliquer comment on fait les _bébés_ ? entonna-t-il d'une voix claironnante.

\- Pourquoi donc penses-tu que j'ai besoin de parfaire mon éducation à ce sujet, Black ? siffla Rogue.

\- Ah ah ah ! Parce que tu vas nous faire croire qu'une femme a bien voulu de toi ?

\- Aaaah Black, pendant que tu croupissais en cellule à Azkaban, la vie continuait à l'extérieur pour les autres et avec, toutes les _jouissances_ qu'offre la liberté !

Sirius se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette.

\- Ça suffit ! aboya une voix forte.

Lupin était redescendu après avoir dit au revoir à Dumbledore pendant que Molly s'assurait à l'étage que les enfants soient bien couchés.

\- Lunard, reste en dehors de…

\- Non, il a raison ! Vous allez trop loin ! La soirée avait bien commencé, pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore tout gâché Sirius ? Bon sang, est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait d'être au milieu de vos chamailleries ?

La sorcière posa violemment ses mains sur la table, les bouteilles vides et les verres tintèrent quelques instants avant que le silence ne revienne et qu'elle se redresse.

\- Severus, je t'attends en haut.

Elle disparut dans l'escalier, ses talons raisonnèrent jusqu'au pallier. Lupin s'adressa à ses deux anciens camarades de classe en se massant les yeux du bout des doigts.

\- Faites un effort ! Si ça n'est pas pour vous, faites-le au moins pour elle.

Ils se toisèrent sans un mot, Rogue partit à son tour.

oOo

Chez Amalia, l'atmosphère était lourde jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Elle était dans son lit à relire un passage du livre _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle - Volume II_ quand son invité sortit de la salle de bain et se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je suppose que cette nuit, tu préfères que je dorme dans ma chambre.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux… répondit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Tu m'autoriserais à rester avec toi malgré l'incident de tout à l'heure ?

\- J'en ai assez de compter les points entre vous. Quand l'un est tranquille, c'est le second qui vient le chercher. C'est épuisant de toujours me demander : si on était dans un bateau et qu'il fallait vous sauver, je commencerais par qui ? Alors cela suffit, j'abandonne ! Si vous voulez vous étriper, cela vous regarde ! Je saute du bateau et je me sauve ! soupira-t-elle, agacée.

Amalia déposa le livre sur son chevet et éteignit la lampe. De fines lignes de lumière passaient entre les planches des volets et projetaient une lueur argentée au sol. Rogue prit place à côté, dans l'obscurité relative de la pièce n'osant pas commenter la métaphore.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui ? répondit-elle, la tête enfouie sous sa couette.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a attaqué sur… Enfin…

\- Les relations charnelles ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que Sirius aurait eu un beau tableau de chasse s'il avait été libre. Il plaisait beaucoup aux femmes et en a connu énormément après le collège. Il t'a chargé sur le sujet parce qu'il pense être meilleur que toi dans ce domaine. En tout cas je crois que c'est pour cela.

Amalia sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Mais si on t'écoute, toi aussi tu t'es amusé après Poudlard…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Oh aller ! C'est le genre de choses qu'on se raconte entre amis !

\- Pas question. On est plus que des amis.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Amalia en ressortant sa tête de sous les draps.

\- On est aussi collègues, je partage avec toi beaucoup plus qu'avec tous les enseignants de Poudlard réunis.

\- Je finirai par le savoir… gloussa-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Dis-moi plutôt, tu sauverais qui en premier ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans le bateau qui coule, tu sauverais qui en premier ?

\- Sirius, il ne sait pas nager et il sentirait le chien mouillé ! plaisanta la jeune femme en s'imaginant la scène. En tout cas, j'ai remarqué que tu aimais le rendre jaloux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid ?

\- Ils étaient si affreux que cela au collège ? Amalia perçut dans la nuit, l'expression de tristesse de Rogue.

-… A cause d'eux, j'ai perdu une amie…

\- Lily ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il, une demie-colère dans la voix.

\- Dumbledore l'a évoquée une fois. Et puis elle parlait parfois de toi en particulier début janvier… C'est ainsi que j'ai deviné ta date d'anniversaire.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, son visage s'illumina.

\- Oui, jamais devant James mais quand nous étions seules, elle me racontait avoir découvert la magie avec un petit garçon de son quartier. Je l'ai reconnu dans ton souvenir, avec ses tâches de rousseur... Pétunia était infecte avec sa sœur uniquement par convoitise alors je pense que Lily était contente d'avoir quelqu'un « _comme elle_ ». C'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'allais chez les Black, tu vois ? Il acquiesça. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils m'ont poussé à bout, c'est elle qui est intervenue et j'ai déversé ma colère sur la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais tendu une main…

En voyant les yeux de Rogue briller, Amalia s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question. Aucun mot, aucun geste ne pouvait lui apporter du réconfort alors elle resta là, dans le noir, à le regarder sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve.

oOo

Lorsque la sonnette retentit ce matin là, Amalia était dans la cuisine à préparer du thé et Rogue dans le salon penché sur la rapière qu'ils avaient trouvé tout au fond de la seconde caisse. La maîtresse de maison ouvrit la porte et s'essuya les mains dans son tablier d'où dépassait sa baguette magique. Dumbledore attendait sur le perron et saluait d'un geste de la main la voisine indiscrète qui l'observait à travers les voilages de son salon. La femme les tira d'un coup lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été repérée, le sorcier rit mais sa tenue aurait interpellé n'importe quel Moldu : il portait une longue robe mauve parsemée d'étoiles argentées et un bonnet pointu assorti.

\- Bonjour Albus ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu arrives toujours au moment où je prépare le thé…

\- Ah ! Les mystères de l'Univers ! s'exclama le vieil homme en rentrant dans le hall.

Amalia referma la porte sans prendre la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un avait vu cette entrée originale, le Ministère suivait tous leurs gestes et la voisine était un témoin oculaire.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, dit Rogue en se levant.

\- Restez assis, c'est vous que je suis venu voir.

\- Je peux vous laisser si tu le souhaites Albus… Amalia indiqua de l'index le couloir.

\- Non, reste, ce n'est pas confidentiel de toute façon.

La jeune femme rapporta un plateau avec un service à thé complet et des gâteaux encore fumant. Elle ôta son tablier et prit place auprès de ses invités.

\- Merci Amalia, tu as l'air d'une vraie femme au foyer. Je vois que l'on vous traite bien ici, Severus… souffla Dumbledore avec une expression ravie.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, s'offusqua Rogue face à l'allusion alors que la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien, très bien… Je suis venu vous demander de vous occupez pour moi de cours particuliers.

\- Soit, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- D' _Occlumancie_.

Amalia était en train de verser le thé, elle faillit en mettre sur le tapis en l'entendant prononcer ce mot. Elle dévisagea les deux hommes, le directeur demeurait impassible pendant que son collègue fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pour qui ? répondit-il sèchement.

\- Oh, vous le savez déjà je crois…

\- Il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de Potter ! Rogue s'emporta avec hargne. Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

\- Vous vous doutez de la réponse. Je pense qu'il partage un lien particulier avec Voldemort et que ce dernier s'en servira s'il se rend compte de cette connexion.

Dumbledore se leva et prit un air sérieux.

\- Severus, je dois vous demander de me rendre ce service, de nous rendre à tous ce service. Pendant ces séances, il est possible que l'exercice attise ce lien en particulier si Voldemort sent ma présence, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de saisir la chance qui s'offre à lui. Harry sait trop de choses pour que l'on laisse cette alliance malsaine perdurer.

\- Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que je lui instruis un moyen de le contrer ?

\- Il saura que vous le faites sous mes ordres...

Amalia était restée silencieuse, soudain, elle comprit une chose.

\- Albus, crois-tu que c'est cette connexion qui rend Harry si caractériel depuis cet été ?

\- C'est simplement un adolescent aussi arrogant que son père ! coupa Rogue d'un ton irrité.

\- Ah, c'est parce que tu n'as pas terminé ta crise d'adolescence que tu es si souvent grognon ? plaisanta-t-elle alors que l'intéressé la fusillait du regard avant d'écouter Dumbledore donner son avis.

\- Il me semble que cela pourrait en être la cause. L' _Occlumancie_ coupera tout lien émotionnel et visuel avec notre ennemi. Alors, puis-je compter sur vous ?

Dumbledore fixait d'un regard sévère Rogue, ce dernier hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à Amalia. Son expression était suppliante alors il accepta sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Bien, il faudra l'annoncer à Mr. Potter dès que possible. Je vous laisse vous en charger Severus, il faut que j'évite tout contact avec Harry pour ne pas réactiver les sentiments mauvais qui le lient à Voldemort.

\- Je le ferai la semaine prochaine... s'agaça l'enseignant. Il se leva pour se positionner devant l'une des fenêtres, dos à la pièce et n'ajouta pas un mot jusqu'au départ de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard.

Dehors, le ciel était devenu gris et menaçant, de grosses gouttes de pluie mêlées à de la neige fondue s'abattaient sur les carreaux, des bourrasques de vent les faisaient vibrer. Amalia remit une bûche dans la cheminée avant de s'approcher de Rogue, elle s'appuya de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et perdit son regard vers le centre du square. Les branches des arbres se pliaient sous la violence des rafales, une tempête d'hiver s'abattait soudainement sur Londres et la chaleur de l'âtre où se consumait le bois, leur caressait délicieusement le dos.

\- C'est demain que tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum, répondit-il pour confirmer l'information, l'air toujours morose.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens comment te faire à manger ?

Il sourit enfin et se retourna vers la jeune femme, elle avait les bras croisés et ses yeux balayaient le parc à l'extérieur, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse qui tombait sur l'épaule. Sa respiration lente et calme donnait l'impression de quiétude pourtant les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux trahissaient l'agitation qui la rongeait.

\- Reprenons notre travail, tu ne pourras compter que sur Tonks à partir de demain. Et il faudra que tu penses à essayer ton pouvoir sur Black, s'il fonctionne aussi sur les Animagus, nous pourrons compléter nos notes.

Rogue dissimula le ravissement qui l'envahit à l'idée que ce don puisse soumettre son ennemi et n'aborda plus le sujet jusqu'à son départ le lendemain matin, une fois le petit déjeuner terminé.

oOo

Une réunion avec Maugrey eut lieu au 24, square Grimmaurd juste après le jour de l'An pour faire un point rapide sur leurs avancées. Il était satisfait du travail de son apprentie et remercia Amalia pour la tabatière mordeuse qu'elle lui avait mis à part pour son aide auprès du Ministère. Les deux femmes s'étaient ensuite replongées dans l'étude des derniers objets. Les après-midi passés avec Tonks ressemblaient plus à un salon de thé qu'à une mission pour l'Ordre. Il ne se passait pas un jour où elles ne gloussaient pas en parlant de garçons ou des vedettes à la mode, c'était le genre de discussion qu'Amalia aurait apprécié pouvoir partager avec une amie de son âge au collège. Elle profita d'un après-midi pluvieux pour questionner l'Auror.

\- J'ai remarqué que Remus était timide lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce. C'est étrange non ?

Tonks fit tomber par terre le livre qu'elle tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Non, euh, je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bafouilla-t-elle en ramassant l'ouvrage au sol.

\- Aller, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, tout le monde s'en doute en plus ! ajouta Amalia avec un regard complice.

\- Tout le monde sauf lui apparemment… compléta la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'il le sait et que c'est réciproque mais il a certainement pris peur en voyant que tu t'intéressais aussi à lui.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Tonks releva le menton, surprise par cette révélation.

\- Il n'a jamais eu confiance en lui à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé plus jeune, tu connais déjà son état… L'Auror opina de la tête. Penser à toi relevait du fantasme, maintenant que la situation se concrétise, il craint certainement de te faire du mal et au-delà de cela, votre différence d'âge et de situation professionnelle doivent aussi jouer.

\- Je ne peux pas y changer grand-chose ! s'emporta Tonks. Il devrait savoir que ces détails n'ont pas d'importance à mes yeux ! Je suis Auror, je sais me défendre ! Et puis, quelle est cette mode qui consiste à vouloir des enfants alors que _Tu-Sais-Qui_ est de retour ? Sans compter que l'âge c'est dans la tête et non dans le cœur ! Ri-di-cu-les ! Ses arguments sont ridicules ! Et la vie est trop courte pour qu'on s'arrête à des points ridicules !

Amalia resta en silence à regarder son amie se mettre en colère, elle était attendrie face à l'expression des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Remus, la passion et le romantisme de Tonks emportaient toute raison sur son passage. C'était à la fois adorable et spontané alors, une fois que la jeune femme eut terminé sa tirade, son hôte lui posa une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez lui ?

Tonks se tourna, confuse et reprit son calme.

\- Son parfum. Il sent un mélange de mandarines et de bergamote, de feuilles de vigne et d'olive à la fois [1]. C'est… réconfortant, apaisant aussi…

Elle rougissait et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

\- Dans le fond, je trouva cela drôle pour un loup-garou... Que son principal attrait soit son odeur, non ? En tout cas, sois assurée que je ferai tout pour qu'il change d'avis, d'accord ?

Amalia posa une main sur celle de Tonks, le geste la surpris mais elle y perçut une émotion sincère.

oOo

Il avait été convenu que le retour des enfants à Poudlard devait se faire en Magicobus et non via le Poudlard Express par mesure de sécurité. Les élèves étant libres de se déplacer de la manière qu'ils le voulaient tant qu'ils respectaient les restrictions de transplanage liées à l'âge, tout moyen de locomotion, même les balais, étaient autorisés. Le seul inconvenant serait qu'ils atterriraient au plus près, à Pré-au-Lard. Les jumeaux avaient bien essayé de négocier un transplanage, Mrs. Weasley finit par perdre patience au bout de la quinzième demande. Amalia vint visiter une dernière fois Sirius avant son départ et dire au revoir à tout le monde. Depuis le hall, elle entendit les enfants chahuter en remettant leurs animaux de compagnie dans les cages prévues à cet effet et ranger tous leurs effets dans les malles de voyage.

Espérant voir le maître des lieux, elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs. Black, des éclats de voix provenaient d'en bas. En ouvrant la porte, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Sirius et Severus étaient face l'un à l'autre, leurs baguettes à quelques centimètres du visage de leur adversaire, Harry à moitié sur la table essayait de les séparer, il poussait de toutes ses forces son parrain qui refusait de bouger.

\- Harry, laisse-nous ! gronda-t-il.

\- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! Amalia hurla, furieuse de les trouver brandissant une arme. SÉPAREZ-VOUS !

\- Sirius ! S'il te plaît ! implora Harry, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Laissez-nous régler ça une bonne fois pour toute ! répéta Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.

Derrière Amalia, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand et la famille Weasley accompagnée de Hermione fit une entrée triomphale. Arthur Weasley était là, appuyé sur des béquilles, rayonnant de joie malgré sa mine fatiguée. Tout le monde se figea en voyant les deux sorciers se tenant mutuellement en joue, Harry à cheval sur la table et Amalia les deux mains en l'air pour les écarter. Ils finirent par baisser leur garde, certainement gênés par les témoins de la scène et Rogue adressa à Harry un bref rappel du rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé pour son premier cours d' _Occlumancie_ deux jours plus tard. Il fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans les escaliers en évitant de croiser l'expression courroucé d'Amalia qui, il espérait, serait pour Sirius.

Rapidement, Mrs. Weasley organisa le dernier repas tous en famille avant l'absence prolongée de toute sa tribu. Le retour de Mr. Weasley apporta un relent d'allégresse que Sirius ne parvint pas à gâcher malgré ses regards noirs et son air maussade à peine cachés derrière des rires forcés. Amalia le coinça alors qu'il sortait du garde-manger une bouteille d'un digestif sirupeux dont ils avaient déjà bien entamé pendant les fêtes.

\- Sirius, tu peux m'éviter mais il va falloir que nous discutions toi et moi avant mon départ pour Poudlard.

\- J'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ?

\- Ne crois pas qu'il n'en entendra pas parler…

Elle pointa un index dans la direction de son ami.

\- Puisque l'on parle d'équité, si tu passais la nuit ici ? lui lança-t-il un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

\- Soit, si j'arrive à te parler que de cette manière, je reste ici ce soir.

Sirius la poussa dans la cuisine où tous les adultes les attendaient pour terminer le repas pendant que les enfants se préparaient à aller au lit une dernière fois dans la demeure des Black.

L'usage de la magie dans cette maison facilita un peu le départ d'Amalia qui avait déjà terminé ses paquets pour son retour à l'école. En rentrant dans la chambre de Sirius, elle reconnut les portraits figés aux murs ainsi que les trois cadres qu'elle lui avait offerts à Noël. Il s'affairait à taper les oreillers pour les regonfler un peu.

\- Hé, Lunard a dormi ici ? Ça sent le chien mouillé… Sirius la regarda en biais. Ah pardon ! Tu t'es transformé quand ?

L'homme lui envoya un des coussins au visage avant de la faire tomber sur le lit.

\- Interdiction de me chatouiller tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé sérieusement ! l'avertit-elle en reculant à l'opposé du matelas.

\- D'accord, fâchons-nous puisque c'est ce que tu cherches depuis son départ tout à l'heure ! Sirius avait repris une expression crispée. Notre discussion ne te regardais pas, tu n'avais pas à intervenir !

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Vous laissez vous entre-tuer devant Harry ?

Amalia parlait d'une demi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de l'étage.

\- … Je t'avouerais que sur le moment, je ne pensais pas à lui.

\- Et une fois de plus, c'est à moi d'assurer le rôle de l'adulte. Ton filleul était perdu, tu allais te battre avec son professeur. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre eux mais n'attise pas les flammes. Harry devra être concentré sur ses leçons d' _Occlumancie_ et s'il est comme Cornedrue…

\- Et alors ? S'il est comme James, il l'enverra sur les roses à la moindre provocation !

Amalia soupira en se glissant sous la couette.

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, je suis l'adulte, quelle est ta place ?

Sirius croisa les bras en silence, il resta debout.

\- Tu sais que l'animosité qu'il éprouve envers Severus va compliquer les choses. On a vraiment tous besoin qu'il ferme son esprit. Alors s'il te plaît, avant de partir, calme les choses et je m'engage à surveiller ce qui se passera pendant ses cours supplémentaires.

L'homme souffla et tira les draps pour rentrer à son tour dans le lit, il marmonna des mots sur le fait qu'elle était moralisatrice, ennuyeuse et surtout utopiste tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as fini de râler ? L'homme répondit par un grognement. C'était quand la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé que tous les deux pour parler ? demanda-t-elle en fixant les tâches d'humidité au plafond.

\- Avant la mort de Lily et James, j'étais venu te voir en France pendant tes vacances d'été.

\- Ah oui ! Tu m'avais ramené des photos de Harry sur le balai que tu lui avais offert ! Il était tout mignon. C'était juste après notre fuite...

Les années sont passées à une vitesse folle, elle lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, sa peau sentait un mélange d'eucalyptus, de citronnelle et de menthe poivrée[2]. L'odeur lui évoqua des souvenirs d'enfance joyeux.

\- J'ai été heureux de tous vous avoir pendant les fêtes, je n'avais pas ressenti une telle reconnaissance depuis des lustres.

\- Pourtant, ces semaines m'ont semblé tumultueuses par moment !

Amalia riait pendant que Sirius se raclait la gorge en signe de réprobation.

\- Le reste du temps, je vois peu les membres de l'Ordre. Il y a Lunard parfois mais il préfère rendre visite à Tonks. Ils se donnent rendez-vous comme des adolescents dans des parcs, des cafés,... Et il vient tout me raconter ensuite !

Sirius prit une voix dégoûtée.

\- Oh ! Ne sois pas médisant ! C'était adorable, ils se cherchent, cela rajeunit Remus en plus il est tout timide face à elle. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, ils se complètent !

Dans la chambre, les ombres de la rue projetaient des jeux de lumières et d'ombres sur les murs défraîchis, la tapisserie tombait par endroit et l'odeur de chien mouillé persistait. Après de longues minutes de silence, Amalia ajouta.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Harry...

\- C'est une mauvaise idée et je suis du même avis que Dumbledore pour une fois.

\- Je sais, c'est juste difficile, tu comprends ? Je le vois et ne peux rien lui dire.

\- Et moi je peux lui dire et ne le vois pas, tu saisis l'ironie de notre situation ?

\- Mouai...

La jeune femme continuait à passer sa main dans les boucles de son ami dont le souffle de plus en plus régulier indiquait qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. Enfants, ils restaient de longues heures à parler de leurs rêves et de leurs espoirs, cachés sous la couverture et Sirius finissait toujours pas se mettre à ronfler, terrassé par le sommeil. Il prétendait que c'était la peau douce et la chaleur d'Amalia qui le berçaient ou alors un pouvoir mystérieux provenant de ses mains.

\- Am', tu seras toujours là pour Harry ? prononça-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- Promis.

* * *

[1] Gel douche The Olive Branch - Lush

[2] Savon Outback mate - Lush

Chapitre suivant : La bataille des quatre maisons

 **Note :** Ne ratez pas le chapitre suivant, c'est un moment épique ! ;)


	15. Chapitre 15 - La bataille des 4 maisons

**Chapitre 15 – La bataille des quatre maisons**

Pour cette rentrée, l'heure d'étude débuta silencieusement, les fantômes des maisons s'étaient rassemblés près de l'entrée et saluaient chaque nouvel arrivant. La grande horloge de l'entrée faisait raisonner les quarts d'heure dans cette atmosphère studieuse. Trois professeurs surveillaient le réfectoire, Amalia et Rogue qui longeaient les tables pour vérifier le travail des étudiants, Flitwick perché sur une chaise corrigeait des copies sous le regard inquiet de ses élèves. Ombrage avait rapidement pris la peine de rappeler aux enseignants sa surveillance accrue afin d'assurer que les règles de savoir-être soient toujours respectées en ce début d'année. Il était donc toujours difficile pour Amalia de parler à Rogue pour lui demander si Harry progressait en _Occlumancie_ et ce dernier paraissait l'éviter. N'ayant pas de nouvelle de Sirius dans ce sens, elle espérait que tout se déroule sans encombre. Petit à petit, la jeune femme s'approcha de la table des Serpentard et leur directeur ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où des chuchotements mêlés à des ricanements rompirent le calme de la Grande Salle.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, j'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes vacances, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Excellentes est le mot exact, répliqua-t-il d'une voix lugubre, bien conscient que ses élèves écoutaient l'échange.

\- J'en suis ravie pour vous. Seriez-vous disposé à jeter un œil à cet ouvrage et me dire s'il correspond bien au manuel…

\- _Hum hum_ !

Sortie de nulle part, la Grande Inquisitrice s'avança dans le réfectoire vers les deux enseignants, prête à renouveler ses recommandations sur la nature des échanges que devaient avoir les adultes entre eux à Poudlard. Amalia ne l'attendit pas, elle fila prendre place à la table des professeurs et se plongea sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. En relevant un œil, elle constata qu'un des élèves de Serpentard s'agitait, son professeur d'Histoire eut alors une idée et attendit qu'Ombrage passe tout près.

\- Mr. Moore, venez ici je vous prie !

Le garçon bondit sur la chaise et se tourna vers Amalia, l'air tétanisé. Une fois face à elle, il baissa le menton.

\- Mr. Moore, votre dernier devoir était catastrophique. La Grande Inquisitrice m'a sommée d'être plus sévère avec les élèves dans votre cas.

Ombrage avait cette expression béate de petite fille sage, enchantée d'être écoutée.

\- N'étant pas autorisée à vous mettre en retenue pour ce motif, vous allez porter ce message à votre directeur qui avisera.

Elle rédigea une missive courte et la tendit à l'élève, puis croisa les mains sous son menton, demeurant aux aguets. L'élève de Serpentard remit le courrier à Rogue en lui expliquant la raison. Il l'ouvrit et lu « _Bonsoir mon prince, tu sais que mon lit est bien froid sans toi ?_ »

Il rougit et lui lança un regard scandalisé avant d'attendre qu'Ombrage tourne vers la rangée des Serdaigle. Il saisit une plume et du parchemin au nez d'un élève, sa main survola la feuille qu'il plia et remit d'un air furieux à l'étudiant. Timidement, le blondinet revint vers Amalia pour apporter la réponse, persuadé qu'il allait recevoir une punition mémorable.

« _Ah ? Black ne s'est pas empressé de me remplacer ? Il n'apprécie peut-être pas de passer après moi ? »_

Amalia retint un rire et réfléchit quelques minutes à sa réponse.

« _C'est difficile de passer après la perfection, non ? Maintenant que je t'ai fait sourire, dis-moi comment se passent les rattrapages en potion de Mr. Potter ?_ »

L'étudiant continua à faire la navette sans relever la tête, dans l'attente de la sanction. Amalia observa la réaction de son collègue, lorsqu'il se dérida en lisant ses mots elle lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Ombrage vadrouillait dans les allées et commença à se douter de quelque chose. La réponse était sans équivoque.

« _Aussi mauvais qu'en cours de potion. L'ego surdimensionné de son père, l'arrogance de son parrain. Il n'y a rien à en tirer ! Et cesse la flatterie, cela ne fonctionne pas sur moi_ »

\- _Hum hum_ ! Ombrage venait de passer derrière Amalia qui surprise, sursauta. Professeur Richards, puis-je savoir quelle est la décision du Professeur Rogue concernant cet élève ? Ou sa punition consiste à vous servir de hibou ?

\- Excellente question Professeur Ombrage, je ne parviens pas à relire l'écriture scandaleusement étriquée du Professeur Rogue !

\- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi le mot ! Au Ministère j'ai vu passer plus d'un courrier, je suis une experte en pattes de mouche !

Amalia n'avait pas anticipé cette partie de son plan, elle hésita, le papier toujours à la main. Soudain, le parchemin brûla, Rogue s'était levé et pointait sa baguette en direction de l'emplacement où était quelques instants plus tôt le petit mot.

\- Je disais au Professeur Richards que si mes élèves sont si mauvais dans sa matière, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle gâche le précieux temps libre d'un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Si j'étais mesquin, j'en viendrai presque à penser qu'elle le fait exprès pour _nous_ déstabiliser dans la Coupe des quatre maisons.

Amalia lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Oh, je suis certaine que le Professeur Richards ne prendrait pas le risque de défavoriser aussi clairement une des maisons de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Le double menton d'Ombrage se crispa et ses doigts boudinés s'agitaient sur sa baguette.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Le Professeur Rogue se fait une nouvelle fois des idées, conclut la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour reprendre sa place à table. Flitwick ne put se retenir de commenter.

\- La lune de miel est terminée entre vous apparemment !

\- Aaarh ! Arrêtez Filius, vous allez m'attirer des ennuis ! souffla Amalia d'un air courroucé.

oOo

Le jeudi matin, la neige recouvrait tout le parc d'un épais manteau blanc. Hagrid s'employait à déblayer les chemins menant au château avec tellement de minutie pour impressionner la Grande Inquisitrice, qu'on aurait dit qu'un mur de verre entourait chaque sentier courant vers les serres. A la récréation de l'après-midi, les derniers flocons avaient laissé place à un ciel clair et ensoleillé où les rayons faisaient scintiller les cristaux gelés. Le Saule Cogneur au milieu de la pelouse se débarrassait de la couche de neige avec les quelques feuilles qui lui restaient encore.

Amalia surveillait les élèves dans le parc en compagnie de McGonagall et de Flitwick, leur sujet de commérage était toujours Ombrage et la mise à l'épreuve qu'elle avait adressée à Hagrid. Le professeur Chourave venait des serres, ses grosses moufles sur les mains et le nez rougit par le froid, elle se joignit à eux pour pester contre la dernière lubie de la Grande Inquisitrice sur l'approvisionnement de certains plants. Rogue pour sa part, était remonté des cachots, un courrier à la main et se dirigeait vers la volière. Il contourna soigneusement ses collègues pour éviter les remarques d'Amalia sur son comportement de la veille. Elle suivit des yeux la silhouette noire qui se détachait du paysage maculé de blanc et eut subitement une idée pour se venger.

\- BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE ! s'écria-t-elle en courant dans le parc vers les élèves.

Quelques étudiants de Gryffondor l'avaient rejoint pour former un mur de glace et une quantité raisonnable de boules de neige. Ils visaient en priorité les Serpentard mais tout ce qui ne portait pas les couleurs rouges et or recevaient une salve de projectiles. Hébétés, les cibles regardaient leurs directeurs de maison qui après une brève hésitation, se mêlèrent à la bataille. McGonagall suivit Amalia dans son abris improvisé pendant que Chourave et Flitwick organisaient leurs propres rangs.

Au milieu du parc, Rogue observait ses élèves se faire littéralement battre par les trois maisons alliées contre les Serpentard. D'abord avec les bras croisés et sans prendre part, puis, voyant la défaite arriver, il s'employa à donner des ordres aux participants. Amalia ne résista pas à l'envie de le canarder, à couvert, ceux qui avaient le malheur de sortir de leur cachette pour participer à la plus grande et plus mémorable bataille de boules de neige qu'ait connu Poudlard. Les projectiles glacés passaient de l'un à l'autre des camps avec des éclats de rire et des hurlements lorsque la neige glissait à l'intérieur des capes, Amalia organisait ses troupes pendant que Minerva ensorcelait un bonhomme de neige qui lançait à un rythme soutenu les munitions que les Gryffondor lui avaient façonné. Le professeur Flitwick usait de ses talents dans sa matière pour animer des golems de glace, qui alignés, formaient un front solide et presque hermétique aux projectiles de leurs assaillants. Les Poufsouffle s'étaient enterrés dans un amas de branchages, de neige et de cailloux : leur tactique consistait à se cacher et à attendre que les adversaires reforment des boules pour les bombarder à leur tour. Le professeur Chourave les encourageait d'une voix forte et riait aux larmes dès qu'elle se faisait toucher. Enfin, les Serpentard avaient connu le plus de défections, profitant trop tardivement des conseils de leur directeur. Certains élèves ayant abandonné regardaient de loin leurs camarades livrer bataille, commentant chaque action comme un match de Quidditch.

Les cris et les rires avaient envahis le parc, les boules de neige inondaient le ciel bleu d'un nuage blanc comme si de la grêle tombait à profusion. Depuis le château, Hagrid appuyé sur sa pelle, encourageait les élèves cependant les directeurs étaient plus déchaînés encore, de vieux comptes se réglaient dans une compétition féroce mais joviale. Harry et Hermione s'amusaient comme des fous pendant que Ron leur tendait des munitions. Les cheveux clairs de Luna se fondaient dans le paysage, seule la présence de Ginny à sa gauche trahissait leur position.

\- Hé ! Ta sœur aide les Serdaigle, Ron ! hurla Neville qui s'était rarement autant amusé dans la neige.

\- Ah ! Dommage que Fred et George n'aient pas encore terminé leur prototype de Bombabouse Glacée ! répondit-il en évitant de peu un projectile.

\- Ils sont où d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Harry en essuyant la neige qu'il avait reçu sur la tête.

Pourtant, sans raison apparente, les élèves en vert et argent s'enfuirent vers les serres et au-delà du parc sans demander leurs restes, récoltant une décharge enneigée sur leurs capes noires. En relevant les yeux, Amalia comprit ce qui les avait alertés : postés derrière Hagrid, Rusard et sa chatte les observaient, un rictus mauvais se dessinait sur le visage du concierge. Cela ne pouvait annoncer qu'une chose qui se confirma instantanément.

La forme ronde et rose bonbon si caractéristique se présenta en haut des marches conduisant au château. Elle surplombait le champ de bataille et toisait tel un rapace tous les visages tournés vers elle. Les participants semblaient s'être figés dans leurs mouvements, une boule de neige dans une main prête à partir. Le silence s'installa et tous attendaient une réaction de la part de leurs directeurs. McGonagall se releva la première, mit un terme à son maléfice et balaya la neige de sa cape avant de rejoindre les marches, le menton en l'air.

\- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle continua son chemin l'air de rien vers sa salle de cours au moment où la cloche retentit. Flitwick et Chourave l'imitèrent suivis de près par les élèves de leurs maisons. La Grande Inquisitrice fulminait, pourtant il lui était impossible de réprimander les étudiants puisqu'ils avaient agi avec la complicité de leurs directeurs.

oOo

Au dîner, les conversations allèrent de bon train sur cet événement hivernal. Personne n'aurait pu accorder à une maison en particulier la victoire finale mais tous étaient d'accord pour affirmer qu'il était nécessaire d'inclure cette animation dans les traditions perpétuelles de Poudlard. Les fantômes se mêlèrent à la discussion particulièrement agitée à la table des professeurs sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Ombrage se leva en poussant bruyamment sa chaise en signe de mécontentement et n'attendit même pas l'arrivée des plats pour quitter la Grande Salle. Aucun des enseignants ne s'en formalisa et le débat continua.

\- Je suis désolée Minerva, mon charme d' _Animation_ était particulièrement réussi ! A la longue, mes golems vous auraient tous eu !

\- Filius, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Notre bonhomme de neige avait déjà détruit la moitié des remparts des Poufsouffle et s'en prenait à vos golems à lui tout seul !

Amalia rigolait pendant que le professeur Chourave défendait sa stratégie à grand renfort de schémas sur un parchemin. Le Moine Gras survolait le groupe et acquiesça en écoutant religieusement les arguments pendant que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'égosillait à travers la Grande Salle en réclamant cent points pour récompenser le courage des Gryffondor. Une seule personne ne participait pas à cette conversation. Rogue était assis dans son fauteuil, le teint blafard, les yeux brillants, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Profitant de l'absence d'Ombrage, Amalia laissa ses collègues débattre et s'installa juste à côté de son ami.

\- Severus, est-que tout va bien ? Tu ne dis rien...

\- Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos remarques sur le jeu stupide de cet après-midi... rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Ombrage n'est pas là, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer désagréable avec moi.

Amalia était piquée au vif par sa remarque et la seule réponse qu'elle obtint en retour fut un silence glacial suivit d'un départ brutal. Rogue quitta le dîner sans saluer ses collègues qui lancèrent un regard interrogateur au professeur d'Histoire. Elle s'excusa et s'en alla à son tour pour partir à sa recherche, le Baron Sanglant avait suivi le directeur de sa maison, ce fut donc assez facilement qu'Amalia l'intercepta en haut des escaliers menant aux cachots. La jeune femme lui saisit le bras d'une main et posa la seconde sur son front lorsqu'il se retourna pour se dégager.

\- Tu es brûlant, où crois-tu aller ainsi ?

\- Dans mon lit...

\- Certainement pas ! Je t'amène voir Madame Pomfresh !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Il tenta de la repousser par un geste sec mais elle était plus rapide.

\- Ah ah ah ! Si tu penses réellement être en état de te battre tu vas au devant de graves déconvenues !

Elle lui barra la route, les mains sur les hanches et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aller, viens.

Amalia le poussa jusqu'à l'infirmerie où la lumière tamisée des chandeliers baignait d'une douce pénombre la pièce principale. Madame Pomfresh était affairée dans son bureau à mélanger des potions, des toussotements graves s'échappaient de la salle. La garde-malade se présenta devant les professeurs, étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je vous amène un patient réticent.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de dormir... marmonna Rogue dont les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses temps ne laissaient plus de doute sur sa fièvre.

\- Ah non mon jeune ami ! Je vous garde ici au moins cette nuit ! Il y a encore une place de libre au fond de la salle derrière le paravent, allez-y et mettez-vous en pyjama, j'arrive.

L'infirmière avait raison, tous les lits étaient occupés par des élèves à l'agonie.

\- Avec la bataille de boules de neige cet après-midi, ils sont allés en cours trempés sans se changer et les voilà avec un rhume ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

Amalia baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard réprobateur que Rogue lui adressait et le conduisit dans l'alcôve qui lui était désignée.

\- Tu peux te changer tout seul ou tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-elle.

Dans un geste vif, il referma le rideau sans un mot. Après quelques minutes, l'infirmière lui apporta des remèdes, la jeune femme en profita pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui éponger le front.

\- Tu as mauvaise conscience ? Rogue maugréa, un thermomètre coincé dans la bouche.

\- Tais-toi, tu vas fausser le résultat.

Elle essora le linge et lui passa dans le cou.

\- Comment je vais faire pour assurer mes cours demain, maintenant ?

\- Severus, ne parle pas sinon la température sera fausse. En plus tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper, j'irai voir Dumbledore en sortant pour le prévenir. Je peux demander au Professeur Binns de me remplacer et j'assurerai tes cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine si cela te va...

Rogue ne dit rien. Il la regarda, pensif, avant d'ôter de sa bouche l'instrument.

\- Tu dois _vraiment_ avoir mauvaise conscience pour proposer cette solution au risque qu'Ombrage se rende compte qu'un fantôme peut avantageusement te remplacer.

Elle ne releva le menton que pour secouer la tête et soupirer. Heureusement que dans l'éventualité où sa présence ne serait plus la bienvenue, son ancien poste à l'université l'attendait à bras ouverts...

oOo

La gargouille devant le bureau du directeur de l'école était dans sa position initiale, signe qu'il était à la fois présent et seul.

\- _Guimauve à la bergamote_!

La statue pivota pour révéler les marches en pierre menant au bureau. Amalia fut accueillie par la chaleur réconfortante d'un feu et l'odeur d'un chocolat chaud.

\- J'espère que ta visite à l'infirmerie s'est bien passée, j'ai entendu dire qu'un nombre conséquent d'élèves étaient malades.

\- Je dois admettre que j'en suis en grande partie responsable ! s'excusa la jeune femme en prenant place dans le fauteuil que le sorcier lui pointait du doigt.

Elle remarqua alors que l'armoire qui contenait d'habitude une vasque en pierre, était vide.

\- Où est ta Pensine ?

\- Je l'ai prêté pour de l' _Occlumantie_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il lui fit un clin d'œil. De plus, je dois te remercier. Tu as apporté un moment de joie enfantine à tout le collège aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Je pense que cela leur a fait du bien d'oublier l'Inquisition qui sévit sur Poudlard.

\- Hum, je me doute que le retour de flamme ne va pas se faire attendre... Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois assumer une partie de mes bêtises.

Amalia lui formula la proposition de remplacement pour les cours de potions, évidemment, le professeur Binns était tellement content de pouvoir reprendre en main sa classe même pour une courte semaine, qu'il n'opposa aucune objection à jouer son rôle de doublure. La Grande Inquisitrice n'émit qu'une brève pique au sujet des conséquences catastrophiques de l'hiver sur les habitants du château et l'enseignante d'Histoire passa aux potions en l'espace de quelques heures.

Dans les cachots froids et humides, Amalia était soulagée d'avoir opté un style vestimentaire plus strict et donc plus couvert quand elle s'apprêta à recevoir sa première classe. A la fin de la journée, elle avait collecté tous les devoirs en attente, collé des élèves de Serpentard réticents au changement d'enseignant et évité trois explosions lors de la préparation d'un philtre. Après le dîner, elle retourna dans la salle de potions mais ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce, le professeur frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Rogue sous la tapisserie.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est moi. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé redescendre tout à l'heure. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il était assis dans son lit, le regard sombre, les cheveux sales collés par la transpiration. Elle lui passa une main sur le front avant d'ajouter.

\- Tu as encore de la température, est-ce que tu as pris ton traitement ?

\- Va-t'en, je peux me soigner tout seul ! Rogue était grognon et se remit sous sa couette.

Loin d'être intimidée, Amalia tira sa baguette de son corsage et d'un geste, releva la couverture au pied du lit.

\- Tu vas im-mé-dia-te-ment aller te laver ! Il y a une odeur d'écuries ici ! Je vais appeler les elfes de maison pour qu'un peu de rangement soit fait et qu'on te change tes draps. Mets tes vêtements au sale et si tu penses râler rappelle-toi que je peux te contraindre à faire tout cela sans utiliser ma baguette.

Le maître de potions plissa ses yeux noirs et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain en claquant la porte violemment. Lorsqu'il revint, le lit était fait et frais, la corbeille à papier vidée, le feu dans la cheminée était réactivé et des bûches empilées soigneusement dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Amalia l'attendait debout, une serviette de toilette dans les mains. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, elle s'approcha alors pour lui sécher les cheveux.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de moi... souffla-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette. D'ailleurs tu agis par pitié et par culpabilité.

Amalia arrêta son geste et s'assit à son tour.

\- Bien sûr que non. Même si je n'avais pas provoqué cette émulation aux conséquences désastreuses, je serai quand même venue prendre de tes nouvelles.

Rogue lui adressa un regard curieux qui la poussa à compléter sa pensée.

\- Tu es mon ami... Elle posa la serviette. Prends ton remède, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Le sorcier la dévisagea mais s'exécuta, curieux de ce qu'elle avait à lui montrer.

\- Tu as toujours la Pensine de Dumbledore pour les cours d' _Occlumancie_ , non ?

Il hocha la tête en montrant la bassine en pierre gravée de runes qui trônait sur son bureau. Amalia l'a fit flotter jusqu'à lui et sortit de sa poche six flacons dorés contenant une brume opaque.

\- Je t'ai amené de quoi t'occuper, il y a là les cours de potion d'aujourd'hui. Rogue resta à les contempler, le brouillard s'agitait dans les réceptacles. Tous les soirs je t'apporterai mes souvenirs de la journée et tu pourras vérifier que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise avec tes élèves.

Il était difficile de définir ce que Severus ressentait à ce moment précis : de la reconnaissance certainement pour avoir partagé ses moments de l'étonnement car elle était toujours sincère avec lui de la joie d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et de l'incertitude parce qu'il avait trop souvent pensé pouvoir faire confiance sans être déçu et cela n'avait jamais été le cas.

\- J'ai une dernière chose pour toi, ajouta Amalia en lui tendant un paquet. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te l'offrir avant, j'espère que ça te plaira. Je ne peux pas rester, Ombrage ne va pas tarder à sortir de son bureau pour débuter sa ronde.

Elle laissa son collègue seul, le crépitement de la cheminée était à présent l'unique bruit qui rompait le silence lugubre des cachots. Il était en tailleur dans son lit et contemplait le papier brillant de son cadeau. Une enveloppe de petite taille était glissée dans le ruban qui maintenait l'emballage. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit les mots suivants : « _Joyeux anniversaire, en espérant que tu n'attrapes plus froid maintenant_ »

Le papier abritait une longue écharpe en laine noire et d'un vert émeraude rappelant les couleurs des Serpentard, à l'une des extrémités un serpent d'argent était délicatement brodé. En caressant le maillage, il perçut la même sensation de chaleur et de douceur que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auprès d'Amalia.

Pour sa part, elle eut la surprise de trouver sur son bureau le lendemain matin, un petit rosier dans un pot en métal. Une carte rédigée avec une écriture pointue, disait :

« _N'arrivant pas à te le dire ou maladroitement, je préfère te l'écrire. Merci d'être là pour moi et de m'accepter comme je suis même quand je me comporte comme un crétin_ »

Elle sourit en la lisant, par moment elle avait l'impression que tous les hommes étaient pareils.

oOo

Les étudiants avaient eu largement le temps d'apprendre qu'Amalia assurait les cours de potions lorsqu'elle reçut dans sa classe, les cinquièmes années. Pourtant, Drago Malefoy s'empressa de faire remarquer son étonnement.

\- Professeur Richards, que pensez-vous nous _apprendre_ aujourd'hui ? Nous ne sommes pas de simples premières années !

\- Excellente question Mr. Malefoy, prenez place en silence et sortez votre matériel, je vais vous expliquer le programme dès que vous aurez cessez de gaspiller l'air de cette classe ! Et d'ailleurs, pour donner le ton et ne pas vous dépayser des pratiques du Professeur Rogue, j'enlèverai cinq points à Serpentard à chaque fois qu'un élève se permettra de prendre la parole sans lever le doigt, dix si c'est pour un commentaire inutile.

La sorcière avait une expression féroce en répondant à Drago. Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire, bien contents qu'on inflige enfin aux Serpentard un traitement aussi injuste que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir dans ce cachot. Leur enseignante agita sa baguette et le tableau noir s'anima de lettres tracées à la craie. D'ailleurs, les élèves de Gryffondor s'en sortaient beaucoup mieux qu'à l'accoutumée, Harry termina sa préparation à temps et put enfin remettre un travail complet à son professeur. Amalia le remercia et l'invita à nettoyer sa paillasse pendant que Hermione s'activait pour achever la seconde potion qu'elle lui avait demandé de préparer pour l'occuper. L'enseignante passait derrière les élèves, leur posait des questions au lieu de leur lancer des remarques acerbes, les invitant à trouver la raison d'un échec ou comment rattraper un mélange mal exécuté. Neville paraissait s'épanouir dans cette matière et pour une fois, ne fit pas brûler son chaudron à sa plus grande joie. A la fin du cours, Drago espérait de toutes ses forces que Rogue serait de retour dès la semaine prochaine alors que ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle estimaient que le cours ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Avec ce travail supplémentaire, Amalia n'assura pas les rendez-vous du soir des jumeaux à leur grand regret mais leur promis un rattrapage dès que possible. Leur projet prenait forme et ils seraient prêts à se lancer bien avant la fin de l'année, elle souhaitait juste qu'ils attendent au moins la fin de leur scolarité pour quitter Poudlard dans le seul souci de préserver leur mère.

oOo

En extrayant le souvenir de ce dernier cours, Amalia hésita à le corrompre pour que son spectateur ne rende pas aux Serpentard les quinze points qu'ils avaient bêtement perdu. Cette pensée s'effaça lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de potions. Sur une chaise, Harry était affalé, la tête penchée et le regard hagard. Les leçons d' _Occlumancie_ avaient repris et les progrès de l'élève ne semblaient pas flagrants.

\- Mr. Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'alarma Amalia en scrutant son visage.

\- Oui... oui Professeur, j'ai encore un peu de mal...

\- Allons Potter, ne profitez pas de cette intermède pour vous plaindre, railla Rogue.

\- Enfin Severus, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état ! La jeune femme se pencha sur son élève et lui sourit avant de se relever. Toi par contre, tu vas mieux on dirait.

\- Merci de t'en soucier, pourrait-on reprendre je te prie ? répondit-il les lèvres serrées.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter ceci. Elle tendit les six fioles et un index accusateur. Et je te mets aussi en garde : sois un peu plus délicat avec Mr. Potter ou tu auras à faire à moi avant son parrain.

Rogue croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard venimeux.

\- Comme si tes menaces pouvaient me faire peur...

\- Je suis sérieuse, nous avons tous besoin que Mr. Potter ferme son esprit. Amalia ajouta à voix basse. Toi le premier...

\- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi nous sommes ici à perdre notre temps. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras...

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du cachot et la claqua.

oOo

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Amalia demeura pensive même à table. Elle n'écoutait pas les conversations et paraissait perdue dans d'autres considérations. Lors des récréations, elle prenait place dans le cloître et fixait le ciel en quête d'une réponse à ses interrogations. Ce fut à l'occasion d'une méditation, assise sur son lit que le miroir laissa place au portrait de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui creuse ces rides disgracieuses sur ton front, mon Astre ?

\- Bonsoir Papa... Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais au cours d' _Occlumancie_ que tu m'avais donné dans le temps.

\- J'ai rarement vu une élève si entêtée. Cette matière t'intéressait beaucoup mais tu n'y présentais aucune prédisposition. C'est dommage et d'un autre côté, j'étais rassuré...

\- Pour quelle raison ? Amalia fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est le genre de qualité qui intéressait Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te mette la main dessus. Le sorcier pencha la tête en observant sa fille, attendri par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait grandi. Pourquoi est-ce que cela te cause des soucis ?

\- C'est Harry. Il semblerait que sa cicatrice soit un vestige un peu particulier que lui aurait laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leurs esprits sont liés l'un à l'autre, Dumbledore souhaite que l' _Occlumancie_ lui apporte les clés pour verrouiller cette connexion mais Harry a un peu de mal à se concentrer...

\- Comme toi lorsque tu avais son âge... compléta Livius.

\- Exactement. J'essaie de me souvenir de ce que tu m'avais dit sur la visualisation.

\- Amalia, avant que je te répète mes conseils, dis-moi la vérité. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui justifie que tu m'aies fait venir.

La jeune femme fixa le miroir, fuyant du regard le portrait de son père. Après une brève hésitation, elle se lança.

\- Je me demande s'il ne serait pas opportun pour moi de reprendre cet exercice. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je peux représenter une conquête dont Voldemort voudra s'emparer. Combien de temps vais-je rester à l'abri dans Poudlard ? Un jour ou l'autre, cette défense tombera et je serai à sa merci !

\- Qu'as-tu découvert qui puisse justifier l'état dans lequel tu es ?

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais !

Amalia s'emporta, son père lui avait caché l'étendue de son héritage, les dons qu'elle développait étaient sauvages et indomptables.

\- Calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis notre dernière discussion.

La sorcière énuméra la folle épopée dans la Forêt Interdite, les objets ensorcelés, l'hippogriffe, Lupin et toutes les péripéties qui avaient jalonnés les six derniers mois.

\- J'ai bridé tes pouvoirs pour qu'ils se révèlent progressivement après la levée du sort. Il est donc normal qu'ils se développent au fur et à mesure.

\- Papa, tu te rends compte que si tu avais laissé faire les choses, j'aurais pu les appréhender bien avant ?

\- Amalia ! Ne sois pas aussi dure, j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru bon pour toi, pour te protéger ! Il n'y a pas que Voldemort qui t'aurait poursuivi, le Ministère aurait bien fini par comprendre ce qui se tramait !

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, la jeune femme découvrit son père en colère. Il était sorti de ses gongs et après quelques instants, elle estima que sa réaction était légitime.

\- Je suis désolée Papa, je n'aurais pas dû...

Pénitente, elle écouta religieusement tous les conseils de Livius jusqu'à ce que le portrait s'évanouisse dans le reflet du miroir. Il ne commenta pas plus leur dispute.

oOo

A cette heure avancée de la soirée, les couloirs des cachots étaient heureusement vides et Amalia s'assura que la Grande Inquisitrice soit occupée par la retenue d'un élève dans son bureau. La porte de la salle de potions était entrouverte, une voix grave s'en échappait.

\- Potter, mettez-y un peu du votre, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas compliqué !

\- Mais j'essaye ! hurla Harry en poussant sa chaise avec violence.

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie votre professeur d'Histoire et qu'elle m'a demandé d'être moins sévère avec vous, que je rendrai la tâche plus facile !

La porte s'ouvrit accompagné d'un raclement de gorge qui fit sursauter l'élève et son enseignant.

\- _Hum hum_ !

En se retournant vers l'entrée de la salle, ils virent Amalia debout, les bras croisés et amusée.

\- Je vous ai fait peur ? Vous avez peut-être cru que c'était Ombrage ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? persifla Rogue, toujours en alerte.

\- Je raccompagne Mr. Potter. J'ai deux mots à lui dire et c'est compliqué de le voir en dehors des heures de cours parce que soit il est en heure de colle ici ou chez la Grande Inquisitrice ! Je peux attendre si vous n'avez pas fini.

Harry regarda avec appréhension son maître de potions, il espérait pouvoir s'échapper de ce cachot, les exercices d' _Occlumancie_ l'avait épuisé.

\- On avait terminé, répondit sèchement Rogue en donnant un coup de baguette vers la chaise pour la ranger. Rendez-vous mercredi soir Potter.

L'élève sortit précipitamment de la salle, trop heureux de quitter l'ambiance calfeutrée et lugubre de la pièce. Amalia lança alors une dernière phrase avant de partir.

\- Son professeur d'Histoire est ravi d'apprendre que tu l'apprécies.

Rogue rougit et ferma la porte dans un geste de fureur.

oOo

Le claquement raisonna dans les couloirs du sous-sol puis s'atténua peu à peu. Devant les marches, Harry l'attendait.

\- Allons Mr. Potter, je ne vais pas vous faire des remontrances, je sais que ces cours particuliers sont déjà une épreuve pour vous.

Le garçon passa une main derrière sa tête, il était à nouveau tombé pendant que Rogue pénétrait son esprit. Chaque bosse lui rappelait qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire des progrès.

\- Vous me suivez ?

Elle l'entraîna vers les étages pour le raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. Face au silence de son élève, elle entreprit de le rassurer d'une voix douce.

\- Harry, je voulais vous voir au sujet de l' _Occlumancie_ … L'esprit est une chose délicate qui nécessite de l'entraînement et beaucoup d'acharnement. J'espère que vous vous appliquerez d'avantage. Il est essentiel pour nous tous que vous fermiez votre esprit à _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

\- Je le sais ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que ça m'amuse ? lui répondit Harry d'agacement.

Amalia resta immobile à l'observer dans la pénombre. Son visage n'était ni en colère ni étonné, Harry comprit qu'il s'était une fois de plus emporté.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Avez-vous l'impression que cette réaction vous ressemble ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je vous assure que je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous répondre de cette manière…

La jeune femme s'approcha et glissa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son élève.

\- C'est là que je voulais en venir, je commence à vous connaître… Son expression devint triste. Et je sais comment étaient vos parents en particulier votre père, impulsif et nonchalant. Vous avez hérité d'une partie de son caractère.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Je sais également que ces sauts d'humeur ne sont pas le reflet de votre âme et qu'elles viennent d'une autre personne. C'est pour cela que vous devez fermer votre esprit, pour que _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ne puisse pas vous transmettre ces propres émotions…

Harry réalisa que cette bête furieuse qu'il avait au fond de lui depuis le début d'année n'était pas de son ressort. Cette fureur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti alors, ces envies de frapper, mordre, hurler… étaient la continuité des pensées de Voldemort. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, ce n'était pas lui qui voulait du mal aux autres, son caractère n'avait pas changé en l'espace d'une nuit, la mort de Cédric ne l'avait pas poussé dans les abîmes du Mal. Son enseignante le regardait avec bienveillance et poursuivit sa route vers les tours du château. Une fois devant le tableau de la grosse Dame, Amalia s'arrêta.

\- Je vais vous donner un conseil pour vous vider la tête. Lorsque vous vous couchez, visualisez une malle, donnez-lui la couleur et les détails que vous souhaitez puis ouvrez-la mentalement. Une fois que c'est fait, mettez-y tous les souvenirs marquants de votre journée, lentement, un à un. Enfin, vous fermez la malle et vous la verrouillez à clé que vous posez sous votre oreiller. Cela devrait déjà vous permettre de vous calmer avant de dormir.

\- Professeur Richards… Si vous êtes bonne Occlumen, pourquoi vous ne me donnez pas ces cours ?

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas justement ! Amalia se mit à rire. Je vous transmets le conseil que mon père m'a donné pour vous. Je n'ai jamais été douée dans cette sorte de magie.

\- Votre père ? Harry la dévisagea.

\- C'est une longue histoire et il se fait tard. Je voulais juste vous donner cette recommandation et vous dire qu'à votre place, James aurait réagit de la même manière à ces heures supplémentaires. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que c'est pour votre bien avant tout que le Directeur vous impose cela.

\- Dumbledore n'a pas idée de ce que Rogue me fait subir ! s'emporta à nouveau l'élève.

\- _Professeur_ Rogue, reprit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

\- Il profite de ces séances pour se venger de Sirius et dire du mal de mon père !

Harry était bouleversé, Amalia sentit qu'était venu le temps d'apaiser un peu ces vieilles querelles.

\- Harry, les combats de votre père ou de votre parrain ne sont pas les vôtres. Pourtant, vous devez savoir quelque chose à leur propos. Ils formaient avec Remus et Peter, un groupe d'élèves arrogants et sûrs d'eux, croyez-moi, je m'en souviens ! Ils passaient leur temps à provoquer les étudiants en particulier de Serpentard qui leur rendaient bien.

Amalia jeta un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne vienne.

\- Leur cible préférée était votre maître de potions.

\- Oui et ? Il devait bien le chercher, non ?

\- Ah, avec James et Sirius, il n'y avait pas besoin d'une raison pour qu'ils s'amusent ! Je ne vous dis pas cela pour savoir qui a raison ou tord. Ils se cherchaient sans arrêt de ce que j'en sais et ai pu voir. Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que j'aimerais que vous vous imaginiez face à Drago Malefoy sans vos deux amis, Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley… Harry fit une grimace. C'est ce que je pensais. La vérité c'est que Severus était seul et eux étaient quatre élèves d'une maison concurrente. Oh, cela n'excuse en rien la façon dont il se comporte avec vous. Je vous le dis uniquement pour que vous puissiez comprendre que lorsqu'on ne grandit pas dans un environnement favorable, il est plus difficile de devenir quelqu'un d'altruiste. Alors pensez-y ce soir, vous avez la chance d'avoir des amis que vous aiment, chérissez-les et travaillez votre _Occlumancie_ !

Elle prit un air fâché et secoua son index en direction de Harry avant de sourire. Il acquiesça et se faufila vers le dortoir des Gryffondor où l'attendait un lit moelleux mais également une montagne de devoirs.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La visite du Ministre

 **Note** : Alors, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé, non ? (comme dans la pub pour les chocolats Pyrénéens)


	16. Chapitre 16 – La visite du Ministre

**Chapitre 16 – La visite du Ministre**

La Grande Inquisitrice avait pris ses responsabilités très au sérieux, en particulier depuis la publication des décrets n° 26 et 27. Le premier interdisait aux professeurs de divulguer la moindre information ne concernant pas directement les matières pour lesquelles ils étaient payés le second empêchait les élèves de détenir un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ , le magazine édité par le père de Luna Lovegood. Bien entendu, Amalia s'était fait une joie de proposer aux Gryffondor de leur tenir un journal pendant qu'ils lisaient la longue interview que Harry Potter avait accordée à Rita Skeeter, puisque aucun des décrets ne le lui interdisaient. L'article dévoilait les détails du retour de Lord Voldemort et le magazine avait connu un réel succès au grand dam du Ministère. Pourtant, Ombrage était détendue et souriante quand elle convoqua tous les enseignants et le directeur de Poudlard dans la salle attenante au réfectoire.

\- _Hum hum_ !

Le silence se fit immédiatement comme un réflexe de survie de la part des professeurs.

\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à nous annoncer. Le Ministre de la Magie est ravi des progrès accomplis à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire et souhaite féliciter les acteurs de ce travail en _personne_. Ainsi, Corneli… Je veux dire, Monsieur le Ministre - Ombrage se reprit avec un teint empourpré - nous fera l'honneur de sa visite samedi prochain. Je compte donc sur vous tous pour que ce moment soit une vitrine d'exemplarité.

Son visage de crapaud rayonnait d'un air béat. Cette rencontre représentait l'aboutissement de son travail de répression et d'oppression dans l'école depuis six mois, elle devait déjà s'imaginer recevoir une quelque conque décoration ridicule avec un gros nœud rose. Pour sa part, Dumbledore ne laissa paraître aucun sentiment sur son visage ridé et se leva sans un mot pour reprendre le cours de sa journée.

oOo

Le collège était en branle-bas de combat depuis l'aube, Rusard courait partout pour fignoler le ménage sous les ordres fébriles d'une Inquisitrice échevelée. Le directeur les observait, l'air serein et laissait Peeves piéger les portes avec des seaux d'eau ou répandre de grands flacons d'encre dans les couloirs. Les tentures des quatre maisons avaient été lavées et étendues sur la façade du château ainsi que dans le faux ciel de la Grande Salle. Même la bibliothèque avait eu le droit à ses rénovations : toutes les étagères étaient dépoussiérées, les lampes à huile descendues, vidées et réalimentées, facilitant ainsi grandement la lecture. Le concierge réussit enfin à enfermer Peeves dans un sort que lui avait préparé Ombrage si bien qu'à 10h quand la délégation du Ministère arriva sur les allées déblayées par Hagrid, les élèves attendaient en rang dans le hall et leurs professeurs à l'extérieur dans le vent glacial de février.

\- Si avec tout ceci Fudge n'est pas content, rien ne pourra le satisfaire ! marmonna McGonagall à Flitwick avant d'afficher un sourire de circonstance.

\- Bonjour Cornelius, déclara Dumbledore les bras grands ouverts comme si leurs différents n'existaient qu'en dehors des murs d'enceinte de Poudlard.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit plus sobrement et avec retenue en insistant sur son titre.

\- Bonjour _Monsieur le Directeur._ Merci de nous recevoir aujourd'hui. J'ai conscience d'empiéter sur le temps libre de toute l'école.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, les élèves ont été dispensé de devoirs pour le début de semaine ce qui libère aussi les enseignants. Rentrons pour vous faire visiter les lieux, bien qu'en qualité d'ancien élève, vous les connaissiez plutôt bien ! rit Dumbledore.

La visite était une mascarade nécessaire mais elle n'entacherait pas son éternelle bonne humeur. Une à une, les salles de classe furent parcourues par le petit groupe formé du Ministre, Percy Weasley son fidèle assistant – Amalia vérifia qu'il soit en bonne santé afin d'en informer Mrs. Weasley – le directeur de l'école et les représentants des maisons, une armée de chapeaux de toutes formes et couleurs suivit de près par Ombrage et Rusard. Lors de leur passage dans le cloître, la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et son professeur eurent l'occasion de recevoir des compliments sur la qualité des services rendus. Puis les élèves étaient invités à s'asseoir à leurs tables dans le réfectoire afin d'écouter religieusement un long et ennuyeux discours de leur Ministre sur l'importance de l'éducation, des réformes et décrets édictés par la Grande Inquisitrice, ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient particulièrement chanceux d'avoir une personne aussi passionnée par la qualité de leur éducation. Parmi les Gryffondor, Fred et George gloussaient à chaque parole et le professeur McGonagall dut les sortir de la pièce par les oreilles sans pour autant perturber le discours. Ombrage écoutait avec une expression de sincère incrédulité qui lui donnait l'air d'une béatifiée. A la surprise générale, le Ministre gratifia le concierge de Poudlard de chaleureuses félicitations pour son engagement sans faille auprès de la Grande Inquisitrice alors qu'aucun mot ne fut adressé au directeur de l'école.

Enfin, dans un brouhaha, les étudiants cédèrent leur place à une collation entre le personnel du Ministère et le corps enseignant. Amalia tentait d'être aussi discrète que possible, vêtue du même tailleur que pour la présentation du prototype de leuru livre de potion, elle espérait que sa jupe ne soit pas trop désinvolte pour une visite officielle. Cachée derrière un fauteuil à dossier haut, une main pleine de bague lui saisit le bras pour la traîner vers Fudge, Dumbledore et McGonagall en grande conversation avec une secrétaire potelée à lunettes.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, si vous le permettez, je vous présente le Professeur Richards qui a été très réceptive à mes sollicitations voyez-vous ? débuta Ombrage. Bien qu'une marge de progrès demeure...

Le professeur McGonagall réprima un fou rire dans une quinte de toux.

\- Ah oui, Dolorès m'a longuement parlé de vous dans ses courriers…

Fudge profita de cette occasion pour tourner le dos à Dumbledore.

\- Vraiment Monsieur le Ministre ? répondit Amalia avec une expression crispée entre la stupéfaction et le dégoût.

\- Vous paraissez étonnée ! Ne soyez pas si timide, Dolorès sait reconnaître les gens de qualité !

Le crapaud rose était aux anges, Fudge continua.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit que vous aviez remplacé un autre professeur au pied levé dernièrement. C'était charitable de votre part et cela démontre vos nombreuses qualités dans des domaines variés !

La Grande Inquisitrice eut du mal à prendre un air détendu. Lorsqu'elle avait écrit ces quelques lignes, c'était dans l'unique but de démontrer que la zizanie avait été semée dans l'école et eut pour conséquences des élèves malades et un professeur absent. Si elle s'était doutée que le Ministre y verrait une preuve de loyaux services...

\- Ici le personnel a à cœur l'intérêt des élèves avant tout… La jeune femme lança un regard inquiet à Rogue qui écoutait d'une oreille. Cependant, après tout le travail que le Professeur Ombrage a accompli ici, je suppose qu'elle doit beaucoup vous manquer au ministère, non ?

La Grande Inquisitrice avait à présent le menton si haut qu'il était difficile de savoir si ses paupières étaient ouvertes ou closes. Pourtant, à la réponse du Ministre, son expression changea.

\- Effectivement, nous songeons à lui accorder une promotion dès la fin de l'année scolaire et de la rapatrier auprès du cabinet privé. C'était une surprise mais puisque vous avez abordé le sujet…

\- Quoi ? _Hum_ , je veux dire, merci Monsieur le Ministre, cependant, j'ai un poste ici, à Poudlard. Si je pars, qui prendra ma relève ?

La femme avait le teint pâle et ses lèvres frémissaient.

\- Pourquoi pas le Professeur Richards ? Vous en avez dit tellement de bien.

A cet instant, Amalia eut la sensation d'être frappée par le grand coup de pelle qu'elle réservait à Ombrage car elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une autre personne avait entendu Fudge et elle craignait plus que tout de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Monsieur le Ministère, c'est trop d'honneur pour une enseignante avec si peu d'expérience, minimisa Amalia. D'autres personnes sont nettement mieux placées que moi pour assurer un des cours les plus importants du collège.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas de cet avis ! La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tend à disparaître, qui en aurait besoin de nos jours ? ricana l'homme, Dumbledore le fixa avec une expression d'infinie irrévérence. En plus, vous avez bénéficié d'un net avantage par rapport aux autres professeurs en étant élevée par un mage noir !

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le groupe, Amalia perdit définitivement son sourire.

\- _Ex-_ mage noir, je crois que c'est ce que vous avez voulu dire, Monsieur le Ministre, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser. Monsieur le Directeur doit avoir mille choses à vous dire.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et alla vers Rogue pour s'expliquer avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées, malheureusement il était trop tard. En la voyant s'approcher, il se faufila entre les invités et disparut vers la bibliothèque. Amalia poussa la porte de la salle de lecture des professeurs pour y jeter un œil mais elle était vide, les rangées entre les étagères de la bibliothèque aussi, il ne restait que la réserve.

\- Tu pensais vraiment avoir trouvé une bonne cachette ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant le maître de potions plongé dans un livre de gravures, au fin fond des rayonnages.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je n'ai rien fait pour que Fudge s'intéresse à moi ! Amalia tenta de se justifier cependant, le regard féroce que lui adressa Rogue la fit reculer.

\- RIEN ? hurla-t-il. Comment oses-tu prétendre que tu n'as rien fait ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as tellement insisté pour me remplacer quand j'étais malade ! Tu voulais simplement bien te faire voir par Ombrage pour qu'elle le répète à son _cher_ Cornelius !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Sa posture changea également. Tout ce que j'ai pu entreprendre concernant ce poste visait à TE mettre en avant !

\- Ah oui ?

Ils parlaient tellement fort dans ce lieu d'habitude silencieux, qu'il y avait tout à parier sur le fait que Madame Pince devait toujours être à la réception et qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait ici à réviser.

\- L'an dernier, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi soudainement tous les élèves de Gryffondor avaient progressé en potions, non ? Hé bah oui, c'est moi qui les ai aidé ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. J'espérais que Dumbledore se rendrait compte que tu étais un bon professeur si tes élèves avaient de meilleures notes, en particulier ceux de la maison que tu favorises le moins !

Rogue la toisa d'un œil mauvais, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu agir dans son intérêt.

\- Tu sais lire dans les pensées des gens et à quoi cela te sert puisque tu n'y comprends rien ? Tu t'imagines que tout le monde te veut du mal même lorsqu'on essaye de te venir en aide ! Tu n'en a pas assez d'être toujours seul ?

\- Et toi, ça ne te fatigue pas de toujours vouloir te faire apprécier de tout le monde, _Miss Parfaite_ ? lança Rogue du tac au tac.

\- Alors là Severus, tu es allé trop loin... J'ai toujours été de ton côté, j'ai pris ta défense contre Sirius quand il t'attaquait, je me suis opposée à Remus et à Tonks...

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! cria-t-il en reposant violemment le livre de gravures.

Le visage d'Amalia s'assombrit, ses paroles l'avaient atteinte plus que toutes les vacheries qu'il avait pu lui adresser auparavant même lorsqu'ils se détestaient. Alors, sans ajouter un mot, elle lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. La mâchoire crispée, elle était furieuse de sa réaction, quel toupet ! Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher de l'avoir favorisé ? Elle repensa aux paroles de Sirius et se dit qu'au fond, il avait peut-être raison sur son compte...

En marchant, les poings serrés, elle se rendit compte que les mèches de son chignon tombaient ça et là sur ses épaules. Il n'aurait pas été convenable de se présenter ainsi devant les invités. Après quelques hésitations, les toilettes les plus proches étaient ceux en face de la bibliothèque. Amalia repassa devant la porte entrouverte du lieu et entendit des éclats de voix. C'était Madame Pince qui sermonnait quelqu'un.

\- Tu es puéril de réagir de cette manière et tu finiras par le regretter !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi ! lui souffla Rogue.

En s'approchant, l'indiscrète poussa la lourde porte ouvragée de la bibliothèque qui grinça bruyamment.

\- Qui est là ? lança alors la bibliothécaire.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Madame Pince. J'avais perdu quelque chose en chemin.

Le professeur d'Histoire montra une épingle à cheveux et jeta un œil pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien reconnu la voix du maître de potions mais il s'était déjà dissimulé au milieu des rayonnages. Madame Pince fit une moue dédaigneuse et referma la porte au nez de l'enseignante. Sur le retour, Amalia réfléchit à toute vitesse sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi se tutoyaient-ils ? Le comportement de la bibliothécaire était devenu étrange récemment, qu'est-ce que cette partie du château pouvait bien receler comme nouveaux mystères ?

A l'intersection suivante, elle se cogna contre quelque chose de massif qui la tira de ses réflexions.

\- Oh pardon Hagrid ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

Le garde-chasse était habillé d'un costume similaire à celui qu'il portait au bal de Noël l'an dernier, un simple trois pièces dans un tissu rêche. Il avait essayé de peigner ses cheveux hirsutes en les plaquant sur le côté mais le résultat était grotesque. Hagrid sourit et dévoila les trous qu'avaient laissé ses dents en moins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé ? reprit la jeune femme. On dirait que tu t'es battu !

\- Chuuut ! Il ne faut pas qu'Ombrage t'entende ! Déjà qu'elle me surveille de près...

\- Hagrid, à quoi joues-tu ? Trelawney est à deux doigts de perdre son poste ! Une fois que cela sera fait, tu pourrais être le prochain ! Amalia chuchota en lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Ne fais rien de stupide s'il te plaît !

Un groupe de sorciers du Ministère sortit dans le couloir, Fudge les suivit en marmonnant, son expression furieuse dénotait avec l'air serein de Dumbledore. Le directeur fit un signe à Hagrid et Amalia lorsqu'il les aperçut et raccompagna les visiteurs jusqu'au parc. Le garde-chasse en profita pour rejoindre sa cabane et se dérober aux questions de son amie.

Malheureusement pour le professeur de Divination, les paroles de sa collègue se vérifièrent la semaine suivante.

oOo

Lundi soir, un long hurlement raisonna dans les couloirs du château, il provenait du hall. Là, au milieu de l'entrée, se tenait le professeur Trelawney entourée de deux grosses malles de voyage. Son visage dépeignait une sincère détresse à laquelle Amalia fut sensible. Des élèves s'étaient agglutinés pour mieux entendre ce que la Grande Inquisitrice s'employa à déclamer avec une jubilation à peine contenue afin de justifier le renvoi d'une enseignante qu'elle estimait incompétente. Les paroles cinglantes étaient un avertissement pour les étudiants tout comme pour les autres professeurs. Trelawney était la première sur sa liste et certainement pas la dernière, un à un, Ombrage éradiquera de Poudlard tout être qu'elle estimera indigne d'y résider. La voyante s'effondra dans des sanglots bruyants pendant que chaque spectateur resta muet de terreur. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le hall, le professeur McGonagall arriva et saisit les épaules de la malheureuse pour la réconforter.

\- Allons, allons, nous trouverons une solution Sibylle, reprenez-vous.

\- Je ne vois pas quelle solution pourrait arranger la situation, coupa Ombrage d'un ton ferme.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! répondit une voix grave derrière la foule.

Dumbledore s'avança avec une attitude impérieuse, les élèves se poussèrent d'eux-mêmes pour laisser passer le directeur. D'une main il invita le professeur Trelawney à se relever.

\- Ah oui ? Ombrage ne se démonta pas et continua. Cornelius Fudge m'a donné autorité pour renvoyer tout enseignant ne répondant pas aux exigences fixées en début d'année.

Le crapaud rose fixa tous les visages des enseignants qu'elle voyait dépasser au-dessus des têtes des élèves.

\- Renvoyer oui, expulser non. Dumbledore répliqua d'une voix forte et les sourires complaisants avaient laissé place à un tout autre personnage. Vous pouvez mettre fin aux fonctions de _mes_ enseignants, vous n'avez pas le droit de leur demander de quitter leurs logements. Poudlard est leur maison et que souhaite que le Professeur Trelawney reste dans _nos_ murs.

\- Il n'y a plus de _Professeur_ Trelawney à présent ! Ombrage prononça ces mots d'une voix tremblante. Elle venait de perdre une première bataille et ne s'attendait pas à une quelque conque forme de résistance.

\- Soit. Minerva, puis-je compter sur vous pour raccompagner Sibylle à l'intérieur ? dit Dumbledore en s'adressant au professeur McGonagall.

\- Non, je vais partir ! Puisque l'on ne veut plus de moi ici ! hoqueta la pythie.

\- J'insiste, il n'est pas question que vous quittiez l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Dumbledore était intervenu d'un ton abrupt, Amalia savait qu'il était vital que cette enseignante, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, demeure sous sa protection le plus longtemps possible. Il en allait de la survie d'un élève. Cet échange fut l'occasion d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou avec Ombrage car le directeur acheva cette scène en présentant le nouveau professeur de Divination.

Le dégoût que la Grande Inquisitrice éprouvait pour les hybrides était de notoriété publique et reflétait assez bien l'état d'esprit du Ministère à ce sujet. Alors, quand dans la brume du parc la silhouette d'un centaure émergea, l'expression horrifiée d'Ombrage permit de conforter les autres enseignants. Dumbledore n'était plus conciliant et s'attaquer à ses professeurs était une injonction de la part du Ministère qu'il ne tolérerait plus.

oOo

Amalia prit conscience du pourvoir étendu d'Ombrage sur Poudlard, son emprise se resserrait de plus en plus et Dumbledore ne pourrait bientôt plus faire barrage. Cette idée la plongea dans une profonde mélancolie et elle éprouva le besoin de s'isoler. La jeune femme gravit alors dans le noir, l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie et s'arrêta sur le pallier à mi-hauteur qu'elle avait découvert l'an passé en suivant Rogue sur les indications du Baron Sanglant. La pièce qui donnait sur le parc silencieux ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée récemment, aucune visite n'avait laissé de trace sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui jonchait le sol. Près du fauteuil à haut dossier, un porte-cierge en métal ouvragé attendait depuis des lustres de faire son office, les longues traînées de bougies consumées formaient des stalactites figées par le temps. Amalia observait les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel clair, le vent dans les buissons au loin, le panache de fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus de la cabane de Hagrid. La nature continuait son éternel refrain sans se soucier des histoires qui animaient le château. Quand la fin de soirée arriva, elle laissa la pièce comme elle l'avait trouvé à l'exception de ses propres pas sur le tapis de poussière.

Le soir suivant, lorsqu'elle revint profiter de l'obscurité et du calme de la tour, loin du tumulte de la Grande Salle, elle remarque qu'un cierge brûlait ardemment sur son support. A son départ, il était intact, comme si un feu magique l'avait allumé sans pouvoir le consumer. La nuit suivante un autre cierge accompagnait le premier. Il brûlait de la même manière, sa flamme virait du jaune au bleu en passant par le vert avant de revenir à une teinte plus habituelle sans entamer la cire.

oOo

Mars défila aussi vite qu'avril sans que les relations entre l'enseignante d'Histoire et le maître de potions ne s'améliorent. Pourtant Amalia s'efforça de garder un sourire gai pendant les repas dont l'isolement en bout de table n'était rompu que par les rares visites de Hagrid. Elle entreprit de s'entraîner à contrôler les animaux dans la salle de classe de métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall lui prêtait assez souvent. Parmi les cages, entourée d'oiseaux, de rats et de chouettes, elle possédait inlassablement chaque animal, poussant toujours plus loin son pouvoir. Bientôt, elle réussit à faire voler un moineau d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et à récupérer une plume tombée derrière un meuble avec un rat, elle parvint à contrôler plusieurs petits animaux en même temps et à les faire avancer à l'unisson. Ces nets progrès ne la rendaient pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle l'avait espéré, peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus les partager avec quelqu'un ?

Un soir après son rituel en reprenant le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, Amalia croisa Dumbledore.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Excuse-moi Albus, je ne savais pas que tu me cherchais. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en voyant l'air sérieux du directeur.

\- Non pas encore. M'accorderais-tu quelques instants ? sa voix se radoucie.

Une fois de plus en entrant dans le bureau chaleureux de Dumbledore, Fumseck piailla pour les accueillir et dégagea une sensation aussi réconfortante qu'un caramel mou.

\- Avant de commencer, comment vas-tu ? Avec tout le remue-ménage que Dolorès s'emploie à instaurer ici, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à te consacrer.

\- Je vais bien Albus, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Amalia.

Le vieux sorcier l'observa quelques instants à travers les verres de ses lunettes et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je me demande bien souvent où est passée la petite fille que j'ai connu...

\- Ne me fais pas croire que se sont les années écoulées qui te rendent soudain nostalgique.

\- Tu as raison, revenons à nos moutons. Le Ministère cherche par tous les moyens une raison de m'évincer de Poudlard et s'ils y parviennent, certaines personnes ici ne seront plus en sécurité.

\- Je le crains malheureusement. Que s'est-il passé pour que la seule présence d'Ombrage ne leur suffise plus à garantir leur paix ?

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sous son menton en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs.

\- Cornelius n'a pas apprécié la fin de sa visite. Nous avons eu une discussion animée après ton départ. Cependant, j'ai cru entendre que ce n'était pas la seule dispute qui se soit produite à ce moment là.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux et soupira.

\- Si c'est de ce sujet que tu voulais parler, pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par là ?

\- Tout simplement parce que si tu ne souhaites pas l'évoquer...

\- Effectivement Albus, je ne préfère pas.

Elle lui adressa un regard soutenu.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, puis-je compter sur toi le moment venu pour veiller à ce que le Ministère ne perturbe pas trop le bon fonctionnement de l'école ? le directeur afficha une expression bienveillante.

\- La question ne se pose même pas, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je crois pourtant, qu'une chose t'occupera pendant la semaine de vacances.

Il prit de la poche de sa robe une enveloppe grise avec un sceau en cire d'or. Les armoiries étaient celles de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Elle défie l'attache et ouvrit sa lettre.

 _Miss Richards Amalia,_

 _Le coffre que vous possédez à ce jour dans notre banque a été l'objet d'une effraction. Fort heureusement, le système de sécurité dédié aux chambres-fortes au cœur de notre établissement s'est manifesté et l'indésirable a pris la fuite. Nous vous invitons à nous rendre visite afin de faire l'inventaire des affaires que vous nous avez confié._

 _Veuillez acceptez, Miss Richards, nos sincères excuses pour le dérangement._

 _Mr. W.W. Walter_

 _Directeur de la Banque Magique Gringotts_

\- Bon, il fallait de toute façon que j'y jette un œil, la raison se présente donc d'y retourner ! soupira-t-elle.

oOo

A cette préoccupation s'ajouta la reprise des surveillances rapprochées par Miss Teigne. La chatte ne se laissait plus piéger par des subterfuges grossiers comme les rubans ensorcelés ou les bouchons de bouteille sauteurs, il y avait certainement à parier que la déconvenue d'Ombrage avec Trelawney avait ravivé ses anciennes lubies. Hagrid était absent, les autres enseignants souriaient bêtement à la Grande Inquisitrice et répondaient avec tout autant de soin à ses demandes incongrues. Heureusement, les jumeaux s'employaient à la pousser à bout en essayant leurs créations. Amalia s'efforça d'être irréprochable afin de s'assurer une présence dans le château dans l'éventualité où les appréhensions de Dumbledore se vérifient, ce fut donc très étonnée qu'elle découvrit dans son bureau une convocation d'Ombrage.

La jeune femme s'y rendit d'un pas décidé, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on allait encore lui reprocher. Elle poussa le panneau de bois du bureau, les miaulements des assiettes fixées aux murs l'accueillir, les chats étaient à Ombrage ce que le phénix était à Dumbledore.

\- Vous m'avez faite demandée, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice ?

\- _Hum, hum_. En effet. J'ai aussi convoqué le Professeur Rogue, je crois que cette histoire le concerne aussi.

Amalia sentit un long frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos, derrière elle se tenait son collègue. Il lui adressa un regard noir auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention.

\- Je vous écoute, que me vaut cette convocation ?

\- Prenez d'abord une tasse de thé, je vous prie.

Ombrage était très aimable, un peu trop même.

\- Je vous... remercie.

Le liquide doré était servi dans une tasse en porcelaine rose et blanche, un chaton noir se roulait dans la soucoupe et s'étira en baillant. Après avoir bu une première gorgée d'un délicieux _Earl Grey_ , Amalia se rendit compte qu'elle était seule à avoir une tasse à la main et se douta de la raison.

\- J'ai ici, un rapport vous concernant. Il semblerait que vous passez beaucoup de temps dans les sous-sols du château en ce moment. Mes nombreux avertissements vous concernant n'ont-ils toujours pas été assimilés ?

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, une fois de plus, répondit calmement Amalia.

De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait plus mentir.

\- Dumbledore ne vous tirera pas d'affaire ! Le crapaud afficha un sourire méprisant. Il vous a été notifié à plusieurs reprises que les rendez-vous entre enseignants n'étaient pas tolérés en dehors des activités pour lesquelles vous êtes payée. Le niez-vous ?

\- Je ne nie pas aller dans les sous-sols du château. Rogue la dévisagea, il était aussi friand qu'Ombrage de découvrir pourquoi Amalia se rendait sur son domaine le soir et avait sciemment donné le Veritaserum à la Grande Inquisitrice. Mais il y a une erreur. Je ne me rends pas aux cachots, je n'ai aucun rendez-vous avec le Professeur Rogue comme ce que vous semblez sous-entendre et avec aucun autre enseignant d'ailleurs.

\- _Hum, hum_ ! hoqueta Ombrage. Elle n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'Amalia ait pu se rendre dans une autre partie de l'école en passant par l'unique escalier surveillé et qui desservait à la fois les cachots, les cuisines et les pièces dédiées aux Poufsouffle.

\- Si je n'ai rien fait d'autre que le règlement réprouve, permettez-vous que je retourne dans ma chambre ? termina Amalia avec une expression polie.

Ombrage acquiesça et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, totalement décontenancée.

\- Ah et j'oubliais, la prochaine fois que vous m'offrirez du thé, évitez de le gâcher avec une des potions du Professeur Rogue, c'est vraiment dommage.

Et la jeune femme se leva d'un geste théâtral, un sourire satisfait au visage et le menton haut. Certaine d'être tranquille, elle reprit le chemin vers les sous-sols et se rendit comme à son habitude, non pas dans les cachots mais aux cuisines. A droite de l'escalier principal, une volée de marches débouchait sur un large couloir aux murs de pierre éclairés par des torches, bien que discret, il était connu de tous les élèves curieux. C'était James qui lui en avait parlé car comme les jumeaux, il s'y rendait souvent pour chaparder de la nourriture et la ramener à ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Amalia s'avança dans le couloir décoré de tableaux, tous les cadres représentaient des scènes chatoyantes de repas, les victuailles en débordaient et ouvraient l'appétit. Pour accéder aux cuisines, il était nécessaire de se présenter face à un tableau de la taille d'un adulte avec une coupe en argent débordante de fruits. La jeune femme chatouilla l'énorme poire verte pour qu'elle se mette à glousser et se transforme en poignée de porte de la même couleur.

Dans l'immense pièce, des petits êtres décharnés et ratatinés se mirent à couiner en la voyant entrer.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Richards !

\- Bonsoir à tous, comment s'est passée votre journée ? répondit-elle, ravie d'être entourée de personnes bienveillantes. Peeves n'est pas venu vous embêter j'espère !

Même si les elfes de maison étaient d'une certaine manière obligés d'être obéissants, rien ne les contraignait à se montrer gentils et prévenants avec elle. Parmi la centaines de petites mains qui permettaient à tout le château de se chauffer, s'habiller, manger et dormir dans des draps propres, Amalia se sentait un peu comme chez elle. Ils lui laissaient la possibilité d'utiliser un plan de travail et un four pour préparer des gâteaux et biscuits qu'elle offrait ensuite discrètement à Dumbledore, Hagrid ou encore Sirius et Remus par hiboux. Il leur arrivait même de se partager les fournées supplémentaires qu'elle leur réservait et de transplaner jusqu'au square Grimmaurd afin de livrer ses occupants sans risque d'être suivis. La salle était si grande que sa présence ne perturbait jamais l'organisation quasi militaire de cet escadron du goût. Le long des murs s'entassent des quantités de casseroles, de marmites et de poêles en cuivre, quatre grandes tables disposées de la même manière que celles de la Grande Salle juste au-dessus, permettaient aux elfes d'envoyer les plats au début de chaque repas.

La jeune femme fit apparaître un parchemin sur lequel était noté une recette raturée d'annotations et de points d'interrogations.

\- Miss Richards, qu'allez-vous préparer aujourd'hui ? lui demanda le seul elfe qui portait des baskets.

\- Bonsoir Dobby, je pensais faire des macarons. Avez-vous de la poudre d'amandes ?

\- Oh oui, Dobby va vous trouver ça !

Le petit être laissa éclater sa joie, il appréciait les visites d'Amalia car il savait qu'ils partageaient beaucoup de choses dont une amitié commune. L'elfe se retourna et ses yeux globuleux se posèrent sur un visiteur dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

\- Miss Richards, vous avez amené un ami ?

\- Je te demande pardon Dobby ?

La sorcière releva la tête et se tourna. Son expression changea en constatant que le maître de potions de Poudlard l'avait suivie dans les cuisines.

\- Le Professeur Rogue a dû se perdre, il sait que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous voir en dehors des heures de cours, répondit-elle à l'elfe. Il devrait d'ailleurs immédiatement aller répéter au Professeur Ombrage ce que je fais ici. Peut-être qu'on m'interdira aussi de faire de la pâtisserie !

Encore furieuse qu'il ait pu fournir un sérum de Vérité pour aider Ombrage, Amalia marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'un des éviers en pierre pour se laver les mains, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Quand elle se retourna, il n'était déjà plus là.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle remonta vers sa chambre, les torches du couloir étaient déjà allumées, signe d'une personne était passée avant elle. Amalia pressa le pas et tomba sur Harry juste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Bonsoir, vous rentrez bien tard aujourd'hui...

La grosse Dame du portrait se mit à souffler, on l'avait dérangée et personne ne paraissait vouloir pénétrer dans l'entrée qu'elle gardait.

\- Oui, je continue les leçons d' _Occlumancie_ , admit Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'amélioration ?

Le garçon hocha la tête en détournant le regard, la grosse Dame l'attendait les mains posées sur les hanches.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous préoccupe, si vous souhaitez m'en parler, allez-y.

Elle le fixa, les cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient vraiment un air de James alors que ses yeux verts étaient le reflet de sa mère. Elle lui sourit tendrement et Harry ressentit encore cette envie soudaine de se blottir dans les bras de son professeur. Seule sa voix le tira de ses rêveries.

\- Harry ?

\- … Il y a bien une chose à laquelle je pense souvent, je n'ose plus en parler avec Ron et Hermione car d'après eux, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Je me demande parfois, si Voldemort ne m'a pas transmis beaucoup de son pouvoir obscur et comme nous nous ressemblons sur certains points, je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir comme lui. Vous me trouvez bête ?

Après quelques instants figée, bouche bée, la jeune femme lui répondit.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas bête. C'est amusant, je me suis posée la même question quand j'avais votre âge, est-ce que j'allais emprunter le même chemin sombre que mon père quelques années auparavant ? Mais je vais vous dire ce que j'ai conclu. Qu'importe l'immense pouvoir que vous avez entre vos mains, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, ce qui compte vraiment c'est ce que vous décidez d'en faire. Il y a des sorciers avec peu de puissance qui ont accompli de grandes choses simplement parce qu'ils s'en sont donnés les moyens. Quand vous prenez conscience de la force que vous avez et que vous commencez à en avoir peur, je pense que c'est là que la sagesse vous mène à faire de bons choix. Harry, les gens ne sont pas totalement gentils ou méchants, nous oscillons tous entre les deux. Enfin, presque tous. Voldemort a choisi d'utiliser sa force pour faire le mal mais regardez ce qui vous différencie, pas ce qui vous rapproche.

\- Merci Amalia... J'aime bien parler avec vous.

\- De rien, maintenant filez, il y a un portrait qui s'impatiente !

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Le casse du siècle

 **Notes :** \- Alors, prêts à visiter Gringotts dans le prochain chapitre ?

\- Je mets régulièrement des images illustrant les lieux de l'historie sur ma page **i** ** **nstagram lordberlioz**** (enlevez les espaces pour y avoir accès)

\- Enfin, je me retrouve comme beaucoup d'auteurs à devoir vous réclamer de laisser un petit commentaire quand je vois les stats de lecture. On fait ça gratuitement et sans espoir de Gloire (c'est Drago qui possède sa main…) alors n'hésitez pas ! A samedi !


	17. Chapitre 17 – Le casse du siècle

**Chapitre 17 – Le casse du siècle**

Avertissement : mention pour la fin de chapitre, scène de violence pouvant choquer.

En regardant Harry disparaître derrière le portait, Amalia se dit qu'un petit rappel de son avertissement en début d'année aurait peut-être été nécessaire. Elle regretta rapidement de ne pas l'avoir fait lorsqu'un soir des cris et des pas précipités la firent sortir de son bureau le surlendemain. La clameur provenait des étages supérieurs suivit d'exclamations triomphales, les voix portaient cette agitation à travers tous les couloirs et bientôt, le timbre claironnant d'Ombrage se distingua. Un événement l'avait visiblement rendue joyeuse et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivit de plusieurs élèves. Quand Amalia tenta de pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, la gargouille resta figée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! _Fizwizbiz_ ! Tu vas bouger oui ?

\- Nan nan nan ! lui répondit une voix lointaine ponctuée de caquètements.

\- Ah ! Peeves ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se trame ici ?

Le fantôme farceur s'approcha d'elle pour mieux la narguer.

\- Vi _Madame-Parfaite_ !

\- Oh non, tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque... soupira la jeune femme.

\- Hé oui ! Peeves entend tout, sait tout !

\- Donc, tu dois savoir aussi pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Exactement !

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me le dire s'il te plaît ?

\- Nan ! s'exclama le spectre en faisant des pirouettes dans les airs.

\- C'est vraiment dommage. Elle prit une mine boudeuse. J'avais un secret à partager avec toi. Tant pis !

\- Qu'est-ce que le professeur d'Histoire pourrait savoir qui m'intéresserait ?

Peeves était d'un coup curieux, il se remit à l'endroit, face à Amalia.

\- Je peux par exemple te dire quel sort Ombrage a donné à Rusard pour te piéger lors de la visite du Ministre.

\- Ah oui ?

Après une brève hésitation, il prononça d'une traite et à toute vitesse ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de révéler.

\- Le-Ministre-de-la-Magie-est-dans-le-bureau-du-Directeur-et-a-bloqué-l'accès !

\- Euh, merci Peeves. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est là ? Qui d'autre est avec eux ?

\- Oui. Le Professeur McGonagall, un des Weaslytiti, Pitit Potter, une fille de Serdaigle, Ombrage, deux Aurors et c'est tout !

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Fudge est ici ce soir ?

Peeves hocha la tête, très fier de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

\- La Grande Inquisitrice a attrapé Potter et ses copains en train de faire des choses interdites ! Le Ministre est là pour mettre tout au clair ! Si Dumbledore est impliqué, ça va barder ! Bon, maintenant, je veux savoir quel est ce sort !

\- D'accord Peeves, suis-moi je vais t'expliquer comment t'en débarrasser.

Rester devant la gargouille immobile n'aurait pas permis à Amalia d'en savoir plus, elle conduisit le fantôme jusqu'à son bureau et remplit sa part du marché. De nouvelles exclamations la tirèrent des corrections de devoirs quelques minutes plus tard, la seule différence était dans le timbre de la voix. Le professeur McGonagall dévala les escaliers et croisa sa consoeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Minerva ?

\- Oh Amalia, Dumbledore a du quitter momentanément ses fonctions !

La directrice adjointe avait l'air effarée.

\- Ce qui implique que nous sommes seules à présent ?

\- On dirait bien que oui, je le crains. Tâchons de maintenir le cap en attendant son retour...

oOo

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école était au courant de l'exploit de Dumbledore. A lui seul, il avait mis à terre le Ministre de la Magie, son assistant, deux Aurors et la Grande Inquisitrice. Cette derrière se retrouva propulsée au poste très convoité de directrice de Poudlard. Afin de faire bonne mesure, elle convia avant le petit déjeuner tous les enseignants et le personnel de l'école dans la pièce attenante à la Grande Salle.

Le bonbon rose arborait une expression d'extrême suffisance et sa baguette à la main, elle ordonna des chaises en bois en cinq rangées bien nettes et indiqua à chacun où s'asseoir.

\- _Hum hum_ ! *

Son éternel raclement de gorge instaura le silence.

\- Je tenais à vous rassembler ici ce matin afin de vous présenter le décret d'éducation n°28 du Ministère de la Magie. De nombreuses rumeurs circuleront au sujet de cette nomination, je compte sur vous pour ne pas les alimenter. Hier soir un incident a eu lieu dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ayant conduit à sa destitution. Ainsi, les personnes en possession d'informations sur le dénommé, sont priés de se faire connaître afin d'aider le Ministère à appréhender un suspect dangereux.

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre.

\- Prenez note que ce fugitif a mis en danger la santé physique et mentale de deux élèves présents dans la pièce sans compter le personnel du Ministère. Il avait également enrôlé dans une armée certains des élèves de l'école pour les former aux sortilèges interdits en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vais devoir m'entretenir avec leurs directeurs de maison.

Les chuchotements étaient plus bruyants, on pouvait comprendre qu'il était risible qu'un homme qu'Ombrage qualifiait ouvertement de vieux et sénile, ait pu mettre au sol deux des Aurors les plus qualifiés. La nouvelle directrice ne se démonta pas.

\- J'espère que cet incident nous permettra de repartir sur des bases seines et un travail collaboratif de qualité. Les nouvelles règles qui seront en vigueur dans les prochaines semaines ne doivent en rien altérer la bonne entente entre les professeurs et le fonctionnement du château. Pour faciliter cette transition, je souhaiterais que vous pussiez m'appeler par mon prénom. Je vous laisse à présent rejoindre le cours de votre journée.

oOo

\- Mr. Potter, ne partez pas si vite, ordonna Amalia à la fin de l'heure des cinquièmes années. Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger également.

Le professeur attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis de la salle pour reprendre, Drago ricanait en se retournant pour voir la tête de ses camarades.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas étrangers à ce qui s'est produit dans la Salle sur Demande hier soir et qui a conduit le Ministère à se poser des questions sur une certaine armée d'élèves, que Dumbledore aurait formé pour renverser Mr. Fudge ?

Les trois adolescents baissèrent le menton au même moment pour ne pas croiser le regard furieux d'Amalia.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit en début d'année ?

\- Mais… protesta Harry soudain prit d'un élan de révolte.

\- Mais quoi ? le coupa-t-elle brusquement, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous nous aviez dit de venir vous voir pour régler les problèmes au lieu de vouloir le faire nous-mêmes, mais qu'auriez-vous fait ? Nous enseigner les sortilèges et charmes qu'Ombrage refusait de nous faire pratiquer en classe ? intervint Hermione un brin audacieuse.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Amalia de colère. Je vous aurais dit de vous adresser à Remus pendant les vacances pour qu'il vous entraîne ! Ne vous ai-je pas démontré que j'étais dans votre camp plus d'une fois ? Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry sans lever le nez. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce regard veut dire ?

\- Euh… Amalia, c'est juste que vous nous avez demandé de nous tenir à carreau. Si on vous avait mise au parfum, vous auriez prévenu Dumbledore et ma mère.

Le rouquin n'en menait pas large alors que Harry releva la tête en signe de défi. Leur enseignante se radoucie.

\- Bon, soyez prêts à la réaction d'Ombrage. Elle est directrice et va user de son statut pour vous mettre au pas, en particulier vous Mr. Potter ! Suivez le rang même si ce n'est qu'en apparence. Je dois à contre cœur vous laisser pendant les vacances, j'ai une petite mission à régler pour l'Ordre et il n'y a plus Dumbledore pour vous protéger alors par tous les dieux, ne faites rien que votre parrain et votre père auraient fait ! Et si quelque chose ne va pas, allez voir le Professeur McGonagall !

Amalia soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, ses élèves demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur départ de la salle de cours. Elle eut bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, Ombrage l'interpella.

\- Amalia ?

\- Oui _Dolorès_? répondit-elle d'une voix veloutée.

\- J'ai appris que vous retourniez pendant les congés sur Londres. Avec les récents événements, je ne crois pas que cela sera possible !

\- Pour quelles raisons je vous prie ? Je n'ai pas la charge d'une maison mais je serai restée avec plaisir si vous aviez besoin de moi pendant les vacances. Cependant je dois régler des démarches importantes qui ne peuvent l'être par hibou.

\- Bien entendu, vous devez aider Dumbledore dans sa fugue ! s'exclama Ombrage avec mépris.

\- Je crois que vous faites erreur, _Dolorès,_ une nouvelle fois. Elle appuya avec froideur sur le prénom. Si j'avais des éléments sur la localisation de Dumbledore, pensez-vous réellement que j'oserais défier le Ministère en cachant ouvertement ces informations ?

Amalia prit un air faussement outrée avec un geste de la main sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir de cette manière, je veux des preuves ! Qu'allez-vous faire sur Londres pendant les congés de Pâques ?

Le professeur d'Histoire sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape l'enveloppe grise de Gringotts.

\- Tenez, je pense que le contenu de ce courrier pourra vous éclairer.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Ombrage leva lentement les yeux vers Amalia, on aurait pu croire qu'ils lançaient des éclairs. Elle tendit d'un geste sec l'enveloppe à sa collègue qui reprit la parole.

\- Pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez appris que je prévoyais des vacances ?

\- La Brigade Inquisitoriale a émis des doutes concernant vos agissements, elle a donc eu accès à votre courrier.

\- Vous avez laissé des élèves lire ma correspondance ? s'insurgea Amalia.

\- Mais bien entendu !

Ombrage avait à nouveau un sourire ravi au visage. Autour d'elles dans les couloirs, les ricanements de la Brigade Inquisitoriale raisonnaient, tous les élèves de la milice portaient les couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard.

oOo

La veille des vacances de Pâques, Amalia ressentit à nouveau le besoin de s'isoler dans la tour d'astronomie, cette fois-ci le temps se couvrait et les étoiles n'étaient donc pas au rendez-vous. Dehors, la neige avait disparu de la pelouse du parc et le redoux amena Amalia à penser à ses prochaines vacances avec Sirius. Peut-être auront-ils l'occasion de le faire sortir un peu ou de partir à la mer ?

Aucune lumière ne parvenait de l'extérieur mais la salle n'était pas pour autant dans le noir complet, les nombreux cierges qui s'étaient accumulés au cours des soirées formaient un halo chaleureux d'une cinquantaine de flammes. Amalia comprit alors qui les avait placé ici et ce que cela représentait. Elle saisit une bougie neuve et alluma du bout de sa baguette la mèche, elle enfonça la cire sur un des supports en signe de paix. Son mutisme obstiné avait assez duré.

La réponse de son interlocuteur ne prit que quelques heures. Juste au moment où elle allait franchir le portail du château pour transplaner, une ombre attira son regard sous les hauts sapins du parc. La sorcière laissa sa malle dans l'allée et se mit à couvert des arbres, Rogue l'attendait.

\- J'ai eu ton « _message_ », dit-il, guettant sa réaction.

Amalia le fixa en songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire tout en veillant à ne pas croiser son regard afin qu'il n'ait pas accès à ses pensées.

\- Tu me refais un coup comme cela et je t'arrache la tête !

Elle prit un ton menaçant mais Rogue ne se démonta pas. Il lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer contre le tronc d'arbre et s'y appuya d'une main, de l'autre il lui tendit un petit doigt comme pour sceller un engagement.

\- Je te le promets.

La sorcière continuait à le regarder avec un air furibond pour marquer son mécontentement puis elle serra avec son auriculaire ce doigt tendu en geste de réconciliation.

\- Si tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, on ne pourra plus être amis.

Amalia détourna les yeux, profondément triste de devoir prononcer ces mots.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus. Je suis content que tu m'aies fait signe…

\- Je peux savoir ce qui m'a valu ce changement d'avis ?

\- Dumbledore m'a confié que tu avais reçu une proposition de poste de la part du Ministre en personne concernant un certain cours. Fudge souhaitait te voir le reprendre dès la rentrée et tu l'as brûlée sans hésitation...

\- Oui et ? Je t'ai déjà dit que d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Je sais. Tu aurais pu accepter juste pour te venger.

\- C'est vrai que cela me ressemble beaucoup de faire ce genre de chose, en plus le poste est maudit... Une expression d'amusement chassa son air boudeur.

\- Merci quand même...

\- Je file, si quelqu'un voit ma malle toute seule, il pourrait s'imaginer que j'ai été enlevée surtout que la Brigade Inquisitoriale m'a à l'œil. Tes élèves sont très attentifs à mes faits et gestes...

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Il est franchement remarquable que cette escouade soit exclusivement composée de Serpentard, non ?

\- Une fois de plus tu insinues que c'est un défaut. Mes élèves font tout pour gagner intelligemment des points afin de réussir leur année.

\- Soit, je ne peux pas le leur reprocher. Cependant, s'ils pouvaient arrêter de répéter tous mes pas de travers à Ombrage, j'apprécierais. Ils ont bien failli compromettre mon voyage...

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Toi aussi et pas de surmenage avec Potter s'il te plaît.

Étrangement, Rogue ne répondit pas et demeura impassible, Amalia soupçonna un problème mais passa son chemin sans relever. Le portail était à quelques mètres derrière elle quand elle transplana jusqu'à Londres, déposa sa valise et suivit le chemin vers le métro puis le champs avant de se rendre sur le perron de son voisin.

oOo

Par réflexe, Amalia ne sonna pas et frappa en entrant afin de ne pas réveiller Mrs. Black, derrière la porte aucun elfe de maison ne l'attendait et un silence inquiétant l'accueillit. Avec précaution, elle descendit vers la cuisine où les restes d'un repas et des ordures s'accumulaient sur la table. La pièce n'avait plus rien à voir sans la présence de Molly Weasley.

\- Les mains en l'air ! somma une voix derrière la jeune femme.

\- Sirius, c'est juste moi...

Elle tenta de se retourner mais la baguette pointée sur sa nuque l'en dissuada.

\- Impossible, Amalia est à Poudlard et m'aurait prévenu de sa venue.

\- Sauf si c'est une surprise !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, à quel jeu ne m'as-tu jamais battu ?

\- Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux, je peux baisser les mains oui ?

La sorcière pivota lentement et tendit les bras pour serrer contre elle Sirius. Il portait une robe de chambre en velours rouge et paraissait négligé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Il se réfugia au creux de son cou pour être certain de ne pas rêver.

\- Tu sais que les professeurs aussi ont le droit à des congés ? En même temps que les élèves d'ailleurs, on appelle cela des va-can-ces !

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Aux dernières nouvelles Dumbledore s'est enfui de Poudlard et Ombrage me fait suivre même aux toilettes ! Alors désolée pour la surprise ! Lunard est-il là ?

\- Non, avec Tonks...

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, il desserra son étreinte et entreprit de nettoyer le bazar qui s'était accumulé.

\- Hé, ça te dit si je prépare le repas ce midi ? lança-t-elle pour lui rendre le sourire.

\- Assois-toi et raconte-moi plutôt comment va Harry...

Amalia s'employa à relater les quelques semaines passées depuis Noël, l'armée levée par son filleul, les nouvelles règles en vigueur dans le château et la fuite rocambolesque de Dumbledore. Sirius rit de bon cœur, Harry suivait ses pas et agissait en vrai leader ce qui le remplit de fierté malgré les regards réprobateurs de son amie.

\- Dumbledore est passé me rendre visite juste après, répondit Sirius. De ton côté, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- J'avais très envie de te voir.

\- Je parlais de Londres...

\- Ah oui ! Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je suis venue dans ton taudis pour te voir, c'est vrai. J'ai reçu un courrier, le coffre de ma famille à Gringotts a fait l'objet d'une visite. J'ai pu avoir un rendez-vous jeudi prochain afin d'en faire l'inventaire et j'espère pouvoir consulter discrètement les documents dont Maugrey m'a parlé.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y aller avec Remus, sait-on jamais ce qui s'y cache ?

\- Je ne préfère pas car je ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps ou risquer de me faire voir en public avec un des membres de l'Ordre depuis qu'Albus est en fuite.

A l'étage, la porte d'entrée claqua.

\- Ah, quand on parle du loup… maugréa le maître des lieux, fixant le plafond depuis son fauteuil. Amalia avait bondit de sa place pour se cacher en embuscade.

\- A qui tu parlais ? lança Lupin à peine arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Surprise ! s'écria la sorcière en sautant dans le dos du visiteur.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, on sent ton odeur depuis le perron. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que le Ministère n'emploie pas d'hybride, ils auraient trouvé la cachette de l'Ordre depuis bien longtemps…

\- Sommes-nous recherchés ? Je veux dire à par lui ? demanda la sorcière en pointant Sirius du doigt.

\- Non, pas encore.

L'homme paraissait plus abattu qu'à leur dernière rencontre, ses cheveux mêlaient des nuances de gris et de châtain, son teint livide creusait les cernes sous ses yeux et ses vêtements étaient encore plus rapiécés. La précédente pleine lune avait du être rude.

\- Comment vas-tu Lunard ? On m'a dit que les amours étaient au beau fixe ! s'amusa la jeune femme, espérant ramener un peu de gaieté dans l'austère cuisine des Black.

\- Bien informée à ce que je vois… répondit-il en adressa un regard de reproche à son ami. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une chose positive.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu as rencontré ses parents et cela s'est mal passé ?

\- Oh non, ils sont adorables, très gentils et tolérants. Dora est de sang-mêlé, alors ça a un peu facilité les choses.

\- Donc, où est le problème ?

Amalia insista en regardant les deux hommes à tour de rôle. Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et hésita à s'expliquer.

\- Bon alors, dis-le moi toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Il a peur que sa condition soit un frein à leur relation alors que ça ne l'a JAMAIS ETE A NOTRE AMITIÉ !

La soudaine élévation de ton de son maître fit sortir du réduit Kreattur, seules ses oreilles poilues dépassaient du bord de la table lorsqu'il la longea pour se terrer dans le garde-manger.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ! s'exclama Lupin, un brin agacé par une discussion qu'il semblait avoir maintes fois eu avec Sirius.

\- Remus, il a raison. Tonks est une Auror, elle a dû en voir des bien pires. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre et elle tient particulièrement à toi. Ne la repousse pas.

Les deux hommes observèrent leur amie avec un sentiment étrange, l'adolescente qu'ils avaient connu avait laissé place à une jeune femme mature et réfléchie. Le visage de Lupin se radoucit.

\- J'y réfléchirai, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas y repenser sérieusement ! Si tu lui brises le cœur, tu auras à faire à moi !

Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- En parlant de rapprochement, Arthur nous a rapporté une étrange rumeur qui circule dans les couloirs du ministère.

Curieusement, Amalia comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir Sirius et repoussa l'étreinte de Lupin.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais que c'est une personne que nous estimons beaucoup, un bon père de famille qui ne prendrait pas au sérieux des rumeurs s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vrai…

\- Bien entendu, dit-elle impassible d'une voix froide.

\- Donc, tu ne remettras pas en cause ce qu'il avance ?

\- Non.

Lupin avait fait un pas en arrière, prêt à l'explosion qui se préparait.

\- Bien. Arthur a longuement attendu pour nous parler, il hésitait. Pourrais-tu me donner une explication plausible au fait qu'il ait entendu que tu étais fiancée ?

Amalia le toisa, un rictus étrange aux coins des lèvres.

\- C'est l'hypothèse que je sois fiancée qui te dérange ou l'identité de l'heureux élu ? Bien entendu, vous avez conclu que je me serais engagée sans vous prévenir…

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- De quel droit oses-tu me demander une chose pareille ?

Elle posa ses mains sur la table dans une posture menaçante.

\- Je te mets en garde Amalia, si tu continues à le fréquenter, je devrais te demander de choisir entre lui et moi !

Sirius articula chaque mot pour marquer la colère qui montait en lui.

\- Je me répète, comment _oses-tu_? elle appuya sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Ce que Patmol veut dire… débuta Lupin. C'est que nous connaissons Severus depuis plus longtemps que toi et nous ne sommes toujours pas certains vu ses antécédents, qu'il soit totalement de notre côté.

Cette fois-ci, Amalia se redressa et pivota pour faire face au loup-garou. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers les siens et y planta un regard sévère.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi mais je le connais mieux que vous. Quand Albus dit avoir confiance en lui, je suis du même avis.

\- J'insiste…

\- NON ! TU N'INSISTES PAS ! hurla la jeune femme en sortant de ses gongs. Vous ne m'avez jamais soutenue quand Peter m'a agressée ! J'ai entendu des phrases de ce genre, « _nous le connaissons depuis longtemps_ », « _c'est un gentil garçon, il ne ferait de mal à personne_ » alors que je vous soutenais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ! James et Lily ont persisté et où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? Pour une fois, fiez-vous à mon jugement ! Après tout, je t'ai bien cru Sirius, quand il a été envoyé à Azkaban !

Les sorciers se regardaient en coin, cette vieille histoire les avait toujours divisés jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent deux ans auparavant que Pettigrow n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Jamais depuis lors, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient abordé le sujet ou présenté d'excuse à Amalia pour avoir remis en doute sa parole. De fureur, elle prit ses affaires et remonta les marches en courant, passant devant le portrait éveillée de la mère de Sirius. Comme un défouloir, elle cria de toutes ses forces sur la vieille dame qui contre toute attente, se tut, soufflée par Amalia. Elle claqua la porte et retourna chez elle où elle passa la soirée à fulminer contre ses amis.

oOo

La banque des gobelins était le bâtiment le plus clair, le plus grand et qui paraissait être le plus récent du Chemin de Traverse. Ses cheminées dominaient toutes les autres et la bâtisse se détachait nettement à la fois par sa couleur d'un blanc éclatant mais aussi par le grand portail en bronze ouvragé. Posté devant, un gobelin armé d'un détecteur gardait l'entrée, il se déplaçait d'un coin à l'autre du portail en décrivant une ronde rythmée. Il ne s'arrêta que pour examiner la baguette d'Amalia avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans l'édifice.

\- Identité et baguette je vous prie, croassa-t-il à la sorcière.

Elle s'exécuta, profitant de l'examen du vigile pour détailler l'escalier de marbre en face d'eux. L'entrée principale était entrouverte et permettait de voir de grandes portes en argent sur lesquelles était gravé un poème en guise d'avertissement. Il mettait en garde les visiteurs sur la cupidité et le châtiment qu'il résulterait de toute tentative de vol. Amalia avait gardé le souvenir merveilleusement brillant de ces portes et d'un lieu peuplé de créatures mesquines et peu agréables. Sa première et unique visite datait de son entrée à Poudlard, son père l'y avait amenée pour retirer l'or nécessaire au paiement de ses fournitures scolaires.

Le gobelin lui rendit sa baguette et l'invita à pénétrer dans la banque. Le hall était aussi aveuglant que la façade, il formait un couloir où de part et d'autre une rangée de bureaux hauts permettaient à des centaines de petits êtres de travailler en jetant un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Derrière eux, tout autant de portes étaient alignées et permettaient d'accéder au cœur de la banque et à ses coffres forts. De mémoires, elles donnaient sur tout autant de galeries souterraines et de salles dont les accès ne se faisaient qu'en présence des gobelins. Un pupitre plus haut que les autres abritait un petit être chauve, il grattait un parchemin si long que le papier touchait le sol. Le gobelin ne releva pas la tête pour s'adresser à sa visiteuse.

\- Nom et baguette je vous prie.

\- Amalia Richards, vous m'avez envoyé ce document concernant le coffre de ma famille et l'incident qui s'y est produit.

\- Il n'y a jamais d'incident à Gringotts, cela en va de notre réputation, répondit le petit être sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Amalia se racla la gorge et prononça à voix haute :

\- Je sais que Gringotts est une banque fiable, pourtant la tentative de cambriolage sur la chambre forte de ma famille et votre accueil déplorable me poussent à changer de prestataire !

Soudain, le gobelin fixa d'un air catastrophé la jeune femme, il fit signe à l'un des guichetiers postés dans le hall et un conseiller se présenta à Amalia pour l'accompagner.

\- Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement Miss Richards, c'est aimable de votre part d'avoir pris la peine de venir. Nous espérons que votre visite se déroule au mieux et que vous reconsidérerait le fait de vous passez de nos services.

Si son nez pointu avait pu s'enfoncer dans le sol, le gobelin y aurait mis toute la tête. Il ouvrit une lourde porte en fer forgée et invita sa cliente à prendre place dans un wagonnet. Les rails disparaissaient dans le noir et elle savait que le coffre de sa famille était au plus profond de la banque, là où étaient dissimulées les chambres fortes les plus grandes, les plus anciennes et les mieux gardées. Elles appartenaient aux vieilles familles de sorciers qui y entreposaient en toute tranquillité leurs richesses et de fabuleux trésors, même ceux que le Ministère aurait réprouvé car les gobelins prenaient à cœur de ne pas se mêler des histoires des Hommes.

Pendant le voyage, Amalia réfléchit au prétexte qu'elle pourrait avancer pour rester seule dans le coffre et lire à loisirs les documents que les Aurors avaient laissé. Bien que neutre, si un gobelin pouvait tirer profit d'une situation au détriment d'un sorcier, il le ferait. En arrivant au bout du rail, le conseiller lui montra un couloir étroit qui débouchait sur un hall immense et éclairé par des torches. Au milieu se tenait enchaîné, un dragon Ukrainien Pansedefer méconnaissable. Le gardien placé là était couvert de blessures et les chaînes qui le retenaient au sol avaient fusionné avec sa peau. Cette dernière, blanche presque diaphane, laissait apparaître les veines pâles et les nombreuses zébrures dues aux maltraitances dont il était victime. Le gobelin saisit un hochet composé de grelots et les agita pour faire reculer l'animal, dressé à craindre ce son. Ses longues ailes repliées vibrèrent puis dans un dernier geste de repli, il se blottit dans un recoin de la salle et baissa sa gueule.

Par chance, Amalia n'eut pas à faire preuve de son talent concernant les animaux et de toute façon, sa curiosité naturelle ne la poussa pas à tenter l'expérience. Ils étaient maintenant presque arrivés à l'antichambre donnant sur les anciens coffres, c'était d'une succession de sas menant à une pièce circulaire avec une table de consultation au centre, sept portes se dressaient tels le dernier rempart pour protéger mille richesses de la convoitise des hommes. Le gobelin apposa sa main sur l'une d'elles et fit un pas en arrière pour que sa propriétaire puisse y entrer. Un souffle sépulcral leur balaya le visage puis le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le contenu de la chambre.

Il n'était pas possible de savoir si c'était le passage des Aurors ou un quelconque cambriolage qui avait laissé cette pièce dans cet état : des papiers étaient éparpillés au sol, contre les murs des armoires vitrées avaient toutes les portes ouvertes et dégueulaient leurs contenus. Ce fut seulement en s'approchant des piliers dorés au fond de la salle qu'Amalia comprit qu'aucun vol n'avait eu lieu car il ne s'agissait pas d'un relief de la pierre mais de vrais Gallions empilés les uns sur les autres jusqu'au plafond, il y avait une véritable fortune. Bien qu'intriguée, son attention se porta à présent sur des livres, l'aura sombre qu'elle avait si souvent ressenti dans la bibliothèque de son salon l'enveloppa de son voile noir. Amalia était persuadée que ce qu'elle cherchait était juste là.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il ne manque rien et certains souvenirs sont assez intimes, ils risquent de raviver la douleur suite à la perte de mon père, déclara la visiteuse d'un ton cajoleur.

Le gobelin, méfiant, hésita avant de la laisser seule et d'attendre dans la salle précédant l'antichambre. Un bruit de cliquetis indiqua qu'un des coffres voisins était aussi consulté, la voix grave d'un homme aboyait des ordres au conseiller qui l'accompagnait. Amalia n'y fit pas attention et se pencha sur les feuilles éparpillées au sol. Elle comprit pourquoi les Aurors les avaient laissées, le texte était en français, la langue de sa mère. D'un coup de baguette, elle ramassa toutes les papiers et les amena sur la table de consultation à l'extérieur de la chambre forte. Le sorcier grossier arrivé après elle se tenait à l'entrée de son coffre, il l'observa du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'Amalia s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils.

Les pages n'étaient pas numérotées, heureusement leur contenu simple ne recelait aucune information importante puisqu'il était question de recettes de cuisine dont la mise en forme ne laissait rien paraître. Elle passa en revue chaque ligne pour être certaine de ne pas oublier un indice, pendant ce temps derrière elle, l'homme avait congédié le gobelin. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans l'antichambre et il s'approchait du dossier d'Amalia. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'une ombre se dessina sur les parchemins.

\- Avez-vous un problème Monsieur ? demanda Amalia en faisant volte-face d'un bond, les papiers dans son dos.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'ai un ennui avec l'ouverture de mon...

La jeune femme ramassa à la hâte tous les documents sans écouter ce que l'homme racontait et se dirigea vers son propre coffre.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas être compétente pour vous aider. Vous devriez demander au personnel de la banque de venir vous porter assistance.

Le sorcier la dévisagea, sa réaction soudaine et sur la défensive le mit en alerte, avait-elle compris se qui se tramait ?

\- Je dois avouer que votre aide me sera plus agréable que la leur… Cette façon de susurrer les mots rappela à Amalia le comportement de Karkaroff, elle retint une moue de dégoût. Peut-être qu'à mon tour je pourrai vous aider à déchiffrer ces documents, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ces papiers...

Il tendit une main pour saisir la liasse de feuilles mais la sorcière fut plus rapide. D'un geste sec elle lança les feuilles dans son coffre et referma brusquement la porte au nez de l'importun, il fallait maintenant appeler un gobelin pour l'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait espèce de... s'emporta l'homme avant de reprendre son calme. Ce n'est pas grave, on va faire venir le gardien et tu me confieras bien gentiment les documents de ton père...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez obtenir, ils ne vous donneront pas l'accès contre ma volonté !

Elle soutint son regard avec défi.

\- Ah parce que tu penses réellement qu'ils nous auraient laissé seuls s'ils n'étaient pas aussi de mèche ? Une attaque à Gringotts ! Comme si c'était possible ! Nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir accès à cette pièce sans eux.

\- Nous ? Qui ça _nous_ ?

Avec horreur, Amalia se rendit compte qu'aucune trace d'effraction n'était apparente, c'était un piège pour la forcer à ouvrir le coffre et consulter l'ultime testament de son père. Naïvement, elle n'avait pas posé de question sur les indices que les voleurs auraient pu laisser, ni s'ils avaient visé en particulier sa chambre forte. Dos aux portes, elle tourna autour de la pièce à la recherche d'une aide mais si les gobelins étaient complices, loin de tout au centre de la terre, qui l'entendrait hurler ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, une seule personne pourrait s'intéresser aux dernières volontés de Livius Richards alors que ces idiots d'Aurors n'ont même pas été capables de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux !

Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle et le Mangemort continua.

\- Allons, si tu ne m'ouvre pas la porte, je peux aussi lire tes pensées et savoir ce que tu as vu il y a quelques minutes...

\- _Protego_ ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ s'écria l'homme.

La baguette d'Amalia décrivit un arc de cercle et vint se loger dans la main de son agresseur.

\- Ah ah ! Comment vas-tu te protéger maintenant ? Allons, ne résiste pas, c'est inutile !

Il tendit sa baguette vers elle pour pénétrer son esprit mais elle le bloqua avec des charmes de Bouclier envoyé sans mot et sans baguette.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Je n'arrive pas à percevoir tes idées !

Prise de panique, Amalia se jeta vers la sortie alors qu'une main puissante la tira en arrière et la fit basculer sur la table de consultation.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu me parles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait te faire revenir à la raison mais moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Tant que je récupère les documents, il se fiche bien du reste…

L'homme la maintint plaquée contre la surface en marbre, une main sur sa gorge, il enfonçait ses doigts dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, de l'autre il tira de toute ses forces sur le haut du corset de la sorcière qui se rompit.

\- Je vais t'enseigner le respect de notre Maître à tous !

Amalia se débattait, elle était secouée de haut en bas, son esprit allait de Sirius à Remus. Une main remonta le long de ses cuisses, elle se rappela de la première fois qu'un homme l'avait touchée, le poids d'un corps l'écrasa et l'haleine du Mangemort sentait l'alcool et le tabac, lui rappelant la fois où Pettigrow avait essayé de l'approcher de cette façon. Son esprit voulait s'enfouir dans des souvenirs agréables et laisser l'homme accomplir sa besogne pour s'enfuir au plus vite de cet endroit lugubre, remplit de traîtres. Les doigts dans sa bouche l'entravaient dans sa respiration, elle avait envie de vomir et ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plafond de la salle, elle contempla le travail d'orfèvres des gobelins, la façon délicate dont la pierre avait été ouvragée puis peinte en or, des multiples détails et moulures composaient un faux ciel peuplés d'êtres volants. Tout ceci était si irréel...

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà demandé à Rogue de te dresser, il n'a pas dû employer les moyens nécessaires ! grogna de plaisir le Mangemort à l'idée qu'une femme tant désirée par son maître était à sa merci.

Une colère sourde naissait en elle, cet homme n'était que l'instrument d'un être vil qui lui avait déjà trop pris, comment pouvait-elle demander à Harry de le combattre et elle-même abdiquer ? Si elle mourrait ici, tellement de choses se termineraient sans même avoir commencé, elle n'apprendrait jamais ce que son père avait voulu lui communiquer et tout le travail accomplit depuis le début d'année, d'avoir risqué sa vie dans la Forêt Interdite... Elle éprouva une brûlure fulgurante dans l'épaule blessée par l'hydre qui la fit revenir à la réalité. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son corps réagit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Amalia resserra sa mâchoire sur les doigts de son agresseur et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Le Mangemort recula et hurla de douleur en se tenant la main.

\- Espèce de chienne, tu vas me le payer !

L'homme lui décrocha un violent coup de poing suivit d'une salve de baffes au visage qui l'envoyèrent à terre, une douleur dans les côtes lui indiquait qu'il s'acharnait sur elle. Il devait bien faire le double de son poids mais la jeune femme ne faiblit pas, elle avait affronté une hydre, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier en comparaison ? Elle pointa un index vers son front et murmura « _Impero_ ». Immédiatement son agresseur s'immobilisa, le regard vague, sa baguette à la main. Amalia savait que si elle jetait un sort sans sa baguette, le Ministère découvrirait son pouvoir et risquait de l'envoyer à Azkaban car elle représenterait une menace. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Mangemort dans cet état sans le justifier et il était vital qu'il demeure en vie pour donner crédit à sa version des faits. Alors, toujours dans la tête de l'homme, elle lui ordonna de la ligoter et entreprit de donner l'alerte en fracassant la porte de son propre coffre.

Des alarmes se mirent à sonner dans un cri strident en boucle, les vigiles ne devraient pas mettre trop de temps à arriver. Un haut le cœur la submergea et elle vomit un mélange de bile et de sang, la douleur prenait le pas sur tout, l'odeur nauséabonde de l'homme, la poussière qui retombait dans la pièce et puis, les êtres ailés du plafond qui fixaient Amalia comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à venir la chercher. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le testament du père

 **Note** : Waaaah merci à Abou51 pour le merveilleux commentaire ! Ca fait rudement plaisir ! (tous les commentaires en général d'ailleurs!) A mardi !


	18. Chapitre 18 – Le testament du père

**Chapitre 18 – Le testament du père**

A son réveil, elle était installée dans un lit confortable au milieu d'une rangée de couchage dans une salle blanche et propre. Des infirmières faisaient des allers-retours avec des bassines à la main et des fioles de toutes les couleurs dépassaient de leur tablier. Amalia avait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus, chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait de douleur. Elle finit par bouger les pieds puis les mains, des murmures autour d'elle s'élevèrent.

\- Am', comment tu te sens ?

Au-dessus de sa tête, une perfusion se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme d'un métronome invisible, le visage de Remus se dessina.

\- Hagrid t'appelle l'Amazone, il a raison !

Tonks s'était approchée puis Maugrey et un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

\- Hé, bonjour vous tous. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que vous me bordiez ? demanda la malade en tentant de se relever.

\- Doucement, tu as été bien amochée.

Lupin l'aida à se mettre assise dans son lit, même les draps lui paraissaient rêches sur sa peau abîmée.

\- J'espère que ma petite mise en scène a été convaincante.

\- Une enquête a été ouverte sur Gringotts et sur les deux andouilles qui ont été envoyés examiner ton coffre. Tes exploits font la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , ricana Fol Œil.

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvé dans mon coffre je suppose...

\- Exactement.

\- Et vous avez pensé à tout me ramener ?

\- Bien entendu ! Je t'ai tout mis dans cette serviette ! intervint Tonks d'un air joyeux.

\- Heureusement que ce jour-là je travaillais, j'étais le premier arrivé dans l'antichambre. Quand j'ai vu le coffre ouvert, j'ai pris tous les documents et le livre, dit Bill Weasley à voix basse pour qu'aucun des autres malades de la salle ne puisse les entendre. Gringotts a sacrément été ébranlée par cette histoire, le directeur de la banque a été entendu par les Aurors, il ne vous a jamais fait parvenir de courrier sur une quelconque effraction. Quand les gens ont appris que des gobelins étaient soudoyés, ils ont fait la queue pour retirer leurs économies !

Amalia esquissa un sourire, au moins personne ne pourrait nier ce qui s'était produit.

\- Ils ont pu interroger l'homme ?

\- Oui mais il faut que tu nous expliques. Il hurlait que tu l'avais soumis à l' _Imperium_ , sauf qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun des sorts sur ta baguette alors que la sienne l'incriminait pour ton saucissonnage et l'explosion de la porte. En voyant que personne ne le prenait au sérieux, il a tout avoué assez facilement. Tu as été surveillée pendant des mois et il prétend avoir monté seul le piège pour te faire venir ici... Il a admis vouloir récupérer quelque chose que ton père t'aurait laissé. Comme il déclarait agir sous les ordres de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ , le Ministère l'a fait passer pour fou et n'a pas poussé l'enquête plus loin. Malheureusement...

\- Quoi ?

\- On l'a retrouvé mort lors de son transfert à Azkaban, conclut Maugrey. Donc, comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je peux lancer des sorts sans baguette, c'est juste légèrement dangereux...

Elle remarqua que les pointes de ses cheveux étaient devenues un peu plus blanches encore, le blond avait reculé pour laisser place à cette couleur vide. Sur son chevet, sa baguette avait aussi subit de nouveaux dommages. Pourtant cela ne l'étonna pas car dès qu'elle avait ressenti le danger, l'objet s'était mis à vibrer contre sa poitrine.

\- Dumbledore m'en avait touché deux mots brièvement, ajouta Maugrey comme pour rassurer l'auditoire.

Lupin ne dit rien, son regard était plein de regrets car il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué travailler avec Rogue sur ces talents inhabituels. Il comprenait à présent que cette collaboration pouvait être risquée pour son amie et qu'elle ne la poursuivait pas en dépit du bon sens.

\- Et moi, je pourrais reprendre les cours quand ?

\- Tu as la rate en miette, quelques côtes de cassées, des cicatrices un peu partout, des bleus n'en parlons pas et les os des chevilles brisés. L'infirmière dit qu'ils te garderont jusqu'à mardi si tout va bien et en attendant, je veillerai sur toi avec Tonks, répondit Remus. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Amalia hésita car ses révélations pouvaient incriminer un de ses amis.

\- Voldemort veut toujours me faire passer dans son camp, qu'importe la méthode. Et apparemment, il pense que je détiens quelque chose de puissant.

Dans la pièce, les lits étaient presque tous occupés par des formes humaines enveloppées dans des bandages, les infirmières s'affairaient à les soigner, apportaient des potions et donnaient des coups de baguettes magiques dès qu'un drap était défait.

\- Dites, est-ce que je pourrais avoir du papier et une plume ?

\- Tu comptes écrire à qui ? questionna Lupin d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- D'abord à Ombrage pour l'avertir que je serai en retard pour la rentrée, ensuite Minerva pour la rassurer sans oublier S…

\- Tu ne vas pas aussi lui écrire ! gronda Remus.

\- Sirius ? Si tu prends la peine de lui répéter ce que je vais te dire, je peux me passer de cet exercice…

Amalia lui lança un regard furieux, évidemment il avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre sans attendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je vais essayer de tout vous résumer pour que vous puissiez transmettre à qui de droit ces informations. Et pour Sirius, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne pas avoir pu profiter de mes vacances pour lui tenir compagnie.

oOo

Sa lettre à l'attention d'Ombrage était à la fois concise, polie et accompagnée d'un certificat médical qui n'était pas nécessaire lorsqu'on lisait quotidiennement la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Plusieurs journalistes avaient tenté de rentrer dans la salle des malades mais les infirmières les avaient repoussés dès l'entrée. Tous les jours un nouvel article révélait moult détails croustillants de l'affaire du moment, n'épargnant aucun avis plus ou moins éclairé. Heureusement, le temps passa vite et les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient volontiers pour lui tenir compagnie et par la même occasion surveiller tout individu s'approchant d'un peu trop près d'elle. Avec tout ceci, il était impossible pour Amalia d'ouvrir le livre et de consulter les documents de son père.

La direction de l'hôpital lui accorda une conversation par le réseau de cheminée pour qu'elle puisse s'entretenir avec McGonagall et organiser son absence en début de semaine. A 21h samedi, la sorcière se leva péniblement de son lit, ses chevilles étaient ressoudées cependant elles demeuraient fragiles. Elle prit le chemin des bureaux administratifs de Ste Mangouste. Dans les couloirs, des malades déambulaient hagards et ne firent pas attention à la jeune femme qui se glissaient dans les bureaux déserts. Elle lança de la poudre de Cheminette et se pencha vers le foyer. Accroupie sur la dalle dure de l'âtre, ses côtes reprenaient vie pour lui signaler leur présence par une douleur vive.

\- Amalia ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Oui Minerva, j'espère que vous pouvez parler librement.

\- En effet. Comment allez-vous ?

\- La nourriture n'est-pas aussi bonne que celle de Poudlard mais je vais mieux, merci.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Dumbledore m'a transmis une lettre aux armoiries de Gringotts il y a quelques semaines disant que le coffre fort de ma famille avait été la cible d'une tentative de cambriolage et le directeur de l'établissement m'a demandé de venir constater ce qu'il manquait. Cependant, la pièce était dans le même état qu'après la vérification du Ministère, rien n'avait été touché.

Amalia choisissait ses mots avec soin pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'une éventuelle écoute de la part d'Ombrage.

\- Un homme est arrivé pour consulter son coffre juste après moi, il a attendu que je ressorte du mien pour essayer de m'arracher des mains les recettes de cuisine de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela aurait pu lui servir à moins de vouloir monter un restaurant français ! rit Amalia et s'étouffa à cause de la brûlure de ses blessures.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il vous a attaquée ?

\- Oui, Maugrey Fol Œil m'a dit que lors de son arrestation, il délirait complètement sur un objet que mon père aurait caché dans cette chambre forte avant son décès. Sauf que si le Ministère n'a rien trouvé lors de la procédure de Confiscations Légitimes, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier. J'ai eu le temps de tout vérifier, il n'y avait que des livres, les recettes de famille que je lui avais demandé de conserver dans le coffre à cause d'une inondation chez nos voisins il y a quelques années et beaucoup d'or.

\- Lupin m'a fait savoir que vous étiez dans un sale état lorsqu'ils vous ont retrouvé...

La voix du professeur McGonagall était un murmure.

\- Lorsqu'il a vu que je ne le laisserais pas faire, il a essayé de percer mon esprit sans succès et il ne restait que ses poings pour me faire parler. Par chance, les infirmières sont douées ici !

La jeune femme tenta de faire bonne figure pourtant sa collègue percevait les tremblements dans sa gorge qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler depuis l'agression.

\- Amalia, ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Les os peuvent se réparer, pas l'âme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, il me faut juste du temps. Il a tenté de me… Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, je me sens sale…

Le visage grave du professeur McGonagall était l'exacte copie de l'expression que Tonks avait prise lorsqu'elles en avaient parlé l'après-midi même.

\- De votre côté, j'espère que tout va bien, lança Amalia d'un ton plus joyeux.

\- Vous aurez bientôt l'occasion d'en profiter à nouveau, souffla la sorcière d'un ton ironique.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir abuser plus longtemps de l'amabilité de l'hôpital. Pour le Professeur Binns, dites-lui que toutes mes notes sont posées sur mon bureau par ordre des cours de la semaine. J'ai marqué là où nous nous sommes arrêtés de la Guerre des Géants pour les cinquièmes années, je pense que le sujet pourrait tomber aux B.U.S.E, il faut bien insister sur les dates. Et pour…

Amalia hésita, la cheminée était forcement surveillée par des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Oui ? Vous avez peut-être un message particulier pour quelqu'un dans le château ? reprit espiègle, la directrice adjointe.

\- Euh pour vous-savez-qui, faites-lui savoir que je vais bien s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien, le message sera transmis. Reposez-vous et à la semaine prochaine.

A Poudlard, McGonagall se releva et d'une voix neutre demanda :

\- Vous avez entendu Severus ?

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, le maître de potions avait parfaitement saisit le message qui lui était adressé, il ne répondit pas et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le professeur McGonagall était certaine d'avoir aperçu un bref sourire sur le visage habituellement impassible de son collègue.

oOo

Amalia put quitter sous bonne escorte Ste Mangouste le mardi en fin d'après-midi. Tonks et Lupin insistèrent sur les protections qu'elle aurait du mettre en place dans sa maison pourtant, avec toute l'attention dont elle était la cible de la part des journalistes, la meilleure des surveillances était déjà en place. A son grand désarroi, elle se résigna à ne pas rendre visite à Sirius pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et protéger le quartier général de l'Ordre. Ses os s'étaient tous ressoudés, les marques sur sa peau avaient disparu et elle n'avait presque plus mal en respirant, son retour à Poudlard était imminent. Tonks prit congés la première et Lupin attendit dans le salon que son amie revienne.

\- Bon alors, c'est officiel entre vous ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins...

Remus se frottait le bras d'un air gêné.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Si tu l'embrasses goulûment, on peut dire que c'est officiel !

L'homme ne réagit pas à la boutade d'Amalia, il regardait dehors avec une expression de profonde tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais ?

\- Si, bien entendu, je suis sincèrement ravi qu'elle s'intéresse à moi mais... Lupin s'interrompit en détournant la tête.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve ?

Amalia soupira, les hommes étaient à la fois compliqués et réfléchissaient trop lorsqu'il était question de sentiments et de spontanéité.

\- C'est à Tonks que tu devrais poser la question, tu ne crois pas ? La jeune femme s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de vous être trouvés l'un et l'autre. Profite des moments de joie avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Ou tu finiras par élever un hippogriffe avec un autre célibataire endurci dans la maison de sa mère.

Remus tira Amalia vers lui en souriant et la serra fort.

\- Doucement, je suis encore en sucre pour quelques jours ! gémit-elle

\- Désolé, je suis maladroit… D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'asseoir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de la part de Sirius…

\- Oh ! Ça a l'air sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment et ton avis va pouvoir nous éclairer.

Il la conduit jusqu'au canapé et entreprit de raconter la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille avec Harry via le réseau de cheminée.

\- Comme tu le sais, Harry devait suivre des leçons particulières auprès de Severus...

\- « _Devait_ » ? insista Amalia, surprise.

\- Oui, « _devait_ » car les leçons ont pris fin juste avant les vacances.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore_ passé ?

\- Hé bien... Harry a trouvé la Pensine dans laquelle Severus gardait les souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager avec son élève et suite à un contretemps, Harry y a plongé le nez...

\- Hum, très bien, répondit la jeune femme d'un air pincé, elle s'attendait au pire. Et qu'a-t-il vu qui soit suffisamment grave pour mettre fin à ces cours d'une extrême utilité ?

\- Tu dois te souvenir de la manière dont nous t'avons accueillie à Poudlard... Pour résumer, tu n'étais pas notre seule victime.

\- Ah ! Si je comprends bien, grâce aux adolescents idiots et rebelles que vous étiez, j'ai un autre point en commun avec Severus ?

\- Dit comme ça...

\- Oh si, dit comme cela je vous rappelle que votre comportement était inhumain. Je suppose qu'il a découvert l'indiscrétion de Harry et furieux, il refuse de continuer les leçons d' _Occlumancie_.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais à ton retour lui en toucher deux mots ? Sirius veut que j'y aille mais si c'est toi, le message a plus de chance d'être entendu.

Elle se leva d'un bond, posant au passage une main sur ses côtes douloureuses.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ? s'exclama Lupin.

\- Remus, je sais à quel point nous avons besoin que Harry se concentre pour fermer son esprit. Cependant, il n'est pas question que je demande à Severus de continuer les leçons s'il ne le veut pas. Harry a dépassé une limite.

\- Et il le regrette ! Si tu avais vu dans quel état il était !

\- Oui et justement, comment veux-tu qu'ils puissent continuer à travailler ensemble alors qu'une confiance est nécessaire pour ce type de séance ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il a vu son propre père et son parrain ridiculiser son professeur ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Severus ne m'en ait pas parlé avant mon départ.

\- Pour te dire quoi ? Il n'allait pas se vanter de l'incident, pesta Remus. On ne peut même plus envisager que Dumbledore s'en charge maintenant.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais après tant d'entraînement, si Harry ne fait pas de progrès c'est qu'il n'y met pas de bonne volonté ou qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. J'en sais quelque chose...

\- Je ferai part à son parrain de ton choix, répliqua sèchement Lupin en remettant sa cape.

\- Hé ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! Vous êtes à l'origine du problème ! Harry a dépassé les bornes et Severus profite de la légitimité de cette situation pour se débarrasser d'une corvée. Une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne suis pas l'arbitre !

Remus avec grise mine, se pencha sur le front de son amie pour l'embrasser et partit en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Leurs relations seraient certainement encore tendues quelques jours et Amalia se retrouvait dans une situation délicate mais son esprit mit sous le tapis cette affaire pour se concentrer sur les documents et le livre de son père.

oOo

Elle ouvrit la serviette en cuir que Tonks lui avait apporté, les feuilles étaient mélangées, les bords cornés et l'écriture fine inscrite au stylo bille noir rendaient cette pile de documents aussi banale que les nombreuses notes qu'elle avait glissé dans les livres de recette de sa propre cuisine. Avec une émotion particulière, Amalia relut les instructions sur le gratin d'aubergines à la parmesane, une de ses préférées. Elle lui rappelait la méditerranée et les reflux de la mer, le chant des cigales grésillant dès les premières chaleurs de l'été, le Mistral poussant les effluves de mimosa et de parfums mystiques venus de l'Est. Pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas, les quantités n'étaient pas justes et il manquait des éléments essentiels comme la tomate ou les aubergines. Amalia prit les documents et amena tout dans son grenier, à la lueur de l'unique ampoule de la pièce, elle donna un coup de baguette sur la feuille.

\- _Revelo_ !

Les lettres se diluèrent dans le blanc du papier et à la place, un texte écrit de la main de son père apparut.

 _Ma petite fille chérie,_

 _Si tu lis ce courrier c'est que je ne suis plus là et que tu as découvert certains secrets que j'ai tenté toute ta vie de cacher aux yeux du monde. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, j'ai fait des choix_ _égoïstes pensant te préserver, je n'y suis peut-être même pas parvenu._

 _Depuis ta naissance, tu as toujours été mon Astre dans l'obscurité, tu apportais une lumière blanche et éclatante comme la lune guidant le marcheur perdu dans la forêt. Ma vie a longtemps été une nuit sans fin et ta mère avec sa patience m'a permis d'ouvrir mon cœur à l'amour. Elle me manque chaque jour._

 _Lorsque tu étais petite, j'ai compris que tu détenais un immense pouvoir. Malheureusement sombre et beaucoup plus grand que le mien, qui une fois entraîné, pourrait te rendre plus forte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. J'ai constaté alors que le cœur d'un homme se fane lorsqu'il prend conscience de ce pouvoir._ _La seule personne n'ayant jamais succombé à ce vice est Albus Dumbledore. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis adressé à lui afin d'organiser mon départ des Mangemorts et demander qu'il te forme à la magie. Tu avais déjà été baptisée il ne restait donc plus que le rôle du tuteur magique pour t'accompagner sur ce chemin. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait pris très au sérieux cette mission et je constate tous les jours à quel point tu es altruiste, généreuse et bienveillante._

 _Ma seule peur réside dans le Destin et les influences qui pourraient te faire changer de camp alors voici mes dernières volontés._

 _J'ai bridé tes pouvoirs pour arrêter leur progression, le Ministère s'en serait rendu compte et tu aurais fini ta vie à Azkaban sans forme de procès. Malheureusement cela n'arrêtera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il se doutera un jour ou l'autre de ce que j'ai tenté de protéger. Le charme se brisera à ma mort pour que tu puisses récupérer la plus grande des armes, ta force._

 _Pour t'aider à te prémunir des tentatives des Ténèbres à t'empoisonner, tu trouveras dans notre bibliothèque le tome II de l'Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle, le volume I est à Poudlard, le III dans le coffre fort de notre famille. Ils constituent la trilogie que j'ai rédigé des nombreux artefacts magiques de notre époque, certains sont anecdotiques, d'autres assez puissants pour t'aider dans ta quête._

 _Le tome I porte sur les armes, le II sur les objets de protection et le III sur ceux de soins et les sortilèges qui leurs sont associés. J'ai demandé à une vieille amie de cacher dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard le volume II pour que ta curiosité innée t'incite à rechercher le I. Elle a aussi mis un animorphe que j'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il te révèle un panel assez large des talents que tu pourrais développer à ma mort et la manière de les appréhender._

 _Si tu viens à découvrir qui est cette amie, sois assurée de son soutient et de sa bienveillance._

 _Je terminerais sur ce qui nous a tenu éloignés l'un de l'autre ces dernières années. Ta mère savait quels étaient les risques et que pour votre sécurité, il fallait que vous restiez en France. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la convaincre de revenir._

 _Je t'en supplie, bien que les Ténèbres présentent un chemin envoûtant, ne perds jamais de vue ta Lumière._

 _J'écris ces lignes en espérant que les aubergines à la parmesane soit toujours ta recette préférée._

 _Je t'embrasse de tout mon être et de tout mon cœur._

 _Ton papa qui t'aime_

La feuille s'échappa des mains de la jeune femme, ses sanglots troublaient sa vue. Là, au milieu du grenier poussiéreux, les derniers mois prenaient une toute autre couleur. Elle eut l'impression d'être un monstre, une bête sauvage prête à s'attaquer à n'importe quel être vivant se présentant à cet instant. Et en même temps, c'était perdue comme une enfant qu'elle analysait les mots couchés sur le parchemin. Le testament de son père révéla les raisons profondes de son agression, ce que Voldemort recherchait n'était pas un objet mais elle-même. La plus grande arme que Livius Richards avait laissé derrière lui était sa propre fille.

oOo

Le volume III de l'encyclopédie présentait les mêmes caractéristiques de reliure que les deux premiers tomes en sa possession, la trilogie était complète et confirmait les propos de son père. Le troisième livre traitait d'objets bien plus noirs et terribles que ce qu'elle avait pu lire jusqu'à présent dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les gravures montraient des personnes torturées pour former avec leurs pleurs, des talismans et runes de protections. Certains de ces objets étaient face à Amalia et elle remarqua avec horreur dans quels matériaux ils avaient été forgés. Un profond sentiment de dégoût naquit dans sa gorge accompagné d'une nausée fulgurante. Elle se précipita aux toilettes où haletante, elle réfléchit aux récentes révélations. Son retour à l'école annonçait de futurs combats contre Ombrage et un entraînement nécessaire de ses pouvoirs. La mort dans l'âme, elle finit par accepter le lourd héritage de sa famille et les perspectives des jours sombres à venir.

Tonks et Maugrey prirent la peine de lui rendre une courte visite avant son départ, Remus faisait toujours la tête et ne vint pas. Ils lui donnèrent des nouvelles encourageantes de Dumbledore qui profitaient de ces vacances inopinées pour continuer le travail d'approche des Géants pour l'Ordre. Sirius avait confié une lettre à Maugrey pour Amalia qu'elle n'ouvrit qu'à leur départ.

 _Ma toute belle,_

 _Je suis rassuré sur ton état de santé, tu as été forte et incroyable dans cette épreuve, je suis si fier de toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour Remus, il arrêtera de bouder assez vite et s'occupera lui-même de parler à notre « ami » du cas de Harry. Prends soin de toi et reviens-moi en vie cet été. Je t'aime (et t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin du monde)_

 _\- Ton voisin préféré -_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le souvenir de l'élève Richards

 **Note** : petit chapitre de transition nécessaire pour poser certains éléments, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Les prochaines pages arriveront certainement samedi soir ou dimanche car je serai au Toulouse Game Show ce week-end. A très vite !


	19. Chapitre 19 – Souvenirdel'élève Richards

**Chapitre 19 – Le souvenir de l'élève Richards**

Les averses de fin d'hiver se succédèrent et la pluie tombait drue, presque coupante à cause du froid qui régnait sur la lande grise d'Écosse. Les reflets violets égaillaient un peu le paysage grâce aux premières bruyères en fleurs. L'eau ruisselait le long de son manteau de voyage qui ne parvenait que difficilement à abriter la jeune femme, les bourrasques de vent rendaient l'atmosphère humide pénétrante. C'était pourtant avec joie qu'Amalia huma l'air pour capter les arômes de tourbe fraîche, d'humus et d'herbe. Les crêtes au loin s'évanouissent pour laisser place aux majestueuses montagnes noires qui entourent le château. Transplaner avait des avantages mais nécessitait d'arriver à Pré-Au-Lard et de remonter à pied le long de la forêt sur le sentier mal pavé du domaine. Dans le brouillard provoqué par la pluie battante se dessinaient les ombres des lapins traversant le chemin.

En arrivant au portail de Poudlard, la pluie s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, la lande était d'argent, scintillante, irréelle dans la lueur de la lune, juste après l'averse et les bruits de la nuit qui accompagnèrent la visiteuse. Les grilles s'ouvrirent sans peine et se referment aussitôt sur la sorcière. Personne n'était venu l'accueillir, elle aurait au moins le loisir de profiter encore un peu du calme de cette nature à demi-endormie. L'odeur de la lande lui laissa un goût de terre sur la langue, une sensation rustique et authentique, comme un fragment de ces contrées sauvages qu'elle conserverait éternellement.

oOo

Elle fut rapidement renvoyée à la réalité en passant le perron du château, mille et un bruits lui parvenaient en écho des couloirs, les pas précipités vers le réfectoire annonçaient le début du dîner. Amalia déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre, mit à sécher son manteau et se changea pour rejoindre son quotidien. L'absence de Dumbledore se faisait sentir mais le professeur McGonagall s'empressa de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. A table, les conversations allaient de bon train et son retour était apprécié, le professeur Binns n'aurait pas pu affirmer la même chose. Dolorès Ombrage la salua d'un sourire, Amalia s'efforça de cacher son ressenti. Elle remarqua pourtant pendant le repas l'absence d'un des professeurs.

\- Minerva, dites-moi, Severus est-il souffrant ?

\- Hum, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis quelques jours, il ne sort plus de sa salle de cours.

\- Depuis mon départ ?

\- Oui… Comment le savez-vous ? McGonagall se tourna, étonnée.

\- Juste une intuition. J'irai le voir après le dîner.

\- S'il vous ouvre la porte, Filius a tenté une approche hier, sans succès !

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle couvrit bientôt les raclements de chaises, tout le monde reprit le cours de ses habitudes sans se soucier de la silhouette qui se glissa jusqu'à la salle de cours de potions. La lourde porte était bloquée, aucun sortilège ne la fit céder. Pourtant, Amalia n'abandonna pas. Après quelques instants de réflexion elle brandit sa baguette et tapota le bois qui se fendit, des lettres lumineuses apparurent.

« _Elles blessent toutes, mais la dernière tue_ »

\- Un peu trop facile… Il s'agit des épreuves…

Ces mots à peine prononcés, le verrou se défit et le panneau de bois s'entrouvrit. La salle de cours était pourtant vide, une odeur âpre de saumure et de renfermé avait envahit le cachot, les paillasses étaient toutes rangées et le feu du chaudron sur le bureau de Rogue éteint. D'un pas souple, Amalia se dirigea vers la porte dérobée derrière la tapisserie de la salle, elle n'offrit aucune résistance. Dans la chambre, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et le grattement régulier d'une plume sur du parchemin accompagnait le crépitement de l'âtre.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment Filius qui est le directeur de Serdaigle, n'a pas réussi à résoudre ton énigme. Amalia s'approcha du secrétaire et se pencha vers son occupant.

\- Il n'a même pas découvert l'énigme. Rogue remit sa plume dans l'encrier et déposa le devoir raturé de rouge sur la pile des contrôles déjà corrigés alors qu'une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Je sais pourquoi tu es là…

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui et tu peux partir, je ne changerai pas d'avis sur Potter.

Amalia ne répondit pas, elle lui tendit simplement un flacon remplit d'une substance entre le brouillard et un liquide doré.

\- Rends-le-moi quand tu auras terminé s'il te plaît.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers sa chambre, heureuse d'y trouver un bon bain chaud. Dans le cachot cependant, une lutte silencieuse débuta, tiraillé entre la curiosité et l'absolue certitude que ce souvenir allait le faire changer de position, Rogue triturait le flacon, le faisant rouler sous ses doigts tout en corrigeant distraitement une nouvelle copie. A bout, il finit par débouchonner la fiole et observer la brume se dépendre dans la Pensine de Dumbledore sans pour autant y plonger. Le mélange virevoltait, prenant des formes fantomatiques, des sourires laissaient place à des nuages. Il jeta des coups d'œil agacés vers la surface ridée de la bassine, se leva pour se servir à boire et revenir à son bureau sans réussir à se concentrer. Perdue pour perdue, autant s'octroyer une pause le temps que son attention revienne. Le maître de potions se laissa envelopper par le souvenir de la jeune Amalia Richards.

oOo

Il se déroulait dans la cour du château, autour d'elle le soleil brillait et des élèves s'étaient rassemblés, quatre garçons en particulier. Rogue reconnut avec dégoût les visages des adolescents, James Potter était face à Amalia, derrière lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow qui se tortillait sur place et Remus Lupin, le regard sévère. Adossé à un pilier, Sirius observa la scène de loin.

\- Alors comme ça le Choixpeau t'a envoyée chez nous ? lança James avec un sourire narquois. Nous ne voulons pas de toi à Gryffondor, les mages noirs n'ont rien à y faire !

Des acclamations et encouragements accompagnèrent les paroles du jeune homme.

\- Va plutôt à Serpentard comme toute ta famille de criminels !

La petite Amalia avait les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes, la foule amassée autour d'eux incitait James à continuer. Elle regarda en direction de Sirius mais il ne broncha pas, détournant le menton pour ne pas la voir.

\- Tu n'es qu'une souillure pour le monde des sorciers ! railla le jeune Potter en lui lançant au visage un livre qu'il tenait d'une main.

Soudain, la timide jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la brandit vers son agresseur, Remus s'interposa entre Amalia et son ami.

\- Alors _Lupus_ , tu es obligé de protéger ton petit copain ? Il ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul ? Facile de s'en prendre à une gamine quand on est quatre garçons de dernière année, hein !

La voix forte de l'enfant cachait mal sa terreur mais elle tint bon, la baguette toujours levée.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint un professeur. Tous dans le bureau du directeur et sans exception !

Le souvenir s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il avait été tronqué. Rogue resta pantois, le groupe formé par Potter, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow n'avait pas été plus tendre avec elle qu'avec lui. Pourtant à présent, ils semblaient tous si bien s'entendre… Perplexe, il remit le souvenir dans son réceptacle et rangea la pile de devoirs, incapable de poursuivre sa correction.

oOo

Le lendemain, Amalia était dans le cloître pour la récréation avec tous les enseignants, elle riait d'une plaisanterie de Hagrid et paraissait rayonnante comme à son habitude. Quelles blessures cachait-elle encore derrière son sourire ? Rogue attendit patiemment qu'elle rentre dans la bibliothèque où elle salua Madame Pince et tourna entre deux rayons vers la salle de lecture des professeurs. La vieille bibliothécaire suivit du regard le maître de potions jusqu'à sa destination. Dans la pièce, Amalia faisait apparaître d'un coup de baguette tous les livres listés sur un parchemin, sans lever les yeux de celui-ci même quand la porte de la salle se referma brusquement. Les bras croisés, Rogue attendait qu'elle daigne se tourner vers lui mais la jeune femme empilait pêle-mêle les ouvrages sur la chronologie des guerres centaures, un almanach du XVIIIe siècle, _Les histoires contemporaines des sorcières de Salem_ , un guide pratique des usages du sang de dragon et d'autres manuels des sorts oubliés. A bout de nerfs, il finit par rompre le silence en déposant devant elle la fiole en verre.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce souvenir ?

\- Je croyais que tu savais pourquoi j'étais venue te voir hier...

\- C'est au sujet de l'incident avec Potter pendant les cours d' _Occlumancie_ ? Tu veux me convaincre de les reprendre…

\- Absolument pas.

Elle avait la voix calme et comptait les tranches de sa pile de livres.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Il hésita, surpris par sa réaction, Amalia posa son parchemin et croisa les bras. C'est bien Lupin et Black qui t'en ont parlé ?

\- Oui. Harry a réussi à les joindre via une des cheminées du collège. Ils m'ont demandé d'interférer auprès de toi. Et j'ai refusé.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tu sembles apprécier cet élève et toujours aller dans le sens de Dumbledore et de Black, à tord ou à raison !

\- Il est vrai que Harry a besoin de ces leçons pour apprendre à fermer son esprit, car sans cela, il nous met tous en danger. Cependant… Elle s'avança vers Rogue. Il est primordial qu'il apprenne les conséquences de ses erreurs. Dumbledore et Sirius lui pardonnent un peu trop facilement ses incartades mais il n'avait pas à te manquer de respect. De plus, tu as déjà eu le temps de lui enseigner ce qu'il devait savoir, à lui maintenant de s'entraîner et de prendre ses responsabilités. Comme je savais que tu t'imaginerais que je rallierais leur camp, je t'ai montré ce souvenir pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas toujours de leur côté et lorsqu'ils ont tord, je le leur fais savoir.

Le professeur d'Histoire avait un air à la fois sérieux et triste, l'évocation de sa première année à Poudlard n'était pas facile, les garçons lui avaient mené la vie dure. Elle examina un livre à sa portée et l'ouvrit à la page de garde. Ce fut seulement après l'avoir observée silencieusement de longues minutes que Rogue lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

\- Comment es-tu devenue proche d'eux ? En vous voyant, il est étrange d'imaginer qu'ils aient pu se comporter de cette façon avec toi… Et puis Black qui restait en retrait alors qu'il te connaissait !

\- J'ai eu la chance d'apprendre très jeune qu'il était plus facile de haïr que d'aimer et de pardonner. Quelqu'un de bienveillant m'a montré cette voie et j'en ai fait une force. Alors bien que cela n'est pas été une période particulièrement agréable, je suis ravie de l'avoir vécue et d'en avoir gagné des amis.

Amalia ouvrit le flacon pour du bout de sa baguette, extraire la brume dorée et l'appliquer sur sa tempe. Le souvenir s'insinua lentement dans sa tête et disparut.

\- J'aurais pu aussi garder ce vestige du comportement glorieux de Potter et le montrer à son fils…

\- Pour quelle raison ? Te venger ? Harry est déjà assez mal après ce qu'il a vu dans ton souvenir, il est inutile d'enfoncer le clou. Quel est l'intérêt ?

\- De lui ôter de la tête cette image fausse qui entoure son misérable père.

\- Ce garçon n'a pas connu suffisamment longtemps ses parents pour se faire une idée de qui ils étaient, doit-on lui enlever le peu de rêves qu'il s'imagine à leur sujet ? La jeune femme s'appuya sur la table de lecture. Cela n'effacera pas toutes les misères qu'il nous a fait subir mais cela pourrait causer beaucoup de tourments à un enfant qui n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Et puis comme je le dis si souvent à Sirius, nous sommes les adultes maintenant. Il est de notre devoir de nous comporter avec mesure et d'oublier les rancœurs du passé.

Les professeurs avaient en commun bien plus qu'une passion pour les livres, cependant, les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu ne les avaient pas forgés de la même manière. Rogue était intrigué car Amalia paraissait avoir toujours été entourée d'amour, était-ce cela qui lui avait permis de devenir une personne aussi gentille et douce ?

\- J'ai un service à te demander. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qu'elle tordait machinalement. J'ai bien réfléchi dernièrement, nous devons nous préparer au pire. Les événements de la semaine dernière me poussent à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires mais aussi dans ma tête.

Le maître de potions ne la coupa pas, Amalia cherchait ses mots.

\- Je voudrais que tu me donnes des cours d' _Occlumancie_. J'ai besoin de fermer mon esprit. Tôt ou tard, ils viendront me chercher et Poudlard ne sera pas toujours un refuge. Je ne dois surtout pas leur offrir la possibilité de trahir l'Ordre. Elle avait ce même air grave qu'en septembre, lorsqu'ils avaient passé la soirée à relire le prototype de livre. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

Entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque des pas approchaient, ils étaient plus lourds que ceux des élèves.

\- Rusard certainement... murmura Rogue en se rapprochant de la porte.

\- Ou la nouvelle directrice qui vient te demander pourquoi elle ne t'a pas vu aux repas depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Il ne faut pas que l'on te trouve ici avec moi. Je veux bien t'aider mais l'exercice peut être difficile, douloureux et …

\- Nous mettre tous les deux mal à l'aise. Oui je sais.

\- Il faudra trouver un moyen d'échapper à Ombrage, en attendant, reste derrière la porte, je m'en occupe.

Rogue ouvrit le battant à la volée avant que le concierge et la Grande Inquisitrice ne le fassent.

\- Madame la Directrice, que puis-je pour vous ? dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Ah Professeur Rogue, nous venions nous enquérir de votre état de santé.

\- Je ne suis pas souffrant, merci de vous en être souciée.

\- Pourrions-nous alors savoir pour quelle raison ne participez vous plus aux repas dans la Grande Salle ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail. Il prit une voix veloutée. Je ne savais pas que ma présence était souhaitée. Le Professeur Trelawney n'assistait jamais aux repas et à ma connaissance, personne n'est jamais monté jusqu'à sa tour pour l'inviter. Ombrage leva un sourcil à l'évocation de l'ancienne enseignante de divination. Mr. Rusard avait-il les mêmes préoccupations ?

\- _Hum hum_... Mr. Rusard m'accompagne en qualité de témoin.

\- Témoin ? Voyez-vous cela... Rogue se drapa dans sa cape.

\- Oui, témoin car Peeves ne répond plus de rien. J'aurais voulu que vous en touchiez un mot au fantôme de votre maison. Mr. Rusard m'a informée qu'il était le seul à avoir de l'influence sur Peeves.

Derrière la porte, Amalia écoutait attentivement, guettant un signe de départ. Elle redoutait que le concierge soit venu avec sa chatte. Ce radar sur pattes l'aurait certainement sentie à travers la porte.

\- Bien Madame la Directrice, je lui en parlerai demain. Et si ma présence est exigée, je prendrai mes repas dans la Grande Salle à l'avenir.

Ombrage le remercia et s'en alla, le concierge sur les talons. En refermant la porte, Rogue lança à Amalia :

\- Si on se fait attraper, je dirai que tu es la seule responsable !

\- Je suis prête à en payer le prix ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

oOo

En dehors des heures de cours, la tour où se terrait le professeur Trelawney était toujours déserte. Ce fut donc assez logiquement qu'Amalia trouva l'endroit inoccupé depuis son renvoi du poste d'enseignante, puisque le Professeur Firenze s'en chargeait au rez-de-chaussée. Pourtant, la voyante était restée vivre dans l'appartement attenant à sa salle de cours, la pièce sentait le Xérès bon marché et une vague odeur tenace d'encens était retenue par les rideaux en velours violet. Dans un buffet ouvert étaient empilées des tasses à thé dépareillées et les théières qui servaient certainement au cours de divination. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme y mettait les pieds, jamais son père n'aurait accepté qu'elle choisisse une option aussi nébuleuse que celle-ci.

\- Hum… Professeur Trelawney ? C'est Amalia Richards, je viens prendre de vos nouvelles ! osa la visiteuse pour attirer l'attention.

\- Oui, je descends tout de suite ! lui répondit une voix enjouée.

L'enseignante dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse, manquant la dernière marche et s'étalant dans le tas de coussins dont se servaient autrefois les élèves pour rendre ce cours plus confortable. Heureusement ils amortirent sa chute, sa collègue se pencha pour l'aider à se relever et des relents d'un parfum lourd lui parvinrent, un mélange chargé de patchouli et d'agrumes auxquels s'ajoutaient du lavandin et un fond de pin [1].

\- Sibylle, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui désolée, je ne suis plus habituée à recevoir du monde !

Ses châles tombaient jusqu'au sol et s'entortillaient autour de ses chevilles, les lunettes à gros foyer donnaient à la femme des yeux globuleux et les centaines de collier de perles pesaient sur ses épaules voûtées.

\- Je venais voir comment vous alliez, répondit gentiment le professeur d'Histoire. Mais je peux revenir si je tombe mal.

\- Non non ! Restez je vous en supplie… prie ! se corrigea Trelawney, la panique dans sa voix marquait l'excitation qu'elle ressentait en recevant de l'attention pour la première fois depuis un mois. Je vais faire du thé, vous en prendrez bien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Amalia ne put refuser, elle avait l'impression de rendre visite à une vieille tante malade que tout le monde fuyait. Pendant que la voyante remuait les bras au-dessus d'une bouilloire et d'un service à thé parfaitement désordonné et ébréché, sa collègue eut le loisir de détailler avec soin la salle de classe. La lumière tamisée et feutrée, presque mystique de la pièce trop chauffée donnait envie de se rouler parmi les coussins et de dormir.

\- Très chère, j'espère que vous aimez le thé bien infusé ! C'est encore le meilleur moyen de lire dans les feuilles car voyez-vous…

Le professeur Trelawney déblatéra de longues minutes sur l'art de la divination sans souligner le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu Amalia en classe. Cette dernière écoutait religieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit. Au milieu de sa phrase, la pythie s'interrompit son regard vague se perdit par l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes. Soudain, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle reprit la parole d'une voix forte et grave :

« _Avant que Son règne ne s'achève, c_ _elle protégée par les gardiens d'outre-tombe_

 _Donnera naissance à un fils légitime, il deviendra le Troisième._

 _Son Destin sera lié à celui de sa mère. Il défiera les Ténèbres pour la protéger._

 _Et des épreuves et du chaos, ressortira la Lumière_ »

La voyante quitta sa transe et continua son monologue comme si elle s'était simplement arrêtée pour chercher ses mots. C'était en constatant l'expression perplexe qui se peignait sur le visage de son invité, qu'elle prit la peine de poser une question.

\- Ma très chère, que vous arrive-t-il ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

oOo

A son retour vers le monde des vivants, encore sous le choc du fait que Trelawney soit capable de faire une vraie prophétie plus que par ce qu'elle avait entendu, Amalia s'appuya sur le rebord du rempart extérieur. Dumbledore avait donc raison, la vieille folle qu'il s'employait à garder sur Poudlard était une authentique voyante. Certes un peu rouillée mais ayant hérité des dons de son aïeule. Une volée de plumes tomba sur la jeune femme pendant qu'elle réfléchissait aux mots de la prophétie, une chouette maladroite lui frôla la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de se poser en équilibre sur la pierre du mâchicoulis, une lettre attachée à ses pattes. Amalia jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rusard ne semblait pas dans les parages pour intercepter le courrier, c'était son jour de chance. La lettre de Remus tombait à point nommé, son amie était revenue depuis quelques jours et elle espérait des nouvelles de Dumbledore.

 _Amalia,_

 _Je t'écris en espérant que tu te portes mieux et pour t'annoncer que Severus a refusé de me recevoir au sujet des leçons d'Occlumancie de Harry. Si ta position n'a pas changé, j'en suis désolé et je prie pour qu'il s'emploie à travailler dur de son côté._

La jeune femme fulminait en lisant cette tentative ratée de l'attendrir mais poursuivit.

 _Nous avons eu de brèves informations sur notre « ami », il va bien et a été reçu par ceux auprès desquels il s'était porté garant. Espérons que tout se passe pour le mieux. Pour ma part, malheureusement les loups-garous ne sont pas réceptifs et ils commencent à se méfier._

 _Avant-hier j'ai trouvé l'acariâtre dans sa chambre à regarder les photos que tu lui as offert à Noël, il tenait celle de son frère où vous posez tous les trois. Nous avons longuement discuté de lui, je crois que son entrée dans les Mangemorts a beaucoup travaillé Patmol à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à lui apporter du réconfort, peut-être parce que tu l'as aussi connu. Si tu pouvais lui en toucher deux mots à l'occasion d'une correspondance…_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Remus_

Amalia s'imaginait la tristesse qui devait être maintenant le quotidien de Sirius, coupé du monde. Enfermé dans l'horrible maison de sa famille, chaque objet lui rappelait sans arrêt sa vie avant sa fugue et les choix difficiles qu'il avait du faire au détriment des siens. Même si les deux hommes entretenaient une relation conflictuelle et que Sirius s'employait à répéter que son frère n'était plus rien pour lui depuis des années, au fond il aurait souhaité partager avec lui un peu plus que des liens de sang. Cette lettre raviva également la culpabilité qu'Amalia nourrissait au fond de son cœur à l'égard de son ami à qui elle cachait un lourd secret.

oOo

La nuit commençait à tomber sur les montagnes noires autour du château, annonçant l'heure du dîner. Hagrid se présenta à table, nerveux et ne parla presque pas. Pour sa part, la directrice souriait bêtement en balayant la Grande Salle d'un regard inquisiteur. Aucun professeur autour d'elle n'essaya de lui faire la conversation, les visages fermés étaient le reflet du succès rencontré par sa réforme brutale au sein de Poudlard. Dans cette politique répressive, Amalia trouva un point positif qui lui facilitait grandement la vie : Ombrage passait ses soirées à punir les étudiants qui avaient pris part à « _l'armée de Dumbledore_ », laissant les précédentes cibles de sa surveillance, libres comme l'air.

En poussant la porte de la salle de potions, elle entra dans un autre monde, un univers où la magie noire était reine et où sa pratique était une question de vie ou de mort. Son père lui avait martelé pendant des années que la maîtrise de son esprit était la clé de son âme. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, jamais elle n'était parvenue à se rendre suffisamment hermétique à toute émotion pour canaliser ses pensées et bloquer une intrusion.

Sur le pupitre du professeur, une bassine en pierre renvoyait la lueur des pensées qui y flottaient, silencieuses et protégées dans leur réceptacle. Rogue était en train d'ôter de sa tête une dernière mémoire du bout de sa baguette quand Amalia s'approcha assez près pour voir les formes qui y ondoyaient.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir… Tu es pâle, si tu te sens mal, on peut remettre cet exercice à plus tard.

\- Cela passera, je ne suis pas spécialement rassurée à l'idée de recommencer…

\- D'ailleurs, avant de s'y mettre, que contenait la lettre de ton père ? demanda le maître de potions, impatient de découvrir les derniers secrets autour de leurs recherches.

Le courrier était dans la poche intérieure de la cape d'Amalia, elle la lui tendit et à sa lecture, l'expression ravie de Rogue vira au désarroi.

\- A qui l'as-tu montré ?

\- Personne d'autre à part toi. Si au moins Dumbledore était là…

Elle se frotta le bras d'un geste nerveux.

\- Je comprends mieux l'attachement que tu lui portes. Tuteur, c'est un peu comme un parrain dans le monde des sorciers… Tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'il t'ait transmis une partie de son savoir. La jeune femme fuyait son regard, elle était désemparée. Amalia ? On va t'entraîner pour que tu sois au moins maître de ton esprit. Ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts ne pourra pas se reproduire, tu ne seras plus seule.

Le ton qu'employait Rogue la rassura, elle rangea le testament de son père et se prépara à la suite. La lueur verte du cachot la mise mal à l'aise, elle tenta de se détendre mais elle savait déjà que l' _Occlumancie_ était une matière délicate pour laquelle elle n'avait aucune prédisposition. Le maître de potions l'avait faite s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, face à la salle de cours, juste à côté de son bureau.

\- Je suppose que ton père t'a expliqué le principe de cet art…

\- Oui ainsi que sa mécanique.

\- Es-tu prête ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Il y a la Pensine si tu le souhaites.

Il désigna la bassine en pierre au dessus duquel des volutes argentées s'élevaient. Les reflets aquatiques qu'elle projetait aux murs indiquaient que des pensées y patientaient.

\- J'ai enfermé certains souvenirs et je ne pense à rien de particulier en ce moment. Allons-y.

\- Tu devrais sortir ta baguette pour répliquer.

\- Je peux jeter des sorts sans. De toute manière, je dois te contrer par mon esprit normalement, non ?

\- C'est plus simple avec une baguette, à toi de voir. _Legilimens !_

oOo

Soudain, la tête d'Amalia devint lourde, elle se retrouva dans sa maison. Elle devait avoir treize ans et elle s'était cachée dans l'escalier d'où elle entendait la conversation que son père avait avec un visiteur. Les deux hommes s'agitaient. La scène resurgissait par éclairs, les brides de souvenirs se succédèrent rapidement.

\- Regulus, ce que tu as fait est dangereux ! Tu es inconscient ? S'il t'arrive malheur, ta mère ne s'en remettra jamais !

\- Je le sais déjà ! J'espérais du soutien de votre part !

Un éclair brisa l'instant, Amalia se retrouva face à Regulus dans l'entrée de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

L'homme devint menaçant et saisit la jeune fille par le bras, elle était paniquée et déçue car le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui aurait dû être réciproque. Pourquoi était-il si méchant à présent ? Son père intervint à ce moment là, chassa le sorcier et approcha sa baguette du crâne de son enfant.

\- Tu ne penses à rien de particulier en ce moment, hein ?

La voix de Rogue la ramena dans la salle de potions.

\- Remus a évoqué Regulus dans un courrier, c'est certainement pour cela que le souvenir est réapparu.

Amalia se massa l'arrête du nez, elle était douloureuse comme si la fièvre l'avait gagnée.

\- Il faut que tu vides ton esprit, sinon je vais réussir à y accéder plus facilement. L'entrée se fait par les émotions.

\- D'accord... Elle marmonna en renversant sa tête en arrière. Reprenons...

Le deuxième éclair la projeta dans la maison des Black cette fois-ci. Amalia et Regulus étaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, Kreattur rodait autour d'eux. Les affiches présentant des Moldus ne s'animaient pas, les sourires figés des femmes en bikini juraient avec la décoration sobre et raffinée.

-... Il vit chez les Potter en ce moment.

Amalia était jeune, elle portait sa robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Poudlard. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules et les pointes étaient blondes, pas blanches.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Regulus soupira en poussant la porte de la chambre pour que Kreattur sorte.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'aider, non ? demanda la voix claire de l'adolescente.

\- J'ai un oncle qui pourrait lui fournir de l'or...

\- Si ta mère l'apprend, comment va-t-elle réagir ?

\- Elle l'a enlevé de la tapisserie familiale si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, l'air malheureux. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'aider, mais Sirius a fait ses choix et d'une manière scandaleuse qui lui correspond bien. Actuellement, je ne suis pas dans une position qui me permette de lui apporter mon soutien.

La sorcière prit place à sa gauche.

\- Commence par ton oncle déjà, c'est un début.

\- Il ne doit l'apprendre sous aucun prétexte Amalia ! Et personne d'autre d'ailleurs !

Il leva un index menaçant vers son visage.

\- Je te le promets, ça restera entre nous...

Le souvenir devint plus flou, Rogue s'y matérialisa et Amalia adulte apparut derrière lui.

\- Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-t-elle.

oOo

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le cachot, la jeune femme toujours assise sur sa chaise, les murs tournaient devant ses yeux.

\- Black n'a jamais su que son frère l'avait aidé ?

\- Jamais. Même après le décès de Regulus, je n'ai pas trahis sa mémoire.

Elle réussit à stabiliser sa vision, dans son crâne le tambourinement de son cœur résonnait et la nausée se coinça dans sa gorge.

\- Il croit toujours que son frère était un Mangemort et il ne sait pas qu'il s'était repenti... Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu rien ? Ce souvenir te ronge, c'était une porte ouverte.

\- Parce que Regulus ne voulait pas que je révèle ces choses à Sirius, il m'a fait promettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens juste que c'était pour le protéger de sa famille et de ses nouveaux « _amis_ ». Accentuer la fracture entre les deux permettait à Sirius de s'affirmer comme « _gentil_ » et à Regulus de jouer son rôle de Mangemort. Voldemort a fini par apprendre la trahison de son vassal, il ne s'en est pas pris à Sirius. J'estime que sa tactique a fonctionné.

Rogue l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

\- Au moins il y a du mieux, tu as réussi à nous concrétiser dans ton souvenir.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire plus ce soir.

Amalia eut l'impression d'avoir sur ses épaules une chape de plomb, toute sa moelle épinière la brûlait et ses muscles la lançaient dans des courbatures douloureuses.

\- Je te laisse cinq minutes pour évacuer ces images. Après cela, nous recommencerons.

La voix forte de l'homme ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque protestation. Pendant qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans des parchemins sur son bureau, Amalia se concentra sur sa respiration, chassant un à un les souvenirs les plus marquants de sa mémoire, en remontant chronologiquement. Tout ce qui attira son attention était soigneusement oublié dans une longue expiration.

\- Prête ?

\- L'est-on jamais ? répondit-elle, las.

oOo

Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite que c'était un avertissement, il était déjà dans son esprit. En voyant la scène qui se rejouait, Amalia comprit quel souvenir était réapparu : la mort de sa mère. Bouleversée, elle tenta de repousser de toutes ses forces les images qui défilaient par flashs, malheureusement les deux premières tentatives l'avaient épuisée, la ruelle se dessinait de plus en plus clairement, des hommes en noir approchaient. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des cagoules, des demi-masques brillants barrant leurs yeux, les Mangemorts riaient en encerclant une femme et une adolescente en pleurs.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois cela ! hurla Amalia.

La vision s'arrêta et la douleur prit le pas sur la terreur. Elle était à genoux sur les dalles froides du cachot, les deux bras tendus pour ne pas complètement tomber. Haletante, la sorcière releva la tête vers Rogue qui la dévisageait, gêné.

\- C'était...

\- Oui, c'était le meurtre de ma mère.

\- Tu aurais pu mettre ce souvenir dans la Pensine.

\- Si je n'ai rien à protéger, comment pourrais-je te repousser ? répondit-elle en se massant les poignets. Et cesse de me regarder avec de la pitié, nous savions que cet exercice serait douloureux, compliqué et nous mettrait dans l'embarras à un moment ou un autre.

\- Il est vrai qu'il y a du mieux cette fois, pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant. J'aurais pu continuer, tu n'as opposé aucune résistance physique. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui... Nous reprendrons la prochaine fois. En attendant, entraîne-toi et un peu mieux que Mr. Potter.

* * *

[1] Savon Karma - Lush

Prochain chapitre : Volupté et tentation (mention lime)

 **Note :** Et voilà le chapitre juste avant que je ne file en convention ! Bonne lecture ! ;)


	20. Chapitre 20 – Volupté et tentation

**Chapitre 20 – Volupté et tentation**

\- Mention lime -

La vie à Poudlard se réorganisait peu à peu suite au départ de Dumbledore, les traditions ancestrales du collège jalonnaient les semaines comme les matchs de Quidditch. Le prochain s'annonçait décisif pour les quatre maisons en raison des scores, pourtant la tension n'était pas la même qu'en début d'année. Ombrage tenait d'une main de maître toute l'école et aucun élève n'osa jeter un sort à l'équipe adverse. D'ailleurs, la directrice s'occupait d'affaires si urgentes qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de harceler les enseignants.

Les leçons s'enchaînaient avec de faibles améliorations mais toujours régulières et constantes à la satisfaction de Rogue. L'exercice était moins pénible qu'avec Harry et les pensées profanées plus cohérentes et moins ridicules. C'était même avec délectation qu'il lui parlait de Sirius et de Remus juste avant de lancer son sort pour savoir quels souvenirs inédits d'eux ressortiraient. Cependant, lorsque Amalia revenait à elle, le retour de bâton était souvent à la mesure de ce qu'il avait découvert d'humiliant. Pourtant, il n'aurait échangé cette élève contre aucune autre car elle était appliquée, studieuse et assimilait tous ses conseils à la perfection. Le maître de potions se prit même à l'imaginer dans sa classe lorsqu'il fit son entrée à Poudlard comme enseignant, si elle avait terminé sa scolarité ici, aurait-il pris le même plaisir ?

\- Severus ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ai ramené des biscuits.

\- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

\- J'aurais dû en profiter pour rentrer dans ton esprit…

Amalia plissa les yeux comme pour lire ses pensées et sourit.

\- Tente-toujours, tu risques de ne pas apprécier le charme de _Bouclier._ Bon, prends place…

oOo

Cette fois-ci, le souvenir était plus net, la sensation plus précise. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur une longue plage déserte. La sorcière était silencieuse, elle regardait l'horizon en souriant, le rivage formait une immense crique, au loin se dessinaient des rochers baignés par le soleil couchant. Rogue sentit la tiédeur de l'air qui contrastait avec la fraîcheur des vagues qui venaient s'écraser à leurs pieds. Ils avaient de l'eau à mis-mollets, les chaussures étaient étalées plus loin dans le sable et la brise de fin de journée accompagnait le mouvement de l'eau.

\- Tu vois les rochers là-bas ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt les formes majestueuses au loin. On les appelle les Deux Frères. La légende raconte que deux hommes trouvèrent un soir une sirène blessée sur la plage. Ils la soignèrent et tombèrent éperdument amoureux, malheureusement dans leur folie, ils s'entre-tuèrent. La sirène avant de regagner les flots, supplia Poséidon de leur laisser une forme visible en souvenir de leur passion. Le dieu de la Mer y dressa les deux rocs, depuis ils surveillent les plaisanciers et les marins.

La jeune femme fixait toujours la ligne d'horizon avec nostalgie, les rayons oranges balayaient son visage, une certaine plénitude s'y lisait.

\- Tu viens ?

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le rivage, les pieds dans l'eau ils avançaient d'un pas lent, profitant du calme. L'ambiance était apaisante et rassurante. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie ou ressenti le besoin de parler.

oOo

Cependant, le rêve se matérialisa en la salle de potions, ils étaient revenus à la réalité. L'épuisement envahit la tête d'Amalia, sa nuque devenait douloureuse et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

\- Où étions-nous ?

La voix grave de Rogue la fit rester éveillée.

\- Hum... Dans le sud de la France, c'est la plage où j'ai terminé mon adolescence.

\- Et avec qui étais-tu ?

\- Personne, je n'ai pas vraiment vécu ce que tu as vu.

Elle voulait se lever mais l'effort lui demandait trop d'énergie pour le moment.

\- Comment cela ? Ce n'était pas un souvenir ?

Amalia se battait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, à travers ses paupières presque closes, elle aperçut une silhouette noire.

\- Non, ce n'était pas un souvenir, j'ai pensé à un lieu que j'apprécie et je t'y ai conduit. J'ai cru que ce serait plus simple de complètement ouvrir mon esprit au lieu de chercher à le fermer. Enfin... Je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai mal partout...

Des mains lui saisirent les épaules et la secoua, sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde et bascula en arrière sombrant dans les ténèbres. Une odeur âcre lui monta au nez et avec, une nausée assez forte pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Amalia était par terre et quelqu'un lui maintenait le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sentir... On dirait les pieds d'un troll ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

\- Ah parce que tu as déjà senti les pieds d'un troll ?

Rogue l'aida à se remettre debout, un flacon marron à la main.

\- La cabane de Hagrid après une averse si tu préfères...

Un vague sourire se dessina sur leurs visages alors qu'Amalia s'assit sur la chaise d'où elle était tombée.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as tenté de faire ?

Le maître de potions reboucha la fiole et la remit dans sa réserve.

\- Je suis partie du constat qu'il m'est difficile de vider mon esprit. Alors à la place, je l'ai envahit d'un moment ou plutôt d'un lieu que je connaissais et qui était agréable, quelque chose de neutre où il ne s'était pas passé d'événement marquant.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne idée, admit Rogue en la fixant. Ce souvenir était plus précis que les précédents, il était presque réel...

\- J'y ai ajouté des éléments que je pouvais maîtriser comme la sensation du soleil ou de la mer.

\- Et comment as-tu fait pour interagir avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste eu envie que tu sois là, tu comprends ?

Rogue resta perplexe, jamais il n'avait vécu ce genre d'expérience en pénétrant l'esprit d'une personne. Les souvenirs étaient souvent confus, saccadés, se dévoilaient par bride et plus le sujet tentait de les cacher, plus ils devenaient clairs. Là au contraire, c'était comme si toutes les couches de souvenir n'en formaient qu'un seul.

\- Tu as encore faits des progrès, seulement cela ne suffira pas à briser un Mangemort. Tu dois être prête à encaisser n'importe quelle attaque. Si tu te retrouves à proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aura besoin d'aucune formule pour y parvenir…

\- Je le sais, marmonna la jeune femme en se redressant.

Le professeur d' _Occlumancie_ semblait contrarié et faisait les cent pas devant son bureau.

\- Et si on parlait de notre pari ? lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pari ?

Il s'arrêta soudain, étonné de la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Oui, le prochain match est samedi et il oppose Serpentard à Poufsouffle, tout le château en parle ! Tu ne vas pas rater une occasion de prendre ta revanche.

Elle le regarda avec défi.

\- Qu'importe l'issue du match, Gryffondor ne peut pas gagner. Il faudrait battre Serdaigle d'au moins deux cents points !

\- Peut-être mais cela fera l'objet d'un autre pari. Que mets-tu en jeu ?

\- J'allais te poser la même question, répondit-il d'un air féroce.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons l'inverse. Que souhaites-tu si tu gagnes ?

\- Il y a une chose que tu pourrais me donner…

Il s'approcha lentement d'Amalia, ses yeux noirs brillaient de convoitise. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres, le maître de potions se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

\- Dans ta bibliothèque repose un manuscrit, celui que j'ai consulté cet été...

Ses mots provoquaient à nouveau des frissons, quelque chose qui l'ébranlait et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il resta là à attendre une réponse et percevant certainement déjà son trouble.

\- Ce que tu me demandes est très particulier, il n'existe pas beaucoup d'exemplaires de cet écrit.

\- Attends de savoir ce que je mets en jeu. Tu voulais savoir une chose très personnelle à Noël, pourquoi le…

Rogue rougit et chercha comment le formuler, ce fut Amalia qui termina sa phrase dans un murmure suave avec un haussement de sourcils entendu.

\- …sexe ?

\- …oui. Pourquoi je ne trouvais pas cela, attrayant.

Alors que le marché ne lui paraissait pas équitable au début tout du moins, la jeune femme réévalua l'arrangement et l'estima suffisamment intéressant pour conclure la transaction. Rogue le savait et il triomphait intérieurement.

oOo

Le ciel clair du printemps donnait un sérieux avantage aux deux équipes qui pourraient en profiter pour marquer un maximum de points et se hisser plus haut dans le classement. La foule dévala les pentes du parc pour rejoindre le stade. Une nouvelle fois, les deux maisons spectatrices s'étaient alliées contre les Serpentard et scandaient les noms des joueurs de Poufsouffle. Ombrage ne semblait pas apprécier le Quidditch et ne prenait pas la peine d'assister aux matchs depuis qu'elle était directrice, justifiant ses absences par des tâches importantes. Cette situation permettait aux enseignants de se retrouver sans surveillance et de la critiquer ouvertement sans craindre des représailles. Amalia attendait le début du match dans la tribune principale, cherchant des yeux Hagrid, redoutant de voir son visage avec de nouvelles plaies.

\- Dites-moi Minerva, savez-vous où en est la mise à l'épreuve de notre garde-chasse ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne suis directrice-adjointe que de nom. Ombrage ne me tient plus informée des décisions concernant l'école. Il faudrait que nous soumettions Mr. Rusard à la question... Ah ! D'ailleurs, Severus, auriez-vous encore un peu de sérum de Vérité pour nous aider dans cette tâche ? demanda-t-elle à l'arrivant.

Le maître de potions leva les yeux aux ciel sans répondre, de toute façon, Ombrage avait vidé sa réserve et sa dernière victime le regardait avec un air de reproche. McGonagall se tourna vers Chourave pour continuer à discuter et Amalia s'adressa à son voisin.

\- Prêt à perdre ?

\- J'espère que tu as le manuscrit, j'ai annulé toutes les retenues de la soirée pour m'y plonger.

\- Oh, c'est dommage ! lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique. As-tu prévu une autre activité dans l'éventualité où tu perdrais ?

\- Tu n'auras pas de chance deux fois de suite. J'ai menacé mes élèves de les faire redoubler s'ils perdaient.

\- Hum, le match va peut-être devenir intéressant, ricana-t-elle.

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et laissa les balles prendre leur envol. Autour d'elle flottaient des silhouettes vertes et argents ainsi que jaunes et noires. Avec agilité, un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard saisit un Souafle et marqua le premier but de la rencontre, sous les applaudissements mous et peu enthousiastes d'Amalia. Remontant à toute vitesse le terrain, Poufsouffle égalisa quelques instants après et les acclamations plus sonores que les précédentes, firent vibrer le stade. Malefoy contrairement au premier match contre Gryffondor, prenait son rôle d'Attrapeur un peu plus au sérieux et scrutait l'horizon à la recherche d'un signe doré. Il plongeait par moment pour inciter l'Attrapeur adverse à le suivre mais ce dernier était méfiant et décrivant des cercles plus larges autour des autres joueurs. L'issue de la rencontre n'était pas certaine, les deux équipes se battaient avec hargne et le score avait du mal à se creuser. Après plus d'une heure de jeu, Serpentard menait enfin avec une belle avance, pourtant le Vif d'Or était toujours introuvable. Madame Bibine alla même jusqu'à vérifier qu'il soit bien sorti de sa boîte.

Soudain, l'attrapeur noir et jaune fondit vers l'arbitre et brandit un petit objet ! Poufsouffle venait de gagner le match dans un mouchoir de poche avec à peine vingt points de différence ! Les élèves se déchaînèrent dans les tribunes et les professeurs applaudissaient avec chaleur, le match avait été particulièrement palpitant et aucun incident ne ponctua la fin de cette rencontre.

A table, tous admirent que les joueurs s'étaient illustrés aujourd'hui et espéraient que le dernier match de la saison opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle, soit tout aussi palpitant. Amalia n'osa pas titiller Rogue car elle avait une nouvelle fois gagné de justesse son pari et l'expression froide du directeur de Serpentard n'augurait rien de bon. Elle patienta jusqu'à une heure assez avancée pour qu'elle soit certaine qu'il lui réponde. Dans sa chambre, la sorcière tamisa les lumières des lampes à huile et s'installa confortablement dans son lit comme si elle s'apprêtait à lire un roman à l'eau de rose épicé. Elle plongea sa plume dans l'encre et débuta :

 _\- Bonsoir..._

La réponse mit quelques minutes à arriver.

 _\- Tu es venue réclamer ton dû je suppose ?_

 _\- Nous pouvons reprendre plus tard si je tombe mal. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien au repas..._

 _\- Ce que je vais te révéler est difficile à écrire…_

 _\- Je n'avais pas conscience que ce pari avait une telle portée, tu aurais pu mettre autre chose en jeu…_

 _\- Je n'ai qu'une parole._

L'écriture pointue et le point appuyé démontraient un ton sec et coupant, presque résolu.

 _\- Je suis prête, et toi ?_

 _\- Oui._

Le récit s'étala sur le papier, laissant à son auteur le temps de réfléchir, choisir ses mots, raconter cette histoire si personnelle qu'elle allait enfin les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Après tout, Rogue avait vu tellement de souvenirs intimes d'Amalia pendant les leçons d' _Occlumancie_ qu'il se sentait obligé de remplir sa part du contrat, bien qu'elle lui ait offert une porte de sortie.

 _\- Il y a longtemps déjà, avant que je ne vienne enseigner ici, j'étais au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais enfin l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de grand et de puissant, d'être un membre apprécié à sa juste valeur dans un groupe après avoir été un élève détesté au collège._

 _\- Étonnant pour un Serpentard, non ?_

 _\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Parmi les Mangemorts, il y avait une femme qui aurait tout donné pour Lui. S'il lui avait demandé de s'ouvrir les veines, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Un jour, j'ai apporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres des informations importantes sur l'Ordre du Phénix et pour me récompenser, il m'a « offert » cette femme._

L'écriture s'arrêta comme si Rogue hésitait avant de reprendre, Amalia sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

 _\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté. J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté, je voulais enfin être considéré comme un homme et ne plus être embarrassé par mon innocence. Alors je l'ai fait. C'était froid, mécanique, sans sentiment ni plaisir et ce fut la seule. Deux semaines plus tard, lors d'une mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée, elle a épargné la vie d'un Auror, son propre frère… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tortura jusqu'à la mort pour exemple._

Amalia demeura pensive.

 _\- Tu trouves cette histoire pitoyable ?_ ajouta-t-il

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Cet événement est dramatique et a dû être terrible pour toi. C'est juste que…_

Ne sachant pas comment tourner sa phrase, elle reposa sa plume et une tâche noire se forma à l'endroit où elle l'avait suspendue pendant sa réflexion. A la place, une nouvelle phrase de Rogue reprit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- C'est un récit triste et je trouve dommage que tu n'aies jamais vraiment fait l'amour…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te raconter ?_

 _\- Je te parle de faire l'amour, pas qu'une relation physique._

Le sorcier relut plusieurs fois la phrase, il était perplexe et mal à l'aise mais surtout curieux.

 _\- Éclaire-moi je te prie puisque tu sembles si avide de m'enseigner quelque chose que j'ignore…_

L'ironie du ton transparaissait dans la façon dont il formait les points sur les i. Amalia plongea l'extrémité biseautée de la plume sur la surface de l'encre tout en pensant à ses propos.

 _\- Je t'avertis, ceci doit immédiatement disparaître et ne laisser aucune trace, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie que cette conversation soit lue._

 _\- Bon... Faire l'amour c'est d'abord un respect mutuel et un désir partagé, une sensation complexe d'excitation et de réactions physiques qui se joue avec l'esprit. Tu devrais comprendre cela…_

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre.

 _\- C'est aussi une envie qui monte et envahit tout le corps, chauffe au niveau du visage et un peu partout… D'ailleurs c'est ce jeu qui rend l'acte si intense parce que c'est l'union de deux désirs et de deux corps qui se cherchent, se testent et finissent par se goûter. La différence est là à mon sens entre l'acte physique bestial et l'instant de communion qui mène à la jouissance. C'est vraiment quelque chose de beau s'il est bien fait et…_

 _\- Oui ?_ écrit-il à toute vitesse sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre de l'encre.

 _\- … qu'on a envie de recommencer._

Rogue resta interloqué. Elle décrivait un autre monde et même une autre version de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ses mots évoquaient un plaisir à la fois charnel et spirituel, rendant tout ceci moins gauche et plus agréable.

 _\- Severus ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis toujours là. Je réfléchissais._

Cette conversation sincère dévoilait un peu plus de la personnalité d'Amalia et rendit Rogue serein. Il avait perdu son pari et une nouvelle fois, il avait l'impression d'être l'heureux gagnant. Sa plume gratta le papier.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien._

 _\- Heureusement que la Directrice ne te lit pas._

 _\- D'ailleurs en parlant du crapaud, il serait peut-être prudent de faire les leçons d'Occlumancie dans la salle de musique. Si je me fais attraper près des cachots…_

 _\- Je dirai être une victime de ton harcèlement journalier._

 _\- Je ne compterai pas sur ton soutien pour ma plaidoirie ! A mardi pour la prochaine session ?_

oOo

Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui attira en premier son attention. En ouvrant les yeux Rogue découvrit un paysage champêtre et enchanteur. Ils étaient au milieu d'une place de village dans un bourg ancien, les maisons à colombages et les poutres en bois foncé témoignaient d'un passé prestigieux. Surplombant le village, les ruines d'un château médiéval donnaient une prestance au lieu. La place du village était animée par un marché local aux étales pleines de victuailles, les enfants couraient au milieu des passants et les vendeurs criaient les rabais qu'ils accorderaient. Autour de la place serpentait un ruisseau, des libellules et des insectes virevoltaient au-dessus de l'eau, des poissons se cachaient dans les algues et l'odeur de limon montait jusqu'aux berges. Un donjon et des maisons nobles à tourelles abritaient les boutiques d'artisans et les collines verdoyantes autour débordaient de pommiers.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un autre souvenir d'enfance.

Les gens ne semblaient pas les voir, Amalia entreprit de se frayer un chemin dans la foule venue faire le marché. Rogue la suivit jusqu'au port enjambant le ruisseau. La jeune femme prit appui sur la rambarde et regarda l'une des demeures sur la rive opposée, elle souriait.

\- C'était la maison de mon grand-père, j'y ai découvert le plus bel héritage qui soit, dit-elle à son compagnon de voyage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Sa passion pour l'Histoire et la musique. Je n'ai pas connu la famille de mon père car il a perdu jeune ses parents et en se mariant, il s'est éloigné de ses oncles et tantes. Alors la famille de ma mère s'est employée à m'entourer de tout l'amour et l'attention pour deux. Les vacances ici étaient pleines de senteurs tièdes de fruits mûrs et d'excellents moments ensemble. Bon ! La balade est terminée, déclara Amalia en se redressant.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

Le paysage perdit de sa consistance, les gazouillis d'oiseaux avaient cessé, au loin les enfants s'étaient figés dans leurs gestes.

\- Ici, tu es dans mon esprit et je dois réussir à t'en faire sortir, de gré ou de force.

Sa voix calme et douce ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Ah, nous allons peut-être enfin arriver à quelque chose de concret ! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? railla Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds mais ils ne tombèrent pas, c'étaient comme s'ils marchaient sur un sol invisible.

\- Tu crois que cela va suffire ?

Il tendit sa baguette et la poussa vers des souvenirs douloureux, ceux qu'ils connaissait bien pour les avoir vu dès leur premier cours.

\- Allons, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable...

Amalia revivait avec effroi le meurtre de sa mère, la ruelle sombre se forma ainsi que leurs assaillants. Tremblante, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour repousser les images qui se présentaient ; plus ils se rapprochaient, plus elle paniqua car elle savait que le moment fatidique allait arriver. Un Mangemort menaçait la jeune fille, la mère s'interposa, l'homme prononça des paroles qui firent sourire les autres personnes présentes. Puis un éclair vert frappa la femme et l'adolescente hurla à pleins poumons avant de s'effondrer au sol, attendant sa dernière heure. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut les bottes de l'assassin de sa mère, l'odeur du sang lorsqu'il la cogna au visage et la douleur qui lui perfora le dos quand il prononça le sortilège _Doloris_. Après de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, un éclair d'un blanc pur tomba derrière le groupe de Mangemorts et un sorcier se dressa de toute sa stature. Rogue reconnut immédiatement Dumbledore, le visage plus jeune mais l'expression froide qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans les moments de colère sourde, de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là, Amalia était recroquevillée sur le sol du cachot, elle convulsait et murmurait des paroles inaudibles. En se rapprochant, le maître de potions entendit les mots « _plus jamais, je veux arrêter_ » et comprit qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Lorsque les tremblements cessèrent, elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche et se releva.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû... lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Si tu crois que tes projections de souvenirs de vacances vont arrêter _ses_ partisans, tu te trompes.

\- Severus, tu n'avais pas le droit !

Amalia se retourna et son cri raisonna dans la salle vide.

\- Tu es venue me chercher pour que je t'entraîne à fermer ton esprit. Exercice pour lequel ton propre père a échoué. Si je ne te pousses pas plus, jamais tu n'y arriveras !

Il avait répondu d'un ton sec et beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il espérait. A l'instar du charme de Patronus, l' _Occlumancie_ était difficile à réaliser et peu de sorciers y parvenaient. Rogue finissait par s'agacer que tous prétendirent s'y atteler et réussir un exploit que lui-même avait mis des années à réaliser. Amalia prit congés sans ajouter un mot, elle gravit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma pour le reste de la soirée.

oOo

Elle était sur son pupitre pendant une interrogation d'Histoire, le regard perdu sur le plafonnier aux bougies consumées, bercée par le grattement des élèves sur leurs parchemins. Son esprit vagabondait et plus Amalia réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait préserver de ses pensées, plus l'évidence s'imposait à elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait se prémunir des attaques psychiques d'un Mangemort, Severus avait raison, son père avait échoué à lui enseigner cet art, pourquoi lui y parviendrait-il ? Pourtant, elle repensa à un tour de magie Moldue que les jumeaux avaient mis au point. Même s'il s'agissait d'une illusion basée sur de la manipulation d'objets, l'idée de distraire le spectateur pendant que la seconde main modifiait l'ordre des cartes ou faisait passer une pièce de monnaie à un autre endroit était une idée à creuser.

Au fond de la classe, deux étudiants s'échangeaient des mots sous leur bureau, d'un coup de baguette Amalia récupéra le parchemin et consulta le mot avant de coller les tricheurs. C'était une déclaration d'amour mielleuse qui proposait un premier rendez-vous dans les serres du château, à l'abri des regards. L'écriture arrondie et hésitante inspira le professeur pendant que les élèves concernés attendaient inquiets sa réaction. D'un geste nonchalant, elle brûla le parchemin et leur adressa un regard de reproche avant de se pencher sur la lecture des premiers devoirs qu'on lui rapportait.

oOo

Ombrage n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux, trop occupée à gérer Peeves malgré les interventions du Baron Sanglant, et pour avoir à plusieurs reprises perdu la face en accusant à tord Amalia de vagabondage dans les sous-sols, elle s'abstint de toute remarque. Alors, avec mille précautions, la jeune femme descendit vers la salle de potions et espéra pouvoir tenter une nouvelle approche. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle préparait, Rogue ne posa pas de question et accepta de renouveler l'expérience de l _'Occlumancie_. Malheureusement pour lui, Amalia était maintenant prête à se défendre.

 _\- Legilimens !_

L'esprit du maître de potions était envahi d'images entrecoupées qui se stabilisèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le Poudlard Express, juste avant la rentrée. Le wagon était baigné d'une lumière dorée et de la tiédeur de fin d'été. Amalia venait de fermer la porte du compartiment.

\- J'essaye de m'imaginer ce que Filius pensait avoir interrompu…

Elle baissa les stores un à un en parlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se souvint à ce moment, de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Elle avait ouvert son sac pour en sortir le livre de potions des deuxièmes années mais cette fois-ci, il se leva et profita de la demi-obscurité pour la rejoindre. Il se penchait doucement vers sa collègue, inexorablement attiré par ses lèvres. En s'approchant, il sentit son souffle chaud et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Au lieu de le repousser, elle lui sourit.

\- Viens, c'est bien… Ne résiste pas…

Quelque chose ne collait pas, en temps normal jamais Rogue n'aurait osé être si proche d'elle, la tenir de cette manière et frôler ses lèvres. Il sentit en lui un désir incontrôlable qui se battait contre la raison.

\- Arrête !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- ARRÊTE !

Le contact se coupa brutalement, ils étaient à nouveau dans le cachot humide et froid, l'homme haletant, la regarda assise à la même place, le visage fermé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? grogna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te bloquer, autant t'amener dans un souvenir de mon choix que je maîtrise et utiliser tes propres peurs contre toi.

\- Peurs ? Quelles peurs ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, pas à moi ! Je t'impressionne et l'idée même d'avoir une relation physique avec un autre être humain te terrifie !

\- Tu dis des âneries, persifla-t-il en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, recommence !

Amalia détendit les épaules et attendit le sortilège, le visage serein. Pour sa part, le maître de potions hésita, il était persuadé qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'il n'était pas possible de détourner l'esprit ainsi pendant une attaque. Mais si elle avait raison. Un nouvel échec confirmerait que non seulement elle était douée mais aussi qu'elle l'intimidait terriblement. L'envie de lui clouer le clapet l'emporta sur tout le reste. Il reprit sa baguette et se lança.

oOo

Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre d'Amalia à Londres, tous les deux en pyjama dans son lit comme pendant les fêtes de fin d'année sauf que c'était la chaleur de l'été qu'il ressentait. Des livres étaient étalés un peu partout sur l'édredon et ils débattaient de sujets variés. Au bout d'un moment, Amalia se tut et prit ce sourire mutin qui illuminait si souvent ses traits. La bretelle droite de son débardeur tombait de son épaule, ses cheveux défaits lui donnaient un air affriolant.

\- Donc, qui avait raison ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous amènes ici que ta théorie est confirmée.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle se rapprocha et prit appui de l'autre côté du lit, plaçant les jambes de Rogue sous son bras.

\- Et là ? dit-elle d'un ton calme.

\- N'importe qui serait gêné... Nous travaillons ensemble , ce n'est pas approprié d'être si proches...

Il avait beau argumenter, la peau de la jeune femme paraissait soyeuse, les rayons de lumière dorés de l'été caressaient son épaule dénudée, une mèche dessinait un chemin dans son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine où la pointe de ses cheveux disparaissait. Un désir ardent naissait en lui.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser un de tes souvenirs, c'est ton esprit qui l'a fait remonter.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… pesta-t-il en détournant le menton.

\- Alors touche-moi, je sais que tu en as envie. Tu peux le faire où tu estimes qu'il serait correct pour un collègue d'avoir un contact.

Elle le fixait toujours avec malice. Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle d'Amalia puis, du bout de l'index, il remonta doucement vers son épaule, effleurant sa peau douce jusqu'à sa bretelle qu'il remit en place sans un mot. Et contre toute attente, il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira vers lui.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! dit-elle juste avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Elle était assise dans son fauteuil et lui debout devant. Il lui lança un regard noir en reprenant contenance. La salle de cours était beaucoup plus froide et austère que la chambre de Londres. La sensation chaude des draps et du soleil avait laissé place aux courants d'air glacés des sous-sols. Rogue savait qu'Amalia avait été loin et qu'elle s'était servie de ses peurs, il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui avouer que lorsqu'il était avec elle, il enviait Sirius et Remus pour l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Elle n'avait rien inventé cette fois-ci, c'était bien de son imagination à lui que venait cette vision.

\- Il suffit pour aujourd'hui, conclut-il avec raideur, prenant le chemin de sa chambre.

\- Mais...

La porte de son appartement claqua, Amalia demeura dans le silence angoissant de la salle de potions. Cette leçon avait comme un goût de revanche.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les révélations de la bibliothécaire (mention lime)

 **Note :** Hé j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre plus mature qui révèle un peu plus du caractère de nos protagonistes. Un grand merci à Euphie31 qui nous a rejoint ! :) Passez sur le compte instagram lordberlioz, j'ai quelques photos à partager !


	21. Chapitre 21 – Les révélations

**Chapitre 21 – Les révélations de la bibliothécaire**

\- Mention lime -

La finale de Quidditch fut un moment d'une rare allégresse malgré la répression dont étaient victimes les élèves de la part de la Brigade Inquisitoriale : Gryffondor avait largement battu Serdaigle et remporté la coupe ! Cette victoire inattendue plaça Serpentard en bas du classement et étrangement les autres maisons étaient satisfaites de leur sort. A quelques jours des premiers examens, juin promettait d'être un mois agréable et poussait les étudiants à sortir dans le parc.

Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour sa part, se présenta de meilleure humeur alors que le repas était déjà bien avancé.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid, j'espère que tu vas bien, tu en as l'air en tout cas ! Ta mise à l'épreuve a été levée ?

\- Oh... non pas du tout et je m'en fiche ! Que cette harpie fasse ce qui lui chante ! répondit le garde-chasse d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu devrais peut-être parler moins fort...

\- Pas question que je cache ce que j'ai à dire !

\- Hagrid, s'il te plaît ! Amalia le supplia et argumenta d'un coup de coude. Dumbledore n'est plus là, nous devons nous assurer que le Ministère ne fera pas n'importe quoi ici !

Ombrage s'était retournée et fixait le demi-géant les yeux plissés. Son expression révoltée tenait plus de la défaite de son ancienne maison qu'au comportement d'un des enseignants.

\- De toute façon, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à me congédier.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

La jeune femme triturait nerveusement sa fourchette.

\- Des bruits de couloirs... marmonna-t-il dans sa grosse barbe hirsute.

\- Dans cette éventualité malheureuse, as-tu pris tes dispositions pour Crockdur ?

\- Oui, je m'en suis occupé dès le début de ma mise à l'épreuve. Et pour le reste, j'ai mis mes affaires en ordres !

Hagrid fit cette déclaration avec une telle joie qu'Amalia craignit un autre spectacle en fanfare. Depuis le départ fracassant des jumeaux suite à une brillante et éclatante vengeance contre Ombrage, leur professeur d'Histoire n'avait cessé d'éprouver des remords en pensant à leur mère qui devait certainement s'inquiéter de leur avenir. L'incident s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt mais la Grande Inquisitrice ne se calmait toujours pas.

Les derniers jours de révisions pour les B.U.S.E. annonçaient également l'arrivée prochaine des vacances et un soleil radieux inondait le parc. Comme les examens d'A.S. . ne débuteraient que la semaine suivante Amalia profita de ce temps libre pour répondre à Molly Weasley. Elle lui avait écrit pour la rassurer sur Fred et George, de leur côté ils avaient par chance bien préparé leur coup et la boutique du Chemin de Traverse était ouverte depuis un mois, les affaires marchaient assez pour calmer les appréhensions de leur famille. Amalia apprit dans un courrier qu'Arthur passait régulièrement les visiter à la pause déjeuner et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Les jumeaux étaient ravis de la situation, comme libérés d'un poids sans l'oppression permanente d'Ombrage. Ils avaient fait parvenir par hibou à leur professeur un carton d'invitation pour l'inauguration de leur boutique dès la rentrée de septembre qui s'annonçait être une fête mémorable.

oOo

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était devenu le dernier endroit où se donnaient rendez-vous des grappes entières d'élèves studieux. Les révisions rendaient nerveux la plus part et Madame Pomfresh redoublait d'efforts pour calmer les évanouissements qui se multipliaient. Cette année scolaire avait été d'autant plus chargée pour l'infirmière que les Boîtes à Flemme de Fred et George s'étaient multipliées d'une manière assez étonnante, conduisant les étudiants à les utiliser pour éviter le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'Ombrage voulait absolument continuer à assurer en plus de ses impératifs de directrice.

Absorbée par sa lecture, Amalia désirait faire apparaître un dictionnaire des runes anciennes du bout de sa baguette mais l'ouvrage refusa obstinément de se présenter sur l'étagère ensorcelée de l'enseignante. Elle se résigna à demander de l'aide à la bibliothécaire. Derrière le comptoir de restitution des prêts qui servait également de bureau à Madame Pince, Amalia la trouva penchée sur quelque chose, elle pestait et marmonnait à voix basse.

\- Madame Pince ?

\- Quoi ? répondit d'une voix forte et d'un ton sec la bibliothécaire, apparemment contrariée d'être interrompue.

La femme pivota sur ses talons, fixant d'un air mauvais son interlocutrice. Sur la banque derrière elle se trouvait un livre dont la couverture, l'ossature et les cahiers étaient défaits. Surprise par cette réaction particulièrement sonore pour un lieu aussi silencieux que la bibliothèque, Amalia changea d'approche.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Madame Pince demeura étonnée et après une longue hésitation, lui répondit :

\- Comment pourriez-vous m'aider ? Aucun sort ne parvient à réparer ce livre, pourquoi _vous,_ vous y arriveriez mieux que moi ?

\- Hum, parce que si la magie ne fonctionne pas il ne reste que l'option manuelle. Permettez ? suggéra le professeur d'Histoire en tendant la main.

Bien que septique, elle lui donna les trois éléments. Amalia vérifia que les différents cahiers formant le corps du livre étaient en parfait état puis que l'ossature ne soit pas rongée par un insecte. Enfin, la couverture avait subit les ravages de l'air et du temps, elle s'était décollée proprement et pouvait être ré-assemblée au reste du livre.

\- Je pense pouvoir le réparer, m'autorisez-vous à essayer ?

N'ayant pas d'autre alternative, Madame Pince haussa les épaules et reprit son travail de rangement. Amalia descendit à la hâte dans les cuisines et avec l'aide des elfes de maison, prépara une colle avec de l'eau, du sucre et de la farine. Dobby lui apporta même un bocal en verre pour transporter le mélange et lui trouva un pinceau aux poils épais. Lorsqu'elle remonta dans la bibliothèque, la jeune femme prit les morceaux du livre et sous le regard attentif de Madame Pince, encolla soigneusement la couverture aux autres parties. Elle chassa les bulles d'air avec le bord d'une règle en métal et posa des poids sur le livre le temps qu'il sèche.

\- Normalement, demain matin tout devrait tenir, dit Amalia d'une voix douce en caressant le cuir de la reliure.

\- Bien, nous verrons donc cela demain. Si le livre a subit de nouveaux dommages, vous aurez à faire à moi, répliqua sèchement la bibliothécaire.

Heureusement pour elle, les talents d'Amalia en réparation de livres n'étaient plus à démontrer. Quand elles ouvrirent l'ouvrage, les pages n'avaient pas adhéré à la couverture.

\- Je vous ai laissé la préparation dans le bocal sur votre bureau. Vous savez comment faire mais si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

Amalia sourit à la femme acariâtre qui terrorisait les élèves par des aboiements au moindre faux-pas. Avec beaucoup de patience elle avait réussi à l'approcher et même à la rendre moins farouche. Un voile étrange passa sur le visage de Madame Pince, comme un air de nostalgie.

\- Physiquement, vous ressemblez à votre père mais c'est la gentillesse de votre mère qui émane de vous depuis votre première visite ici.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix tremblante et l'écho d'un souvenir douloureux se dessina.

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous connaissiez mes parents ?

L'expression incrédule d'Amalia se transforma quand elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

\- C'est vous qui avez mis l'animorphe ici et le livre de mon père !

Madame Pince ne partagea pas l'emballement de l'enseignante ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire. La gardienne du lieu lança un regard autour d'elles puis poussa Amalia vers la salle de lecture des professeurs. Elle inspira lentement comme pour se donner du courage et débuta son récit.

\- J'ai été élève à Poudlard bien après votre père et nos familles ont voulu arranger notre rencontre avant la fin de ma scolarité. Je dois dire qu'il était séduisant mais rapidement, il a préféré votre mère. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu, elle avait le charme des françaises bien qu'elle soit Moldue et son courage fut louable...

Amalia détourna le menton pour cacher sa réaction pendant que Madame Pince continuait son récit.

\- Je suis restée en contact avec Livius toutes ces années et j'ai su à sa mort que Dumbledore viendrait vous chercher. Votre père avait anticipé cette éventualité. J'ai caché à l'insu du directeur l'encyclopédie, ici à Poudlard et j'ai veillé que l'animorphe ne se révèle qu'à vous.

\- Pendant toutes ces années, vous avez pris soin de ses livres... Amalia observa la femme, derrière son comportement rude se cachait une protectrice inattendue. Merci beaucoup.

\- J'espère que vous avez pu y trouver des choses intéressantes.

\- Oui, très. C'est simplement dommage que mon père n'ait pas eu l'occasion de m'en parler avant sa mort.

\- Il vous a confié un héritage lourd à porter, jugea-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- En effet, je le découvre tous les jours. Vous a-t-il révélé ses intentions ?

\- Livius était très mystérieux, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne puisse ouvrir l'animorphe, pas même le directeur en qui il avait pourtant une confiance aveugle.

La jeune femme était troublée et ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière des lanternes de la bibliothèque.

\- Miss Richards, je sais que ces secrets vous pèsent mais Livius vous aimait et a agit dans votre intérêt comme le ferait n'importe quel parent dans sa situation. Ne soyez pas sévère dans votre jugement. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas, vous savez où me trouver.

\- C'est gentil à vous Madame Pince. Quand vous aurez le temps, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de mon père.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle sobrement.

La bibliothécaire retourna à ses occupations, Amalia ne la considérerait plus de la même façon.

oOo

Passée le choc de ces révélations, l'enseignante s'installa dans la Grande Salle pour surveiller les révisions collectives des cinquièmes et septièmes années. Le professeur McGonagall se penchait régulièrement pour inciter les élèves à plus de sérieux et de concentration, laissant le loisir à sa collègue de coucher son excitation sur le papier.

 _\- Severus ? Tu es là ?_

Aucune réponse n'apparut, alors Amalia persista sachant qu'il lirait un jour ou l'autre ses mots.

 _\- J'ai découvert qui a mis le livre et l'animorphe à Poudlard ! C'est Madame Pince ! La femme de la lettre, l'alliée dont parlait mon père, c'est elle !_

Son enthousiasme transparaissait entre ses lignes, elle écrivit à toute vitesse, tâchant au passage le parchemin de gouttelettes d'encre. De l'autre côté, son message avait été lu et son interlocuteur finit par sortir de son mutisme.

 _\- Comment l'as-tu su ?_

 _\- Elle me l'a dit aujourd'hui. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, seules et je l'ai aidé à réparer un livre. Je crois que ça l'a beaucoup touchée de savoir que je prenais soin des ouvrages. J'avais des doutes depuis un moment, à part Dumbledore, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu cacher le livre ou l'animorphe en tout cas, dans le château._

 _\- T'a-t-elle fait d'autres révélations ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, elle m'a dit avant de partir qu'elle était heureuse que je me sois sortie indemne de l'attaque de Gringotts. D'ailleurs en y pensant, c_ _'est un peu grâce à toi..._

 _\- Ah ?_

Il employait un ton détaché pour marquer une certaine distance depuis leur dernier tête à tête embarrassant, cependant, la curiosité l'emportait _._

 _\- Quand le Mangemort m'a attaquée, il a essayé de…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'écrire, j'ai compris..._

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a dit que Voldemort t'avait demandé de me « dresser ». Est-ce vrai ?_

Rogue mit un moment à répondre, il devait certainement chercher les mots les plus justes pour ne pas la froisser.

 _\- Oui, il m'a demandé de profiter de la proximité dont je bénéficie au château pour te convaincre de nous rejoindre ou de te soumettre à sa volonté. Il devait penser à l'Imperium._

 _-… Tu lui as désobéi, tu risques beaucoup pour me protéger._

 _\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas tenté ?_

 _\- Je doute que cette réponse convainc qui que ce soit te connaissant. Tu n'essaies pas, tu réussis._

L'écriture de Rogue devint rapide.

 _\- Merci du compliment. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me poser la question car pendant les cours de rattrapage de Potter, quelque chose s'est produit. L'information t'aurait contrariée donc je ne t'ai rien dit._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- J'y viens. Un soir, Potter n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il voulait me cacher, si cela était nécessaire de prouver une fois de plus sa bêtise…_

 _\- Je roule des yeux._

 _\- Bref, j'ai vu qu'il avait rêvé d'Avery. Il était au sol, suppliant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui disait être déçu de son comportement et de ses tentatives infructueuses. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé de prendre exemple sur moi car je le sers avec dévouement. Avery a répondu que j'étais si appliqué que je m'associais avec l'ennemi._

 _\- EnnemiE, je suppose qu'il parlait de moi._

 _\- Oui, il lui a raconté notre rencontre au Ministère et le fait que nous soyons « fiancés ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est pas mis en colère, loin de là même au grand désespoir d'Avery. Il paraissait pensif et ravi de l'information. Quelques jours plus tard, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, je me suis rendu chez Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a félicité pour l'habilité avec laquelle je t'avais subtilement mis sous mon joue à la barbe de Dumbledore._

 _\- Parfait, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, je dois admettre que ton idée était brillante._

 _\- Mr. Potter a-t-il compris de qui ils parlaient ?_

 _\- Non, Avery a juste prononcé mon nom et dit « ennemi ». Tu es inquiète à l'idée qu'un élève sache ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ?_

Amalia sourit en le lisant, la pointe d'ironie se devinait et elle s'imagina son expression à la découverte de sa réponse.

 _\- Oh mon Prince, tu deviens romantique… Malheureusement je pensais à Sirius et Remus, ils sont déjà au courant de la rumeur. Si Harry la leur répète, ils pourraient prendre cette histoire au sérieux._

 _\- En effet, ce serait fâcheux. Black aurait une excellente raison de me provoquer en duel et… de perdre. Au final, tu devrais lui annoncer nos « fiançailles » même si elles sont fictives, je suis prêt à me battre, si ce n'est pour ton honneur, j'espère retrouver un peu du mien._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas utile, Arthur a entendu des rumeurs au ministère et s'en sentit obligé d'en parler à mes chaperons... Je me suis déjà justifiée !_

 _\- Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment cette histoire t'a permis de t'en sortir._

 _\- J'ai réalisé que beaucoup de gens avaient pris des risques pour moi et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser me briser sans me battre. Que Voldemort m'avait déjà assez volé pour ne pas lui accorder cette partie de mon âme._

 _\- … Je comprends mieux ton entêtement à vouloir maîtriser ton esprit... Veux-tu toujours de mon aide ?_

 _\- Je ne l'espérais plus à cause de la dernière fois..._

 _\- Alors accepte cette main tendue._

 _\- Même si ma stratégie te met mal à l'aise ?_

 _\- Oui. Retrouve-moi dès que tu auras une occasion, nous essayerons. Ton approche est... intéressante._

 _\- Compris. Je te laisse, Minerva a besoin d'aide._

Au fond de la salle, McGonagall séparait deux élèves trop bruyants et punissait les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui ne relisaient pas assez vite leurs notes. Au milieu de la table de Gryffondor, la tête échevelée de Hermione paraissait être sur le point d'exploser. Les parchemins autour d'elle traitaient pêle-mêle de la Guerre des Géants, de questions potentielles sur l'étude des runes et des mouvements à effectuer pour réussir certains sorts de métamorphose. A pas de loup, Amalia s'approcha de Ron et de Harry qui pour leur part, étaient moins nerveux en apparence et se contentaient d'un unique livre pour réviser. Le préfet releva le nez et supplia son enseignante :

\- Professeur Richards, est-ce que vous m'accorderiez un indice sur les sujets qui pourraient tomber en Histoire de la Magie ?

\- Je suis désolée, pour la Divination vous devriez demander à l'enseignant compétent de vous faire une prédiction, le taquina Amalia pendant que Hermione lui adressait un regard plein de sous-entendus. Bon courage pour vos révisions, les B.U.S.E. ne sont qu'un avant-goût pour les A.S.P.I.C. !

Ron et Harry se décomposèrent alors que Hermione arborait un sourire satisfait.

oOo

La séance suivante d' _Occlumancie_ était attendue avec fébrilité par Amalia, elle ne savait pas comment amener les choses et bien qu'au courant de l'aspect intime de cette matière et de ces conséquences possibles sur ses relations avec Rogue, les derniers cours les avaient mis tous les deux dans l'embarras. Pourtant, lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers sa tête, elle était résolue à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée et de prouver que les limites de la Magie pouvait être repoussées pour le meilleur, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie noire.

oOo

Le maître de potions fut une nouvelle fois aspiré par l'esprit qu'il profanait. Et une nouvelle fois, les sensations étaient claires, vibrantes, presque trop réelles. Le lieu se matérialisa, il était dans la salle de bains des Préfets à Poudlard, la lune se reflétait à la surface de l'eau, toute la pièce était plongée dans le noir et il se trouvait au centre du bassin. La chaleur du bain ne le saisit pas immédiatement, ce fut seulement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dévêtu que l'impression de brûlure le marqua. Une odeur d'herbes et de sels de bain parfumés flottait dans l'air, s'il n'avait pas encore conscience d'être dans la tête d'Amalia, il aurait presque pu apprécier le moment.

Des bougies apparurent soudainement et leurs mèches s'allumèrent rendant le lieu moins ténébreux. Le silence demeura jusqu'à ce qu'un clapotis indique à Rogue que quelqu'un rentrait dans l'eau. Tétanisé, il n'osa d'abord pas se retourner puis quand il se rappela la raison de sa présence ici, il lui fit face. Après tout c'était son esprit qui guidait cette vision, il pouvait la contrôler.

La jeune femme était dans l'eau trouble jusqu'à la taille cachant ainsi son intimité, les rayons de la lune éclairaient sa peau blanche projetant des ombres sous sa poitrine, ses cheveux voilaient à peine des aréoles sombres et son opale brillait à son cou. Elle avança, l'air déterminée.

\- J'espère que le spectacle te plaît.

Il voulut lui répondre mais il n'y pas, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas baisser le regard vers ce corps dévêtu, hypnotisé par ses yeux verts. Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Lily seulement, ils étaient animés d'un feu sauvage. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il la détaillait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son seul et premier amour. Délicatement, Amalia posa une main sur sa joue et petit à petit, il sentit un contact doux et chaud contre son torse. Elle était collée à lui, ses lèvres se rapprochant des siennes. Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à bouger, terriblement gêné par sa présence dans cette tenue, les joues empourprées et ses tremblements trahissaient son embarras. S'il avait pu s'échapper, il l'aurait fait mais le piège d'Amalia s'était refermé. La jeune femme finit par glisser son visage dans son cou, au creux de son oreille pour murmurer.

\- Je suis toute à toi, pourquoi ne me touches-tu pas ? Qu'attends-tu ? réclama-t-elle en lui frôlait le lobe de l'oreille.

Rogue essaya de se convaincre qu'une partie de cette image mentale était vraie, néanmoins il savait qu'elle l'avait amené exactement là où il serait vulnérable. Incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il demeura figé dans une projection immatérielle et laissait sa victime le posséder. Son corps réagissait alors que son esprit luttait. Il avait les mains en l'air ne sachant pas où les poser, ses jambes tremblaient, sa respiration s'accéléra et l'odeur d'herbes devint enivrante, trop présente. Il voulait tout à la fois lui rendre ses caresses et la repousser l'embrasser et s'enfuir lui répondre et se taire : c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de trouble et son inaction l'énervait au plus au point.

Les doigts de la jeune femme passèrent dans son dos pendant que sa bouche susurrait les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Soudain, un geste brutal le projeta en arrière et il se retrouva plongé dans l'eau, immobilisé au fond du bassin par Amalia qui le bloquait de tout son poids. Il suffoquait, se débattait mais l'air ne rentrait toujours pas dans ses poumon. Au moment où ses forces le quittèrent, il fut rejeté dans sa salle de cours, au milieu des bocaux et de la lueur verte des cachots.

oOo

Haletant, il reprenait son souffle sur son fauteuil, Amalia récupérait peu à peu conscience.

\- Voilà où je voulais en venir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave. En usant de la crainte des gens, je peux les amener où je veux et les pousser à mourir littéralement de peur et sans baguette, sans sortilège, seulement en me défendant…

Une aura sombre entourait le professeur d'Histoire, son expression était à la fois triste et triomphante. Rogue prit alors conscience avec horreur de ce qu'ils avaient découvert : les pouvoirs d'Amalia était l'arme la plus puissante que son père lui avait légué. Elle serait aussi la raison de sa perte.

\- As-tu capté mes pensées ? lui répondit-il en palpant la manche sèche de sa cape pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

\- Non, c'est toi qui es rentré dans mon esprit, je n'ai pas eu accès au tien.

Le maître de potions fit les cents pas devant son bureau, son visage crispé par la réflexion.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ? s'enquit Amalia en étirant sa nuque douloureuse.

\- Si tu ne rentres pas dans l'esprit de la personne qui t'attaque, comment peux-tu deviner ses peurs ?

Elle se leva d'un bond pour se placer devant Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans l'esprit d'une personne pour savoir ce qui l'effraie.

Son regard était pénétrant, ses pupilles pétillaient de malice.

\- Il y a toujours un moyen de se défaire d'une peur, c'est encore de l'affronter… reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu devrais y songer, sinon la prochaine fois, je te frotterai le dos…

Amalia rit en refermant précipitamment le battant en bois pour éviter un livre qu'il lui avait jeté.

oOo

A mesure que la fin d'année approchait, les examens blancs s'intensifiaient pour les élèves et leurs professeurs n'avaient que peu de répit. Amalia parvint tout de même à s'octroyer un moment dans la salle de musique. Lorsque la mélodie envahit à nouveau la pièce, les instruments enchantés accompagnèrent le piano et bientôt les murs prirent des couleurs jaunes et dorées comme si un soleil brillait au milieu de la salle. Les notes étaient pénétrantes et vibrantes, la musique était magie et se ressentaient dans tout le corps. Quand la jeune femme relâcha la pédale du piano et releva les doigts des touches, une voix s'éleva :

\- C'est de la très belle magie…

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers son visiteur.

\- Tu enchantes les notes pour les rendre vivantes. Ce n'est pas un sort très complexe mais tout le monde ne peut pas y parvenir parce que cela vient du cœur…

Amalia rangea les partitions et s'approcha de Rogue qui tenait un parchemin.

\- Merci… Quelle est la raison de ta venue ici aussi tard ?

\- Dumbledore.

Il lui tendit le courrier, leur ancien directeur donnait des nouvelles plutôt positives de projets pour l'Ordre et espérait que les professeurs encore en place à Poudlard arriveraient à maintenir un semblant de discipline en son absence.

\- Il laisse croire qu'il va revenir un jour…

\- Tu en doutes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Honnêtement, oui. Si l'on ne se débarrasse pas rapidement d'Ombrage, il faudra composer avec elle l'an prochain.

\- A moins qu'elle ne nous garde pas...

\- Toi je ne sais pas mais pour ma part, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire… souffla-t-il du ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ah ah. Reste aussi caustique, elle pourrait apprécier ! Je dois admettre que si je n'étais plus là, elle t'aurait moins à l'œil.

\- J'aurais également plus de temps de libre pour m'ennuyer…

\- Justement puisque tu abordes nos activités souterraines, qu'as-tu pensé de mes « _progrès_ » ?

Le maître de potions hésita à répondre. Non seulement sa manière d'appréhender et de contourner un problème était astucieuse mais elle l'avait sondé et aurait pu faire bien plus que de le repousser de son esprit.

\- Tu as été… excellente.

\- Ah ! répondit-elle triomphante.

\- Tu ne pratiques pas l' _Occlumancie_ à proprement parler, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle forme de magie de l'esprit. Prends garde à ne pas te perdre dans les peurs de tes victimes…

\- J'espère ne pas avoir l'occasion de mettre en application ce que nous avons découvert. Bon ! Je retourne dans ma chambre à moins que tu ais besoin de…

Prise dans son élan, Amalia resta bloquée dans une bulle invisible qui serra ses deux prisonniers l'un contre l'autre. Elle en chercha la cause jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui montre du doigt un petit buisson accroché au lustre, juste au-dessus d'eux.

\- Les jumeaux !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

\- Du gui magique ! Ils l'ont mis au point pour la St Valentin ! s'agaça-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- Quel est le but ?

Il tenta de s'extraire de la zone de contrainte sans succès.

\- Le gui emprisonne deux personnes et le seul moyen en théorie de s'en sortir, c'est de s'embrasser. Mais il y a une sorte de mot de passe qu'ils m'ont donné… Attends je vais m'en souvenir, c'est…

\- Tu veux dire que si l'on s'embrasse, le sortilège nous libérera ?

\- Oui… Attends, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il l'attira vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient soyeux et sentaient bons, alors il se pencha vers la jeune femme et murmura :

\- Tu m'as dit d'affronter mes peurs…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, savourant le contact chaud de ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois effleuré en leçons d' _Occlumancie_ sans jamais réussir à les toucher. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, elle lui rendit son étreinte ce qui provoqua un étrange sentiment d'exaltation et des frissons au creux de son estomac. Les bras d'Amalia l'enlacèrent et le baiser dura de longues minutes où tout semblait s'être figé autour d'eux. Quand Rogue recula enfin, il resta tout près pour contempler ces grands yeux verts. L'envie de recommencer le saisit et seule la perspective de se faire prendre tous les deux dans ce lieu le retint.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor et cette merveilleuse invention…

Il sourit avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la jeune femme sous le charme de cet échange. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, elle lui répliqua :

\- Cela méritait au moins cinquante points !

\- Je récompensais les Weasley, pas toi…

Elle demeura dans la salle de musique silencieuse, libérée du sortilège, le rouge aux pommettes et une expression réjouie au visage. Allait-elle oser lui dire qu'un simple baiser sur la joue aurait suffit ?

oOo

Le chapitre final sur la coopération magique entre Ombrage et Amalia se déroula pendant l'une des heures d'études en fin de journée, exclusivement réservée aux révisions des examens. Elles étaient surveillées et presque tous les enseignants étaient donc présents dans la Grande Salle bondée. Les seules exceptions concernaient le soutien renforcé imposé par la directrice dans certaines matières qu'elle jugeait faibles. L'énervement se déchiffrait sur le visage de cette dernière, prise entre les mauvais tours de Peeves et l'indifférence froide que lui témoignait le personnel du château, seul Rusard semblait être de son côté. Tout devenait une raison de punir et de sévir pour maintenir l'ordre et la discipline au nom de Cornelius Fudge, ce malgré l'attitude désinvolte des professeurs à son encontre. En effet, ni Flitwick, ni Chourave et encore moins McGonagall ne lui portait assistance lorsqu'un piège caché par les jumeaux Weasley s'enclenchait et s'ils pouvaient en être à l'origine, aucun d'eux ne s'en privait.

Amalia surveillait attentivement les élèves trop peu nombreux à avoir choisi l'Histoire de la Magie aux A.S.P.I.C. alors que certains de ses collègues croulaient sous les sollicitations des étudiants paniqués. Beaucoup espéraient des carrières prestigieuses où la maîtrise des potions, sortilèges et métamorphoses étaient vitales. Les signes démontrant une crise de nerf imminente ne manquaient pas, entre les cheveux arrachés, les tremblements de mains au-dessus de parchemin clairsemés de tâches d'encre et les pleurs incontrôlés. Rogue en particulier ne savait plus où donner de la tête et finit par demander de l'aide à sa collègue.

\- Hum… risqua-t-il en s'approchant, le regard fuyant. Est-ce que tu pourrais rendre un service à… aux Gryffondor et Serdaigle s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est à eux ou à toi que je rends ce service ?

\- A moi, c'est une évidence ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant avant de se radoucir en comprenant qu'elle le taquinait.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte…

Elle roula des yeux et passa derrière les têtes penchées sur les livres et documents éparpillés. Les élèves des deux maisons étaient contents de trouver de l'aide et de ne pas avoir à faire à Rogue dans cet exercice forcé par Ombrage, pour lequel ni lui ni les étudiants n'étaient favorables. Tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à ce que l'entrée de la directrice rompt l'atmosphère studieuse du réfectoire par son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Échevelée et furieuse, elle avança tant bien que mal dans l'allée principale en clopinant car un de ses talons était tordu. Les regards curieux qui se levèrent sur son passage s'interrogeaient entre la possibilité qu'Ombrage ait découvert une nouvelle surprise laissée par les jumeaux Weasley dans un recoin du château ou une plaisanterie de Peeves qui méritait bien son surnom d'esprit frappeur. Elle fondit sur Flitwick pour s'assurer que ses élèves soient bien prêts et revint plusieurs fois questionner McGonagall sur l'arrivée des examinateurs pour les B.U.S.E.

Prise d'un doute sur une formule, Amalia retourna vers le maître de potions pour l'interroger.

\- Severus, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu leur avais préconisé ici, s'il te plaît ? Ils ne se souviennent plus du cours et les quantités me paraissent étranges.

Elle pointa du doigt le parchemin que Rogue ne lut même pas. Il profita de l'extrême concentration de ses élèves pour frôler son bras en se penchant vers le vélin. Il finit par relire les notes distraitement pendant qu'Amalia, amusée, glissa sa main dans les plis de leurs capes pour serrer le bout de ses doigts.

Malheureusement pour eux, Ombrage n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et hurla à travers la Grande Salle.

\- Miss Richards, il suffit ! J'en ai assez de devoir sans arrêt vous reprendre sur votre comportement ! C'est la fois de trop !

Amalia pivota pour lui faire face, elle resta de marbre alors qu'Ombrage arrivait à toute vitesse, les tempes palpitantes et sa baguette pointée sur le professeur d'Histoire. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'adresser à elle sur ce ton mis à part son père et encore moins en public, la directrice allait l'apprendre à ses dépends avant même d'avoir pu l'atteindre. Amalia se retourna vers Rogue, l'attrapa par le col et l'attira vers elle pour lui prodiguer le plus fougueux et magistral baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais fait à aucun homme.

Derrière eux, le réfectoire était devenu étonnement calme, même les fantômes des maisons s'étaient arrêtés pour observer l'étrange scène, figés dans leurs mouvements. Peu à peu des murmures d'écœurement montèrent de la table des Serpentard. Quand le professeur d'Histoire termina, elle prit un air méprisant et s'adressa à Ombrage.

\- Dolorès, _là_ vous pouvez dire que j'ai eu un comportement vulgaire et inapproprié. Sur ce, je vais faire mes bagages, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la Grande Salle la tête haute. Dans son dos, Ombrage hurlait des ordres à pleins poumons, la menaçait de renvoi, parlait de convocation et de tribunal, enfin, à bout de souffle, elle se tut. Ce fut à ce moment que des applaudissements et des acclamations inondèrent la pièce afin de saluer ce geste de révolte hautement symbolique de la part d'un enseignant de Poudlard face à la répression de la Grande Inquisitrice. Furieuse, cette dernière adressa un regard noir à Rogue qui était resté stupéfait par ce baiser, les mains en l'air. Il ne les baissa que pour hausser les épaules en guise de réaction aux reproches silencieux de la petite femme replète et rose avant de retourner à ses élèves pour réclamer du calme.

oOo

Dans sa chambre, Amalia ouvrit sa malle et y lança pêle-mêle ses vêtements, chaussures et livres à toute vitesse pour être certaine d'être partie du château avant qu'Ombrage n'ait pu réagir. Après quinze minutes de chambardement, elle reprit contenance et réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à Hagrid de faire profil bas pour le bien de l'école et des élèves, pourtant elle venait juste de faire tout l'inverse. Parmi tous les ouvrages posés dans son bagage, le carnet rouge enchanté dépassait. Elle prit une plume et l'ouvrit pour griffonner quelques mots d'excuse à son propriétaire, son écriture fut interrompue par le concierge qui venait frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Professeur Richards, j'ai là une ordonnance de la directrice. Vous devez quitter immédiatement le château avec vos affaires jusqu'à ce que le Ministère ait statué sur votre sort. Si vous n'avez pas fini, j'attends à l'extérieur pour vous escorter.

Amalia était incapable de déchiffrer l'expression qu'arborait le vieux concierge. Était-ce de la satisfaction ou de l'effroi ?

\- Ne prenez pas cette peine, mes bagages sont terminés, je m'en allais, répondit-elle froidement.

Les bruits de pas et des discussions lui parvenaient à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, dans sa descente Amalia croisa de nombreux élèves qui l'observaient quitter ses fonctions sous le couperet d'une directrice décriée et haït de tous, ou presque si l'on prend en compte Rusard. Un vent froid vint lécher le dos du professeur d'Histoire, Peeves l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du château en la couvrant d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'une chanson aux paroles salaces mais bien trouvées. Au moment où elle allait franchir le portail, la voix forte de Hagrid la héla.

\- Amalia ! Attends !

La jeune femme reposa sa malle et découvrit le demi-géant accompagné du professeur McGonagall qui lui couraient après.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me dire au revoir. Les vacances approchent, nous nous reverrons chez Sirius pour l'Ordre, les rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Amalia, ce que vous avez fait était courageux mais vous risquez de perdre votre emploi ! gémit la directrice adjointe.

\- Peut-être... Cela dit, combien de temps allions-nous supporter cette oppression ? Retournez à l'intérieur ou vous aurez de sérieux ennuis. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais retrouver de vieux amis et j'aurais l'occasion de vous voir bientôt.

Hagrid était resté un peu en retrait et essuyait des grosses larmes qui perlaient dans sa barbe. Les trois professeurs se dirent au revoir et Amalia reprit sa route, réalisant qu'elle avait passé un point de non-retour. Dans quelques jours une commission mettrait certainement fin à sa carrière d'enseignante à Poudlard et elle ne concevait pas de retourner à la vie Moldue. La magie était revenue dans sa vie, il lui était impossible de la laisser repartir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Jusqu'à la fin du monde

 **Note** : Comme disait François Hollande en arrivant à l'Élysée : le déménagement, c'est maintenant !

Je n'aurai pas Internet ce week-end, c'est donc aujourd'hui que vous recevez cet avant-dernier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il en satisfera plus d'une ;) Merci pour votre fidélité !


	22. Chapitre 22 – Jusqu'à la fin du monde

**Chapitre 22 – Jusqu'à la fin du monde**

Le professeur d'Histoire tourna et vira chez elle, incapable de se concentrer sur une tâche. Sa convocation tardait à venir ainsi que les nouvelles des membres de l'Ordre, hors et dans Poudlard. Depuis son esclandre, elle était doublement surveillée par un Auror qui ne quittait plus le square, juste en face de sa porte d'entrée. Il l'avait suivie jusqu'à l'épicerie du quartier pendant qu'elle faisait ses courses. Aucun hibou ne se posa sur le bord de ses fenêtres et le facteur Moldu était absent, Amalia se demanda même si son courrier n'était pas intercepté. Malheureusement, Remus était toujours fourré chez Sirius et Tonks demeurait injoignable, sans magie Amalia était vraiment coupée du monde.

Un matin, quelques jours après son retour, une petite femme vêtue d'une robe de sorcier en velours mauve se présenta à sa porte. Elle portait des lunettes rondes en écailles et son front était caché par une frange épaisse qui s'arrêtait à ras des sourcils, faisant ressortir ses yeux perçants. Les lèvres pincées, la sorcière tendit une carte de visite accompagnée d'une enveloppe et sans un mot, elle redescendit le perron et s'en alla. Interloquée, Amalia lut la carte blanche qui indiquait dans une écriture d'imprimerie dorée, le nom de la sorcière ainsi que le service dont elle dépendait. L'enveloppe était cachetée d'un sceau au blason en forme de « M » entourée par le devise du Ministère de la Magie. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit l'étonnante révélation suivante :

« _Miss Amalia Richards,_

 _Suite à la destitution de Madame Dolorès Jane Ombrage au poste de directrice de l'école magique Poudlard, vous êtes priée par le nouveau directeur, Albus_ _Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, de réintégrer votre poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie au plus vite._

 _Veuillez accepter, Miss, nos sincères salutations_. »

Levant les yeux vers le parc où était resté jusqu'à présent l'Auror, Amalia constata que sa surveillance avait été levée, cette lettre n'était donc pas un faux. Avec précaution, elle retourna vers le 12, square Grimmaurd mais la porte resta bloquée. La jeune femme tambourina avec force pendant de longues minutes le battant en bois, ni Sirius, ni Kreattur ne lui ouvrirent. Abasourdie par la nouvelle de sa réintégration et l'inquiétant silence de son voisin, Amalia courut jusqu'à chez elle, prit de quoi terminer l'année scolaire et s'empressa de transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. A son arrivée devant le château, une silhouette connue l'attendait.

\- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai pas réussi à voir Sirius et…

Quelque chose s'était produit, elle le réalisa soudainement en voyant l'air grave de son ami et Rogue qui sortit de l'ombre du hall. Ce fut lui qui parla car Lupin était alors incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Dumbledore voudrait te voir, il est dans son bureau.

Son expression était étrange, presque neutre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, ils se chamaillaient à propos du livre de potions des premières années qu'ils retravaillaient à contre cœur ensemble.

\- Mais…

\- Ne pose pas de question, il va tout t'expliquer.

Au fond d'elle, Amalia savait qu'un événement grave s'était produit en son absence et elle craignit que cela concerne les enfants. D'un geste de la main, son collègue l'invita à monter les marches vers le bureau du directeur, le chemin paraissait long. Les bruits et les éclats de rire qui lui parvenaient semblaient être loin, comme atténués. Ces sons du quotidien la rassurèrent car si un élève avait été blessé ou même pire, tout le château se serait muré dans un silence froid comme l'an dernier. Les personnages des tableaux les regardèrent passer et murmuraient entre eux, leurs visages étaient fermés. Face à la gargouille, un mot de passe fut prononcé et lorsqu'elle gravit l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon, la jeune femme eut cette sensation de pesanteur dans la poitrine qui caractérisait les moments précédents une mauvaise nouvelle. Son intuition était souvent juste.

Dans le bureau du directeur, l'âtre était éteint et Fumseck avait repris sa place sur son perchoir, les chatons d'Ombrage avait laissé place à l'habituel décor propre à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier était debout contre la fenêtre et admirait le soleil radieux de ce début d'été. Il se tourna afin d'accueillir ses invités et prit les mains d'Amalia pour la faire asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en chintz devant son bureau, avant de s'installer sur le second.

\- Amalia… Il la regard avec un sourire triste. Il va falloir que tu sois forte.

Combien de fois lui avait-on annoncé un décès de cette manière ? Combien de fois avait-elle pu entendre ces mots ? Résignée, elle ferma les yeux et attendit que la sentence tomba pour anéantir toute joie et espoir dans son cœur. Les retrouvailles avec son tuteur auraient dû être un moment de félicité partagée. A la place, elle était prête à recevoir une chape de plomb sur ses épaules. Était-ce cela la résilience ? L'avait-elle si souvent et si violemment éprouvée qu'elle était en état de tout subir ?

\- Remus est venu à Poudlard à ma demande car il est arrivé plusieurs événements...

Avec précisions, Dumbledore partagea les informations qu'il possédait sur la manière dont Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall avaient été congédiés la vision qu'avait eu Harry en plein examen le conduisant à défier Ombrage l'immense courage dont avaient fait preuve les membres du petit groupe de défense qui s'était formé en cours d'année leur escapade nocturne au ministère. Comment la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort était apparue à Fudge ainsi qu'à tout le personnel en alerte présents ce soir-là, ce qui avait conduit à la destitution de la Grande Inquisitrice à la tête du collège au profit de son prédécesseur.

Tout au long du récit, Amalia sentit des frissons lui picoter la colonne vertébrale, comme si son corps voulait la préparer au pire.

\- Albus, je t'en prie, viens-en au fait. Tu ne me racontes pas tout ceci pour me dire que Cornelius te croit enfin !

La main tremblante de Lupin se posa sur son épaule, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Sirius ne s'en est pas sorti.

Quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas un objet, juste un bruit de verre qu'Amalia entendit avant de se mettre à hurler. Du plus profond de son être, la douleur jaillit avec force et inonda ses yeux, sa respiration devint difficile et dans sa tête tambourinait son cœur. Autour d'elle tout était devenu noir, même le soleil dehors ne lui apparaissait plus brillant et tiède comme elle l'avait pourtant senti en remontant le long du parc. Toute joie avait effectivement quitté son corps. Les bras de Remus autour de ses épaules n'avaient aucune chaleur, ils lui rappelaient juste qu'elle était bien vivante et en train de souffrir. Son âme se déchirait, son esprit vagabondait sur des choses anodines : où était la dépouille de Sirius ? Comment allait-elle faire pour continuer d'avancer dans la vie sans son meilleur ami disparu ? Comment était-il mort ? Où l'Ordre allait-il se réunir à présent ? Harry était-il au courant ? Pourraient-ils organiser un éloge funèbre et un enterrement ? Où lui installer une pierre tombale ? D'ailleurs, où reposait le reste de sa famille ? Qu'importe, il n'aurait pas voulu les rejoindre...

Autant de questions stupides qu'importantes se bousculaient, l'esprit d'Amalia alla de l'un à l'autre sans doute pour se préserver. Leur dernier échange était la lettre qu'il lui avait adressée à sa sortie de l'hôpital… Elle ne pourrait plus partager avec lui ses joies et ses peines. Justement là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un ami sur qui compter. Tant de fois, Amalia avait vécu ce genre d'annonce, pourtant le sentiment d'injustice l'envahit encore et encore. Pourquoi lui ? Le temps passe trop vite sans que l'on ait pu tout se dire, une nouvelle vie était gâchée par Voldemort qui lui avait prit un autre de ses amis.

Une part d'elle était aspiré en dehors de son ventre, les moments de joie communs étaient nichés tout près de son cœur et s'envolaient avec ses larmes. Demain et tous les autres matins qui se lèveraient seraient vides de sens, malheureux, douloureux, difficiles à vivre et chaque réveil serait l'occasion de nier pendant quelques instants la vérité. La vie deviendrait un chemin de misère, chaque pas serait une souffrance. Amalia savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

Soudain, la raison l'emporta, d'autres allaient aussi souffrir de cette perte et une personne en particulier. Dumbledore la regarda comme s'il avait compris à qui elle pensait.

\- Il est primordial que tu n'y songes plus pendant quelques temps. La seule chose dont tu dois t'occuper c'est de toi. Pour le reste je m'en charge. Promets-le-moi.

Autour d'eux, les deux hommes étaient interloqués par cette formulation, dans un dernier hoquètement, elle lui répondit.

\- D'accord.

Avec ce que son père lui avait révélé, ses dons et la préservation de ceux-ci étaient tout aussi importants que la promesse qu'elle avait faite il y a de nombreuses années. Elle resta seule avec Lupin, blottit dans ses bras à pleurer jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la conduise jusqu'à son lit. Son ami quitta Poudlard et rejoignit les autres membres de l'Ordre, elle se retrouva seule à nouveau, plongée dans le noir.

oOo

La fin d'année prit une nuance particulière pour certains habitants du château, pendant que les élèves enfin libérés par leurs examens couraient dans le parc, des visages demeuraient clos. Les jury des A.S.P.I.C avaient été un véritable calvaire pour Amalia et sa seule consolation était l'absence de Lucius Malefoy en fuite suite aux événements du ministère auxquels il avait pris part, remplacé par Dumbledore en personne. Elle avait le teint terne, le regard vague souvent perdu dans ses pensées, les lèvres pincées au lieu de son habituel sourire. La jeune femme retenait son chagrin pour le libérer pendant les vacances une fois certaine d'être seule.

Les nouvelles du rétablissement des uns et des autres lui parvenaient par courrier et un matin, ce fut le visage rayonnant du professeur McGonagall de son retour de Ste Mangouste qui lui remit du baume au cœur. Bien qu'en convalescence, la directrice adjointe avait tenu à être présente pour le repas de clôture de l'année. Celui-ci se tint dans une ambiance festive alors Amalia préféra s'isoler pour ne pas gâcher les réjouissances. Dans la salle de musique, les notes ne parvenaient pas à apaiser la tristesse qui menaçait à tout moment de sortir à grand renfort de larmes brûlantes. La mélodie était fade et la lumière qui en émanait d'habitude avait perdu ses couleurs chatoyantes.

\- Professeur Richards ? l'interrompit une voix connue.

Quand elle se retourna, l'élève brun de Gryffondor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Venez Harry, approchez...

Lentement le garçon s'avança et prit place sur le tabouret à côté de son enseignante.

\- Je suppose que vous vouliez me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Il confirma avec un léger signe de tête, le menton penché en avant.

\- Je crois que vous êtes la seule personne qui ne me dira pas de banalités au sujet de mon parrain...

\- Vous avez dû entendre des choses très belles à son sujet, les gens aiment bien se remémorer les bons souvenirs des défunts. Ils ont aussi tendance à débiter des idioties comme « _tu verras, ça ira mieux quand quelques temps_ », « _il a vécu une belle vie, sans regret_ »...

-... ou « _il aurait aimé te voir sourire_ », compléta Harry.

\- Tout à fait. Pourtant, jeune ou vieux, gentil ou mauvais, quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on a aimé, on perd aussi une partie de soi-même. Aucun argument ne peut venir consoler notre âme qui est brisée.

Elle essuya des larmes du revers de la main.

\- Mais vous savez Harry, ils ont raison au fond. Un jour nous arriverons à recoller les morceaux parce que nous avons l'obligation d'avancer.

Leurs regards humides se croisèrent et une fois encore, le garçon eut envie de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur. Cependant, au lieu de combattre cet élan, Harry se laissa aller et se serra contre Amalia. D'une main douce, elle lui caressa la tête et se mit à fredonner un air en se balançant sur le tabouret. Ce qu'elle avait décrit comme sensation au sujet d'une maman se rapprochait beaucoup de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Enfin, elle rompit l'instant.

\- Lorsque vous voudrez entendre des histoires vraies sur votre parrain et non pas les souvenirs enjolivés par des gens qui ne l'ont pas vraiment connu, venez me voir, d'accord ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste et Harry retourna dans le dortoir de Gryffondor pour terminer sa valise.

oOo

Sur le bord de sa table de nuit, il retrouva le flacon contenant la brume argentée qu'il avait reçu à Noël, l'an dernier. La fiole avait glissé de son sac lorsqu'il avait retrouvé le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert. Une intuition le poussa à saisir l'objet et à dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois face à la statut, il se dit que son idée était stupide puisque le directeur devait certainement se trouver au banquet avec tous les autres. Pourtant, l'animal en pierre pivota sur lui-même pour lui ouvrir la voie. Derrière son bureau, Dumbledore lisait avec une tasse de thé fumante, un almanach abîmé.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ? dit-il sans quitter des yeux sa lecture.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Non, je t'en prie. C'est le flacon que tu as en main qui t'amène ?

\- Oui Monsieur, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je crois avoir déjà vu quelque part une brume similaire.

\- En effet.

Le vieux sorcier sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et donna un coup dans le vide en direction d'une armoire. Les pans du meuble s'ouvrirent pour libérer la Pensine en pierre gravée de runes.

\- C'est un souvenir que tu détiens là. Si tu souhaites le consulter, verse le contenu de ton flacon à l'intérieur.

\- C'est vrai Monsieur ? Vous m'autorisez à utiliser votre Pensine ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il d'une voix douce, un regard rieur en coin.

Très excité par la nouvelle, Harry déboucha la fiole et la bascula au-dessus de la surface lisse du liquide. Dès que la brume entra en contact avec, l'eau frémit et des visages tournoyèrent à l'intérieur. Il se pencha en avant et fut comme aspiré par le souvenir.

Il était dans une salle entièrement drapée de voiles blancs et écrus, au centre une vasque imposante contenait de l'eau claire et un coquillage. Deux adultes tenaient dans leurs bras un enfant, ses petits bras gesticulaient dans tous les sens pour attraper les boucles de sa mère. Harry reconnut ses parents, ils se tenaient en face de lui, souriant. Un autre homme arriva, c'était Sirius. Habillé dans un costume bleu, il était plus jeune et ne portait aucune des marques qui l'avaient façonné à Azkaban, ses cheveux étaient un peu long et ordonnés, il était rasé de près et son regard pétillait de joie. Il s'approcha de ses amis, les bras ouverts pour poser un baiser sur le front de l'enfant et prendre place à côté de la vasque. Un homme en aube avec un livre en main prit la parole et le souvenir s'effaça.

Harry releva la tête, encore rêveur des instants qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait revu ses parents et son parrain, ensemble, plus jeunes et heureux. Ils étaient tous réunis pour son baptême et aucune ombre ne planait sur leurs visages, savaient-ils déjà que Voldemort était à leur recherche ? Une voix sortit Harry de ses réflexions.

\- Alors, as-tu découvert de belles choses, Harry ?

\- Je crois Monsieur, je crois...

Une partie de son âme arrêta alors de saigner. Cette vision avait été une maigre consolation pourtant elle apporta un peu de réconfort qui permit à Harry de faire face à ses amis et aux nombreuses questions qu'ils avaient à lui poser dans le train les ramenant sur Londres.

oOo

A quelques compartiments de là, une jeune femme blonde regardait le paysage défiler à tout allure, la tête posée contre la vitre froide. Amalia avait voulu rester seule pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans les événements écoulés cette année. Le visage de son père se dessina peu à peu dans le reflet du verre.

\- Bonjour Papa, marmonna-t-elle, emmitouflée dans sa cape de voyage.

\- Bonjour _mon Astre…_

Totalement désarmé face à la peine de sa fille, Livius osa briser le silence qui s'était installé dans le wagon.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose la nuit dernière…

Les cernes mauves sous les yeux d'Amalia témoignaient des courtes nuits de réflexion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher via les potions de _Sommeil_ de Madame Pomfresh.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé des encyclopédies lorsque je t'ai invoqué à la maison cette année ? J'aurais pu les trouver beaucoup plus tôt.

\- Hum… hésita le sorcier. Tu n'étais jamais seule, _mon Astre_.

\- Ah… répondit-elle, d'une voix lointaine. J'étais avec Severus à chaque fois.

\- En effet. Et quand tu as enfin été seule, tu possédais déjà deux des trois volumes.

\- Et tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

\- Là n'est pas la question Amalia. Je ne suis pas bien placé pour te donner un avis sur un ancien Mangemort. Par prudence, j'ai préféré te laisser chercher par toi-même ces éléments et ne pas prendre de risque vis-à-vis d'un ancien… Hum…

\- D'accord Papa, j'ai compris.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, bien sur que non. Tu as raison sur ce point, nous ne savons réellement pas où sont nos alliés. C'est simplement que je n'arrête pas de me reprocher de ne pas avoir mieux étudié tes objets avant. Les anneaux des Moires auraient peut-être pu couper la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort…

\- Non _mon Astre_. Les anneaux n'ont pas le pouvoir de rompre ce qui les lie… C'est une chose trop ancienne et puissante mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car elle m'échappe.

Livius regarda son enfante retenir avec difficulté ses larmes.

\- S'il te plaît, reprends courage en l'avenir. Je sais que les prochaines semaines seront difficiles mais n'oublie pas le combat engagé par tes amis et pour lequel ils ont donné leurs vies...

Pour la première fois, les iris vertes de sa fille se posèrent enfin sur lui. Une expression de tristesse mêlée à de la résignation s'y lisait.

Le conducteur du train lâcha un long panache de fumée et la locomotive s'engouffra dans un tunnel. Et les ténèbres les enveloppèrent une dernière fois.

* * *

Fin Tome II

 **Note :** Ma relectrice (adorée) m'a fait remarqué l'absence de réaction de Remus et surtout de Severus. Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est volontaire (vous comprendrez mieux au début du tome 3). Lorsque vous êtes dans un chagrin tel que celui qu'Amalia subit, la souffrance des autres n'est pas forcement votre priorité. Ainsi, j'ai préféré mettre en sourdine cette facette du drame pour ne pas alourdir l'histoire et se centrer sur le personnage principal.

Le tome 3 arrivera mardi prochain vers midi, les chapitres étaient beaucoup plus longs, je vous les posterai une fois par semaine. Pour vous occuper, il y aura plus d'éléments sur la page instagram /lordberlioz . A présent, **ACCIO REVIEWS !**


End file.
